


Sunlight and This

by AFCastleDefender



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belonging, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gray Jedi, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, Not Canon Compliant, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), References to the Jedi Council, Regret, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 137,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCastleDefender/pseuds/AFCastleDefender
Summary: Being Supreme Leader of the known galaxy is lonely, unfulfilling, and a soul-sucking administrative bore.The generals of the First Order are self-important, simpering toadies who are either out to impress Kylo Ren or plotting to kill him by turns.  The only person who could have made all of this toil worthwhile rejected his hand and abandoned him in the burning throne room of a dying ship. Our story picks up a few weeks after his rage has burned out and the bond remains quiet. Unable to endure the loneliness a moment longer, he is ready to do whatever he must to have the one person he needs - Rey.Attention all subjects of the First Order: Changes will be happening now. The Supreme Leader has spoken.**This takes place after TLJ and is mostly canon compliant.  This is NOT a slow burn. I love them, but I have had enough slow burns to be repelled by s'mores! Kylo Ren is not a patient man and Rey did send herself to him FTD (Falcon-to-Destroyer). Fluff and smut are happening fast before some tough times (read that as plot) and happy ever after.***I do not own these characters or any part of the Star Wars/Disney/Lucas Films franchises. I have no affiliation to those organizations.





	1. Someone Special, Someone Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren, who is not quite ready to be listed as Ben just yet, has a head full of drifting thoughts and a lonely heart. Basically, he wishes the First Order could just go hang. He just wants his girl back.
> 
> **Chapters will be alternating POV between Kylo/Ben and Rey.  
> ***There IS Mature content in coming chapters. I will flag it, but YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Ren**

Ren retired to his private quarters on _Finalizer_ , where his evening meal sat untouched on the cold surface of an ebony table. He had no desire to eat alone another night. He willed his body to control its pangs of hunger, knowing that he would probably raid his kitchen at some point in the night when he could no longer stave off his needs.

He let his eyes wander around his living space. Like everything on the ship, the space was liberally decorated in black, white, and crimson. The floor and the bulkheads were a smooth, black durasteel that held a perpetual and oddly oppressive reflective quality. Every surface, every piece of furniture, every piece of art, was imbued with sharp angles, bold colors, and harsh lines. The space was the antithesis of softness. He knew the decor was meant to align with the First Order’s desire for absolute control, a state of being that he should relish as its leader, but it had always left him cold.

Snoke’s broken command ship, _Supremacy_ , was visible through the windows and had, after weeks of drift, begun a death spiral toward Crait in an unstoppable orbital decay. He could have instructed the engineers to salvage it. The generals had been horrified when he refused. The ship was massive. It was a satellite unto itself and bigger than most asteroids. But like all the old things he had spoken of that fateful day in the throne room, like Snoke himself, it must die. Watching its slow-moving demise by the inexorable pull of gravity, Ren wondered if the First Order even existed in any real sense now that Snoke was dead.  He supposed that _he_ was now the First Order and he could proceed as he saw fit. He always thought victory would feel different. It was hollow. _She_ had made it so.

Dimly he wondered how long it would take for someone to set up a salvage operation on Crait to denude the remains of the hulking ship, enslave the underfed, and sell the parts back to the First Order. Or the Resistance. Some entrepreneurial slug probably had plans to do that already, using small girls like Rey had once been. Looking out at the failing ship, it was likely that even now cloaked salvage vessels were waiting for the ship to dive to the surface. He hoped that the atmospheric disturbance created by the massive size of the vessel would cause much of its valuable contents to burn during the conflagration of uncontrolled planetfall. Let those entrepreneurs of evil starve.

As Supreme Leader he could do something to stop the scavenging. He could spare some small child the indignity of being owned by cruel masters while bearing the terror of climbing into dark spaces for the promise of a few scraps. He made a mental note to compose an order tomorrow for general broadcast to the galaxy. Slaves would be freed, paid decent wages, and have access to proper nourishment. 

_Would she know it was for her?_

He had claimed the title of Supreme Leader, as Snoke’s heir apparent, when General Hux had found him in the throne room. Snoke had often spoken of unfinished training, even after Ren had killed Han Solo, but in retrospect, Ren knew the truth. Snoke had been afraid of Ren’s growing power and the only way to keep him from moving against his authority was to tell him that he was a weak child with more to learn.

Killing Snoke had been a pleasure. It would have been more than worth bisecting the old tyrant with an angry kyber crystal to keep Rey safe, but he had felt an immediate and almost euphoric release of the evil lord’s jagged grip on his mind. He had been almost unable to recall what it was like to be inside his own head without the alternating barrages of indoctrination and punishment. He could see things more clearly.  And Rey most of all.

Crucially, General Hux was none the wiser as to what had really taken place in the throne room. Ren had felt sick and ashamed of blaming Rey for Snoke’s death, but he had no choice. Even after accepting command, Hux had still bucked Ren’s leadership when confronting Luke Skywalker. He had been happy to Force choke the weasel and toss him into the nearest control panel.

Hux thought that ruling meant amassing armies and moving against the Resistance. Men like Hux were rudderless without an enemy. The truth was that without the Republic to fund their needs, the Resistance had been reduced to floating space junk and a handful of diehards. Undoubtedly, they would attempt to regroup, but he knew they were in a death spiral of their own. Ruling the galaxy would entail more than just military might. It would require shrewd political moves, money, and a PR campaign across star systems. It would require turning his gaze to matters in the Outer Rim and the uncharted systems. Things that could threaten them all. Things that Snoke, in his arrogance, had long ignored. Ren could sense them coming.

Ren had verified the evacuation of all remaining First Order personnel from Snoke’s ship and then had personally overseen the imprisonment of General Hux for his insubordination in the face of his new Supreme Leader’s direct orders on Crait. 

It was probably an exaggerated charge, but he didn’t care. Hux had hung him out to dry enough times in front of Snoke that he felt little need to make anything easier on the man. Ren knew he would hang Hux, ostensibly as a traitor, to make him an example for First Order forces. His traitorous actions, however, had little to do with why it was important that he die. Ren had to do it to protect Rey. It was an inclination that burned his mind, even as his heart insisted that he must. She might not have chosen him, but the Force had bonded them to one another and it could not be undone.

Once Hux had been told that Snoke had been killed by the Resistance, he had wanted vengeance. Were Rey there with him where she belonged, he knew that she would have wanted to stop him from killing Hux despite the threat he posed to her. She would urge mercy because Light was her default setting. Only Rey might have succeeded in stopping him. He would be lying if he were to state to anyone that he wouldn’t relish killing Hux. And he was done lying to himself. Sometimes the Darkness could be very satisfying.

Giving a harsh laugh in the silent space, Ren gave in to the maudlin thought that he lived as intimately with the Dark Side as one would a lover. He always _did_ have a flair for the dramatic and he supposed the aspects of himself that predated Snoke’s influence would slowly reappear from the fog of his freed mind. Were Snoke still alive to access his mind, Ren knew that he would have been sent an immediate wave of pain through their Force connection to punish him for that sentimentality as he had often done for the compassion Ren had shown Rey. Force lightning would have been his weapon of choice when Ren was before him.

His mind drifted.

A lover?  _Rey_ …his beautiful girl. He wanted her so much. 

He could easily have his physical needs taken care of if he wanted. All he needed to do at this very moment was send a communication to anyone on the ship and a parade of women would be brought to his suite. There were _always_ women who had wanted to see the dark leader behind the mask. He could hear the covetous thoughts when he reached out with the Force. These were women who, like the ship he was on, had no softness and who only craved the spoils of those with power. The few who had seen him without the mask always exclaimed over his face, his hair, and the physique he had earned through so many hours of training. He knew himself to be possessed of a dark attraction. He cared for none of that attention, responded to none of it, _took_ none of it. It would have been a weakness he could ill afford to show Snoke or the slimy General Hux and his ilk. And now…now, he only wanted one thing.

 _One person_.

His connection with Rey had shown him the possibilities of a relationship with her. He knew that he could never join with another woman without knowing the deep sense of loss of someone who was his mirror in all ways. There would be no peace at the end of such an act with a random female. Just a temporary physical ease of his constant inner turmoil. And then more guilt. He _belonged_ to her. They belonged to one another. The Force had made it so and it was not for him to deny it. The fact that Rey denied their connection only served to stoke his hunger.

Despite her rejection in Snoke’s throne room, he knew from his vision of their future that Rey would be his. He could sense the conflict in her, just as she could in him. Somehow, he knew that the inner peace he was seeking could only be found with her. He would not be deterred from the goal of finding her and making her his. Together they could forge something entirely new. Neither of them would ever have to feel lonely or abandoned again. No more destruction. No more broken faith in ancient religions.

_Why couldn’t she accept their destiny?_

She could be anywhere in the galaxy right now. He knew that he could attempt to reach out to her through the Force and perhaps be allowed to see her briefly, but she would likely shut him out. The connection wouldn’t show him clues to her surroundings. If the Force showed her to him at all. He could sense an almost bitter refusal by the Force itself. A punishment of sorts. Thinking back to his last connection with her, just before she had closed the hatch of the Falcon, he could see the sadness and disappointment on her face. He could also sense that she wanted a reason to stay with him. She had been conflicted, he knew, but she had chosen the Resistance. It had caused him to hang his head in despair inside the ruined rebel base, alone for a just a moment with the weight of her rejection. _Always alone_.

He was furious with her and he wanted her to know it. He would like nothing more than to shout at her for several minutes to release some of his pent-up frustrations. Unfortunately, at the same time, he also just wanted to hold her and rest. Sleep eluded him. The Force, he was certain, had arranged it so he could only sleep with her presence to sooth him just as it had determined that he could not connect with her at will.  In some ways the Force was as cruel a master as Snoke had been. Still, he found that he did not have the heart to disappoint her further tonight by attempting contact. If he succeeded, he did not think he could bear her censure.

_Maker, he was tired._

Tomorrow, and possibly for some time to come, he would continue the charade of a First Order still in hot pursuit of the Resistance to appease those whom he commanded, but in the most private and dusty corner of his heart, he knew the truth. Everyone else could choose to fight meaningless battles for control of a galaxy he already owned, but his only mission was to use the considerable resources in his power to find his woman and bring her back to his side. Along the way he would do his best to make the changes in the galaxy that pleased her, damning anyone who tried to get in his way. Then, and only then, would he truly fulfill his destiny.

Ren smiled to himself, enjoying his first genuine spark of joy in a wasteland of lonely years. He prepared himself for a complicated, contentious, and epic wooing such as the galaxy had rarely seen. He could outlast any objections she had. He could outmaneuver the Resistance while secretly keeping them safe and enacting reform. He could undermine the military leaders working for him while they curried favor and chased their tails. He would move planets if needed.

Now, if she would just let him find her so he could surrender.

 _Please, Sunlight,_ he thought to himself, his dark head tilting up toward the wide viewport of his suite, as if he were basking in the warmth of Rey herself.  


	2. My Memory Serves Me Far Too Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back up a few weeks to just after the battle on Crait and join an exhausted Rey in a quiet Millenium Falcon where she, too, comes to the quick realization that she made the wrong choice. She misses Ben and she is worried that he will not give her another chance. Like a car wreck, it's funny how two people can witness the same events and recall their own responsibility to the situation so differently. It has always been interesting how Rey is Resistance, and yet she is not. At least not where Ben Solo is concerned!

 

**_Rey_ **

 

_After the battle of Crait…_

Rey sat in the lounge area of the Millenium Falcon. The whir and rattle of the old ship as it traveled at light speed was a familiar, mechanized lullaby that had gone on for some time since she and Chewie had rescued everyone from the salt planet.  The room was only partially lit and faint snoring could be heard throughout the ship as its occupants all tried to sleep wherever they could find space.

As usual, Rey could not turn off her thoughts and she could not sleep. She was trying her best to avoid thinking about the events of the day. About Ben.

Idly, she wondered what an actual bed with a feather mattress and pillows might do for her sleeplessness. The ancient washer women on Jakku had often talked about them to the children when everyone had gathered to wash their salvage. As an adult, Rey knew it was likely that the women had never seen these things in person themselves, but their stories were offered as a rare kindness intended to grant some escape from the hopelessness of their young lives on the gritty, scorching planet.

Their tales had often included princesses and their lovers, but Rey and the other children had always wanted to know the details of the creature comforts. Mattresses. And refreshers. Those things had always been better than any princesses or treasures, like magical characters themselves.

 _Like oceans_.

In her loneliest times at night when she tried to convince her mind to rest, Rey had always imagined a soft, cool landscape of bright, clean linens on top of plush cotton cushions as deep as her forearm. A place with a warm breeze that tickled delicate curtains and soothed frayed nerves. The closest she had ever gotten to a real bed was to a bunk on the Falcon, but even its tufted, leather mattress, though more comfortable than her hammock on Jakku, could not live up to the restful fantasy she still harbored. All the places she had ever lain her head were cobbled together from her own hands and wiped clean of sand with dirty fingers. They were functional, but not restful. Oh, what she would give in that moment to sleep somewhere comfortable. To sleep at all.

From her position in the lounge, she could see where Rose and Finn lay together in the bunk. Rose still had not regained consciousness. The medic on board had heavily sedated her until they could treat her at their next destination. Rose needed a bacta tank and a medical droid as soon as they landed. She was stable for the time being, but everyone understood that her condition was serious. That didn’t stop Finn from hovering and talking to her resting form as he alternated between stern words about risking her life and then cajoling her into getting better and waking up. An exhausted and broken Finn had finally, carefully, crawled in next to her when the General had ordered him to get some rest, easing his arm under Rose’s neck to cradle her tenderly. Rey looked away as Finn planted a gentle kiss on Rose’s forehead for what surely must be the hundredth time that hour. Those moments were not for her to share.

It was bittersweet to see her friend care so deeply for someone. She was happy for him and very concerned for this pint-sized hero named Rose, but a small, dark part of her couldn’t help but be a little envious of how close Finn had grown with someone else. Rey had never had romantic feelings for him, but she craved that closeness. It seemed her fate to crave it with someone she could never have. So many things had changed since Finn had been injured on Starkiller base, not the least of which were her feelings for Ben Solo.

She thought of the words of Leia from earlier that day. The General believed that they had all they needed to form the basis of a new Resistance. She couldn’t understand it, but she had kept her opinion to herself. There was optimism, and then there was foolishness. Rey thought back to Ben’s words before she had left the throne room without him. _Let the past die_.

Rey had been tempted to tell the General about her Force bond with Ben and all that had taken place on the _Supremacy_ , but she was afraid of Leia’s reaction. She didn’t think she could bear any of the emotions that might pour forth from the woman she admired so much: shock, hope, anger, possibility, love, or disappointment. She could not yet find the words to tell her that she could not bring her son back or that she had left him unconscious and unprotected in the throne room of a failing ship. Even worse, Rey did not think she could hear harsh words from Leia for not taking advantage of his offer or his unconscious state for the benefit of the Resistance. Rey needed time to process her own feelings about what she had done.

 _Now is as good a time as any,_ she told herself, knowing that there would not be many moments in the days to come when she was alone. There would be much work to do. There was always work to do.

Was it possible to consider a new way of living without the Jedi or the Sith or the First Order? She had been so tempted to place her hand in Ben’s gloved one. She had wanted only to be with him. _What would have happened if she had taken his hand?_ Would he even now be making plans to train her to be his new apprentice on the Dark Side? Would she have gone along with it to be with him? Or would he have truly set it all aside for something new? She had to admit that his words made a certain kind of sense. What were they all fighting for – or against – now?

 _She meant something to him_.

She had felt it before that moment, she also knew it from her vision, but he had the courage to tell her that while anyone else might just consider her a scavenger from a barren planet, he did not. She would never forget that moment when he had acknowledged that Snoke had been his greatest enemy, hurting and twisting him for so long, by destroying the old man before arming her with his grandfather’s saber.

Ben had fought by her side, pausing to check on her safety as they battled the Praetorian Guard together. He had also said, “Please” to her – a word she was quite certain he had not spoken for many years in his guise as Kylo Ren. The sound of that softly spoken word had rippled through her entire body, gathering in the left side of her chest. That memory was the hardest.

Rey looked down at the two pieces of the broken lightsaber in her hands. She could feel the low, buzzing pain of the split kyber crystal, its Force signature flickering and throbbing. Rey sent it endless apologies through the Force. She felt sad and responsible that she had been a part of hurting this strange and powerful sentient being. And of hurting another strange and powerful sentient being in turn.

_Oh, Maker._

Despite her decision in the throne room to go to the aide of her friends, she now knew that she had made a _mistake_. In her urgency to help them, she had heard his words but she had not _listened_ to Ben. She had not asked questions. She had panicked and reacted out of fear instead of trying to work with him as they had against the Praetorian Guard.

_She had not recognized his invitation for what it had truly been._

Tears sprang to her eyes, quickly spilling over and down her smooth cheeks. The truth was that she had abandoned him like everyone had done, ruining his grandfather’s lightsaber in the process.

Rey felt _ashamed_ and there was nothing that could sooth that feeling. There was no one there to listen to a plea for forgiveness. No Master from whom to beg advice.

She was sorry to know that Master Luke was gone. She knew that his absence was a devastating blow to Leia. As her Master, Rey had so much she had wanted to learn from him about the ways of the Force despite his refusal to train her as a Jedi. She thought of what had happened to Ben at Luke’s hands. Ben had offered to teach her, his generosity in stark contrast to the ferocity of their battle in the woods of Starkiller base. Luke had only taught her resentfully, too wrapped up in the failures of his past. He had unwittingly been the architect of the horror that was Kylo Ren. Jedi were supposed to be the unselfish ones in the struggle between Darkness and Light and Luke had been anything but on Ahch-to.

_Could she blame Ben for finding a way to be stronger than his past and the weight of expectation he had been born with? For needing to be someone else altogether to survive after such betrayal?_

Rey called forward in her mind those moments on Ahch-to when Ben had reached through the Force, across oceans of space, to touch her hand and ease her pain. The memory of it was tender and hopeful. She could never forget the look in his brown eyes or the scrolling scenes of their future that played in her head like a beloved holovid.

When she looked at circumstances in that light, she could understand Ben better… _and she missed him_. She knew that was crazy given the few times that they had seen each other and the things he had done while enslaved by Snoke, but Rey saw their Force bond as a vast golden road paved with unspoken understandings. She did not know what he ate for breakfast, but she knew _him_.

As if leading her to comfort, the Force gave her a new thought: _Maybe Ben didn’t need to step into the Light?_ Rey caught her breath. Maybe they could meet each other in a sort of twilight where both Light and Darkness existed? She used her own darkness when necessary and she wasn't afraid of it. Maybe Ben could do the reverse? She almost felt foolish for thinking that was possible. After all, she didn’t know what she didn’t know about the ways of the Force.

_There is my hope!_

Energized by the thought, Rey wanted to try to reach him through their Force bond to share it, but she did not want to fight with him tonight. She knew that he would be angry with her. She understood it. As for her, too much had been lost and she needed time to let her hurt ease. Her shoulders slumped a little.

_It was too soon._

She felt relief that she could still sense him through their bond. Like the broken crystal, she could feel him at the edges of her being. She had been afraid that their connection would disappear after Snoke died and was relieved that he had not been the founder of that connection as he had claimed. The Force had done that. It had meant them to be close to one another. She needed to understand the Force better. Unfortunately, if she was truly the last Jedi, whatever that _meant_ , there was no one to train her now and she had rejected the one other person in the galaxy who could.

Rey could feel two more large tears fall from her eyes. She took a deep breath to steady herself, reaching out with the Force. Nothing could be resolved tonight. She had to keep going and believe that the Force would give her another opportunity to make things right. _She would not be alone_.

Needing to get some rest, Rey turned to the console near the table to find a safe place to store the broken lightsaber.  Pulling on the handle of the nearest long drawer, Rey looked at the ancient Jedi texts. She ran her fingers reverently over the ancient leather spines. She had taken them before she left Ahch-to. Within those pages, she hoped she could find what she needed to finish her training. Carefully placing the broken pieces of the saber next to the texts, Rey gently closed the drawer.

She would start tomorrow.

Rey perched herself carefully on the bench in the lounge and drew her cloak up to cover her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she asked the Force for another chance to make things right with the handsome man who had saved her…and the mercy of sleep.

_Maybe she would dream of Ben._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits, kudos and comments on the first chapter! 
> 
> Kylo Ren/Ben seems to come to me easier than Rey for some reason. I find her remarkably articulate and perceptive (her Force abilities?) despite her humble beginnings. I did try to write her as slightly less cerebral and with a bit of a different voice/vocabulary than Ren while acknowledging that when she got into his head, she "borrowed" some things. 
> 
> Now that we have had some thinking time for our hero and heroine, in the next couple of chapters we will see a bit more of what they have been doing since Crait and they finally have a chance to get things right between them. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about Rey's voice or anything else you read here! Kudos, comments and constructive feedback are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	3. I Have Had Enough Of Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren shares with us the changes that have occurred in the First Order since the events on Crait. He is pulling out all the stops to get his girl back by enacting major policy changes. The kinder, gentler, less lethal Supreme Leader is willing to endure much to make her happy, including acquiring an apparent legion of fans who like his whole "dark space prince with good hair" vibe. Finally, lest we think that he has abandoned his Dark Side ways altogether, we learn the fate of a certain ginger general.
> 
> Spoiler alert for the next chapter, just in case you think this is slow-going: the Force grants him a boon and things get fluffy.

 

Ren

His tall form stalked down the wide, polished halls of _Finalizer_ , an imposing figure in unrelieved black. His cloak billowed around his shiny boots in a menacing ripple, dancing in the breeze created by his long strides and his innate sense of urgency. Ren had originally started wearing the garment, not for any ceremonial reasons associated with his knightly order, but because it helped to dampen the effects of Snoke’s Force lightning attacks. It was an application of simple physics to a Force-sized problem and its perch on his wide shoulders had normally been as effective a deterrent to approach among the First Order ranks as any ten Stormtroopers.

Intimidation-by-fabric had always been a useful tool in crafting his image as Snoke’s solitary bringer of death, but the most curious thing had started to happen to him lately even with the implied violence of cloak and lightsaber. _People had started speaking to him._ They were oddly desperate for his attention. Not the generals and the officers on the executive levels who were forced to interact with him as a requirement of their jobs, but the hangar technicians and the Stormtroopers themselves whenever he had reason to be among them.

Correction. _Especially_ the Stormtroopers, many of whom had previously turned the opposite direction and rushed off to the bowels of the ship on imaginary errands whenever he approached.

The past few weeks the troopers on _Finalizer_ would jump to attention and offer the obligatory salute when he was present, but after he waved his gloved hand to allow them to return to their duties, they would abandon all decorum and initiate conversation in breathless and awed tones _._

He always paused to listen to them, an impatient eyebrow raised, standing at his full and commanding height with his hands behind his back. He betrayed no emotion in his responses and always gave a curt “carry on” after nodding his approval. His responses weren’t complimentary. They could not be classified as effusive or interested in any way. They could not even be regarded as _polite._ Yet the contact and worshipful behavior persisted.

Unable to account for the breach of protocol even if he understood its motives, he had finally probed the minds of one squad whose leader had begged to have him review his troops. The man had rocked back and forth on his heels like a proud father, exclaiming over the accomplishments of each of his charges.

Apparently, Ren’s recent policies had created _fans._ While he had known the new changes to the Stormtrooper program would bring him loyalty, his real goal _and most ardent wish_ was that it bring him Rey.  Whatever he had expected, he had not expected _this_.

Ren sighed. _He wished Rey were here._ She would know how to handle this irritating swell of… _appreciation_.One of the female troopers even had the nerve to ask for his autograph on her data pad, which he had ignored, but she had _giggled_ and whispered something to the trooper next to her about his “beautiful hair” _._

 _Gods_. _It was undignified_.  And more than a little embarrassing. It made him feel like a pimply teen idol projected on the holoscreens of Coruscant. Like they expected him to break into song. He supposed the unexpected idol worship served his purposes, however, so he had yet to mention the behavior to anyone in the chain of command.

His mind switched to the topic of his leadership, grateful to set aside the disturbing image of himself singing and gyrating on a stage in one of the level 800 nightclubs of Coruscant.

Only two of the generals had shown any open resistance to policies Ren had wanted to enact and they had been most decidedly _reassigned_. He imagined that they were enjoying their command of a “science expedition” to Hoth while running from hungry wampa and getting pelted by random meteorites.

He was rather proud of himself for that decision, feeling that the punishment was nothing short of inspired. He thought it one that Rey would like. Without his lovely Rey holding the scales of justice in the back of his mind, he would likely have immobilized the men where they stood, ignited his saber, and cleared the decks before calling for a cleaner droid or two. As it was, he thought he had shown considerable restraint, ordering the warmest parkas be provided, snowshoes, a medical droid, and enough rations for at least a year. He planned to have General Carys check on them. Eventually.

Ah, Carys. He had found his second-in-command in a small and unassuming yet strategically unremarkable man named General Hinton Carys. The two had fallen in to a routine as the business of running an empire took over.

Carys had been the only one among the uniformed vultures in the former cult of Hux to suggest new operations that: 1) had nothing to do with personal aggrandizement, 2) did not smack of embezzlement, and, 3) did not describe an expensive and fruitless revenge scheme for the murder of Snoke. The man seemed to genuinely believe in the aims of the First Order. While a quick search of his mind had revealed that Carys harbored a natural caution of Ren’s powers, having witnessed the occasional invisible choke hold at his hands, he had not been gifted with much in the way of guile and seemed welcoming of any transition from Snoke’s reign. Most importantly for Ren’s plans, he did not consider the Resistance to be any kind of tactical threat any longer. Ren could not decide if that made him wise or dumb as bantha fodder. Either way, he was biddable.

To deter the foolhardy among those who now reported to General Carys, all harboring half-formed and impotent plans to either off one another or assassinate him, Ren had spent one meeting discussing the merits of his management style. “Disobeying the orders of General Carys will be regarded as a direct threat to my leadership. Learn well from Hux’s mistake. Unless you have a yearning to see Hoth in winter or to be separated from your head in front of forty thousand Stormtroopers, I will not tolerate any disobedience to my direct orders. _Do not_ get managerially creative. Also, I strongly encourage that you not feel emboldened to make _suggestions_ to me as to how to conduct the business of the First Order. If I want advice, I will ask for it. Understand, gentlemen, that I am _never likely to ask for it_.”

Seven pairs of eyes widened, their inner monologues a tangle of indignance and affronted fragile egos, but all present in the room nodded their assent.

Despite his rejection of all things representative of his mother’s politics, he was still her son and he had learned strategy from a master. Ren knew that the Stormtroopers were key to maintaining control. Until this point they had demonstrated fanatical loyalty to Armitage Hux for no good reason that he could discern. If he was going to maintain control of the remaining insufferable windbags who crowded his bridge without instituting an Execution of the Day program, the ranking officers needed to know that they were seriously outnumbered by his supporters.

In other words, he was not above the bribery of 12 million troops. Besides, if FN-2187 was any indication, First Order efforts to recondition their minds after failing performance were ineffective. “As of today, we will offer a regular stipend to all Stormtroopers based on rank, experience, and seniority within the Order. We will institute a mentorship program within the ranks to identify leaders and put them on paths through the First Order Academy. We will offer four standard year enlistments for all of them with an earned recreation program in line with our most junior academy cadets. After four years, anyone who wishes, may either re-enlist or be discharged back to their planets of home origin with a retirement stipend. Finally, we will no longer conduct raids on Outer Rim planets to “recruit” children into any program. We will take a percentage of our forward deployment food reserves and deliver relief to our poorest planets. I will broadcast the same to the entire galaxy later today, inviting volunteers to join our army under these terms.”

That was the policy that had gotten a couple of angry generals a one-way trip to Hoth. Thus, the last few weeks had been a grueling slog through the bloated bureaucracy of the First Order and it had prevented him from getting to the business of killing Hux.

Ren could feel the slight and comforting bounce of his lightsaber against his hip as he neared his destination at the prison block in the belly of the ship. He hoped that somewhere Rey had seen his proclamation about how Stormtroopers would be treated in the new Order and his abolishment of slavery or use of unpaid scavengers in salvage operations. Perhaps the Force would bring him to her soon. Even now, he was headed to enact a plan that would further protect Rey and her precious Resistance friends.

Hux had been rotting away for the last few weeks. Ren had wanted to personally deliver the news that the man was to be hanged that evening in front of a contingent of the armies. Ren could have done so the day after the battle, but he had been busy, and if he was honest, he had relished leaving Hux in this state of limbo. He was forced to wonder every time someone came to his chamber whether it would be for the last time.

The guards at his door seemed shocked to find the Supreme Leader approaching them, but they quickly saluted and stood aside to allow him to enter the cell. He could feel the admiration coming from them in waves and he mentally rolled his eyes. No matter what happened in the future, he was not sure he could easily bear the burden of being _liked_.

Standing at the door of the small room with its glaring fluorescent lights, it gave him no small amount of satisfaction to see the formerly arrogant and impeccably garbed Hux reduced to a sweaty white undershirt, a scraggly beard, and a riot of greasy ginger hair. He had bruises on his cheeks and small cuts on his bony upper arms. His naturally pale skin had taken on an alarming gray color. Clearly, he had not spent many pleasant nights in the interrogation chair.   

Ren strode further into the room. He knew that Hux would notice the impeccable quality of his grooming and dress. He supposed it was petty, but after all that had happened, he couldn’t resist the temptation to show the parasite just how far he had fallen. Armitage Hux was famously vain and took great care in his appearance. Lack of _en suite_ plumbing and laundered clothes, he knew, represented a grave and demoralizing affront to Hux’s ego.

“Ah…Armitage…I trust you had a restful and pleasant night’s sleep? Although, I must say, you are very…aromatic. Clearly not expecting important visitors.” Ren purposely curled up his full upper lip as evidence of Hux’s offensive smell.

He doubted that Hux was aware that he knew his first name. It was a surprisingly strong name for the bowing, scraping, jealous toady. Ren also sensed that he hated it because it had been given to him by his horrible father. Another reason to use it without restraint.

Hux glared at him from the chair, the red rims of his eyes recalling the color of his greasy hair. “What is the meaning of this insult, Ren? I have been a loyal and devoted servant of the First Order since I was a small boy like my father before me. I graduated at the top of my class at the Academy. I have been a longtime favorite of our beloved Snoke. There can be no good reason to have me tortured. Am I not even to know how I have given insult before I can be slapped on the wrist and sent back to the business of running the armies? Everything must be in complete disorder by now.”

Ren’s eyebrows immediately shot up at the veiled insult and presumption of Hux. “Ren? You are very forgetful, Armitage. To you, I am Supreme Leader,” he hissed. “I am in control of the First Order and everything in this galaxy. Those are _my_ armies, not yours. On Crait, you forgot that my order _is law_.” Ren’s voice echoed in the room.

“And you seemed to forget that you are a grown man and not a spoiled child who has tantrums. Snoke would have never needed to make a crater where a single man stood to prove a point. How unseemly for a leader! Not that it did anything. You were bested by a hologram while the Resistance escaped!” Hux spat, his eyes bulging. “I built those armies. I trained them. They are mine!”

Ren could feel his breathing start to get out of control as rage flooded his body and he fought to keep his features impassive. He could show Hux a tantrum he would not soon forget, but he refused to give him the satisfaction.

Hux seemed to consider his silence as an invitation to continue his abuse. The man was truly stupid. “You think I don’t know that something happened in that throne room? You mean everyone to believe that Snoke and the entire Praetorian Guard were sliced to ribbons by a tiny girl all in a moment? _No one_ is that strong with your precious Force. Snoke would never have been bested by that untrained scavenger. When I am out of here, I will hunt her down to the ends of the galaxy and execute her slowly before your eyes while taking _my_ rightful place as Supreme Leader. You will serve me or you will die as well! I will not see my life’s work ruined because you have _family problems and a schoolboy crush_ ,” he mocked.

Ren suddenly released his breath in an uncontrolled puff. He had rarely been so furious, even at his Uncle. He raised his left hand slightly, sending wave after wave of excruciating pain to Hux’s brain. He could bear insults and threats to himself, but Armitage Hux would never lay a finger on Rey.

Hux gasped through the pain, “I _knew_ I was right. I told Snoke, too. You think that this girl would love you? Is that what you think? You have Mommy and Daddy issues so this desert rat from Jakku can heal you, hmm? How _romantic_.” Hux gave a strangled cackle, but he was breathing raggedly now as Ren tightened his hand into a crushing fist until it trembled and the leather of his gloves creaked like an unoiled hinge. He would never admit it, but Hux’s words hit close to home. He would not be mocked for his pain or his love. He had endured enough under Snoke.

Hux’s shrill and intermittent screams, Ren was certain, could be heard down the corridors and likely echoed up the ventilation shafts. They gave him such satisfaction. He could feel the Dark Side beckoning as it always did.

Finally, Ren released his fist and a whimpering Armitage Hux slumped down in the restraint chair. “You are no Supreme Leader,” he moaned when he could catch a breath that made sound, blood staining his teeth an oily red. “Your power is temporary at best. What you are is a weak and angry facsimile of a man with a pathetic crush on a ragtag girl, who is afraid to stand up to his mother, and…”

Ren decided abruptly that Hux was of no further use to him. He had meant to search his mind before the scheduled execution to determine if there were any plots that Snoke had put in motion that could jeopardize his plans, or if anyone else was aware of his relationship to Rey, but his rage at the threats to her and the insults to his mother made his decision for him. No one would ever hurt Rey while he breathed. There would be no gentleman’s death for Armitage Hux.

Once again, Ren tightened his fist and sent waves of pain to Hux’s brain. This time, when he could feel that he had reached Hux’s breaking point he did not stop, the small room filled with the demented screams of a dying animal. Ren summoned all power available to him in the Force. He could feel the sweat break out on his own forehead with the effort to dispatch Hux and end his threats toward Rey.

Once he felt the life force drain, he did not wait around to see the blood flowing from Hux’s eyes and ears like a river as he gasped out a last, moist breath. _Rey would be safe_. It gave him a measure of calm that was limned with light. He supposed that it was a strange realization considering the brutal method of Hux’s death but killing him to protect those he loved was a much different thing than killing for power. The Force rippled strangely around him. It was never happy to be wielded for death, but it was not precisely angry with him either.

_That was new._

With a dramatic swirl of his robes, Ren was gone, leaving the cleaner droids to mop up the mess that had been Armitage Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay with posting this chapter, but I had to stop and kill some darlings. There was much that I wrote that didn't get included here, but in editing the chapter seemed to be more than we needed to know right now about the generals in the First Order. 
> 
> I am also anxious to get to the next chapter where the Force finally connects him to Rey. Fluffiness is coming. We just had to make some pit stops for background and Supreme Leader-style amends in the form policy change.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are most welcome as always!


	4. Maybe, Just One More Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance doesn't believe a word that the Supreme Leader says, but Rey does, and she finally gets the chance to tell him.

Rey   

Their meal was a meager one, but she had always been used to small portions and simple fare thanks to the greedy and gluttonous Unkar Plutt. Rey was sitting with the remaining members of the Resistance at a makeshift dining table in a large room of an abandoned base whose host planet had only ever warranted an alpha-numeric name from those who had discovered it millenia ago.

Built into the side of a mountain, the base was yet another ruined hull of the glory days of the Rebellion. She had seen so many such spaces in the last few weeks that she barely registered a difference between any two. All she could really tell anyone who might ask, and certainly no one _would_ ,  was that she was on another green planet where sand was a distant memory and insects reigned like royalty. The winged creatures had been biting everyone else around her without mercy causing them to itch almost uncontrollably. Strangely, Rey had noticed, they seemed to avoid sampling her, flying the other direction should their trajectories take them within her sphere. She thought that perhaps she tasted like the Force.

After the arrival of the Falcon weeks ago, a few Resistance fighters had run out to greet them, rushing aboard to remove the injured Rose to what had been a surprisingly well-equipped medical bay. Finn had promptly followed, describing in detail what had happened to her. Others helped to get everyone settled in sleeping quarters for the night.

Leia had looked broken, and somehow, far older than when they had first met. She reported to the outpost team that nearly everyone else had been lost, including Luke Skywalker. The General tried to give them encouraging words, but everyone knew their situation was dire. Leia had gone off to be alone. There were no words for her grief.

Rey had slept fitfully since then, often only emerging from her quarters to train or to break her fast. She had tried to convince Finn to step out into the daylight for a while when she was training, faithfully practicing the forms she found in the Jedi texts alone while he remained dedicated to his vigil. With little to do but wait, the team was anxious to receive word from other allied systems in the galaxy about supporting the Resistance with ships and supplies. Communications channels remained silent, but everyone tried to put on a brave face for whatever came next.

Poe suspected that help was slow in coming because the new Supreme Leader – Ben, of course – had enacted policies to free slaves throughout the galaxy and convert the Stormtroopers into a voluntary galactic peacekeeping force. Even as the Supremacy has finally started its descent into the atmosphere of Crait and its final resting place on a blanket of corrosive salt, salvage operations throughout the galaxy had been halted and ordered to submit plans for restructure without the use of children or any slaves at all. It boggled the mind.

Just a few minutes ago, Poe had told a stunned breakfast crowd that Armitage Hux had been replaced with a less bloodthirsty and relatively unknown general named Carys. No one knew what to make of the changes. The Resistance, in its eternal mistrust, regarded the moves as an elaborate plan to bring more systems under the iron fist of the First Order, leaving the last of their group without sanctuary anywhere in the galaxy. As methods of predation might go, Poe pointed out to the group, it was brilliant. He was sure that the First Order was trying to flush them out.

Poe, Rey had quickly realized, would always see everything through the lens of good versus evil. He would always think their small force a more important adversary to the First Order than it truly was. She suspected that after devoting so much of his life to the realization of one goal, and having been chased by constant violence and betrayal, he could not see the Supreme Leader’s moves any other way. He seemed to regard Rey as a possession and prize of the Resistance like a ship or droid. She was a tool to use when circumstances called for it. Rey had told Finn one evening that she should probably head to maintenance so that she might be given a serial number for inventory purposes. FInn had laughed, but she knew Poe and the others would not hesitate to place her in any situation thought beneficial to the Resistance. Rey wondered what Leia thought. She supposed that they would all find out when Leia was ready.

As for Rey, her mind, as it often did, turned to the day in the throne room, wondering if these startling changes were the pillars of a new order that Ben had envisioned. They seemed so unlike the Kylo Ren who had abducted her on Takodana, but very much like the Ben Solo who had told her she was not alone. The man who had wanted her by his side.

The changes that had been announced also seemed like exactly the kind she would have made were she to choose the next steps of a post-Snoke regime. Her tender heart wanted to believe that he was making the changes for her. She knew that it was far more likely that he was furious with her and even now trying to make plans to kill or imprison her, but she wanted so much to believe otherwise.

She wanted to see him and tell him that she was sorry for that day.  She knew from her last vision of him on Crait that they were still bonded, but she could not understand why the Force had not connected them since the battle. It was a mystery she doubted any ancient book could solve. And she had tried. None of the Jedi texts could explain their strong connection.

She was enjoying the hopeful camaraderie of the small group around her as they talked about new signs of Rose’s recovery when her mind and body were suddenly overtaken by a feeling of rage so deep, she could barely catch her breath.

 _Ben_. Something was very wrong.

Rey quickly excused herself from the table and ducked into a mechanic’s supply closet nearby, Shutting the door quickly, she tried to slow her breathing and connect with Ben. The Force had been fickle in its agreement to allow her to use it as a communications hub, but she hoped very much that it would relent today. When she closed her eyes, she could see red flames licking around her consciousness.

_Ben? What’s wrong? What has happened?_

She could feel a calm spreading over her and turned to her right to find him watching her through their bond. He looked well, better than he had been the last time she saw him.  

He was dressed in his usual black uniform, his cloak framing him with regal lines, absent the mask of Kylo Ren. The scar she had left him with from their battle had healed further, giving his formerly pristine countenance a sinister but appealing edge. _Like a crack in marble_. She wondered if he had abandoned the mask for good. She hoped so. Rey realized that she was allowing herself to get distracted. She wanted so much to know what had caused his rage to rip through her mind. It had not been directed at her.

_Rey? This is a surprise. After you left me unconscious to explain the death of the Supreme Leader and his guard to the rest of the First Order, I did not think that you cared._

She hated his sarcasm and the familiar bite in his deep voice. She knew it meant that he was very angry with her, but what could she say in response? She _had_ left him. He had set aside his pride, all that was remotely familiar, and _begged_ her to stay with him. At least as far as Ben Solo might be willing to beg someone. She had _still_ left him.

She could still see Ben’s face when she had closed the ramp of the Millenium Falcon. It had nearly broken her. She could feel hot tears rise in her eyes at the memory. And yet, when she had been panicked a moment ago, he had immediately sent her feelings of calm. She could only conclude that despite an ongoing expectation of rejection and the harshness of his greeting, _he still cared for her_. The relief she felt was enormous, almost too big to be contained in the small chambers of her body. Those rare moments when he would show her the Light still left in him slayed her like no lightsaber could.

By rights, he should hate her. He should have slid into darkness like Anakin Skywalker.

She could feel him gently reach in to read her thoughts, apparently unwilling to trust her words. _“_ You are sorry,” Ben whispered aloud. She sensed his surprise and she felt her eyes begin to sting further, awash with regret that he should have so little faith in her. Suddenly he took a sharp breath and started to raise a hand toward her, another small gesture of comfort she did not believe she deserved. _Don’t cry_ , he almost pleaded with her, knowing she was very close to tears. Normally she would have demanded that he stay out of her thoughts, but she felt that she owed him an explanation. He pulled back, waiting.

She sensed that her remorse had done much to allay his anger. She could also sense that he was uncertain what to do with that knowledge. To him she had seemed so resolute and almost angry when they had last connected through their Force bond, and despite kneeling before her, his very broken heart on his sleeve, she had gone. It seemed that he had expected a different reception from her when the Force finally did connect them again. He had thought it would be something that would require a lengthy battle of wills spanning star systems. She would not fight him and she would tell him why she left . She owed him that and would not waste their connection.

 _I_ am _sorry, Ben. You know I had to help them. Your mother would have died if I hadn’t helped. I would have felt responsible for all of them. I couldn’t live with that._

Ben drew a breath, thinking of his mother. _It may sound strange to you, but I thank you for that. They are your friends. I should not have expected you to be less than who you are._

Suddenly he turned away from her, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. His shoulders slumped. Wherever he was, he could let go of the pretense that was Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. He was alone and weary, but at least for this moment, no longer angry with her. Was he done with her then?

 _Ben…don’t go…_ she pleaded.

 _What?_ He turned back to her quickly, taking a step toward her in some far-off room even though he couldn’t really get to her. It warmed her to think that he, too, needed their contact.

 _Rey, I’m not leaving you. I’m here._ He was so earnest. Almost tender.

Rey had to pause for a moment at those words, struggling again to hold in her tears. She knew that he was not simply talking about this moment of connection. Ben Solo was telling her that despite what happened, _he_ wouldn’t leave _her_. He knew her greatest fears just as she knew his. It was hopeful and shattering all at the same time.

Rey took a breath and pushed her comfort toward him through the bond. _What’s wrong, Ben? You were very angry about something. I have never felt so much rage. What happened to you today?_

For a moment, she caught a glimmer of his smile and her heart skipped a beat. It was like capturing a creature that was thought to have been myth for all recorded time. It warmed her all the way through.

 _Still trying to save me from the Dark Side, I see._ Ben paced around, his arms clasped behind his back. 

She took a long cleansing breath and then gave him one of her brightest smiles. And the truth. _Ben? Do you remember how I told you that I needed to know my place in all of this? I think that I may have found it._

Ben stopped abruptly and stood transfixed. She could feel him reaching out, trying to learn the feelings she still guarded, afraid to believe what might come next.

She knew she would always remember his handsome face in that moment. He was still, but she could sense the turmoil and raw _hope_ just under his skin, a carefully leashed power. His eyes always told her his story. It was no wonder that he had taken to wearing a terrifying mask to hide their truth. Rey didn’t think that she had truly understood until that moment how much Ben Solo wanted to put his faith in her. He had been waiting for her to figure it out.

The hoarse whisper given in his deep voice ran over her skin like the down of a bird feather, his Adam’s apple moving carefully in the strong column of his throat.

_Rey…have you?_

She nodded, staring at him, despite the blush rushing up her chest and into the apples of her cheeks. The look in his eyes morphed from hope into bottomless longing. Wanting. His beautiful lips trembled with anticipation. It gave her chills. Rey set aside her pride and let him see her feelings, a kaleidoscope of light and color across their bond. Ben’s closed fist traveled to his mouth for just a moment, as if the surfeit of emotion coursing through him had to be contained safely inside before it escaped as raw sound. She watched in fascination as he fought to steady himself.

_Say it. Tell me._

Rey felt her lips curl up into a small grin for just a moment, stepping forward and meeting his eyes. How like him to demand that she meet him on a level field of battle and to command her to get over her fears.

Her tears began to fall unchecked. Rey was still afraid of what would happen to the Resistance, of what path Ben would take, but she also knew that the only path for him without her was Darkness. She could not abandon him to it. As for her, she knew that her Light would never shine as brightly as it would in contrast to his Darkness. She would be his lamp. His beacon.   

She held out her hand, her small palm open and waiting for his. _I belong with you._

Ben nodded his head continuously in that curious but direct and emphatic way he had, still holding her gaze. It was the same look he had given her in the throne room just after he had asked her to stay with him. She could sense the relief that ran like blood through his veins, causing his heart to pump furiously, opening a long-guarded door somewhere inside of him.

Slowly, so slowly that it seemed to Rey as if he were literally reaching out across the millions of lightyears separating them, Ben gently took her hand _._

 _Yes, Sunlight,_ he whispered into her mind, the endearment washing over her with sweet intimacy and unspoken absolution, _you do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been referring to this as fluff, and if you are someone who doesn't love romance, anything probably seems that way. Really, it's plot and I am embracing it.
> 
> Sigh. He calls her Sunlight. It has been one of my favorite things about him in the weeks I have been writing this story.
> 
> I like that Rey surprises him with her surrender when all he had planned to do was change everything and fight her until she let him surrender. This exchange will cause things to happen fast in the following chapters!
> 
> Thoughts? Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	5. I've Got to Be Strong Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they connected in the last chapter and Rey admitted that her place was with him, we see how Ren endures the time between connections. The events of the day, and the addition of two very special characters, show us that while Ren is good with the big decisions, he is crippled by interpersonal contact. He knows how to solve that problem. He'll be speaking with her in the next chapter and they will come to a big decision.

Ren

Ren’s contact with Rey had ended abruptly when General Carys had come to his suite. He knew that such interruptions were likely to pepper their days going forward, so he tried to tamp down his resentment as her beloved image faded from his view.

Despite the loss of her visual, the Force had left their bond seemingly wide open, a fact that Rey had immediately noticed. They could send one another thoughts. That was a tremendous relief to Ben. He had briefly worried that once she was gone, it would be days before he could see or speak with her again. She sent him a message through the Force that she would try to connect with him again late that evening. He felt triumphant...buoyant...uncertain of how he would make it through the day.

 _Alright, Sunlight,_ he had returned to her, _sorry for the interruption_. _Running the galaxy, you know. I will see you later…I hope._ He had felt her shy giggle ripple pleasantly through his mind. He could tell that she liked his playfulness and his nickname for her. He would like to make her smile and laugh every day. He had plans to do that as soon as she told him how to get to her. He had plans to somehow be Ben Solo again. Or at least a single identity to himself.

He hoped the galaxy would cooperate. He had his doubts, but he had never felt so full of purpose. The moment she had acknowledged that she was _his_ , he had felt an elation so intense it left him lightheaded. Immediately after that, a peace had settled over him such as he had never felt, even as a young child. Certainly, before his family and Snoke had done their damage.

Trying to bring his attention back to matters at hand was difficult. He felt like a youngling promised a special treat. He could hardly wait to retire that evening so that he could connect with Rey again. There was much to discuss.

Carys had come to update him on Stormtrooper training and the progress of offloading new volunteers from a transport ship which had just arrived. It seemed that his edict about Stormtroopers and slaves had caused the latter to want to become the former and their outposts had been flooded with volunteers who were praising the name of the Supreme Leader to all and sundry. Their families would have full bellies and hope for better lives. The darkness inside him quailed at that idea, but he tempered it by calling upon the light that suffused him with any thought of Rey.

Carys had been delighted by what had transpired since the news had been disseminated to every corner of the galaxy, practically jumping around like a small animal when delivering his news. Troops at the outposts had been overwhelmed with housing and assessment of new recruits, but were bearing up nicely, content not to be summarily executing defenseless civilians in the name of some illusory concept known as galactic peace. The Resistance and the First Order had both tried to enforce a broken concept of peace with faulty ideologies. He and Rey would do better.

“My Lord,” Carys gushed, “The number who have chosen to enlist so far has greatly offset those who have expressed desire to retire from the First Order at the end of their enlistment periods. Our forces should be well-positioned into the future! And it is still early days.”

“Excellent, General,” Ren responded, wishing Carys would stop bouncing. Now all he had to do, he considered privately, was find a means of long-term subsidy. The First Order was flush with cash now, but they had never attempted to rule without fear. Fear was always far more lucrative than peace. He had ideas on how to keep their coffers full, but those machinations would keep for now until Rey could be a part of the decisions.

As if his earlier thought of animals had conjured one, a visibly harried, disheveled, and undoubtedly terrified Stormtrooper moved toward them, dragged like a kite on a string, by a giant, snarling beast. Announced to General Carys as a gift for the Supreme Leader from a grateful tribal king of one of the Outer Rim planets, the animal was a massive black _Canis Bellacor_ with tall, pointed ears, a gleaming black coat, docked tail, and more regal bearing than most human rulers.

Ren knew that he should likely refuse the gift so as not to compromise his appearance of neutrality over all known worlds of the charted galaxy, but against his own better judgment, he was _charmed_. He had heard of these animals, had read about them in ancient texts, but had never expected that he might see one in person. Their name meant something along the lines of “warrior hound”. They were rare, said to be nearly as intelligent as humans, known to be unerringly lethal in battle, and loyal only to their masters.

Clearly unhappy with its present circumstances, its teeth wrapped around the thick chain that bound it and nearly tugged the trooper off his feet. All of this while still growling like a demon. Ren had to hide his grin. It was a miracle of the Force that the trooper still retained all his limbs after several minutes alone with this four-legged assassin in the confines of a turbo lift. Ren decided to take pity on the poor man and raised his hand to summon the Force and attempt to calm the beast. He was surprised to find an unusually strong Force signature.

A rush of sights and sounds flickered in quick succession through his mind from the animal’s point of view. Bloody scenes of victory over multiple attackers and… _the hound was Force sensitive_. No text he had ever read had indicated that they shared in the gift. He regarded the animal with curiosity as it settled directly in front of him. It sat with a tall posture on its back legs, as if a soldier called to attention. Its fathomless black eyes rose to study him.

Unbidden, a thought settled in Ren’s mind. _Speak to him_. Dumbstruck that they could likely communicate, he decided to proceed with the most sensible question.

He reached out through the Force once again. _What is your name, great beast?_     

The long, stiff ears of the animal twitched in surprise and the docked tail twitched with approval. _I am Atrus. You are my Master._

Apparently, he had passed muster with the animal. _That’s a relief,_ Ren thought with characteristic sarcasm. Somewhere in his memory, Ren mused that Atrus must be a reference to an eponymous god of darkness. He felt delight bubble in him again. _How appropriate_.

“Shall I have this creature euthanized, my lord?” Carys asked. “He seems ill tempered and likely to sink his teeth into anything that moves. Killing it might not be the most diplomatic thing to do, but I cannot see keeping anyone from serious injury given its behavior thus far.”

Ren could feel the mood of the animal stiffen toward aggression, ready to strike if needed. Carys really had no idea how close he was to being treated as a meal _.  Is it usual for you to be so unruly, Atrus?_ If a hound could snort with derision, the sound that emerged from its nasal passages surely would have been that. _Master, I have been trained to bond with a single worthy human and protect those he has chosen as his own, but I have been separated from my mate._

Ren’s brows lifted at that news. He rather thought he could empathize with the animal’s unreasonable behavior. His forced separation from Rey had certainly not put him in the best of moods. _Be still. I will make inquiries._ Trusting that his needs would be addressed, Atrus dropped down to rest at his feet, turning himself outward, alert to any potential dangers.

A rare smile traveled over his features. It seemed that within the expanse of a single day, he had gained two champions in Rey and this delightfully menacing but unshakably loyal hound. “I think not, Carys. I intend to keep him.”

The General blinked at him, nonplussed. He backed up two steps, wary of the animal now that its gaze was turned back on him. “Be at ease. He will not harm you.” Carys seemed to harbor serious doubt, but nodded anyway, his eyes never leaving the relaxed form of Atrus.

Ren turned to speak with the uncertain Stormtrooper who was clearly hoping to be dismissed. “What is your name, trooper?”

Ren could feel the man’s shock at the question. “I am EF-0802, Supreme Leader.”

He blinked at the response, thinking of FN-2187 and that traitor’s conversion of his assigned designation to the simple moniker, _Finn_. “Do you know if there was a female who was sent with this hound?”

Again, he could sense the trooper’s shock at Ren’s inquiry. Ren investigated a bit. It seemed there had been a lot of speculation in the ranks about the Supreme Leader’s rumored powers, but he could not understand how he could have guessed. “Yes, Supreme Leader,” the man responded, amazement clear in his tone. “The tribe could not get this one to board the transport without including her. The black one nearly killed her handler when he tried to separate them. When they arrived a short time ago, she was taken to the prison block because we have no kennel and…the officers…thought that you would…um… _prefer_ the black one.”

Ren mentally rolled his eyes. He supposed he deserved that.

“What color is the female?” he asked, though the answer was obvious to him. The Force, he decided, had a certain humorous, predictable symmetry.

“She is so light in color as to almost be glowing white, my Lord.”

“Of course, she is,” he responded with a sardonic humor that only he could appreciate. Privately, Ren hoped that Rey liked hounds. She was about to be mistress of one. “You will take me to the place where they are keeping the female. I suspect that until they are together, there will be the possibility of sudden, traumatic amputation for anyone in their paths.” The trooper nodded with such enthusiasm that Ren had to smother another laugh. He had been joking again but judging from the emotions coming from the helmeted trooper and the bulging eyes of the general, he was the only one among his companions who found the situation at all humorous.

“General Carys,” Ren directed, “we will speak again later at the afternoon briefing. In the meantime, I would like you to make a general announcement on all channels that Stormtroopers serving anywhere in the galaxy may report to their division offices within the next standard month to learn their given names, if they so desire, and their planets of origin. If the information is unavailable, they will be allowed to select their names and be known by those identities for the remainder of their service. Also, when they are not on duty, they may remove their helmets, but must have them nearby in case of emergency.”

General Carys gaped at him, uncertain that he had heard correctly. “Also, if you would please ask someone on the housekeeping staff to make inquiries about a veterinary droid, food, and large cushions for the hounds to be placed in my quarters? I am uncertain what a _Canis Bellacor_ will eat or where one might like to sleep, but I can imagine that the food supply and the bedding would both need to be of substantial size. We will also need to have appropriate food on hand for the foreseeable future and an area adjacent to my quarters to...um… _curb_ them.” Nodding his head in mute agreement, the general backed up a few more steps in deference to his leader, but also because he had a rather healthy sense of self-preservation.

“Now then,” Ren said to the stunned trooper, “please lead the way to the other hound.”  Ben bent to unchain Atrus from his lead, ignoring the flood of rising panic seeping from EF-0802. With a pleasing click of his claws on the durasteel floor, Atrus fell into step beside his master, watchful but calm.  

That is how Ren found himself, hours later, with a pair of the most imposing animals ever to grace myth and legend flanking him on either side, guarding his progress throughout the ship. It had given him no little amount of amusement to see a room full of generals at that day’s meetings and an entire hangar full of First Order personnel freeze in their places, spellbound and mutely terrified by his new companions. Ren was jubilant. The “dogs”, as one of the generals had called them, had given him back some small measure of control. If cloaks and lightsabers didn’t serve as deterrents from the abhorrent habit everyone had developed of trying to engage him in conversation, a pack of warrior hounds might do the trick. He also doubted that the generals would be arguing with him about policy anytime soon.

The magnificent female of the species was as pale as Chandrilan moonlight and called Alba, a reference to the same pantheon of gods as Atrus, his opposite in the light. After she and Atrus had happily greeted one another with low barks and wagging tails in the gloom of the prison block, she had stood before Ren, looking down her elegant snout at him, waiting. It was utterly ridiculous, but he had felt compelled to introduce himself to her as if she were the genuine goddess whose name she carried.

It had seemed appropriate at the time, but he was happy that there had been no one around to witness the wordless exchange. Alba had seemed surprised that they could communicate through use of the Force but was otherwise unimpressed with his status as Supreme Leader of the galaxy. She had informed him in no uncertain terms that while she was grateful to be with her mate once again and would, of course, assist Atrus in protecting him, Ren was _not meant to be her master_.  

 _Gods,_ Ren chuckled, amusement coloring his inner thoughts as he thought of the fight on Starkiller, _where have I heard that one before?_ Rey was going to _adore_ her.

“Alba,” Ren said out loud, as they ascended once more in the turbo lift, “I believe that I know who your master may be. You will meet her in time.” Alba seemed satisfied with that information and walked out of the lift ahead of him and Atrus, her snout in the air once again, as poised and noble as any princess.

When he could not bear the droning of the generals and the silence of the bridge for another moment, he headed to the training facilities to practice forms and spar with the head physical officer. He hoped to channel his excitement about Rey and his new pets into a very satisfying and exhausting round of training. He felt happy and it was a foreign and unsettling feeling. It had produced an uncertainty and agitation. He did not know how to channel or absorb that emotion.

Before entering, Ren had taken precaution to instruct Atrus and his mate that the men and droids who would be attacking him were there for purposes of training. _Please don’t seek to kill the man or disable the droids._ Both dogs communicated their understanding and sat at attention at the edge of the mat for the duration.

“Supreme Leader,” his sparring partner stated before they began their match, “please forgive my familiarity, but damn my eyes if those aren’t _Canis Bellacor_. I thought they were myth.”

So much for the hounds helping him maintain decorum. “Yes, captain, they are. They were a gift for me. A mated pair.”

“That is quite a gift. Do I need to be concerned about more than your blows, today, my lord?” The Captain took the long way around the mat before he positioned himself in the center, careful to avoid moving directly past Atrus and Alba. He was a hulking man with muscles on his muscles, but he was also clearly wise.

“No, Captain. We will not be interrupted. I have already explained to Atrus and Alba that they should not kill you.” The dogs seemed to dip their heads to acknowledge their understanding.

“That is…ahem…good news, indeed, my Lord. Thank you. Shall we begin?”

More than an hour later, the exhausted officer lay on the mat, his chest heaving as he tried to recover from Ren’s blows. One of his secrets during a fight was not that he could call upon the Force to strengthen his blows or incapacitate his opponents without raising a weapon, but that he was a scrapper. Thanks to his father, he knew how to throw a punch that could fell even a large man and tried to use it to stun his opponents and catch them off guard.

“Your fitness is certainly at an optimum level, Supreme Leader,” said the physical officer after Ren had pinned him to the mat for the last time. “That bodes well for the health of the First Order as well, I should think.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Ren said without expression, standing and turning awkwardly toward his belongings without reaching down to help the man stand. In moments like these it was increasingly difficult to stay disconnected from the people around him. As his psyche bounced back from the captivity of Snoke, he felt the uncertainty of his teenage years come to the fore. He realized with some embarrassment that he was not even certain about the man’s first name and he had been trading blows with him nearly every day for the last four standard years.

He could not seem to find a midpoint between humanity and power, between _Ben Solo_ and _Kylo Ren_. He wondered if he would ever have that internal dichotomy settled. He no longer felt it impossible, he realized, which cooled his rage, but the two sides of himself were still sharp blades that he so badly needed Rey to help him smooth out or he was afraid he would lose everything. He needed to maintain a distance that allowed him to make difficult decisions about people and situations, but it was also important to him that those who served him could believe in him. How could he make that happen without exposing his weaknesses to those who might wish to do him harm?     

The hounds, unfortunately, felt no such compunction about pointing out his weaknesses as he summoned them to follow him to his quarters. Atrus huffed. _Is this the best man they can provide to train with you, master? He hardly presented a challenge for you. Easy partners will weaken our position in battle._

Before Ren could consider that blow to his ego, Alba chimed in, _Supreme Leader, you must learn to protect your left flank. You leave it exposed far too often._

Ren’s only outward acknowledgement to the dogs that he had heard them was a pair of raised eyebrows. He was not sure how he felt about unsolicited advice from canines.

His darkness took over for a moment. He could hear his Uncle Luke’s words of long ago coming back to him with a similar message. “Create a circle of awareness around you, Ben,” Luke used to nag him. “Your enemies will best you because you are not aware of something as simple as _your_ _thigh.”_

 _Ha!_ he had the urge to tell his dead uncle and, to a lesser extent, the insolent hounds trotting just behind him, _I happen to know that Rey is very aware of my thigh. I am certain that she will make it her personal mission to guard it. In that_ , Ren thought with a small pang of lust, _she has my full cooperation_.

Just inside the door to his quarters, he allowed his shoulders to slump for a moment. He had really thought that becoming Supreme Leader would help invest him with the confidence that Snoke had worked so hard to damage. He had the vision, but these past few days he had been forced in to some ridiculous circumstances that tested his poise and his ability to relate to those in his sphere. As grateful as he was to have them around, Atrus and Alba were one of those circumstances with their tumultuous arrival and their natural spectacle.

Ren had become so powerful. He had bested nearly every Jedi in the galaxy. He trained every day to be a tower of strength and imperturbable cool. Had he really made little progress from his days as a Padawan? He felt vulnerable and looked forward to the solitude of his suite where he could lick his invisible wounds in relative privacy.

It was ironic that those who had claimed to love him had long thought that the struggle for him would be to stop from falling to darkness. In this moment, it was the struggle not to give himself over to the light that troubled him most. Neither felt right and he was concerned that it would spell disaster for the galaxy.

He needed to see Rey. He needed her reassurance. He needed to know that she was prepared to come to him, to share his burdens. She could deal with chatty Stormtroopers and judgmental dogs without getting angry or withdrawing into herself. Ren had witnessed firsthand the fierceness and anger that Rey could sometimes display when the situation moved her. She had darkness in her but most often chose her light. She was able to live with both aspects of herself. It fed her power. He did not have a name for what she was. It fascinated Ren and he knew he needed her support to achieve his own balance.

Rey was not likely to agree to becoming his Empress initially. He hoped that he had at least some ability to charm her as Atrus and Alba had charmed him. Technically, he was a prince twice over, after all, through his mother. He hoped that counted for something.

He had to laugh at such a fanciful thought. A royal title probably wouldn’t matter at all to his tiny scavenger. She had not cared one whit in the throne room and it was more likely to make her run the other direction.

Still, he needed to wrap her in luxury. He wanted to give her anything that would show her that she was precious. She needed to understand that she was wanted, not just for her powers, but in her totality.

Suddenly, he felt a return of his equilibrium. In a matter of minutes, he would be with his girl again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I really struggled with this chapter and had to retool it. The next one should be posted in a more timely manner.
> 
> On one hand, I wanted to go directly to more satisfying contact with Rey, but I thought that before the story proceeded we needed to see Ren interact with other characters on Finalizer to appreciate that, in some ways, he is adrift. It strikes me that Ren has big ideas about how to rule, but the small ones, the personal touches, escape him almost entirely. He has a relatability problem that cannot be ignored. As with most problems he has, the answer seems always to be found in one small scavenger.
> 
> What do you think of Atrus and Alba? I like the possibility of their characters because they are solely for their masters and obviously reflect them in ways. Dogs always show us ourselves like few other animals can. These two would also not be swayed by opportunity that humans might. (The Knights of Ren?) I enjoyed that their crazy and unexpected entrance into the scene helped show us that ruling the galaxy comes with equal parts pandemonium and pomp along with Ren's flare for dark and ironic humor. 
> 
> Next up: The Force connects them again and Ren sees the literal light at the end of his tunnel.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


	6. If You Are the Desert, I'll Be the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Ben through their bond and things take a serious and tender turn. We finally see the soft underbelly of our Supreme Leader, a part of himself that is reserved for her. We also learn that Ben needs to air out his laugh and Rey needs some practice with flirting.

Rey

Rey had hugged the exchange with Ben to herself all day. _Her Ben_. It was a new reality that he could possibly belong to her, but somehow, it also felt like an old instinct. A muscle memory of the soul.

As she brushed her teeth and prepared for bed in her tiny refresher, Rey allowed her mind to wander to the man she had seen that morning. Kylo Ren was still the mask he wore, but she believed the man underneath had been released from the abyss of darkness created by Snoke. She could see the change in his face. He looked less haunted. It was not proof, but she had always gone with her gut.

She held no illusions that it meant he would always reject his darker urges in favor of her lighter ones, but Rey felt a sense of completeness come with her acceptance of the complicated man who was Ben Solo. She would not make the mistake again, as she had in the throne room, of assuming her wants to be his own. They would have to learn to communicate with one another. Compromise. It was certain that the Light Side was stronger in him than it had been, and no matter what, she was going to be beside Ben. It would have to be enough.

Curling up under the covers in her modest quarters, she suddenly felt too nervous to reach out to him as she had earlier. Her forgiveness would be the thing that would give everyone else trouble when they found out.

Leia could be expected to forgive her son. She had been the one who had lost the most at his hands and no one else could tell her how to feel about him. Rey knew that her acceptance of Ben would be a different story for Finn…for Poe. Even for BB8. When Rey had acknowledged to Ben that she belonged with him, she knew it would become a thing for public dissection. He would always be Kylo Ren to them, even if he had never really been that person to begin with.

She might lose her friends, which made her so sad she could weep, but there was nothing for it.

 _You are thinking too hard, Sunlight,_ came a voice from nearby.

 _Ben._ She thought she had felt a small pull on her thoughts. Slowly, their bond was becoming more available to them both. Rey thought it was because they were in accord and the Force felt balance.

She sat up and looked around, finding him watching from across her small room. He was seated, legs crossed. It appeared that he was leaning on her wall, but she knew that it was really a wall far away, in some corner of a First Order ship where he made his home. His presence felt comforting.

She gave him a small smile. Just the corner of her mouth, really. He was not dressed in his uniform, just as that night that she had seen him without a shirt. Tonight, he had on a soft looking black undershirt that showed off his powerful arms and form-fitting black pants. His hair looked like it was wet from a recent visit to the fresher. He was so handsome. She wished she could smell his soap and run her fingers through his hair until it dried in the beautiful black waves that she had once admired against her will.

Finally, she answered him, giving in to her curiosity about his chosen nickname for her. _Why do you call me ‘Sunlight’?_

 _Can you doubt that you light my way? That you are the only warmth in the galaxy to which I may lay claim?_ He smirked at her, shaking his head a little in mock disbelief. _I should think it would have been clear when I asked you to rule the galaxy with me._

Rey blushed a little, looking away. Who knew that the Supreme Leader would be such a romantic? _Yes, I suppose that should have been a hint._

Ben gave a short laugh. _That might have been the moment, but you were not able to hear me that day._ Ben looked down at his hands, studying his knuckles before lifting serious eyes to her again. _Is this where we open negotiations, Rey?_ he asked softly.

Rey could feel the low tones of his voice rush over her body, creating an odd dip in her belly. His voice was so deep, so resonant, and his manner of speaking was so fluid, that it was almost musical. It did things to her that her body understood, but her experience did not. She reached out for a moment to see his thoughts.

He wanted her to come to him, but he wasn’t sure what it would take to accomplish that. Rey couldn’t tell what that meant, but she did know two things: first, so far, the Force bond prevented them from lying to one another, and second, Ben had stopped protesting when she tried to read his thoughts. Those two things bolstered her courage. It was time to ask the tough questions.

Part of her wanted to give in to embarrassment and have the entire conversation without looking directly at him, but she could never bring herself to have anything less than a direct conversation with Ben. _I am not sure what you mean, exactly. We both spoke of our visions that day on Supremacy. They seem to have been the same sort of vision, but we interpreted them differently. If I…came to you…_

 _When, Sunlight. Please say that it is ‘when’ you come to me._ His eyes were gentle, appealing.

There was that “please” again. She hoped that she would have some strength in the future to deny him when it was needed. For now, she would grant his request. _All right. When I come to you, I need to know how it will be. Darkness lives within me, but I cannot give myself to the Dark Side, Ben. I know that you cannot give yourself fully to the Light Side either._

_Yes, I agree. Neither one of us can commit fully to the other side. Perhaps we weren’t meant to?_

Rey had to agree with him that it was a possibility, suddenly alert and excited as she sat up to lean against the wall next to her bunk. _I think so, too!  What does it look like, then, this galaxy that doesn’t have the First Order, or the Resistance? I am afraid that –_

 _You are afraid that if you come to me, I will be tempted back to the Dark Side and we will shatter, or you will have to follow me there. Is that it?_ Rey nodded. Ben could feel her fear in that moment. It crawled over his skin like vermin. He felt certain that he would never make that choice now, but there was very little that he could do to reassure her. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Once she was with him, he held most of the cards. Still, what had always been true through their encounters and their battles was that Rey was strong. She underestimated her own power. And he had never lied to her.

 _Rey, I know that you are looking for proof that I will never again inhabit the mask and clothes of Kylo Ren._ Ben watched her face carefully, though she did not acknowledge his words. She just continued to stare back at him, waiting. 

Ben got up from the place he was sitting, never breaking their eye contact, and moved closer to her through their bond. _I wear them now as a necessary disguise so that the planets we have conquered continue to prosper. Someone must lead them and make sure that they are stable, or things will devolve and be worse than they have ever been. I believe that if the First Order’s infrastructure were entirely abandoned, there would be splinter groups of the military who would break off and try to assume power. There would be others who would feel free to loot the planets that we currently protect. That would mean new enemies for the Resistance to face as well. We cannot abandon everyone to chaos and starvation, Sunlight. There is much to be done_ _. It does not matter what we choose to call it. It will be ours._

Rey looked at him in wonder, thinking of the latest message from the First Order allowing the identities of their personnel. Finn had been speechless with disbelief.  She thought of the other changes Ben had made in such a short time. _I have been listening to your transmissions…_

Very slowly and very carefully, Ben knelt beside her bed. Though he could not clearly see her surroundings, he understood that she was not simply floating above the floor. Ben reached out and she could feel his large hand frame her cheek, a touch unlike anything else she had ever experienced in person.

 _Those things I have done. They have been for you. And for me. It will be hard to believe of me now,_ he gulped, _but I wish that I had never hurt anyone._ Rey could see the tears and regret that rimmed his beautiful dark eyes as he continued. _I was a child when Uncle Luke tried to kill me. I didn’t understand that even my beloved master, my legendary uncle, could be swayed by his own worst fears. I could not forgive him. I was weak enough that I allowed Snoke to guide my decisions. He made me believe that I did not have the love of my parents. He made me believe that my grandfather called to me through a dark bond._

_My masters are gone, Rey. There is nothing tying me to either of them or to the extremes of an ancient religion. I believe that I now stand in the middle of those extremes. It is a place that I did not know existed.  In many ways this middle place is peace for my soul, but it is also a place of some uncertainty for me. I want to stand there with you. I need your light, but also your sweetness and your clarity._

_I cannot offer you the certainty that I have turned away from the Dark Side, though in searching my own mind I believe it to be true. Even the most powerful Jedi cannot say that of themselves. There will always be a measure of darkness in me, but there is also light. It is my own, but it has been magnified by yours. I need you to help me balance the parts of me that are Kylo Ren and help me grow the parts that are Ben Solo. And I need to give myself to someone, believing that I have things that they need as well._

Rey closed her eyes and searched her feelings, needing some distance from the poignant moment as he continued to caress her cheek. She could feel a tear slip down her face at his words and the movement of his thumb through their Force bond, wiping it from her soft cheek. Her heart contracted. She was so sad that the galaxy had so damaged Ben Solo that he had never known that he was wonderful.

 _Shh, Sunlight,_ he whispered, leaning closer. _Everything will be alright and if it is not, I will be there to hold you._

She loved him for trying to comfort her and telling her the truth of the situation as he saw it. Ben could not promise that things would always be perfect. No one could. The Force was strong with them, perhaps stronger than any who had gone before them.  She knew that the ancient texts had forbidden two Jedi from romantic involvement. But, she reasoned, maybe that had been the problem all along. Fallible humans were creating or interpreting rules. Religion and truth were not always the same thing. The rules could get perverted. What the Jedi had wrought might not be what the Force intended at all. And to be technical, Ben was no longer a Jedi and she had only been in training. 

Sometimes it was hard not to feel like the little girl who had been left behind on Jakku, with her consuming feelings of grief, inadequacy, and mistrust. That girl had left Ben without any questions in the throne room. Her inner life and outer life had always been a desert, lifeless and barren. She needed to try to make it something more than that. He needed her.

She understood what Ben was saying about finding their home in the middle. Hadn’t that been her experience on Ahch-to? She had felt both sides of the Force within herself. Luke had been afraid of that combination. A confluence of Dark and Light had happened every time their Force bond had connected her to Ben. That place existed. They could figure out how to exist there together.

Most important of all the arguments she could make to be with him, there was one that outshone all others. One that would always be true. _._

_She loved him._

Her eyes still closed, she sent a question through the bond. I _f I have been Light and you have been Dark, Ben, and we are to stand together in the middle, I suppose that makes us…Gray? Will we be Gray Jedi?_ Her heart lightened at the thought. That was it. That was what he had been trying to get her to understand. Suddenly, she could see it, see them, with the richness of possibility. She saw happiness as clear as the vision she and Ben had shared. They would be called upon to fight again, but they would stand together in the gray when that time came.

She opened her eyes and gave him her jaunty smile, dimple popping, brighter than the light of a binary star system. _Although,_ she admitted with a sheepish dip of her head, _I have to say that you do look very handsome in black._

Ben broke out into an elated grin and laughed, his pale cheeks showing just a hint of color in response to her compliment. It seemed to her a rusty sound, atrophied from disuse. _Do I? Interesting. I genuinely love black. I find it a very practical and forgiving color. Although,_ Ben smirked, _perhaps as Supreme Leader I should wear one of those snazzy gold robes of Snokes’? Show a little chest hair?_

Now Rey was the one who burst out laughing, utterly captivated by this side of him. He was teasing her!

His demeanor turned sweet as Ben looked down and held out the hem of his shirt. _I suppose I could add some gray trim to it if I must, Sunlight. I would very much like to try and be a Gray Jedi with you._ He dropped his hand from her face, instead leaning in to leave a ghost of a kiss on her lips.

It was almost a real touch _. Almost_.

 _You know,_ he told her in a low, sensual tone, _it was like having all my birthdays at once when you shipped yourself to me_ _in the Falcon’s escape pod. And incredibly sexy. I have never had someone come to my rescue before. Do you suppose that you could jump into a pod and come to me now?_ Ben raised an eyebrow at her, a roguish glint in his eyes. She knew her favorite Ben Solo would likely always be the one who flirted with her. Judging from the graphic thoughts he was pushing to her, he was also serious.

Rey laughed and gave him a full, gorgeous blush. He had given her chills. _I think the Millenium Falcon is still being outfitted with another escape pod. The parts are scarce for Corellian freighters these days as you might imagine._

Ben nodded, his eyes a little sad at the mention of his father’s beloved ship. He hoped that someday he would get to fly it again and refurbish it to its original glory. It would not make up for what he had done to his father, but he wanted to do something to show his remorse and honor Han Solo’s memory.

Realizing too late that the mention of anything connected to his father would wound him, she rushed to soothe his pain. _Ben, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to..._

 _Shh. Sunlight, there is no need to apologize. I cannot take it back. Like you, that ship will always own a piece of my heart and a place in my memory along with my father. I hope that I will be able to forgive myself some time, that my mother…_ Ben fell silent for a moment, overcome with emotion. _But that day is not today._

 _No,_ Rey agreed, her tone sympathetic as she reached out to twine her fingers through his, the Force always an electricity between them even at the virtual contact. _Someday, Ben. You will be happy._

It was hard for Ben to trust that he could be happy yet. He needed to experience more emotions to know for certain. He thought, with a small smile, that he might find out his own capacity for happiness the first morning he woke up with his girl in his arms. That thought bolstered him and brought him back to his primary goal. He decided to set aside the regrets for the moment. He still needed to bring Rey to him.

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed her hand, hoping the Force bond transferred that touch. _Rey…if you name the place, I will send my shuttle for you. I don’t want or need to know where the remaining Resistance fighters are hiding. I promise you that they will not be harmed by me. Just tell me how to get to you. We will figure out the rest when we are together._

Rey nodded. _I have been thinking…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! This chapter was nearly completed some time ago, so it wasn't that hard to tweak it. I hope it met your expectations.
> 
> Spoiler alert for the next chapter: Leia joins our story in the best way possible.
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism...you know the drill! Thank you for all of your kind words and for sticking with me.


	7. When Your Heart Is In Someone Else's Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to Leia to explain. Note to self: next time bring some tissues.

Rey

 

Rey walked down the long corridor that led to Leia’s quarters. She was nervous and could feel small dots of cold perspiration form at her hairline and above her full upper lip. She was so afraid to disappoint the General, who had accepted her and cared for her without question. It was hard enough to think of leaving, but she was not sure that she could do it under the cloud of Leia’s anger and hurt.

How did one tell the mother of Kylo Ren that she loved him and would be leaving to be with him in the bosom of the First Order? The situation was more than merely complicated. Leia might even believe that Ben was fooling her and meant to turn her against the Resistance. She could try and imprison Rey. The prospect was equal parts bizarre, frightening, and tragic.

Ben had not wanted her to tell them that she was leaving. He suggested that he send an unmarked shuttle to wherever she was and that she slip away in the night. Rey had considered it, but she knew that eventually the Resistance would start looking for her and when they did, they were liable to get themselves killed in a half-baked rescue attempt. She also felt she owed Leia, at the very least, an explanation. Ben had reluctantly agreed, but he was worried, she knew, that her departure would not be that simple.

Drawing in a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A few moments later, General Organa opened it. She leaned against the sliding frame and studied Rey’s face with a knowing look. “I thought I might be seeing you sometime soon.”

Rey was puzzled. “General?”

Leia gave Rey a pointed look. “I may not be a Jedi, Rey, but I am still gifted with some Force abilities. And don’t forget that I, too, have been in love with a Solo for a very long time.” Leia’s eyes dimmed at the last of her words, her love and pain there for Rey to see.

Rey gasped, her hands covering her mouth in surprise. “You _knew_?”

Leia nodded. “Not all the details, of course, but I knew there couldn’t be any other reason but Ben for you to have launched yourself to _Supremacy_. I had asked Chewie how he came to be on Crait when we needed his help and he told me what you had done.”

“And you aren’t angry with me?” Rey could hardly believe it.

Leia put her arm around Rey’s shoulders and squeezed. “No, Rey. As a mother, I could not be angry with you for seeing past the control the Dark Side has had on my son and loving him anyway.”

Rey was still astonished. “But what about - “

“Han?”

“The moment Han’s life force was gone, I felt it. I also felt the tremendous pain that Ben felt. Not anger. Not hate. Just devastation. Loss. The part of him that is my brilliant, driven, sensitive boy is still inside of that mask.

‘Han knew what he was up against. And if there is anyone to blame for Han’s death, then it should be me.” Leia’s eyes grew dark again, thinking of the man she had loved the entirety of her adult life. And the child they had created from that love.

“You? But General, how is that possible? You didn’t do anything to Han. Snoke was controlling Ben.” Something else occurred to Rey at that moment. “Do you…do you _speak_ to Ben? Are you connected to him just like…“

“Like you?” Leia smiled as Rey looked down, blushing. “Not quite like that, I think. Something tells me that your bond is like nothing that anyone has ever known. It is true that I can sense when Ben is near. I feel his trouble. I know when he is hurting. I want so much to help him. I sent Han on that mission having asked him to bring our son home.”

Rey nodded. Rey’s bond with Leia’s son _was_ different, but she still could sense those same feelings in him. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t Ben’s either.”

“No. I suppose not.”

Leia knew that even though Rey loved Ben, she wasn’t quite sure how to reconcile his actions. “Did you know that Ben has had more than one opportunity to blow me out of the sky and he has never taken it? I have always felt his conflict. He is angry at me, as he was at Han, for allowing Snoke and Luke to hurt him, for believing the worst of him. We let him go when he was still a child and needed us most.”

Rey was speechless. “But what about your illness? After you were blown from the ship? Didn’t Ben cause that to happen?”

“No, Rey. It was another First Order pilot. I could sense that Ben had the opportunity to kill us all, but he didn’t take it. I also know that once the ship had taken a direct hit, Ben was scanning for my life force.”

Rey had never thought much about how either Leia or Ben had felt the dozens of times that the First Order and the Resistance had been in battle. When mother and son were pitted against one another. She just didn’t understand the complexities of having a parent; a family. She could not remember her own, but even so, she _still_ felt tied to them after all these years. It was why she had wanted to go back to her desolate existence on Jakku.

Suddenly she could easily imagine how Ben had felt at those times. She knew how Snoke must have twisted and ridiculed his love for his mother to manipulate him. No matter what he did, Ben felt a failure to those he had trusted. An abandoned man-child.

Rey’s eyes filled with tears that spilled over and down her cheeks. She remembered again how she had left him on _Supremacy_ , unconscious on the floor of the throne room. How she must have hurt him. Yet Ben had still forgiven her and still wanted her. She felt humbled.

_Rey? I can feel your pain. What’s wrong? Do I need to come now? Are you hurt?_

Ben had not appeared, but the naked urgency in his voice was coming through to her loud and clear. Rey smiled through her tears, staring off to a distant point in the room scanning her own thoughts, while she squeezed Leia’s hand. “He is worried about me. He can feel my emotions. He just asked me if I was hurt.”

Leia’s eyes shone with tears. “My son loves you,” she whispered, reverent and emotional in the face of what she considered a miracle.

Rey looked at Leia, spellbound. She knew that Ben wanted her with him. She could feel that he _cared_ for her. The Force had joined them permanently…but love? Loving someone did not require that they love you back. In giving her heart to Ben, she had been okay with that. _She had never been loved by anyone_. It had been the deepest, most secret wish of her heart for as long as she could remember. “Do you think so?” she asked Leia, whimsy plain in her voice.

 _Rey?! Answer me. Please! Tell me how to get to you. Rey, I’m coming now._ Ben sounded frantic.

“I have no doubt, Rey. You are more than lovable, “Leia gently reassured her.      

Rey suddenly remembered what Maz had told her. Belonging was in her future. _Maybe Leia was right_.

Rey could feel a sudden pull on her thoughts and she knew that when she turned around, she would see Ben. When she did, she was shocked to find that his chest was heaving as if he had run a very long distance and the look on his face was almost panicked. He was breathing erratically, and studied her with intense, dark eyes, for any sign of injury. She had never seen that look on his face. Oddly, she could also feel two other alert, but non-human Force signatures with him, but she would ask him about those later.

_I am fine, Ben. I’m talking to your mother._

Suddenly Ben stood up a little taller in his uniform. _Why is she upsetting you? Is she trying to prevent you from leaving? I’m sure she does not approve, Rey, but-_

 _Ben. It’s alright. We haven’t gotten to that yet, but I think she won’t be surprised. I think she will approve,_ she said, smiling at him. 

_Approve? I can’t imagine having her approval. Nor do I need it. It is not a necessity for us, Rey._

Ben let out a deep breath, relaxing now that he knew that she was in no immediate danger. He gave her a small grin. _You should keep smiling at me, though, Sunlight._

Rey shook her head at him in exasperation, her dimples peeking at him. _No, Ben, I think we both need her approval, even if we don’t want to think about why. I think she will give it to us._

Leia leaned in to her, squinting her eyes at the space where Rey watched, looking for a talking phantom of Ben. She was eager to try to make some contact with her son after so many years and misunderstandings. “He is worried about what I am saying to you. You came to tell me that you want to go to him, am I right? Tell him that I can feel him through the Force and that I am happy to approve on one condition.”

A frisson of fear chased up Rey’s spine. Leia had a condition.

 _My mother…she is speaking to you? I can feel her. What is she saying?_ he demanded. Rey doubted that Ben even knew that his face betrayed hopefulness and fear of rejection. She had not known him well enough before to define that sound in his voice or that look on his face, he was usually so controlled with his emotions. Except, she now knew, with those he loved.  Once again, the events in the throne room and his words of the night before took on a different meaning to her.

She would not let Leia – or anyone- hurt him no matter what. She did not want to believe that Leia would exact any kind of political payment, a prisoner exchange of sorts, because she was a mother who loved her estranged son. Rey’s worry, however, stemmed from the fact that Leia was also responsible for the causes dear to the Resistance.

“What is your condition, General?” Rey tried to keep the affront out of her voice. She thought she was at least somewhat successful.

Leia raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing for a moment at Rey’s formality. “Tell him that I want to be the one to bring you to meet him. I want to speak with him, if only just this once. _Please, Rey_.” For the first time since the meeting had started, Rey sensed that Leia was anything but calm on the inside. She could detect a slight tremble in her voice that reminded her very much of when Ben had said “please” to her. This was not Leia, the Resistance General speaking. This was Leia, the mother of Ben Solo.

Yet Rey had been afraid it would be a request like this one. Leia, she knew, had long wanted her son back in her life. She wasn’t sure if Ben would ever be ready. She hoped so. “Alright. Let me talk to him.”

_Ben, your mother wants to be the one to bring me to you. She wants to speak with you._

Ben began to pace around her, clearly very agitated by that news. His voice had a sharp edge. _Does she mean to hold you hostage that way, Rey? No. I won’t allow it. I will visit every planet in every system of this galaxy, if I must, to find you. I will burn down worlds._

Leia threw up her arms at the look on Rey’s face. “He thinks I am going to keep you otherwise, am I right? As a bargaining chip for the Resistance?” Leia asked, incredulous. Rey nodded. Leia rolled her eyes. “Solos are so predictable,” she lamented to Rey, now pacing herself. “Passionate, but predictable.” Leia sighed heavily, her arms akimbo, causing Rey to stifle a small giggle. It was an action that reminded her very definitely of Ben in the moments when she had seen him in private. In Rey’s opinion, Ben was more closely a mirror of his mother. At the very least, the way they paced around a room looked the same. Passionate? Yes. Predictable? Maybe, but she wasn’t so certain that was a trait that came from the Solos.

“Tell him that I will come along as your hostage and he can keep me as a prisoner of the First Order as long as he wants. I just want to speak to him once.” Leia’s robes swirled around her in furious counterpoint to Ben’s. “You tell him that I want to look at his face and tell him how much his mother loves him! I want you to tell him that I am very proud of all that he has done in the last few weeks. Don’t leave one bit of that out, Rey.” General Leia Organa pointed an elegant finger at the place where Rey had been speaking, every inch the commanding General, former Senator, and once and future princess of two planets.

Rey turned again to face the pacing figure of Ben who was now fidgeting with the lightsaber at his hip.

_Your mother has told me to tell you word for word that she will come along as my hostage and that you may keep her as prisoner of the First Order for as long as you like. She just wants to speak with you once. She wants to look at your face and tell you how much your mother loves you and how proud she is of all you have done in the past few weeks._

Rey watched as Ben stopped in his tracks at her words, his mouth open, his astonishment clear. His head fell forward, that magnificent inky hair, that Rey so longed to stroke, hiding his face. Both Rey and Leia waited, Rey watching the spot where she could see his figure intently. Leia watching Rey just as intently.

When a few minutes had passed without response, Rey moved toward him. It was only then that she realized that while his body was held rigidly, his shoulders betrayed a slight tremble as he fought to contain his sobs. A single tear drop rolled down his chin and dropped to the durasteel floor unseen.

Her heart broke at the sight.  Carefully, as if approaching a wounded animal, Rey moved up to his now huddled form and through their bond, wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the ghost of his touch as he laid his forehead on her shoulder, his face turned into her neck and hair. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel the precious weight of him on her shoulders as the Force bond pushed against her wherever their forms touched.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to her that she must look very strange to Leia or to anyone who might catch a glimpse of the Supreme Leader hugging the air somewhere in the maze of rooms of a First Order Star Destroyer where he was quietly, but very definitely, _falling apart._

She found that she didn’t care what anyone thought. She didn’t even care if Ben decided to punish anyone on his end who intruded on such a private moment as this one. She was holding the man she loved as he cried at the generosity and forgiveness of his excellent mother. She didn’t know _what_ to say to him. She just pushed feelings of comfort and love to him. She may not have verbalized her love yet, but she wanted him never to be in doubt that two people in the galaxy loved him very much.

Suddenly Rey felt Leia come up behind her and wrap her arms around her, hugging her very tightly and throwing her center of gravity off slightly. Clearly, she was sensing what was happening between Ben and Rey through their bond and wanted to be a part of comforting her son.

 _Rey,_ Ben gasped mid-sob, _is my mother hugging us?_

 _Yes._ She could feel him shudder. She renewed the strength of the comfort she sent him.

_Please tell her…tell her that we will meet in the place she took me when I was nine and the Senate had adjourned for the period. She will know._

_I will tell her, Ben._

_Thank you, Rey._ Ben straightened, seeming to recall who he was and where he stood. He self-consciously wiped his tears and looked around him. She could not tell whether there had been anyone around, but before he pulled back to leave, he left a gentle Force kiss on her forehead.

_Five days, Sunlight. I will need to prepare some things here on the ship before your arrival. Can you be ready?_

_Yes, Ben._ She gave him a soft smile, excitement flowing through her veins at the prospect of being with him again, no one trying to kill either one of them. At least for the moment.

 _And Rey?_ Ben shuffled one black-booted foot on the floor. He suddenly looked very young. _Tell my mother…_ Rey could see him struggling for words, before squaring his shoulders and once again rising to his full height. _Tell her I love her, too._

Rey immediately relayed those words to Leia, who gave two simple and immediate words in return. Rey smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

_Your mother says to tell you, ‘I know.’_

Ben nodded his head, a soft laugh escaping his lips before he slowly backed away. Rey watched him in wonder, savoring a smile she had never seen upon his beautiful face.

Almost as if Leia’s words were an inside joke only they understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick chapter and allows me to surprise you with a triple play Thursday! I am doing some marathon posting because I need to get through the edits of what has already been written and move on to writing some new chapters. The next one will be posted quickly as well. Don't get spoiled! It won't happen that often! :)
> 
> Another word about the next chapter - it will likely be a continuation of Rey's point of view. Sorry to deviate from the program. Not long before Ben and Rey are together!
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! As always, thanks for reading.


	8. It's the Ones We Resist Who We Most Want to Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter and is still Rey's POV. Rey and Leia have some much-needed girl time and talk more about everyone's favorite Supreme Leader. It's a short one, but it's sweet and it sets up some important details for when Rey and Ben meet in person two chapters from now.

Rey

“Is he handsome, Rey? He was such a handsome little boy. He always had the most beautiful hair. How does he wear it now?”

After Ben had broken their contact, Leia had turned into a whirlwind of activity. She had insisted that Rey spend the rest of the day with her so that they could make plans. Rey loved Leia and never felt like they had enough time, so it was a treat to be with her and to be able to finally tell someone about Ben.

That was how Rey had found herself sitting for the last hour in the solar of General Organa’s quarters, sipping a warm beverage, and struggling not to gush.

“When I first saw the person inside of the mask, I was on Starkiller Base. Kylo Ren had taken me to an interrogation room and restrained me in the chair. I know that he had put me to sleep using the Force, but I still am not sure how I came to be awake. He was in the room, just waiting, crouched at my feet. He was scanning my thoughts and mentioned that it was clear that I would still very much like to kill him. I think he was actually surprised that frightened and restrained and entirely under his power, my primary thought would still be to do him serious harm.”

“ _That-a-girl_ ,” exclaimed Leia, smiling with approval.

“I told him that it was a natural reaction for someone when they were…” Rey paused, a little embarrassed to tell Leia what she had said about her boy. Cringing, she repeated her words from that day. “Being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

Leia let out a howl of laughter, spraying out some of her drink and clutching her sides, taken by a fit of hilarity. “Oh, Rey. You’ll do nicely for my son.”

Rey was mortified and couldn’t help but blush. It was sometimes hard for her to come to terms with the speed of the change in her relationship to Ben. She knew that she loved him, but she still had not said the words or heard them in return. Leia had already packaged their relationship with a neat bow. Rey hoped it would be that way, but she still needed to see Ben in person to begin to sort it out. 

“I’m sorry, dear. I promise I wasn’t laughing at you,” Leia said with a final giggle. “I may not have seen him in many years to know what he looks like as a man, but like his father before him, I can well imagine that Ben has a certain amount of vanity in front of a beautiful woman. It’s that legendary Solo charm. They can’t stand to think that a woman doesn’t fancy the socks off them. You goaded him into taking it off. Good for you.”

Rey nodded, her blush returning at Leia’s words about her appearance. She had never thought much about her face or how she appeared. She supposed that she looked like any average human woman. It was new to wonder if Ben thought her beautiful. There was no room for vanity surviving on Jakku. She had only ever seen her appearance clearly when she had first arrived at the Resistance base. She had studied her face for several minutes wondering if there was another person out there in the world who had her eyes or her smile. Shaking off those thoughts for the moment, she returned to her story.

“Somehow, I must have. He stood and released the mechanisms on the sides and lifted it off. I was stunned. I had expected him to be this grotesque figure, unfit for human eyes. Instead, he was this young man with clear, dark eyes, and black hair. His skin is very light from so much time out of the sunlight, giving him this striking contrast against the black of his uniform. His hair is as black as ink and so thick. He wears it nearly to his shoulders. It seems to go just where it suits him best without any effort at all. It’s so unfair.”

“Men,” Leia lamented, shaking her head smiling, “they always have the best hair. And eyelashes. He gets his coloring from his grandmother, though.”

Rey looked down at her lap and quietly stated, “And for all that, his features are not so perfect as to take away from his…masculinity. He is the most handsome man, the most _beautiful_ man, I have ever seen. Even with his scar.”

“Scar?” Leia looked puzzled.

“I am sorry to tell you, Leia, that when I struck him with the saber during our battle on Starkiller base, I struck the right side of his face. I left a line from above his brow, running at an angle down his cheek and under his jaw to his chest. It has healed now. I don’t understand how it’s possible, but it has made him more attractive than he was. Not less so.”

Leia’s smile faded and she just studied her. “Thank you, Rey. I have imagined him in my dreams and he has been all of that. Well, except for the scar. I suspect I know why he hasn’t had the medical droids take care of it completely.” Rey was puzzled by Leia’s comment, but didn’t push her for an answer. If Ben wanted her to know, he would tell her. It was hard for her to think of that moment. 

Rey studied a tapered finger nail, a little embarrassed to be sharing another personal detail with his mother, but she wanted her to understand him better. “He…calls me ‘Sunlight’,” she smiled. Leia smiled again, too. “How lovely. And you are. He was such a sweet little boy before Snoke twisted him. He was always giving me compliments.”

They were silent for a few minutes, each absorbed in their own memories of a man half a galaxy away, yet so close to their hearts.

Suddenly, Leia jumped up from her seat and clapped her hands together. “You know, I simply must bring in the seamstress to take some measurements. I have some garments I would like for you to take with you.” Watching for Rey’s reaction, Leia could tell that she was about to object. “Now, now. Before you refuse, these are things that have not been used, but have been traveling around with me for many years. Muirah, my personal seamstress, has been with me for all my life and will tell no one what she is working on. Please let me do this for you, Rey. I have no daughter, so it would be such a pleasure for me to know that someone whom I admire is wearing and enjoying these things.”

Rey’s eyes filled with tears. “Thank you, Leia. I hardly know what to say. You have already done so much for me.”

“My dear girl,” Leia said, her eyes filling with tears in return. “I have cared about you from our earliest meeting, seeing so much of myself in you. You are so brave and lovely. You know that I have always cherished hope that Ben would come back to us. In my wildest dreams, I had never dared to hope that one day the person who would help pull him back would also be the woman he loved. You cannot imagine the gift you have given to me.”

Rey wrapped her arms around Leia and squeezed. It seemed to be a day for a lot of hugs and tears. She felt happiness twining around her heart. She could not wait to go to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Tell me, Dear Readers, why does Ben retain the scar on his face when he has the galaxy's finest surgical droids at his disposal? And...dun-dun-dun...why do you think that Leia is so keen to dress Rey in formal clothes? I'm sure that the answers to those two questions are not hard to guess.  
> I hope that you have enjoyed the last few chapters. Up next is a longer one from Ben's point of view as he prepares some last minute details on Finalizer and heads to their rendezvous a little early to make sure that everything is perfect for his girl.
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome!! Thanks for reading. The response has been heartwarming!


	9. Waiting For That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader puts a halt to the First Order war machine and checks on some last minute details to make things on Finalizer perfect for Rey. He and his canine companions head out early for the rendezvous to find that his mother has taken the liberty of making a few plans of her own.
> 
> Here is where I begin to take some liberty with canon. I never liked the crazy getups that Padme Amidala had to wear or that their queens were elected. What 15 year old knows her own mind.as it relates to matters of galactic importance? If you want background, let's say that they had moved away from that practice and had chosen Padme's daughter to lead their planet. They use regents in her absence. Does that work?

Ben

_Tomorrow, his girl was coming to him on Naboo._

It had been a superhuman effort for him to focus on First Order business for the past four days, but he had worked like a droid to handle matters of state, freeing him for the trip.

He had spent the last days on holocalls cancelling contracts for new Star Destroyers and other tactical ships to replace those destroyed by the Resistance. Extricating the First Order from the engagement for 25 new Star Destroyers was critical to longer term fiscal health and in sending the message to the rest of the galaxy that the First Order had changed its focus.

His efforts had cost them a ransom’s worth of credits for contractual bad faith, but it had been worth it. Until he had enacted some of his plans for governing, they could not afford to bleed additional resources to the construction of ships, that gods-willing, would not be needed. It had been too late to stop the near-completion of the new Mega-class ship that was the sister ship to _Supremacy,_ but when he had looked at the specifications, he knew that it could fit into his plans perfectly. He was excited to show it to Rey.

The generals had been concerned and danced around his mood to tell him so. He had understood their worries but was not ready to tell them how the cancellation fit into his larger plans for the galaxy.

Ben did not feel like himself. He hadn’t even Force-choked any of them for their objections. He felt lighter, like the Force within him had been tethered and was now free to float at will. The exchange with Rey and his mother had been overwhelming. He found that he had to put on the persona of Kylo Ren like a pair of ill-fitting pants this morning. He still wore Ren close to his skin, but he was no longer the definition of _him_. He still felt the darkness, still felt comfortable wielding it when needed, but it was less turbulent, less angry than it had been just days ago.

Ben stood in the official executive residence of the Supreme Leader aboard _Finalizer._ On his shoulder he gripped a satchel packed with clothes and other essentials for his trip to meet Rey. He could hear the distant sounds of construction in some room of the main floor. Atrus and Alba had preceded him as he studied the work in progress, sweeping the spaces to guard against unseen danger. He had learned this week that the pair were as efficient as any security advance team and likely twice as deadly.

Upon hearing a shrill scream in the distance, Ben sent a belated wave of calm to the construction workers wherever he sensed a life force in the area. _Atrus…Alba…on me_ , he called to the dogs through the Force. He knew that the unexpected sight of the dogs had caused chaos and he did not want them to lose a moment of production time.

He needed the changes made to the residence as quickly as possible. The instant his connection had ended with Rey and his mother, he had cancelled the remaining meetings for the day and called the ship’s design engineers to Snoke’s former quarters. He needed the quarters renovated and entirely redecorated, as well as accommodations built for Atrus and Alba. He hoped very much that Rey would be pleased with his choices.

The designers had promised that they would call in teams from other ships and work around the clock so that all would be in readiness within a week. They had made astonishing progress in just a couple of days. He knew that he was pushing them, but he hoped it would be enough time for him to rendezvous with Rey and his mother, spend some time together, and return to a finished space.

The truth was that he had not wanted to occupy any space that might bear the tastes or temperament of Snoke. It was foolish, really, because Snoke had never actually taken the trouble to visit _Finalizer_ in person. _Supremacy_ was far more luxurious and a flying capital city. This ship was an outpost in comparison. Even so, he had wanted no reminders. He wanted no First Order insignia anywhere in the less formal rooms of the suite. Ben was ready for a home and he wanted it to be an oasis of comfort and privacy for Rey.

The residence was very large and luxurious – far more than he would ever have needed alone. It took up two of the smaller floors of the ship, a handful of decks below the bridge, with forward and rear views of the ship and the galaxy beyond. Accessible only by private lift, the space was imposing and greeted visitors through a wide, arched portal with a sweeping marble staircase in a soaring, marbled foyer. It was equipped with four small sleeping apartments with their own kitchenettes and living rooms for the comfort of long-term guests, a master apartment with large bathing chamber, private astrogarden, and a lap pool. On the other side of the foyer were the diplomatic guest quarters, a training facility, library, observation deck, state dining room, two formal state drawing rooms, and support staff spaces.  

Ben’s favorite room, the master kitchen, was also enormous in order to accommodate banquets and parties with ease. It had large banquette seating surrounded by transparisteel viewports. It was intended for the human culinary and housekeeping teams, but he knew how much he would enjoy seeing Rey there devouring a meal rather than in the large formal dining chamber.

_He could imagine their family there._

Before his thoughts could venture too far down that road, Atrus and Alba met him in the foyer. _Did you find your new accommodations sufficient to your needs?_

 _Yes master,_ Atrus responded. _I anticipate that we will be very comfortable there._

 _Very good. Are you ready to take our trip?_ As the dogs had been witness to his connection with Rey and his mother, they were aware that they would once again be experiencing interstellar travel. They were not looking forward to it, as the jostling on the shuttle had made them sick, but Ben had assured them that his shuttle would be far more comfortable for them. They were especially happy that their giant cushions would be going along for their rest periods. 

Alba wagged her docked tail. _We go to meet my master?_

_Yes, Alba. We go to meet your mistress. You will see her tomorrow._

_I find human women very satisfactory, Supreme Leader. Like me, they are often underestimated._

Ben reached down to pat them both, the affection something he had learned that they had been raised without, but both seemed to enjoy. _You have described her exactly._

Ben landed his sleek Upsilon class shuttle several hours later in a forest glade on Naboo next to a sparkling lake. He had thought about the ocean, as he knew that Rey dreamed of one, but the ocean creatures on Naboo were notoriously dangerous.

Naboo sat close to the Outer Rim of the galaxy, a place remote enough that the First Order rarely had reason to disturb its inhabitants.  He had also chosen the place because of its history with his family and its unmatched beauty. Naboo was traditionally neutral and currently “under the protection” of the First Order, so he knew he could come and go as he pleased without notice.

The location of his grandmother’s retreat at Varykino had been the source of happy memories for him as a child and he hoped Rey would enjoy it. It also seemed fitting that here would be the place he would see his mother again after so many painful years.

Dressed only in a loose-fitting white shirt tucked into his black pants, a garment he had not worn in some time, Ben walked down the ramp of the shuttle, his canine sentries ahead of him, the points of a delta, snouts lifted to test the air.

A small, domed castle, what would be termed a cottage by Naboo’s standards, perched on the edge of a waterfall where sunlight reflected off the ancient golden stone as mists rose up the cliffs to gild it with dew.  

He stopped and just let himself breathe in the fresh air of the planet. He had been on ships for so long, he had nearly forgotten what it was to simply be with nature. Here is where he could let go of his old life and let his new life begin.

Ben vowed to himself that he would not squander this opportunity that he had been given as his grandfather had done. It was the stuff of legend that his grandparents had fallen in love on this planet, but that love had not been enough for Anakin Skywalker to turn away from the Dark Side and its unlimited power. No, Ben’s end game was different.

He had wanted to make planetfall well before Rey and his mother to prepare for their arrival. It seemed that his mother, with her typical efficiency, must have gotten ahead of him because the small group of servants who had served his family and lived at this remote castle for years were lined up before the gate in their blue livery, waiting to meet him.

A short, older man in a deep blue tunic stepped forward, his smile wide. Ben remembered him as a kind and helpful friend to a lonely child. _Sandan_.

“My prince,” the man bowed. “It is indeed a great pleasure to have you back on Naboo. You may recall that I am San-“

“Sandan,” Ben said in Naberrie before he could finish. “Of course. It is so good to see you again.” Ben held out his hand to shake Sandan’s. “You look well.”

The manservant flushed with pleasure that Ben had remembered him. “Indeed, I am, thank you. It has been far too long, Your Highness. Her Majesty contacted us to tell us that you would both be coming and with a guest.”

“Yes. I expect my mother and our guest tomorrow. She is a young woman named Rey.”

“Very good, Your Highness. We have all been very busy the last few days so you should find everything has been prepared for a peaceful stay. We have also prepared the Princess suite for your guest as your mother said you would both want her to have the best sleeping quarters, and a kennel for your hounds. Does that suit your needs?”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew exactly what Sandan was asking. “Yes, Sandan. Just so. Though perhaps do not tell our guest the name of her suite just yet, hmm?” He could hear a few of the servants smother giggles.

Sandan’s eyes gleamed with humor. “Yes, my prince. And if I may be so bold, may I wish you every happiness?”

“It might be advisable for you to save that sentiment for a short while.”  


“Of course, Your Highness. We will all be quite discreet.”

He glanced at the other servants and nodded his head in acknowledgment. All of them knew what it meant that Rey was being given the Princess suite. His mother had wasted no time meddling in his affairs. He knew he should be irritated, but he felt…grateful. Excited.

As Ben walked into the domed entrance of the structure, he found that he felt lighter than he had in many years. No, he could not be angry with his mother for her interference in his life this time. He knew what she was after and he was very much on board with what she wanted.

Which, if Ben knew her mind, was clearly _grandchildren_.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter packs in a lot of details to help set later scenes for you. We see Ren transition in his own thoughts from his alter ego to Ben Solo. From now on, the chapters will list his point of view as he sees himself.
> 
> I can't help but yearn for Reylo babies. Honestly, in the last installment are we to endure the extinction of the Skywalkers? I think not, Disney! Don't even go there, JJ! When the time comes, do you want to see Reylo babies incorporated into this story?
> 
> Comments, kudo and constructive criticism are always welcome! Until next time - enjoy!


	10. You Smiled At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is a prince and suddenly the stories on Jakku seem to Rey more premonition than fairytale.

Rey

Privately, Rey wondered if Ben had nearly as much trouble getting away from the enormous First Order to meet her as she and Leia had in telling a handful of people that they were heading to an undisclosed location. The base had been in an uproar.

Finally, Leia and Rey had pulled Poe, Finn and Chewie into a secret meeting to give them enough information to get control of things.

“General,” Poe stated. “I think that you should allow us to accompany you. We don’t know where you are going and there could be any kind of danger. What if it is a First Order trap? Why is it that you can’t give us all of the details?”

“Yes, General,” Finn said. “You know that the First Order would do anything to destroy you and Rey. We already know that they believe that Snoke’s death was Rey’s fault. There have been lots of rumors that patrols are out looking for her. She should be in hiding. I know he’s your son, ma'am, but now that Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader, he could exact any kind of revenge on one or both of you like he did to Luke. The Resistance can’t afford to lose you.”

Chewie piped up in the background with a loud mewl in protest to what Finn had been saying. Even now, when he knew what Kylo Ren had done to Han, he refused to give up on his nephew. Still, he was just as concerned for their safety.

“Boys,” Leia responded. “The truth is that I need some rest to fully recover from being blown off the bridge of _Raddus_. Rey needs to train in peace. We are going to be gone for a little while. You have already been named as interim leaders of the Resistance until my return. You have much to be concerned with in getting a needed influx of people and equipment. Let’s compromise. Chewie, can you take us there on the Falcon?”

Chewie responded that he would, so Poe and Finn had to be satisfied with that.

Rey sat next to Chewie in the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon, speeding through hyperspace toward an unknown destination. Leia reviewed the latest intelligence reports on her data pad, leaning on the co-pilot’s chair. Like Rey, she was anxious to get to Ben.

Almost as if by tacit agreement, Rey and Ben had not connected since their plans had been made. She assumed that he was busy, but she also thought that he might share her wish that the next time they looked at each other, they would be together. Their bond was a blessing, but it could never replace the feeling of being in his presence. She needed to feel him under her hands.

“When will either of you tell me where we are going? I don’t think there is much chance of anyone else finding out now.”

“It’s a surprise,” Leia told her. “Don’t ruin it.” Chewie followed up with a similar wail.

Rey sighed. “All right. _Fine._ How much longer?”

Leia laughed. “Ben used to do the same thing when we were taking him on trips. Do you remember, Chewie?”

Chewie shook his head and wailed again that it wouldn’t be long.

It was a good thing that he was adorable when he smiled that little Wookiee smile of his, Rey thought, as she crossed her arms and leaned back in the co-pilot’s seat. Tapping her fingers with impatience, she decided that the best way to get around the problem was to reach out to Ben with the Force.

 _Ben…_  

_Sunlight…anything wrong?_

He sounded relaxed, but she knew that he was anxious to see her, too.

_We are on our way to you. The only thing that is wrong is that your mother and Chewie will not tell me where we are going. I hate surprises._

_Chewie, too? Does everyone know where we are? I suppose someone had to fly with you. I’m glad it’s Uncle Chewie. I need to talk to him. Rey? I promise you are going to love this surprise._

_Ok, Ben. I will try to be patient for a short while longer._

_See you soon, Sunlight._

Rey didn’t answer him, but instead sent warm affection to him through their bond and a vision of the moment when she had first landed to feel the sun and see the sparkling water on a green Takodana. It was her way of showing him her sunlight. She could feel him return the affection and the vision of a kiss on her neck. She grinned to herself, bubbles traveling through her bloodstream.

Rey decided to sit quietly and just be in the moment. They had been traveling at light speed for some time and she could feel herself drift off. The last thing she was aware of was Leia’s hand squeezing her shoulder and the soft rattle and whir of the ship.

“Rey?” Leia shook her gently. “Rey, we’re here.”

Rey awoke with a start at Leia’s prompting, looking all around to get her bearings. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. Out the front window she could see a blue and green landscape with sunlight filter in through the cockpit of the Falcon. Almost like Takodana, but with a softness that gave it an ethereal quality.

She could also see the edge of a dark First Order shuttle near the Falcon that she knew must belong to Ben.

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed. Turning to climb out of her seat, she forgot that she was not in the functional garb she usually wore. Rey tripped over the unfamiliar weight and length of the sumptuous embroidered robes that Leia had insisted she wear.

The outfit that Leia had chosen for her to meet Ben was a white, quilted cotton sewn in tiny diamond shapes. The material was soft and loose at her wrists with an angled neckline that exposed one delicate collarbone. Framing the fabric around her collarbone was a sunburst embroidered with fine gold filaments. The look was finished with a wide brown leather belt that cinched her tiny waist and a pair of quilted gold slippers.

Rey’s hair was loose except for a single intricate braid the ran the length of her natural part and stopped at the back of her head. Leia had added a hint of makeup infused with tiny specs of mica that made her perfect complexion look even more translucent. She had also given Rey some lip color, liners, and powders that highlighted her eyes.

It was the finest outfit she had ever worn and undoubtedly fussy for a poor scavenger girl from Jakku. Rey absolutely loved it. She liked the confidence and sense of femininity wearing it gave her. Like Ben, Rey knew that she was on the precipice of some new version of herself, exchanging one identity for another. If this was to be the outward expression of her new identity, she was more than content. She hoped that Ben appreciated his mother’s work.  

Even more than the clothes, she had enjoyed the motherly intimacy of Leia’s assistance that morning. She had never had the pleasure of another woman’s care in choosing clothing or arranging hair. She would always love her for it.  

Chewie reached out to take her arm to help her out of the chair while she gathered the hem of her robes in one hand. He reminded her to be careful. He was always telling her that she had rushed into things. She hated to admit it, but sometimes Chewie had her exactly right.

“Thanks, Chewie. I’m just excited, I guess. Is it ok…that I am?” Rey had been worried that Chewie would not be able to accept her tender feelings for the man who had killed Han.

Chewie responded in short wails and she smiled. “Thank you, Chewie. I know he was being controlled by Snoke. I hope that Han would have been happy, too. Just in case no one has told you lately, you are wonderful. I feel so lucky to have you as my friend.”

Chewie wailed in response and she had to giggle at his glib reply. Chewie had a very dry sense of humor.

Leia called to them in the lounge area of the Falcon. Leia took both of her hands and held them out, studying the elegant drape of Rey’s robes and the full waves of her hair, which had grown past her shoulders in the past few weeks.

Leia spoke to the Wookie, now standing behind her, studying Rey as well. “Ok…Chewie, can you please take this chest and head down the ramp? Rey and I will follow in just a moment.”

Chewie wailed an affirmative and easily hefted the large, ornate wooden chest which held the garments Muirah had prepared.

Rey laughed a little in self-consciousness. “This all seems so ceremonial! Part of me just wants to run down the ramp. I don’t suppose these robes really allow for that, though.”

Leia laughed in return, but her voice had a bit of a strange, hollow sound to it. “No, not so easy with this outfit. You look so beautiful, Rey. Just like… _a princess_.” Taking Rey’s arm, she guided them both down the ramp, following a few paces behind Chewie.

As Chewie disappeared out of the Falcon, Rey could not help but stare after him, hoping for a glimpse of Ben. She felt as if she were going to jump out of her skin.

As she and Leia appeared from under the cover of the ship, Rey suddenly caught the reflective gleam of tall black boots several feet in front of her. As her eyes traveled up those boots, the handsome figure of Ben Solo was revealed to her in a midnight blue tunic and tan trousers. His hair was pulled back from his face and secured with a leather tie. The saber scar on his face was now a jagged, but healed line that stopped him from being too beautiful and gave him an appealing, rakish look. He was breathtaking. She gave him her most brilliant smile.

He smiled back at her. Her breath left her body. It was still too new. Like she had been struck with a blunt object. She wasn’t sure that her heart would ever fail to race when he smiled at her.

“Rey, Mother, you are most welcome.” Ben executed a courtly bow to his mother, and then to Rey, who could not help but giggle at the image of Kylo Ren out of uniform and bowing to her. His eyes never left her form, but his next words were for his mother and spoken in a strange language that Rey did not understand. “Still following custom, I see, Mother.” Ben turned his head and eyed the chest that Chewie held, before returning his gaze to Leia, one eyebrow aloft.

Leia’s eye shone with laughter. “You know me, Ben. Always standing on ceremony.”

Ben couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud, looking a little shy, but resigned. “You are lucky that Rey does not seem to speak or understand Naboo. She knows several languages, you know. I presume that the garments in that chest are part of the traditional dowry?”

Leia nodded. “They are. It seemed like the right thing to do and I didn’t believe I would necessarily have another chance.”

“You are likely right about that. It will only ever happen once. I anticipated that this is what you were up to once I saw the Princess suite prepared. I decided to dress the part.” Ben pulled himself up to his full height so that his mother could see him in the traditional garb of a Naboo prince.

“You are very handsome, my son,” Leia stated quietly, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She would have added “just like your father”, but he knew she did not wish to cause any of them pain just then.

“Thank you, Mother.” Ben responded carefully. “I am happy to see you. I am looking forward to spending time with you.”

Leia looked uncertain for a moment, biting her lower lip. “I…didn’t presume too much, Ben?” Ben understood her meaning immediately and sought to put her fears to rest. “No, Mom,” he assured her, the Naboo coming easier to him the more he used the strange language, “that is exactly why I brought Rey here.” Leia seemed relieved at whatever Ben had just told her and so Rey relaxed, too. “She is wonderful, Ben.” Ben nodded at whatever she said.

Rey let out a small breath. This was going so much better than she had hoped.

Mother and son stared at one another a moment longer until neither of them could resist the urge to hug each other. Leia was swept into strong arms by her son, who towered over her, but melted into her embrace as if he were still a small boy and had waited years for it. And he had.

After a few soggy moments where Rey had to breath in through her nose and out through her mouth to keep from ruining Leia’s makeup job, Chewie piped up to lighten the mood.

Laughing for a second time, Ben turned to Chewie to give him a hug as well, “I am happy to see you as well, Uncle Chewie. There is much I need to say to you.” Chewie shrugged, hefted the chest over his shoulder, and started to walk toward the castle.

Turning back to Rey, Ben looked deeply into her eyes and slowly reached out a gloved hand, waiting for her to take it. Tears sprang to her eyes instantly, again as she realized that Ben was purposely doing what he had done the day she had refused to take his hand in Snoke’s throne room. Without hesitation, she placed her small hand in his large one. Things would end differently this time. She would choose him. She _had_ chosen him.

With that, he tugged her toward him and swept her up in his arms, her white robes flowing around her. The unexpected action forced Rey to scramble to clutch his neck. “Ben!” said a shocked Rey. “Put me down!”

“I am sorry, Sunlight,” he told her, “but you will need to blame my mother for this. It is a tradition on Naboo.”

“Naboo?!? We are on Naboo?” Rey had heard many stories of a magical fairy land full of mythical sea creatures and a royal family of great wealth and history. “It is beautiful here! Just like the stories.” Naboo was often the setting for the stories told by the washer women. Somewhere on this planet, _someone_ slept on a large bed made of feathers as soft and smooth as custard. She just knew it.

“That it is. It is a custom that I carry you to the castle.” Looking over his shoulder, Ben met the laughing eyes of his mother again. “ _Isn’t it_ , Mother?”

“Indeed it is, my son.” Leia agreed, trying to hide her smile.

“Alright. I suppose I wouldn’t want to ignore the customs of my hosts.” Rey felt as confused about the conversation as she had when they were speaking the strange language just a few moments ago. She didn’t want to be rude and demand to know what had been said between them. She thought it might be very personal.

As they walked, Ben’s long strides eating up the distance to the castle, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You are breathtaking, Sunlight. I cannot believe you are real. I am so glad you are here. It feels like a dream and I hope I never awaken.”

Rey melted into his shoulder, only leaning up to whisper in his ear that she felt the same. Ben hugged her closer for just a moment in response. She could sense his contentment, an emotion she would never have associated with him until this moment. This was the best day of her life. She could not imagine anything that could make it better.

“Mother, what are the terms?” he asked Leia, reverting to the Basic spoken by everyone present, as he strode into the courtyard of the castle, enacting the ancient bridal customs of their people when negotiating marriage for the royal family.

“I think four would be perfect, Ben.” He stopped in mid stride and turned to gape at her, a comic look of shock on his face. “Four?!”

Rey looked between the two of them, expecting Ben to put her down at any moment. “Four what? What am I missing?”

Both Leia and Ben looked at her briefly before returning their gazes to one another, ignoring her question. Ben spoke first. “Two," he returned firmly to Leia. "And you can hope that your family history comes true both times.” Ben started up a sweeping circular staircase, not even breathing hard after carrying Rey such a long distance. His mother and Chewie followed along with Sandan, who bowed to their long absent queen and greeted Chewie along with a few of the house maids.

Leia sighed. “Very well, son. _Two_. Tell me that you will consider it, though? You might change your mind.”

“We are agreed, Mother,” Ben confirmed, just before striding through a stone archway and setting Rey on her dainty slippers in the most beautiful chamber she had ever seen.

“I am staying here?” Rey exclaimed, her clasped hands pressed to her chest just above her pounding heart. She looked around, unable to take in such an onslaught of beauty. It was already too much to absorb when Rey turned to her left and caught her breath. Resting upon a dais stood a massive four-posted bed with a fat feather mattress that looked like a cloud had been captured mid-float and covered in finest snowy linen. Alone in the cold nighttime desert of Jakku, shivering in a fallen AT-AT of a war long past, a lonely little girl had cherished the fantasy of one serene, comfortable place to rest her small head. _And here it was_.

She decided that Ben Solo, and all that came with him, was a fairytale. “This can’t be all for me," she mumbled, almost to herself, in simple denial of the splendor surrounding her. "It' _s magical!_ ”

“If it is, Sunlight, then it must suit you entirely,” Ben averred, his voice a whisper of tenderness that echoed through the delicate chambers of her solitary heart.

Enchanted, Rey moved forward to run a reverent hand over the silken hangings of the enormous bed and to study the artistry of the immense posts themselves. Hand-carved winged fairies and graceful sea creatures had been arrested in their movements and swam joyfully upward from the base of each column of solid wood.

Rey looked to Ben, Leia, and the rest of her audience, her eyes bright with emotion. “Thank you, all of you, for this. I never expected it. I never knew anything could be so beautiful.”

Ben smiled at her, his dark eyes shining. “I know the feeling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally together! I am anxious for your thoughts on how I have chosen to reunite them!
> 
> Thanks to all of you who have been so complimentary of how I have written Kylo Ren/Ben. He has so much depth and gravity. 
> 
> If you are thinking of writing your own fan fiction - don't wait. It's more fun than I can tell you!  
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome!  
> Please be patient with me if I have not yet responded to your comments. I promise I will.


	11. I Was Designed for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Ben Solo ever kissed a girl? It doesn't matter, because when he decides to do it, the Force is certainly with him. He's good at everything. 
> 
> This chapter has two short sections with both points of view. It is not long or heavy on plot points. It is meant to be a stolen moment, an interlude. It's a place for Ben and Rey to make memories.

Ben

Ben had given his mother, Rey, and Chewie some time to get settled in their suites. They had all agreed to meet on the lower terrace for the afternoon meal in three quarters of a standard hour. That left him at loose ends, so he found himself alone on the terrace, enjoying the feel of having nothing to do. Or, more accurately, of requiring, for once, no task to fill the spaces in his mind so that he could tolerate the act of _being_. _It was bliss._

Ben had wanted to stay with Rey, but the presence of his mother and the formality of the castle customs had prevented it. He would take her down by the waterfall a little later so that they could be alone. He knew she would be fascinated by the impatience of the falling water as it followed its inescapable path from the snow-covered ranges of Naboo to the clear blue lake below.

Rey’s excitement about her suite had been almost too poignant for him. It had left him feeling raw, as thoughts about her childhood often did. He also felt unbearably proud that he had found a way to give her something that she had clearly wanted so much, but never verbalized. It was almost as if he had reached back in time and given a gift to the small girl she had been instead of the woman she was now. To know that some nameless longing in her had been answered was no small thing.

 _He had made her happy_.

Ben leaned on the stone balustrade overlooking the lake. The afternoon sunlight had given everything a relaxed glow, as if all nature were in a midday repose, saving up its energy for a climactic twilight symphony at the close of day. The sparkles on the rippling water mesmerized him, his hair drifting in the warm breeze. Breathing deep, he closed his eyes, his vision leaving an imprint of the bright scene on his inner lids. He could feel the life force of all things around him. It was rare that he felt one with the Force. There had always seemed to be something causing friction within him.

 _Three guesses as to why you are feeling so at peace, Solo,_ he smiled to himself, _and the first two don't count._ He could sense his “why” approaching from behind, her Force signature a thing as radiant as the Naboo sun.

“If someone would have told me back on Takodana that I would be standing on the terrace of a castle with Ben Solo, the sometime Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, on a bright sunny day waiting to have a meal overlooking a magical lake, I would have probably laughed and told them that I would awaken soon.”

Ben turned to look at Rey standing under an arch. He leaned back against the nearby rail, giving her a small grin. “And if someone had told me all the trouble that one small scavenger could cause, I would have insisted they bring her to me so that I could…”

Rey arched one teasing eyebrow, her hazel eyes twinkling, “interrogate her and get top secret Resistance plans from her brain?”

Ben had the grace to look embarrassed by that. “No,” Ben said softly, smirking down at his booted feet where they were crossed, one over the other. “Cajole…insist… _beg_ her to stay and rule the galaxy with me. Or maybe just one small castle perched on a cliff overlooking a shimmering lake?”

Rey smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “That girl…she didn’t know her own mind then. She should have said yes to any of that. _All of that_. She should have asked questions.”

Ben crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward a bit, shifting his weight from one strong leg to the other, before perching a hip on the balustrade. “He was hurt,” Ben admitted. “He understood why she could not stay, but he was afraid that he had lost her forever.”

 

Rey

Rey nodded, walking slowly toward him, her arms crossed prayerfully, tucked beneath the voluminous sleeves of her robe. The heat from the stones of the terrace under her thin slippers helped to ground her. It sent familiar energy through her feet and up through her body, reminding her of the hot sands of Jakku. Despite all that they had settled between them, she still felt a shiver of uncertainty, though just then it was overridden by the constant desire to be close to him.

Rey positioned herself near, invading his personal space, scant inches from his side. She expected that she would always be drawn in by his gravity. He studied her as he had in the lift on _Supremacy,_  lids heavy and his eyes focused on her every move _._ Even slouched and comfortable, as he was now, she had to lean up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his smooth cheek before relaxing to her normal height, her hands still tucked away.

This was all ground they had covered a week ago before Naboo had been possible, but Rey needed to tell him again in person before she felt she could move on from it. Pausing to make sure he could see and feel her sincerity, she spoke. “I am so sorry that I didn’t stay with you. _I missed you, Ben_.”

“I missed you, too, Rey.” Ben leaned toward her and rested his forehead on hers, his arms still crossed in front of him as well. It occurred to her that their bodies always seemed to mirror each other. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “You know, I have never believed that Snoke bonded us. His arrogance was always his biggest weakness.”

“You must be right,” Rey agreed. “How could he have created something so elemental to me out of darkness?” Rey was immobilized by the heat in the look he gave her before his eyes dropped to her mouth. 

“Precisely, Sunlight," Ben murmured, a scant moment before closing the distance between them and finally… _oh, Maker, finally_...capturing her lips with his.

Rey could swear everything around her stopped with Ben's first touch, held in suspense by the Force. As far as she knew, the birds of the planet were no longer calling. Their alternation of shrill and melodic sounds, amplified by the natural acoustics of the castle stones, had fallen silent. The vast old growth forest beyond the glade had stilled its creaking sway, the audience of broad green leaves no longer trembling in the afternoon breeze. Even the unrelenting waterfall seemed to have suspended its flow in deference to this moment, providing a cessation of the ever-present _shush_ and _splatter_. There was only _breath and skin and touch_.

The kiss started out gentle as they accustomed themselves to a new and cherished landscape, to the synching of their breath, and to the changing shape of their mouths. Rey's thoughts swam. Through their bond, she could feel the acuteness of his pleasure multiplying her own. Ben paused to nip her bottom lip and then ran his tongue along the sensitive line of its partner as well, causing her to shudder. Instinctively, she pressed herself against him, her breath coming more quickly, as he touched his tongue to hers, sparking desire deep in her body. Rey raised her arms to twine around his neck at the same time Ben braced his large hands in the middle of her back, hauling her against his chest, deepening the kiss.

Rey had never been kissed or known romantic intimacy of any kind. Kissing Ben Solo was like religion _._ He demanded devotion and in return baptized her with sensation, blessed her with want. Pausing to draw in a needed breath, she absorbed the scent of mulled spice, leather, and the delicious life force that was Ben. It filled her lungs and drugged her mind.  

Their exploration continued for several minutes, passion rising between them like lava. When she was able to latch on to reality for a moment, Rey found that she had tangled her hands in Ben's hair, relishing the opportunity to muss the smooth, crisp strands, diving all the way down to scrape his scalp. Having now touched that holy grail, she thought she could die a happy woman.

Ben raised his hands to frame her face, the blood rushing through her veins as his tongue swept the inside of her mouth one last time. When he pulled back, he left small, worshipful kisses on her cheek and chin, but did not release her. He just sighed, eyes closed, and wrapped her more tightly in his arms. Rey felt his fingers stroking the soft hair at her nape, pressing her head to rest on the wall of his chest. She felt essential to him, desirable, and whole. 

“ _This_ ,” was all he said. A discovery. A prayer.

“ _This_ ,” she reponded, knowing exactly what he meant.

Balance.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on THE KISS? 
> 
> Next up: Ben keeps to his usual accelerated timetable. 
> 
> It is very exciting to see all of the hits, subscriptions, kudos, and comments. Thank you for being as interested in reading this story as I am in telling it! You are all wonderful.


	12. You Will Always Be My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a prince raised with great manners need most? Ben puts it all out there and once again says, "please".

Ben

 

He leaned back against the railing again, his love finally in his arms where she belonged. He absorbed the peace. He took the liberty of rubbing his chin against her soft hair. He couldn’t remember a single moment in his 29 years like this one. He had planned to do this later, but he had been waiting for her for so long. This seemed like the perfect moment.

Ben could see his mother and Chewie heading out to the terrace. They came to an abrupt stop when they saw Rey in his arms. His mother winked at him and made an immediate about face, sweeping Chewie, Sandan and the servants along with her. Yet another strategic move of hers for which he was grateful. It turned out that his mother was a pretty good wingman.

He had so many important things he needed to express to Rey before they could start their lives together. After all that had happened to divide them, waiting any longer seemed like folly.

“Rey…” Immediately, she tried to straighten up from her position. His arms tightened around her, checking her movement. “No, don’t go. Stay right here in my arms. Just listen, alright?” He looked down at the top of her head and saw her nod in agreement.

Ben relaxed, rocking her slightly back and forth. He knew he could have used their bond to tell her what he had to say, thus keeping it private from any prying ears, but he wanted her to hear his voice. To know the truth of him. “Naboo is where my grandparents fell in love. It is where my family comes from. You probably know that my mother was a princess on Alderaan through adoption by that royal family, but, she is also the Queen of Naboo by birthright and by vote.” Ben could hear Rey gasp. It hadn’t occurred to her, he supposed, that his mother, whom she knew as a Resistance general, was also part of two royal families.

“That means that you’re…”

Ben chuckled at her astonishment, “A prince? Yes, but that’s not what I’m really trying to tell you.”

Rey smiled and snuggled against him again. “Sorry.”

“That’s alright. I just wanted to make sure that you understood where you were. I didn’t want it to be a surprise later or for you to think I had kept it from you.”

“Well, I am not sure I understood everything about where we are, but I knew it wasn’t your usual cottage in the country.”

Ben laughed. It felt good to laugh with her. “Yes, I suppose it was kind of obvious that we are not the average family on this planet. Anyway, you know the rest of my grandparents’ story. You know that he turned his back on their love and gave himself over to the Dark Side to become Darth Vader. And my grandmother, who had been the ruler of this planet, died giving birth to my mother and my Uncle Luke. They were immediately separated and hidden because the Jedi feared that my grandfather would try to use them, bring them to the Dark Side of the Force.”

“Yet you wanted to be a powerful Sith lord like him?” Rey asked, understanding that was where his feelings of exclusion had led him.

“I thought I did, but I had always been conflicted. Snoke always used it against me. He would taunt me with it. He would…torture me for it.” That last was whispered, as if he should be ashamed. Although he supposed there was some shame associated with allowing himself to be manipulated and used by Snoke as a grown man. He had decided to try and forgive himself.

“It wasn’t your fault, Ben. I am so sorry that he hurt you.”

His sweet, brave girl. She really was in his corner. “Part of me knows that. Part of me also knows that I am an adult. When he started taunting me with my feelings for you, I knew that I needed to break from him. It was obvious that the Dark Side would never completely have me. I also knew that I could never walk completely in the Light. It has been eating me alive for years.”

Ben grabbed her hand where it was against his chest, lacing their fingers. “When the Force connected us for the first time, it was like finding a tunnel in total darkness and knowing that if I followed you, I could get out.”

Rey looked up at him, startled and saddened by the implications of what he had just said. She wanted him to want her for herself, not just because she could save him.

Ben took her chin in one hand and forced her to meet his eyes. He could sense that she was upset. “Yes, you were my savior, Sunlight, but it was more than that. You saw the real me and showed me that I can walk somewhere in the middle. That I never need to be alone anymore.”

“You never will be,” she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Ben nodded. “I know. Neither will you. Sunlight, please don’t cry. I know you aren’t certain why I am telling you all of this yet, but I promise, if you are patient with me a while longer, I will get to it.”

“I can try. It is just hard to think of you in pain and alone.” Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rey settled against him once more.

“For the last weeks since we were together in the throne room of _Supremacy_ , I have been on board a First Order Star Destroyer called _Finalizer_. I am now the Supreme Leader, but I perform that function as Kylo Ren. Because of you, it is now a costume that I wear, but for now, it is what is expected from those around me. The time will come when I no longer need it.

I need you to know that a few days ago, I put General Hux to death. Ostensibly, I told the generals, many of whom I knew were plotting against me with Hux to gain Snoke’s favor, that it was because the Supreme Leader would not tolerate any challenge to his authority. Hux had counteracted my orders on Crait and given orders without awaiting my approval. I allowed him to sit imprisoned for days because I needed him to understand that he was no longer in charge. I needed the generals to think twice about working against me. I toyed with the idea of somehow punishing him without death despite our long rivalry because I knew that had you been there, you would have wanted me to show mercy.”

He felt Rey squeeze him tight, acknowledging that he had been right. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“When I finally spoke with him, he made threats I could not ignore. Hux had guessed that I had feelings for you. He had discussed them with Snoke. Hux was also aware that Snoke had been ordering me to destroy both of my parents for some time. Snoke, in his manipulation, would often tell me that I was a failure, even after what happened with my father. Hux taunted me with those feelings. Had they just been meaningless taunts, I could have allowed it to pass.

‘It was when Hux began to threaten you and my mother that that I knew I needed to act. Hux told me that he would stop at nothing to find you and my mother so that he could kill you both in front of me. I have no doubt that he would have done exactly that, believing that he would gain support from the First Order’s Counsel of Generals and assume control. To that end, I still have no idea now if anyone else is aware of my relationship to you or would use you or my mother to gain control of the First Order. Please know that I destroyed Hux because I would do anything within my power to keep you and my mother safe always.”

The fierce almost-Jedi in his arms looked up at him with a solemn voice and declared, “I will always stand at your back. I will protect you, too.”     

Ben could not help himself. He leaned down and took her mouth in a tender kiss. “I know you will, Sunlight.” Rey hugged him firmly, signaling that he could go on.

“I would have insisted that we meet sooner, but I have been preparing for you to come to me. I had never intended to use the suites that belong to the Supreme Leader. It seemed like a turn back toward my past to inhabit anything that had belonged to him. I reconsidered once you agreed that we belong together. I asked the engineers to gut the spaces and rebuild them. I want to make a home for us. A sanctuary against the politics. The battles.

‘I have also been removing political obstacles that would be in our way. The First Order has always been very top heavy in its structure. There are many generals with nothing to lead and idle hands with a hunger for power will always be a dangerous combination. Starkiller Base had long consumed our resources and its was the brainchild of Hux. Once the Republic was destroyed and the Resistance forces decimated to the point of near extinction, I knew they would begin plotting and there would eventually be a struggle for power.

‘I had to tell Hux and the Counsel that you were responsible for Snoke’s death. Otherwise, Hux would now be in power and you or I would either be imprisoned or dead. I could not allow that. I would not bring you to a First Order where you must constantly watch your back.”

Rey nodded again and turned her face toward the midnight blue velvet of his tunic. Ben had been afraid that she would be angry with him for blaming her for Snoke’s death. Instead, he felt her place a soft kiss over his heart. _This girl_. He paused to hug her tightly, lifting her a few inches from the ground before setting her back down again.

“At the advice of one of the generals, General Carys, I sent an expedition of troopers out to look for you. The man is a competent administrator, but a terrible strategist.  He thought it a good idea that we look for you in the uncharted areas of the galaxy rather than the obvious choice of Outer Rim systems. It was an ideal excuse. I made sure they went in the wrong direction from where I thought you and the Resistance might be hiding. I have also, as of yesterday, instructed that most of the generals on the Counsel be made to officially retired from service to the First Order and removed from the ships without further access to First Order resources. They will be given handsome pensions and should already be on their way to their new homes.”

Now, Ben thought, it was time to tell her his real plans as the leader of the First Order and hope she still wanted to be with him. He felt nervous. No sooner had that emotion shaken him, than he felt Rey squeeze him again, sending him feelings of comfort. He could do this. He had to trust that things would come out differently for him this time. _Just this one time_. Rey was all he wanted and needed in this life.

“I wanted to meet you here in this beautiful place, because it is the source of happy memories from my childhood. It is a place of innocence. I have not set foot on its soil for many years, but it is where I feel most connected to who I really am. I wanted us to begin again here. Here is where I wanted to tell you about my vision of the future…what I meant when I said that you would stand with me when the time came.

Ben looked down at Rey, reaching one hand he tucked the lock of her hair behind her dainty ear again for no other reason than he loved to touch her. “Sunlight, the many star systems of the galaxy that are currently under the control or “protection” of the First Order and those who still side with the Resistance will need leadership, no matter who is in charge. The First Order has long been ruled by darkness and its leaders used to ruling from that position. Many have suffered from it. I have been a part of that suffering, and for that I will always feel regret. The Republic is no longer around to try and temper the actions of the First Order. The Resistance would need more time and resources than they have available to mount any credible opposition. It is a critical and dangerous time for all of us.”

“You’re right, Ben,” Rey agreed, sadly. “I am afraid of what will happen. I feel like everyone I care about might be gone tomorrow. Surviving Jakku was hard, but I only had to worry about myself. I never knew how much caring for someone could hurt.” Rey let out an unsteady breath. “I cannot lose you.”

Ben cradled her closer, sending her soothing feelings through their bond. “I know. I wish I could make everything safe for you. There is always so much at risk. There are always energies in opposition to one another. Like when we were in the woods on Starkiller Base.”

“Don’t remind me,” Rey groaned, tears spilling over to stain the blue of his tunic. “I hurt you. I am so sorry. I wish I could take it back.”

“Shh, Rey. Sunlight, I don’t blame you,” Ben cooed tenderly. “I brought up that day, not because our battle left its marks, but because when you wielded my lightsaber, I was _spellbound_ …captured by you. Willingly. I had never seen anything so magnificent in my life. You were untrained, but so beautiful in your fury. You were so eager to help your friends, even when there was nothing in it for you. I offered to teach you because I longed to have you with me, knowing immediately that everything you were in the light had met its match in my darkness. It is the only thing that Snoke said that was right. I bear your mark proudly because from that moment, Snoke was never my master again.”

Ben lifted her chin to gaze deeply into her eyes, showing her the deep well of tenderness he saved only for her. “I believe that the Force brought us together to bring Balance. I believe that you and I could do much to bring a better future to the galaxy, beginning with the things I have changed most recently. More than anything, Rey, I believe that we are meant to share a love like the galaxy has never seen.”

It was time. This remarkable woman deserved the best proposal a man could manage, and he would not fail her. Ben pulled away from Rey, still holding one hand as he got down on one knee before her. Rey’s gasp echoed off the walls of the castle and the rocks below. Tears glittered in her eyes and he could feel that her left hand was shaking uncontrollably.

“ _Steady, Sunlight_ ,” Ben smiled up at her, answering tears in the deep pools of his eyes. “I am finally getting to the good part.”  

Ben paused to clear his throat and get control of his own emotions. “I know you have heard more explained by me today than you have heard from me in all of the times that we have spoken through our bond or been together in person. I wanted to bring you here to say all the things that I failed to say when we defeated Snoke and I lost you. I wanted to bring you to a fairytale land and tell you a love story. I will need your help with the ending.”

Ben could feel the blood pounding in his ears, so he took another deep breath and pushed on. “We have not known each other very long, Rey of Jakku, but I love you, very much. If you will stay with me, if you will be mine, I pledge to you that I will not accept a love story for us without a happy ending. I will not do what my grandfather did and choose power over love. I will choose you. Every time.

‘I am giving you my heart for all time, no matter if you decide to give me yours. I hope to rule a New Order in the galaxy at your side as its Emperor and you as its Empress. With my mother’s help, I want to convene a voting counsel with the best of the Resistance and the First Order planets to create a ruling body who will check our power and help everyone flourish. I want a counsel who will help us protect everyone from the Dark Side and unseen invaders who may threaten the galaxy now or in the future. We will be the founders of a Gray Jedi order for the peace and belonging of our children and all Force sensitive people in the galaxy.

‘If you cannot bring yourself to weather the challenges of that vision, and, Sunlight, understand that there will be many challenges, I will give up all ties to the First Order and the future of the galaxy. If you say the word, I will leave it all behind and we will live here on Naboo next to this sparkling lake, helping to rule a peaceful planet with our family.

‘Either way, all I ask of you is to let me be your husband, to build that family with me, and to let me love you forever.”

Letting go of her hand for a moment, Rey watched him reach under his tunic and unhook his light saber where it rested at his waist. Looking up at her again, he swallowed hard at the tears streaming down her face, before placing his saber in her hands, forcing her to take it. “From now on, I may carry this saber, but I promise you that I will never wield it but in defense of those I love or those who may need my help. I cannot promise you that I will never have moments of darkness, for it is a part of me, but I can promise you that I will always meet you in the space we have created in the middle of the darkness and the light.”

Believing that he had not yet done enough to convince her, Ben reached into the pocket of his tunic and produced a breathtaking engagement ring that had belonged to generations of his grandmothers. It was a very large, round, black diamond that nearly glowed with its own mysterious light, surrounded by an array of perfect, sparkling white diamonds. It had seemed appropriate to give her a physical symbol to show her that no matter what, she owned his black heart and wore it on her small hand.

Carefully, he took her left hand in his right one, and slipped the ring over the knuckles of her fourth finger. “This ring belonged to my grandmothers,” he told her softly.  “I chose it because a light comes from its darkness. That darkness is surrounded, hemmed in, by light. As I am surrounded by yours. I surrender my darkness to your light for you to keep safe forever. Rey, will you please make me the happiest man in this galaxy and marry me?”

Saying it only for the third time that he could recall in his adult life, Ben bent to kiss the ring where he had placed it on her hand and then looked up at her again, his eyes liquid, hopeful. “Please,” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of Ben's proposal in the comments!
> 
> The thing that has always struck me about Ben in either of his guises, is that he is usually unfailingly polite and has a formality to his speech and tone that reveals the gentility of his upbringing. (Even when he tells her through their Force bond, "Just you." It is so precise.) No matter where it might be, or in what form it takes, he was raised to lead people. Planets. He likes calligraphy. He is studious. He is strong. He wears the clothes of a knight. He carries a saber with the crossguards of a knight. He is passionate. It seems to me that he casts himself, no matter how dark his interior life is, as strangely chivalrous. He is naturally romantic. I believe that he would lay his heart at Rey's feet and he would not wait. This is why I have not gone with one of those wonderful 30-chapter slow burns. I think that a man like that believes in his powers, knows the Force does nothing by accident, and knows what he wants. I think he is also honest with his love about what it all means to them before he finally pops the question. What do you think?


	13. Everything She Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally knows her place in all of this. Do I hear bells?

Rey

 _Ben loved her._  

Unable to control the trembling in her limbs or the tears streaming down her cheeks, Rey stared into the face of a hopeful and loving Ben Solo.

Clutching his saber, she struggled to grasp both the enormity and the simple sweetness of what he had just done. The notion of a proposal had been something she had understood intellectually, but was nothing that had ever existed in her own vernacular. Formality and tradition were never for a child without a last name who had been claimed by no one. The effect of Ben's words felt akin to oxygen deprivation. Her body was trying to work through the beautiful shock.

Rey’s mind reeled, choosing that moment to produce an image of her home on Jakku. She could see the thousands of scratches she had made in the side of her rusty AT-AT.  5,336 days had been etched there with the sharp end of a small, broken console knob by the day she had comandeered the Falcon. In Galactic Standard Time, that was the equivalent to 128,064 hours of _loneliness_. The calculations were written on her soul.

_Could a discarded, enslaved scavenger girl really be given everything she had ever wanted in the space of a single day?_

It seemed the answer was _yes_.

For as long as she could remember, she had been collecting days, like the scraps of rotting starships, dulled with the grime of sand and inertia. She realized now as she looked upon the man who would be hers that those marks did not represent her history as she had thought, but a countdown. As keeping days went, it turned out that all she had ever needed to keep was just _one_. She would hold on to this day and Ben Solo forever.

Rey had not thought it possible to love him more than she did just a few minutes ago. She had thought that nothing could improve this perfect day. Maz Kanata’s words echoed in her head for she had been right. Someone _had_ come back for her.

Rey gathered the hem of her robe in both hands and fell to her knees in front of him, unwilling to stand above him. They were partners in every way. Equals. She also knew he was probably dying by slow measures in these moments and she would not make him wait any longer. Setting his saber carefully on the stones of the terrace, she reached up to put her hands in his soft, beautiful hair and snuck a quick kiss on his full mouth. In that moment, she wished desperately that she had Ben’s gift of eloquence. She had not been raised with soft words and poetry. She could only speak from her heart.

“Ben Solo, I am so in love with you,” she told him with a catch in her voice. “Yes! I will be yours. I will marry you, build a family with you, and stand next to you for all the days of my life. And beyond. When we are Force ghosts.” Ben grinned, clearly enjoying that thought. “I will give you beautiful children who will help us bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy. Whether we have much power or little, all I want is to be yours. _Please_   _be my husband_.”

Exultant, Ben let out an uncharacteristic whoop before he swept her up into an embrace, her legs dangling beneath her, while he plundered her mouth with his own. Pressing his forehead against hers, he whispered to her, “I love you, Sunlight.”

“My Ben…I love you. I am going to make you so happy,” she whispered in return, as Ben let her slide slowly back to her feet.

Bending to pick up his lightsaber, he clipped it back on his belt and took her hand. “You already have. I will see that you will never regret it, Sunlight.”

“You don’t have to do anything but be who you are. I already know I will never regret it, Ben.”

“Perhaps in the interest of full disclosure,” Ben told her cautiously, humor creating a texture in his deep voice, “it might be important to tell you that when we were coming from the Falcon and I carried you away to my castle, my mother was negotiating our marriage on your behalf.”

Letting out a stunned laugh, Rey was incredulous. “What? How is that possible?”

“My mother is nothing if not perceptive. Evidently, she had guessed my intentions in bringing you here and decided to act in the role of your family. It is traditional for the family of the bride of the Crown Prince to offer a trunk of fine garments for her to use in married life.”

Rey shook her head in disbelief at Leia’s meddling. Another thought dawned on her and she gasped. “Please tell me you convinced her that we were only having two children and not four?!”

Ben let out a shout of hearty laughter. “Has anyone ever convinced my mother of anything? Not to worry, Sunlight. I reminded her that our family frequently produces twins, so it is possible her hopes for four might be served with the two I negotiated.”

Rey’s mouth fell open and she looked stunned for a second. “Well, now that you mention it, I _would_ really like a boy and a girl with luxuriant black hair and dark eyes.”

Ben sobered a little, a tender look taking over his face. “We will need to compromise on that one, Sunlight. I long to have a little girl with hazel eyes, shiny brown hair that has just a hint of the sunset, and the loveliest smile I have ever seen.”

“I think I can agree to that,” Rey told him softly, giving a tremulous version of the smile he loved so well. She was warmed that Ben had given the matter of their children so much thought. She knew without a doubt that he would love any children they were blessed with as fiercely as he loved her. That little girl of their future would never need to worry that her father loved and cherished her.  

“Excellent,” Ben returned with mock solemnity. “I do think that the best means of compromise is for you to always agree with me, Sunlight, don’t you?” With a wink, he bent to place an eager kiss on her mouth and the top of her hand where it was clasped in his own. Rey laughed at the daydream that was a teasing and happy Ben. Not for the first time, the delicious and novel weight of his beautiful ring on her hand captured her attention, a talisman against all future loneliness.

Before Ben could lead her off to make their announcement to Leia and Chewie, the chapel bells rang out across the valley, their distinctive melody declaring the engagement of the Crown Prince. Ben stopped in his tracks, shook his head and raised one astounded dark brow at Rey. “Your mother again?” she asked him. Ben nodded his head, resigned. “Of course,” he said.   

“Of course.” Rey knew she was going to have her hands full with her mother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was there any doubt Rey would say yes? No, because she loves Ben and wants to belong to him in every way she can. I did think it important, however, to acknowledge that a girl who came from nothing and nowhere with no history or ritual to call her own might need just a minute to get her bearings and believe that she deserved it. 
> 
> I LOVE happy Ben Solo as much as I love supervillain Kylo Ren. Not to worry, that guy is still in there, too, he's on vacation. 
> 
> Ah, Leia. She just couldn't resist. She might be a little excited.
> 
> Next up...some long overdue family conversations, Rey gets to meet her engagement present, and more plans!


	14. Mother's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey decide that the bells in the chapel will ring sooner than later before Ben, Leia, and Chewie confont his past.

Ben

Ben led Rey toward the dining hall of the castle. He guessed that he would find his mother and Chewie there, already enjoying their meal. Suddenly, the events of the day seemed like an elaborate fantasy developed to comfort his overburdened mind. He must be dreaming. He had certainly dreamed of Rey often enough since their first meeting.

Rey had obviously sensed that thought and agreed. _Ben, do you think if we pinched each other, we might convince ourselves this is real?_

His fiancée was flirting with him. _Darling,_ Ben responded with wicked intent, _if you pinched me anywhere right now, I can tell you without a doubt that I would not behave myself and my mother and Chewie would need to do without us for the rest of the day._

A full, gorgeous blush crept across Rey’s face. _Hmm. That’s hardly likely to convince me that I shouldn’t._

Ben stopped beside her, just inside the entrance of the castle. Hauling her up against his full length, he bent and kissed her with a hunger and passion he not yet shown her. Ben made it clear that he wanted her very much. He felt an absolute joy suffuse his body and spirit as Rey pressed herself against him, returning his kiss as passionately as he gave it.

By the time they both drew back to stare into each other’s eyes, they were both panting like the hounds, and Ben had half convinced himself that dragging her upstairs was the best idea he had ever had.

Unfortunately, he knew there was more to be said before the day was done. It was time to speak with his family.

“Hold that thought,” Ben told her, bending to kiss her cute nose. She nodded, smiling, and turned with him to walk the remaining distance to the grand dining room where they found his mother and Chewie impatiently waiting, the chapel bells continuing to peal in the background.

With an uncharacteristic lack of decorum, his mother leapt from her chair and flew around the table where she grabbed Rey’s hand to admire her ring and assure herself that they were, in fact, engaged to be married. He could not help but wonder at her and chuckle. His mother was a master strategist. Undoubtedly, she or one of the servants had been peaking at them on the terrace before ordering the bells to be rung.

She and Rey exclaimed over her ring before hugging one another and nearly jumping up and down. He loved seeing his girl and his mother so happy and carefree.

“I knew it! Ben, I am so happy for you both. Rey is a rare woman and I love her like a daughter. There is no better wife for you in this galaxy or any other.” After she released Rey, Leia reached for him hesitantly, wanting to hug him again, but wanting to be sure that he would welcome the gesture. Despite the happiness of the moment, they were both still painfully aware of the barrier of their recent past.

Ben decided to lay to rest any doubt for his mother about how much he had missed her. He reached for her and pulled her toward him in a gentle hug. Leia hugged him back with all her strength. “Thank you, Mother,” he murmured in her hair. “I agree that there is no one like Rey. I am incredibly fortunate that she has agreed to take me on. Thank you for bringing her to me and for staying.  I know how lucky I am to be standing here with all of you. We have much to discuss. Let’s enjoy our meal and then talk, all right?”

“That sounds perfect, Ben,” Leia agreed, pausing to put both of her hands on his cheeks and looking in to eyes so like her own. His mother was exceptional. He did not deserve her approval or her tender touch, but she gave both without question. He found himself humbled in the face of such affection. He could feel the darkness within him recede further.

After he had seated his mother again, Ben reached for Rey’s hand and seated her as well. She smiled up at him. He appreciated that sometimes she did not feel the need to say anything, letting the moment be, knowing that this one was happy but also incredibly difficult for him. Her support overwhelmed him. Uncle Chewie was looking at him fondly as well. He never would have thought it possible. The Force had blessed him immeasurably.

The meal was outstanding. Ben could not remember the last time he had sat and dined with anyone rather than just fueling his body to survive the next day. The only times he derived enjoyment out of a meal since joining the First Order had been when he was cooking for himself. He had been expected to take his meals with the establishment in the Executive Dining Hall, but he had refused. It would have meant removing his mask and he never liked those around him to recall that he had the same human vulnerabilities. They had felt the need to stare at him, speak to him, or made the mistake of believing that he was interested in getting to know them. As a result, he often made himself a simple meal late at night and ate alone. He would not need to eat alone any longer. The thought buoyed him.

“When do you plan to be married?” his mother asked, pulling his thoughts back to the present.

Ben glanced at Rey, not needing to read her thoughts to guess what she was thinking about. Ben’s thoughts automatically went to the earlier scene in the hallway where he had barely restrained himself from dragging her upstairs to make love to her. If the color staining Rey’s cheeks was any indication, she was reliving it as well. _They were going to be so good together_.

“We haven’t discussed it yet, Mother,” Ben responded, looking to Rey for her reaction.

Rey surprised him by connecting through their Force bond. _I know that it might be better to wait to be married when we can put on a big spectacle for the First Order and the rest of the galaxy, Ben, but I was hoping that we could be married soon. Just us and your mother and Chewie? I don’t want to remember the day that I marry you as a political event put on to cement our place there._

_Sunlight, the day I make you my wife will be the happiest day of my life. I don’t want anyone or anything encroaching upon our happiness. I would marry you tomorrow._

_Tomorrow? Really?! Can we?_ Ben smiled at his bride, unaware that his mother, Chewie, and the servants had been studying them with fascination as the two most powerful Force-users in the galaxy discussed the matter of their wedding without the burden of spoken words.

Ben continued to stare at his bride. “Sandan?”

Sandan rushed to his side. “Yes, Your Highness?”

“What are the chances that we can be married in the chapel here tomorrow?”

“Oh, Your Highness,” Sandan exclaimed, his hands clapping together at the request. “We would be honored to organize and celebrate your marriage here tomorrow. It will be no trouble at all…oh my goodness. No trouble at all! Most of the castle is already prepared.”

“ _Excellent_. Thank you, Sandan. Shall we say, mid-morning? 10?” Ben looked around at everyone. His mother was beaming her approval. “Is that enough time to prepare Rey? Mother?” Both women nodded at him. 

“Then it is settled.”

Sandan and the footmen who had stood at the borders of their meal stepped forward to clear away the last course. All of them were wearing smiles, obviously happy that the Crown Prince had come home to celebrate such a special occasion. When they had cleared the meal, Ben suggested that they all head to the terrace.

As the group proceeded outside to enjoy the sunshine, Ben searched his mind, struggling about how to begin to convince his mother how sorry he was for murdering his father. He had spent countless nights in his usual sleepless state wondering what would happen if he ever got the opportunity to face her. In a strange way, he supposed it had been a fantasy – the chance to be in his mother’s presence and attempt to explain himself. In those imagined encounters, he had never allowed himself to go quite as far as guessing what his mother might say in response. His cowardice had stopped him there, needing the unknown as a balm for the guilt and grief that ate at him like raptors picking bare their carrion.  

The woman at his side intruded on his thoughts. _You can do this, my love. You can be free of the burden you have been carrying for so long. No matter what happens, Ben, I will be right here with you. My future is with you._ Rey took his hand in both of hers as soon as they were seated. She kissed the back before dropping their clasped hands in her lap, an outward sign of her loyalty. He would have this support from now on. It was hard to wrap his head around it. He squeezed her hand.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as Ben gathered his courage. Taking a deep breath, he began. “First, Mother, Chewie, I must beg your forgiveness for what I did to…Father…for who I have been.” Ben swallowed hard, fighting his own emotions to go on. “There is not a day that I don’t regret what I did. I know that I cannot possibly explain away everything that has happened, but I would like to explain my state of mind as I know that I must. I am humbled that you are here and are willing to listen to me at all. I hope that my words will give you some peace and that someday you can forgive me.”

Ben looked at his Mother and his Uncle Chewie, who studied him with, he was surprised to note, some trepidation.  It was almost as if they expected to shoulder blame for any of it. Seeing tears in their eyes, he tried to gauge their reactions, but had difficulty breaking through the cloud of his own emotions. They remained silent, waiting to hear his words. As he had done so often in in the darkest moments of his life, he pushed down his feelings, assumed a mantle of apparent strength, _and forged on_.

“As a child, I was afraid to tell anyone that Snoke had been contacting me through the Force. It began after he was introduced to me at the Senate as a young boy. Because I was so young, it never occurred to me that as the son of a Senator that anyone would have ulterior motives in approaching me. I was often bored and didn’t have anyone my own age around, so at first, I thought the attention was a compliment to me. Later, I was also afraid that I would get into trouble because I had overheard the concern about my obvious pull to the Dark Side.

‘As I grew into an admittedly moody teenager, I knew that everyone expected me to be a Jedi in a family of famous Jedi. Snoke tried to convince me to cross over to the Dark Side, telling me that my grandfather had been a hero of the Dark Side and that he could protect and watch over me as my family had not. I didn’t realize how subtly Snoke would undermine my confidence. Still, I tried to find a different way, but after what happened with Uncle Luke, I allowed Snoke to influence me, to further those arguments he had long been feeding me. He told me that I was the cause of all the arguments and problems at home. That I was the reason that Dad…Father…was always leaving. I thought Uncle Luke’s attempt to kill me for my darkness was evidence that Snoke must be right. He convinced me that my only path out of the pain that I felt was to destroy my enemies and fulfill some twisted destiny first begun by Vader. As a man, I allowed Snoke to shape me into a vicious tool in a quest to gain power and control over the galaxy.”

Ben could hear his mother draw in a shaky breath, but he steeled himself against the overwhelming need to comfort her. He had to finish it and he could not expect that his mother would still want him to touch her after all that he had to say.  

“Looking at the situation now, I am ashamed of not being strong enough to break from Snoke’s influence sooner. I have my connection with Rey and our love for one another to thank for that. That, and the horror of Starkiller Base, a weapon that I had tried to prevent Snoke from giving Hux permission to build. The destruction of the Hosnian system still haunts me. So many lives. I had failed Snoke by failing to get the map to Uncle Luke, so Snoke agreed to use it.”

Leia looked horrified at that revelation and bent forward in her chair as if she had just taken a physical blow. She let out a long low sob, thinking that she and the Resistance had inadvertently had a hand in the deaths of so many. Ben fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace.

“ _No, Mother_ ,” Ben pleaded with her. “I am sorry. I beg you… _do not blame yourself_. You could not have known what Snoke and Hux would do when they could not win the race to get to Uncle Luke. Snoke wanted to find him and kill him regardless of your plans for him. I tried to persuade Supreme Leader to allow me more time to get the map from Rey, but he would not relent. By that time, Rey had realized her own power and escaped interrogation."

Chewie wailed a low and mournful sound.

‘No, Uncle Chewie,” Ben denied with an emphatic shake of his head. “I would love to claim that my actions were selfless, but I had already been responsible for the deaths of so many that I was inured to feeling any strong objections to anything much on moral grounds.” Ben took a shaky breath, looking his Mother and Chewie in the eyes for what would perhaps be the last time when he told them the full measure of his shame. “And...I am _so ashamed_ , but I _wanted_ to give him Luke,” Ben whispered, not able to give greater voice to his cowardice than that, “ _and_ _Rey,_ not to stop him from using Starkiller, but because he told me that handing them over and killing my father were the only ways to redeem my many failures to him. _I did it so that_ _Snoke wouldn’t hurt me anymore."_

His mother cried out, the knowledge that he had been tortured regularly for his attempts to preserve the last bits of light in himself finally more than she could bear. “It _is_ my fault,” she gasped, on the edge of hysteria, her hands moving to the top of his head as if to absolve him, “what other choice did you have after what Luke did to you? I made so many mistakes. You father made so many mistakes. We left you when you needed us most. I am _so sorry_ that you ever felt unwanted. I always thought that because you were so often with me at the Senate, you would understand the duty I felt, that you would learn to love the _same things_ that I loved. That _I_ wanted. Ben…I was wrong to expect so much from someone so young. You weren’t my _assistant_. _You were my child!”_

One of her elegant hands shrunk to a fist and pressed to her trembling mouth, attempting to hold in her horror. “I wish I had made you feel safe enough to tell me about Snoke. I should never have made you feel that you had no choice but to embrace the Dark Side. I loved you…so much. I still love you _so much, Ben_.”

Ben again felt the smother of guilt. He had reduced his powerful, elegant mother to rambling, her composure obliterated as she fought to catch her breath.

Chewie roared his anguish and knelt next to Ben to wrap his long, hairy arms around his nephew and Leia.     

Ben longed for forgiveness, but not exoneration. He needed them to acknowledge who he had been or that forgiveness would be diminished. “I may have been misunderstood, Mother, but I have just as  much responsibility. More.” Ben reached up to swipe at the tears streaming down his face.  “I had been so angry at you, Mother, and at Father, and Uncle Luke for so long that I allowed that anger to harden into hatred. Once Uncle Luke decided that I would not be a Jedi, I did everything I could to grow the darkness inside of me. I never hesitated. I convinced myself that you had never loved me and that all I had been was a nuisance and a disgrace to our family. I carried the spite of my childhood into manhood and allowed myself to ignore every good and decent thing you ever taught me.

‘Look at what happened on Crait,” Ben pleaded with her. “I took someone you loved from you _again_. I forced you into such a state of desperation that Luke became one with the Force just to allow you the slim chance of survival. I should have been stronger than revenge. I should have been strong enough to show your Resistance mercy when I was already free of my tormentor. _I am so sorry_.” Ben broke into loud sobs, his relief at owning his transgressions a palpable thing.

“My boy,” Leia whispered to him over and over, her small arms wrapped around his strong shoulders, “it will be alright now. It’s all right.”  

Chewie and Leia rocked Ben in their arms like a precious child as they cried together for Han, for the Republic, for the mistakes that had been made on both sides, and for the years that Ben had been lost.

Ben never noticed when Rey stood, her skin tight where the endless tears shed that day for joyous and painful reasons had dried it, and came to them, bending to place a kiss on each of their heads before quietly leaving them. Had he been aware enough to ask where she was going, Rey would have told him that she left because they all deserved the opportunity to be alone with each other for the sake of memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, gang, no engagement presents in this chapter. We should see Atrus and Alba in the next. I just couldn't find an easy place to fit them in with the heaviness of Ben's confessions to Leia and Chewie. It broke them all too much for more levity.
> 
> Things lighten up and get a bit sexy next chapter. And...soon, WEDDING!!!
> 
> Thoughts on Ben's reckoning and Leia's regret? Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	15. I'm Blessed, I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up in the arms of Ben Solo. (No, they haven't gone THERE yet.) She is swept off to a moonlight picnic, but the pair make a stop so that Rey can meet her engagement present. 
> 
> I thought there would be a little bit of smut in this chapter, but I honestly forgot that we weren't there just yet. Plus, I could not forget the hounds. Forgive me for misleading in the prior chapter notes! I promise, it's all coming.

Rey

 

 She slowly awoke from a nap, wrapped in warmth, recognizing that she was in the carved four-posted bed of the Princess Suite. Judging by the setting sun, she had been asleep for some time. It seemed that ever since she and Ben had resolved their differences and found the belonging they sought in one another, her body felt safe enough to seek the rest she had always longed to have. She did not ever remember feeling tired before. She had always had to continue if she wanted to survive.

It suddenly occurred to her that her back was warmer than it should be and that could only mean that Ben must be behind her. She lifted her head slightly, realizing that he had lain beside her at some point and wrapped his arms around her before surrendering to sleep himself. No one in her memory had ever held her in sleep and she let out a slow, relaxing breath, just enjoying the peace of it.

Looking across the room, she could see that he had opened the doors that led to the private terrace shared by the Prince and Princess Suites. A gentle breeze had filled the room with the fresh smells of the outdoors. A large moon had risen in the sky, flanked by two smaller satellites, throwing moonlight on the dancing waters of the lake and across their bed. She could not remember a more beautiful moment in her life than this one.

Well, she corrected herself, except for Ben’s proposal. Now she had two beautiful moments. She would rather have these two moments than a thousand others. She hugged them to herself and was grateful to her Maker for all that had led her to this moment.

“I will give you many more beautiful moments, Sunlight,” a groggy voice said from behind her, “I promise.” She could hear Ben yawn as sleep slowly let go of him.

Rey smiled and carefully turned over in Ben’s arms, reaching up to plunge her fingers in the crisp, dark hair at his temples. It felt soft and cool. “I know you will. As I will do for you. Even if you do read my thoughts without asking.”

Ben stretched a little before meeting her eyes, his own a dark, tender landscape. “I was right.”

“About what?” Rey asked, uncertain of his meaning.

“I told myself that I was likely to understand real happiness the first time I woke up with you in my arms.” Ben pulled her in closer as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. “I was right.”

Rey pressed her forehead to his. “You are my happiness.”

“As you are mine. We have earned it.”

“Yes,” she whispered in agreement.

Ben just cuddled her for several minutes, pressing her to his heart. Rey just concentrated on the rhythm of his breathing and took in his delicious scent. She savored the ways that he touched her senses, something that their Force bond had not been able to fully supply. “You smell like spice and clean water.”

Ben’s chuckle rumbled from his chest. “Spice and water? Hmm…come closer, let me detect your scent.”

A playful Ben Solo was a thing to behold. He loudly sniffed his way down her face and neck, burying his face in her hair and cleavage, snorting now and again, tickling her skin and making her laugh. “Mmm…delicious. You smell of sugar and fresh bread.”

“Bread?!?!” Rey erupted with outraged laughter. “Take that back, Ben Solo!”

“What? I love to cook and the smell of fresh bread is my favorite.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Besides,” he continued. “I might be a little hungry.”

Rey shoved his shoulder before he clutched her close again. “Of course, I did take the liberty of asking the cook to pack us a basket.”

Rey leaned back, surprised and giddy with delight. “A moonlight picnic?”

“Exactly. Are you up for a little adventure?” Ben kissed her forehead.

“Absolutely. I have never been on a picnic before.”

“Then let’s go make beautiful memory number three, shall we?” Ben jumped up from the bed, grabbing her hand with his.

Rey followed, but looked at him a little shyly before glancing at the place where they had lain together. “It would be number four.”

“Number four, then.” His girl liked to snuggle. He was prepared to provide her with all possible snuggling.

Rey stopped to put on her slippers as Ben held her hand to steady her. “I’m ready!”

Ben stopped by the door to Rey’s suite and opened it. Sitting outside the door was a large wicker basket with handles and a blanket resting on top. Smiling at the efficiency of the staff, he grabbed the basket in one hand before pulling Rey into the hall and closing the door behind them.

 Having expected him to lead her to the closest exit near the terrace, Rey shot him a puzzled look. The grin he gave her was full of mischief. “Before we head outside for our picnic, you need to meet your engagement present. I am not certain I would be able to show up to our wedding with all limbs intact if I failed to make the introduction today.”

“Introduction?” Rey wrinkled her nose. Ben was speaking in riddles. “Ben, you know that I don’t need anything else. You have already given me everything I ever wanted.” Besides, Rey wondered, how did one get _introduced_ to an engagement present?

Ben’s smile grew. “Yes, _introduction_ ,” Ben confirmed, taking her hand again and swinging it between them as they moved toward the castle stairs. “On our way, I am going to tell you about an ancient god of darkness named Atrus, and a goddess named Alba, his equal in light…”

A few minutes later, they emerged into a courtyard on the other side of the castle. She had listened patiently to Ben as he told her the stories of Atrus and Alba, but she had not yet determined why he felt it so important to share the information just then.

As they approached the far corner of the space, Rey could once again detect two strange Force signatures as she had the day she had gone to tell Leia she would be leaving the Resistance and Ben had appeared.

“Ben?” Rey asked with caution, pausing to tug on his hand.

“It’s alright, Sunlight. You are going to love this.” Ben leaned over and kissed her forehead before gently pulling her the remaining distance to the kennel.

Rey caught her breath. Before her stood two of the largest, most frighteningly beautiful hounds she could ever imagine. She had only heard them described in stories, and like everything else about today, they seemed part of a fairytale. _Of course, there would be magical dogs. Why not?_

One of the dogs was so black that he almost completely receded into the shadows, the borders of his shape blending with the darkness of the courtyard. The other practically glowed in the dark like captured moonlight. “Are those… _are they_ …? They’re…Ben, _they’re beautiful_!”  

Ben nodded, smiling, enjoying her reaction to the beauty of such animals whose every line and muscle spoke of their purpose and power. “Yes. _Canis Bellacor_. Rey, I would like you to meet Atrus and Alba. They are a mated pair and were sent to me from the Outer Rim. Atrus has chosen me for his master, but Alba told me that she was destined for better. I knew immediately she was speaking of you.”

“Me?!” Rey shook her head. Rey moved slowly toward the door of the kennel, looking briefly at Ben to make sure it was safe and thinking hard about why she would have been chosen for this remarkable creature. There was only one possible answer, so it did not take Rey long to divine it. “ _The Force?_ ”

“To be sure. My darkness and your light.” Ben moved toward the kennel door to assist her. “You are safe. They are very intelligent, if a little single-minded. Once they bond with a master, they will protect them and anyone they choose with their lives. Reach out to her through the Force. She has been anxious to meet you.”

As Rey crouched down to look in her eyes, Alba took that opportunity to reach out one large and intimidating paw to introduce herself. _It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress. You are smaller than I expected._

Rey’s eyes almost jumped from their sockets as the words trailed through her mind. Taking the proffered weapon of death otherwise known as a paw, Rey shook it. Now she _knew_ she was dreaming.

Castles and feather beds and princes and engagements, but Force-sensitive, m _ythological talking hounds?_

Only with Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming up on some important chapters, so I love these little vignettes of coupledom that they have. It's time out of time before they head back to the First Order and all of its intrigue and complexity. It also shows their bond and private lives as they learn to navigate the newness of their proximity to one another in a way I love. Finally, I think it important to have some carefree chapters after the heavy emotional load they were all pulling last chapter.
> 
> What is your favorite part of the story so far?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism on this or any other chapter are always welcome.


	16. I Guess it Would Be Nice if I Could Touch Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T 18, this chapter isn't for you. Please exit to your right and come back in a chapter or two.  
> For those of you who are over 18 and are okay with mature subject matter, honestly, this chapter has a smidge, but I was trying to be respectful of anyone whose beliefs and sensibilites don't extend that far. The heavier stuff is coming later. (But read it anyway, okay? lol!)
> 
> Rey gets a moonlight picnic and a swimming lesson, but it's not like the ones at your local YMCA...  
> This chapter has both points of view.

                 

Ben

Atrus and Alba trotted ahead of them toward the main terrace and the spot he had chosen for their picnic while Ben assured a guard posted near the main hall that he need not worry about having his flesh torn from his body by either of the dogs. Maybe it was that he and Rey saw them as canine mirrors of themselves, or maybe it was the strange and immediate bond they shared with the animals, but he really did not see them as half as terrifying as those around them seemed to find them.

Rey was as enchanted with her pet as he had been when meeting Atrus. Alba had a lot of questions for her, starting with her background in warfare, wanting to begin training with her as soon as possible. Rey had looked shocked for just a moment and then giggled and thrown her arms around the dog’s neck, hugging her close. Alba had looked trapped and uncomfortable for a moment, but eventually wagged her tail and snuggled in to Rey’s embrace. Atrus had walked over, sitting down at Rey’s side and tried to nuzzle in as well. No one could resist her for long.

Once on the terrace, Ben took a sharp left turn to a small, hidden set of stairs near the waterfall. The stone stairs and balustrade were wet from the mist, and a little slippery. “Careful, Sunlight,” Ben cautioned her as he led her slowly down the spiral.

Their canine companions moved past them on the stairs, putting themselves ahead of any potential danger. _Atrus, Alba he ordered the hounds, you may explore the lake below if you like. Please leave us undisturbed until we call you again. Don’t kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. Perhaps contact us through the Force if you see anything suspicious, hmm?_

Behind him, he heard Rey chuckle.

The stairs would, Ben recalled, go all the way down to the lake where the dogs could run free on the sandy beach, but that was not their destination tonight. Tonight, he had planned to stop in a cave midway down the wall of rock where there was a hidden grotto. The grotto had a roughly circular pool. He had asked the staff to leave lanterns in the recesses of the walls and he could see the glow of those lights up ahead. He hoped that Rey would enjoy a private picnic on the banks of the pool and perhaps trust him enough to start teaching her how to swim. He doubted that anyone on Jakku would have ever had that opportunity. Water was at a premium there and had to be flown in most places on the sand planet.

As they rounded the stairs to a shallow landing in front of the grotto, he could hear Rey’s gasp as she finally saw their destination. Ben smiled down at her for just a moment before leading her down a narrow path at the edge of the cave that skirted around one side of the pool. Stopping on the small “beach” on the far side, Ben unfurled the blanket and then placed the basket in one corner.

“What do you think, Rey? Is this a good place for our picnic?”

“I am beginning to think that this entire day has been one long wonderful dream and my mind refuses to wake up. If that’s the case, I approve and agree to stay asleep forever.”

Ben moved behind her, his hands encircling her narrow waist and his head leaning so that he could brush his lips against her neck, drawing shivers. “Mmm…my sleeping beauty…should I pinch you now?”

Rey laughed and turned in his arms, twining her own around his neck. “I think that the story goes that the prince kissed her, but I remember your earlier warning about pinching each other. I’m certainly willing, but I think you need to feed me before much of that goes on.”

“Good idea,” Ben responded, giving her a prince’s kiss anyway. “Let’s see what Sandan’s magicians have packed for us.”

Ben helped Rey get settled before sitting close to her, both facing the grotto pool and the open air beyond. The lanterns flickered in their recesses and the air was just a little humid from the closeness of the moist rock walls and the warm night. Rey removed her sandals and moved her toes to swirl in the rippling water. In the far corner of the grotto, a miniature waterfall dropped from a point in the ceiling near where the rest of the waterfall rushed outside. The water in the pool glowed with a light blue phosphorescence that reminded him of the color of a lightsaber.

“Why does the water glow like that?” Rey asked, fascinated.

“The water on Naboo is very rich in minerals and tiny organisms that feed on it and glow when stirred. They light themselves to attract their mates. I think I can understand the appeal.”

Rey laughed. “Well, I am not sure that I glow in the dark, but if my light has attracted yours, then I can understand why they do it.”

“I think even as a single-celled amoeba I would be attracted to you.” Ben winked at her and turned toward the basket. “Now then, let’s feed you. I have another surprise and we had best eat so that we can get some rest before our wedding day.”

“Another surprise? I don’t think my brain can handle that. You have reached your quota for today, Mr. Solo. Try again tomorrow. And…yes…I am sure that you would like your bride to be awake during the ceremony.”

“That is traditional, yes.”

Ben handed her a plate with a succulent looking fowl of some sort as well as a salad of various greens, fruits, and vegetables native to Naboo. Ben had produced a cask of sweet wine and a fresh loaf of bread to go with the meal. At the appearance of the bread, Rey raised one eyebrow at him. In return, he held the loaf up to his nose and made a big show of appreciating the aroma of that baked good. Rey nudged him with her shoulder, laughing, but otherwise the two ate in companionable silence.

Once they were finished and Ben had stowed the remains of their meal in the basket, he stood and reached for her hand. “Come.”

Rey looked up at him, confused as to where they could be going. “Where are we going?”

“Swimming.”

“Swimming?! Ben, I can’t swim. I’ve hardly seen this much water in my life and certainly never jumped in. Plus, I haven’t anything to swim in!”

“Shh, Sunlight. I know that you cannot swim. I want to teach you, if you will allow it. I think it important for your safety that you learn. You never know when it might be necessary. You will pick it up quickly, I assure you, because you have the advantage of being Force sensitive. Still, there is some skill to it. Once you have learned, you will never want to get out, I guarantee it.”

“Hmm…and what about a swimming costume?” Rey had crossed her arms over her chest as she sometimes did when she was impatient, tapping a foot. He could tell that she already knew where this was going.

“Well…it is just us, here.” Ben could not help himself. The prospect of floating in the glowing pool with his very beautiful and very naked fiancée was a lure he could not resist. “Rey, we only have one day to enjoy being engaged. If you are worried that I will make advances before our marriage, I will do my best…” Ben’s mouth fell open and his words trailed off into stunned silence as Rey deftly stepped out of her robe, her hands on her hips, and mischief glowing in her hazel eyes.

“Maker…” Ben choked as he took in the naked form of his bride. She was small in stature, a fact that he enjoyed in contrast to his size. She was also beautifully and perfectly made, as if his every wish had been formed in flesh to create the woman he loved. His body reacted instantly.

“Sunlight, you are so beautiful,” he whispered in awe.  “Perfect.”

 

Rey

Rey blushed at his reaction to her naked body. She had never been unclothed in front of anyone as a grown woman. She was nervous, though she tried hard not to show it. She also felt a fierce pride at Ben’s reaction. She had considered his words and he was right. They only had one day to enjoy their engagement. They were in this beautiful place alone together where he had carefully planned a romantic meal and she would not waste another moment with protestations of virginal modesty.

Ben was going to be her husband. In truth, because she came from a place where no one had formal ties, just mutual agreements, she already considered him in that role. Besides, she was more than eager to see the magnificent body she had glimpsed during one of the early contacts of their Force bond when their connection had caught him unaware. His bare chest had seemed like it was cut out of solid rock. She knew that the rest of him would be just as impressive.

After Ben seemed to reel in his tongue and regain his composure, he quickly doffed his tunic and boots. “Is it alright if I take off the rest, Rey?” _Sweet man_. He didn’t want to frighten or pressure her. She didn’t know where she had gotten her boldness, except that her nerve seemed to always come to her just when she needed it, but she walked up close to Ben. Leaning in to kiss his chest, letting her tongue slip out to steal a little taste, she looked up at him as she took hold of the waistband of his trousers. “Yes, please.”

Ben’s throat moved as he swallowed hard. Bending to remove his pants, he straightened up before her and allowed her the same privilege of looking at him. It was obvious to her that Ben found their circumstances arousing and she felt an answering rush between her thighs. She knew enough about what happened between men and women, and assumed enogh about the unusual bond she shared with Ben, that she was certain they would be more than compatible. She was looking forward to their coupling, whether it happened now or tomorrow night. There was so much here for her hands to explore. The firm, heavy thighs, sprinkled liberally with dark hair, the firm buttocks, and the part of him that wanted her touch most.

“Ben…every part of you is magnificent. I am such a lucky woman.” The Supreme Leader blushed, and she let out a low, sexy laugh. _Where in the galaxy had that come from?_

She smiled at him, running the edge of one finger across the defined muscles of his abdomen. Leaning in to the area along the side of his neck, and just under his ear, she whispered, “All right, if you are going to teach me how to swim, Master Solo, let’s get to it.”

Ben growled at her, a needful and primal sound, and then chased her into the cool, glowing water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale land has romantic glowing grottoes in which two lovers can swim. Because, of course it does.
> 
> Not much plot here, but they are finally naked.


	17. It's Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning...some of this chapter is still for those of you who are older than 18 and ok with nudity. Those of you who prefer to abstain, join us next chapter.
> 
> Buildling up to *things*. Still naked, though.

Ben

Ben held Rey in front of him while she floated leisurely. They had spent the last hour going through simple swim strokes and holding their breath under water. As Ben had guessed she would, Rey had picked it up quickly, her natural athleticism and Force powers doing much to help her overcome her inexperience. She had been so happy and proud of her progress. He was happy because no matter what, she would never again be unsafe around water. It could never be something held against her by an enemy. They would practice more when they got back to Finalizer and they had the use of the Executive residence. There would be a magnificent pool there lined with windows that was meant for their exclusive use. He could think of an exclusive thing or two he would like to do with her once there.

He leaned his head against hers and asked her something he had been wondering about since that afternoon. “You left earlier, Rey. Why?”

Rey turned toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring their bare chests in contact. Ben shivered with desire. He supposed his body’s reaction to her would be a constant going forward. “I knew you were in the arms of those who loved you. I thought all of you might appreciate a few minutes alone together, just being the family that you were, after so long.”

Ben could feel his eyes burn a little at her words. He hugged her close, tucking his face in her neck and rocking her back and forth. It had been good to be with his mother and Chewie. After that moment, he had sat next to his mother, his arms around her shoulders and hers around him. They talked more about what had happened. They had also made plans for what they should do about the First Order and the galaxy. Even so, he never wanted Rey to feel that she was not at the heart of who he was. “You are my family, too,” he whispered. She squeezed him hard. “I know, Ben. And you are mine, but it felt like the right thing to do just then to give all of you some space.”

Ben pulled back and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes and finally her lips. “I love you,” he whispered. Rey snuggled into his chest, and they held each other close for a while.   

Eventually, Rey moved away from him, dipping under the water and pushing out toward the small waterfall. He had to shake his head a little. She really had no fear, or more accurately, she was able to overcome her fears so quickly. He supposed that quality was one of the things that he loved most about her. She had never shown him fear. She had opposed and angered him, but she had always treated him like the man he was.

He watched as she broke the surface directly under the swirling waterfall, like an exotic sea fairy, the blue sparks of phosphorescence painting her lithe body. Her small, perfect nipples were drawn up like little berries on her breasts.  She turned to him, her eyes beckoning him. She was gorgeous. _And his_.

Ben swam over to her, standing with her under the waterfall, letting it wash over them both as he wrapped his arms around her again. He bent his head to hers, staring deeply into her hazel eyes. “Sunlight, as much as I want to make love to you right now, if it’s alright with you, I would like to wait until our wedding night.”

Rey nodded, smiling. “That sounds perfect.”

“Are you scared?” Ben asked. He hoped that he hadn’t frightened her by pushing her tonight.

“No. I am looking forward to it so much. Especially after swimming with you tonight. I was definitely tempted, but I was also just hoping that we could wait until we belonged to each other…officially.” Rey looked down at the water for a moment and tried to explain. “I have never had anyone in my life. I have never had a family or ceremonies that bonded us together. I want to experience all of it in its order.” She looked up at him again. “Does that make sense?”

“Yes, it makes perfect sense. That is not unlike what I was thinking. When I landed on Naboo yesterday, it was like finding a piece of myself that I have entirely forgotten. I haven’t been the prince of anything but darkness in so long that I forgot there were things like ceremony and ritual. I forgot the traditions of my family and the people who have always served us here. It was a homecoming for me. I wanted it all back. I know our first time will be very special, but I want it to be when I am your husband and you are my wife. You deserve that.”

“Ben Solo is going to be my husband.” Rey mused, holding her hand out to stare at the stunning ring on her finger. “I can hardly believe it.”

“Believe it.” Ben exclaimed, taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the pool. After they climbed out and stood shivering in the warm breeze, Ben grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them both, gently drying the parts of her he could easily reach.

“ _Oh-my-goodness_ ,” Rey exclaimed in wonder.

“What?” Ben knew she wasn’t upset by his touch, but he frowned because he couldn’t determine what had her staring at him in amazement.    

“I am going to have a last name!” Rey was clearly more than delighted at that idea. She was bouncing up and down on her small toes, her small fists tucked up under her chin.

He grinned at her. “Yes, you are… _Rey Solo_.”

She bounced on her toes again, smiling her captivating smile and clapping her hands a little.

“Rey Solo! I _love_ it.”

 

 

Rey

Rey felt a pleasant shiver run down her back as Ben gave a short shrill whistle to call Atrus and Alba. The dogs immediately bounded past them on the stairs to screen the terrace before their arrival.

Rey clutched Ben’s hand as they climbed the last few risers to the top. They had dressed quietly next to the pool, gathered the basket and blanket, and were heading back to their respective suites to get some rest before tomorrow’s excitement.

Rey Solo. _Was it possible to be in love with your name?_

She had no idea what would happen beyond their time here, but if all they ever got to have was a few beautiful days on Naboo, she would treasure this time forever. She was amazed by the change in Ben. It was as if he had been trapped in a shell and was at last free of it. He was protective and tender with her.  The way he touched her alone told her so much about his feelings. She knew he had a difficult past. It was hard for all of them – _Ben especially_ \- to get over the things he had done under Snoke’s influence, but they had made a start. She felt honored that Ben had picked her of all the women in the galaxy to be his own. She would not fail him.

Ben led her over to the doors to the Princess Suite. Taking both of her hands in his, he pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed. She thought he might be praying to their Maker, The Force, or perhaps even those whom they had lost. She watched him in fascination, not wanting to let him out of her sight, even for a moment.

Ben’s looks were so striking. His hair, of course, but everything else was a study in male beauty. To be fair, his nose, like his father’s before him, was slightly longer than it should be. And he had the cutest ears. They protruded from his head under that luxuriant fall of hair. It was a secret she wanted to keep for her personal enjoyment. He also had the broadest shoulders and a wide, muscled chest without an ounce of extra flesh anywhere on him. It was obvious how seriously he took his training.

His large hands were sensual and she had sometimes been mesmerized by them - literally. They could strike in battle or fury, push out Force commands that held everyone and everything in his thrall, but they could also be incredibly gentle. It gave her chills when he touched her. And, if she was honest, when he twirled his lightsaber with that easy flick of his broad wrists it sent her heart racing. He seemed to be tirelessly agile and pretty much good at anything he did. She knew that focus would extend to being husband to her and father to their children. Ben Solo did not know how to stop trying until he succeeded.

As he finished whatever had held his attention behind those dark-lashed eyes, he kissed her gently and reached out to her through their bond.

_This._

Tears filled her eyes. _This._

Ben stepped back from her. “Goodnight… _princess_ …”

And then he was gone, leaving the hounds to guard her dreams.

_Tomorrow was her wedding day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnndddd...I'm a bit of a tease. Sorry, guys.
> 
> I decided I did not want a white wedding night where no one knew what they were doing and Rey was terrified. I wanted them to already have seen one another and had time to adjust to themselves uncovered together so that they could enjoy their first time. Also, I was continuing that idea that a girl with no past deserves to have, as Rey stated, things happen in order. 
> 
> Thoughts? I hope you are enjoying the build up to their wedding, which will be one for the books!


	18. Morning Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up to her wedding day and Leia is there to make it everything exactly as it should be.

Rey

The sound of birds and the feel of warm sunshine on her face awakened Rey early the next morning. From her position in the bed, she could see the pure, deep azure quality of the sky with its tufts of lazy, drifting clouds. It was as if all of nature on Naboo had conspired to give them as much beauty as possible on their wedding day. Despite the late night with Ben in the grotto, Rey felt rested and refreshed. It was a perfect day to be married.

Slowly she sat up, smiling as she looked out the arched windows which flanked the left side of the bed to spy Atrus and Alba using their mutual bulk as pillows, apparently sun drunk and snoozing. _Guard dogs_ , she thought. _Obviously._

A soft knock came at the door and Leia ducked inside with two maids whose arms were laden with fabric. The hounds were instantly alert, but Rey sent them both a quick message to stand down. They resumed their original positions, and both let out loud, nasally sighs.

“Good morning, Rey,” Leia trilled, a happy smile on her face.

“Good morning, Leia,” Rey responded a little awkwardly, her cheeks pink.

Leia laughed. “It will roll off the tongue easier after a while, dear.”

Rey laughed in return. “I am sure it will. There have been so many changes in the last few weeks. For some reason, the one that my poor brain cannot wrap itself around is the one where I no longer refer to you as ‘General’ and you become Leia, my mother-in-law!”

“Well, if it helps, I feel the same way. After years of hoping against hope that Ben would come back to me, here he is with me in our family home, ready to marry someone whom I love and admire. It is a dream.

‘Are you ready to get ready?”

“Absolutely! Only…first, I am hungry, and I think I better try to eat something before we do anything else.” Rey knew that a meal would ground her and help keep her nerves at bay.

“And second?” Leia asked.

“Well, second…what am I supposed to wear?” Rey scrunched up her nose, looking at Leia with the slightly panicked look of someone who half expected to show up to her own wedding wearing nothing at all.

“Not to worry. Years of running the Resistance has served me well. I have prepared for everything,” Leia assured her. “I had so much hope. I had Muirah bring along a gown that means a lot to me. It is the gown I wore when I married Han. I would be honored if you wore it.”

“Leia,” Rey said, her eyes welling up as they had so many times the last few days. “I hardly know how to thank you for all of this. I would be honored to wear your gown.”

Leia clasped her hands together. “Excellent. Now, Sandan has sent someone down to bring up a breakfast tray for us. I woke Ben up about an hour ago and sent him with Chewie to the Bachelor’s cottage across the courtyard so we can have that beautiful terrace to ourselves for breakfast.”

Leia glanced out at the terrace, only to have her gaze arrested by the site of the two immense beasts snoozing in the sun. “Don’t worry,” Rey assured her, jocular, but matter of fact. “They’re just magical-talking-Force-sensitive-warrior-hounds who are bound to Ben and me as their masters. No big deal. The female is my engagement present. I promise that they are lovely and won’t harm anyone. Unless they think we’re in danger.”

“Right. Of course.” Leia raised one sardonic eyebrow so like her son’s.

“How was Ben this morning?” Rey asked, changing the subject.

“Let’s see…how to describe my son, the Force-sensitive dark prince on his wedding day?” Leia giggled. “Rey, he was as nervous as any groom I have ever seen, fidgeting like crazy, wanting me to make sure that you were still safely asleep in your suite and to send word to him if you had any hesitancy whatsoever. He decided that he was not going to reach out to you through the Force before the wedding. He wanted your first time to be with each other today to take place at the end of the aisle.”

“I can’t believe it! He was really that nervous?” Rey could hardly credit the former Kylo Ren with that kind of uncertainty.

Leia was still chuckling. “Yes! He was also incandescent with happiness. Almost childlike, but I cannot say that I remember a single moment of his childhood where he was ever this happy. The past hours have been a miracle. You have created a monster.”

Rey thought about that for a moment. A monster. She had called him by that name twice. She would be far more careful with her words in the future.

Leia frowned. “I said something wrong, didn’t I? Oh, Rey, I’m sorry.”

Rey hurried out of bed to wrap Leia in a hug. “No, no. It wasn’t you. When Ben and I were fighting, I called him a monster more than once. I was just thinking about how little I knew him. How I must have hurt him. I was promising myself that I would be careful with my words in the future.”

Leia nodded to her in approval. “You are already thinking like a wife and a princess. So, anyway, your betrothed is very happy. He is impatiently waiting for you.”

Both women turned when a brief knock sounded on the door and Sandan entered with a large breakfast cart and a dazzling bouquet of blooms in deep blues and purples with large, waxy green leaves framing them. They were tied with what Rey recognized as one of Ben’s leather hair ties, braided in an intricate fashion with two streamers at the end. The effect was handsome and romantic as the man who had sent it to her.

“Good morning, Miss Rey,” Sandan intoned in his usual jovial mood. He held out the bouquet to her. “Compliments of His Highness, the Crown Prince, for your wedding ceremony.”

“How lovely! I have never had flowers before. Thank you, Sandan.” Rey buried her face in the fragrant blooms, the prick of tears stinging her eyes.

“My pleasure. His Royal Highness chose each of the blooms himself in the hothouse this morning. He wanted it to be perfect for you. Please accept my felicitations on your marriage from all of us who are honored to serve the royal family of Naboo.”

“Thank you, again. You have made my time here magical.”

“As it should be, Miss. You will make a very fine princess if you don’t mind my saying.” At that, Sandan bowed and left them to their preparations.

Rey carefully placed the cherished bouquet in a large vase on a nearby table, not wanting to crush its delicate blooms, before excusing herself to use the refresher to quickly shower and wash her hair. When she was clean and ready to eat, she moved back to the terrace to join Leia.

In her absence, the hounds had warmed to Leia, who had been unashamedly bribing them with crisp cured strips of meat from her breakfast tray. Ever cautious, Alba had asked Rey if Leia was to be trusted and Rey had responded that Leia was like a mother to her. She should be protected at all costs. That had been good enough for the hounds. Leia was now theirs to guard as well.

As the maids discussed how to style Rey’s hair and pressed her gown, Leia and Rey sat a small table in the welcoming sunshine and enjoyed their meal. They talked about a myriad of topics from First Order politics to Resistance business to grandchildren. Rey couldn’t help but tease Leia about the negotiations when they had first arrived yesterday. Leia had blushed and told her that she couldn’t blame her for trying to make sure that there were plenty of Skywalker/Organa/Solos running around. No, Rey supposed not.

Leia looked over Rey’s shoulder to where the maids were waiting to dress the bride. “I think they are ready for you, Rey.”

Rey took a deep breath and rose, a little unsteady on her feet. She turned to see a gown held up before her by one of the castle maids. It was a breathtaking one-piece, floor-length robe of pure white shimmering gossamer. It had endless princess sleeves that hung down to meet the folds of the dress, a v-shaped neckline that framed the points of her shoulders and then narrowed and plunged into a deep cleavage. To finish the simplicity of the style, one maid held a wide sparkling belt of diamonds and platinum that repeated the V-shape of the neckline.

Rey drifted toward it, tears in her eyes. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. It looked like it had floated in on a breeze, made by fairies. “You would really allow me to wear this? It’s so fine,” her voice a thready whisper.

“Which means it will be the perfect dress for you in which to become the Crown Princess of Naboo and New Alderaan and wife to their Crown Prince. You are a bit taller than me, but the dress was longer than I was happy with and I had to wear tall shoes to deal with the matter. There was no time to have it thoroughly altered for my length. Instead of shoes with a tall heel, I have brought with me those exquisite crystal slippers you see over on the bed. I think the fit and the length will be perfect.”

The maid laid the exquisite gown carefully on the bed. Another led her to a dressing table and sat her down, facing away from the mirror so that she would not catch a glimpse of herself until she was fully garbed and primped. The maids worked together for about 30 minutes, consulting with Leia in their native Naboo. Her hair, she noticed, had been parted down the center and styled with large curls. She could not recall a time when her hair had been left to drift past her shoulders. It had certainly never been styled for anything other than utility. It felt strange against her neck. Other than yesterday, she had normally kept it in three buns to avoid the dirt and sweat of Jakku. She found she liked the feeling of her hair loose. She hoped that Ben would appreciate what the maids had done today.

When they were satisfied with her hair and a minimal application of makeup to accent her slanted eyes and full lips, they moved her to the center of the room to help her dress. Rey nodded her head, two fingers covering her mouth as she stepped forward to allow the maids to help her. Removing her robe to stand in nothing but tiny lace panties, she felt them carefully lift the dress, the cool of the fabric falling over the curves and hollows of her body. One of the maids fastened the belt around her and knelt before her to help her with the delicate crystal slippers.

 Finally, Leia came forward with a small box. “What is that?” Rey inquired. Her mind boggled that there could be more surprises that day.

“It was my grandmother’s. Her gown and veil were very different, but I have often worn this to important occasions. Would you wear it today?” Leia opened the box to reveal a small, sparkling tiara of diamonds with slender rays radiating out from a center post.

“Oh, Leia. It’s stunning. I would love to wear it, please.” Leia carefully removed the tiara from its velvet home. She nodded to one of the maids who placed a thin tulle veil over her head while Leia centered and secured the tiara.

Leia and the maids finally turned her to the large mirror so that she could see their handiwork. Trying very hard to keep her composure, Rey felt a single golden tear flow over one eyelid like a small breach in a levee, creating a single glittering trail down her cheek. Very gently, a weeping Leia reached up to wipe it away, careful to leave her make-up intact.

Leia sniffed delicately, carefully drying her own brimming eyes. “I have never seen a bride who looks like you do, Rey. Ben will not believe it.”

“Thank you, Leia.” Rey whispered, reaching out to hug her. “Thank you for everything since the first moment we met. Thank you for doing what my mother should have been here to do for me today. Thank you for your son.” Leia let out a soft sigh, giving her one last squeeze before they pulled back to smile at one another.

Rey had always been such a practical person. She had trained herself not to expect much from the galaxy around her. She never expected to be swept away by a reflection in a mirror of a young woman dressed as a very happy bride. She felt immeasurably grateful to the Force for all its machinations in bringing her to this day.

Atrus and Alba chose that moment to trot in from somewhere deep in the castle. Apparently, Leia had decided that they should wear garlands of flowers that matched Rey’s bouquet. Neither hound was happy about the situation, but Atrus looked ready to spit blaster bolts. It made Rey giggle at the picture they made and gave her the little nudge she needed to gain her footing after such an emotional morning.  

_She was ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation Pamper Rey is still in full swing. Once again, our dear Queen has made the situation perfect. And she even recruited our favorite Force hounds.
> 
> Next up: Ben and Chewie cool their heels until the bride is ready and it's also a good bit of fluffy fun.
> 
> The comments, kudos, and subscriptions have been overwhelming and so generous. Thank you so much! Keep them coming. I love to discuss these characters.


	19. Put Your Tiny Hand in Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here. We visit Ben as he waits for his bride, and then it's time. The happy couple has *one or two* unexpected guests at the ceremony. 
> 
> In other news, Chewie is the greatest.

Ben 

Ben sat on one of the loungers in the Bachelor’s cottage, his left leg jumping up and down with excitement and nerves. He had already tried to calm himself down through meditation twice this morning. The most recent time had been at the insistence of his Uncle Chewie who told him that even his father wasn’t as nervous as he was now. He had told Ben the funniest story about having to lock Han in the Millenium Falcon until his mother appeared for their wedding ceremony to keep him from going into the palace and dragging Leia to the chapel. He had threatened to do the same to him.

The wookiee and Sandan had helped him dress this morning after he had eaten and chosen the flowers for Rey’s bouquet from the hothouse on the grounds. He had chosen the most perfect blooms of colors he knew she had never likely seen in any living plants. When Sandan had been by earlier with the wedding bands for Ben, he had reported that Rey had been delighted with his bouquet. He smiled to himself for about the thousandth time that day.

Chewie sat drinking a strong grain alcohol made exclusively on Naboo. Ben had a shot or two earlier as a toast to his bride, but he knew that the strong drink would level him if he wasn’t careful. Wookiees apparently never had to worry about such things. Ben wanted to be on his feet and able to remember every detail of the day.

His uncle moaned over at him and Ben laughed out loud. “No, thanks, Uncle Chewie. I know what goes where. I appreciate that you want to provide advice about my husbandly duties, though.” At that Chewie hiccupped a little and moaned his acknowledgement. He looked relieved not to need to have a “gentleman’s” discussion about the sexual act.

Ben stopped a moment to think of his father. He wished he were here. He knew from his interactions with Rey that she and Han had gotten along. He knew his father would have approved of Rey because she was so much like his mother: independent, brave, and lovely. She was also a hell of a pilot he thought with pride.

Uncle Chewie was going to stand up as his best man today. Other than his father and now Rey, Uncle Chewie had always been his biggest champion. There is no one else he would rather have at his side today.

He knew it had just about killed Chewie as well when Ben had killed his best friend. They had talked last night after Rey had gone back to her suite. Chewie was sorry for shooting Ben with the bowcaster. Ben would hear none of it. He understood that Ben’s betrayal of his father had torn him apart. He also knew that had Chewie wanted to, he could have killed him easily that day. Bowcasters were extremely accurate at any distance, and Chewbacca was a great shot. Chewie had winged him, but he couldn’t bring himself to kill him even then. It humbled Ben.

“Thank you for being here, Uncle Chewie,” Ben said to him again. “I am honored to have you stand with me.”

Chewbacca let out a loud wail and Ben snickered to himself again. Basically, he had just been told, “Shut up, kid. I love you, too” in Shyriiwook. It reminded him of being with Uncle Chewie as a child and using him like his own personal lounge chair and play gym – something so comfortable and familiar to him. It was exactly the kind of response that he expected from him.

Ben, his mother and Chewie had also spent some time discussing next steps for the First Order and the Resistance. Chewie had told him in no uncertain terms that he was going back with them to the Finalizer and anywhere else they went to be their personal bodyguard. There was no arguing with a wookiee. And truth be told, Ben appreciated the support. He had contacted General Carys this morning to check in. As he had hoped, the storm troopers looking for Rey were still emptyhanded and Carys had ejected six generals before reassigning their areas to the remaining generals. There had been some objections, but the special forces were commanded to carry out his wishes and they had done so without prejudice.   

At that point, Sandan came in to inform them that it was time to head over to the chapel. They had called in a priest in secret from Naboo’s capital city, Theed. His mother had been concerned that word would get past the planet that a marriage was taking place and invite more scrutiny than they were ready to deal with. She wanted to make sure that Ben and Rey had a few days of peace to be newlyweds before getting back to reality.

Ben jumped up and strode out the front entrance of the cottage, Chewie on his heels. The wookiee complained about his speed, but Ben just kept going telling him that he would not keep his bride waiting. “Do you have the rings, Uncle Chewie?” Ben called over his shoulder. The answer was swift and annoyed. Of course, he did. Ben smiled. It was so good to be with his uncle again.

Ben and Chewie entered the sacred chapel where generations of his family had come and gone. Walking to the front, he took his place near the altar, Chewie on his left. He looked around, wanting to make sure that everything was perfect before his girl came to him. Sandan’s team had outdone themselves. The same blue and purple flowers he had chosen for her bouquet were combined with lush white flowers and greenery in every container and corner of the space. A white fabric runner had been rolled to the front of the church and petals strewn along the path. Candles by the dozens lit the normally dark space, creating a soft glow in the diffuse morning light. Like them, both light and dark were present. It was perfect.

The priest came in to greet him and Chewie. “Your Royal Highness, it is such a pleasure to be with you for this momentous occasion,” the old man boomed, his ornate robes draped over a rotund belly. “Blessings to you and your bride. What a marvelous surprise. You may rely on my discretion.” If the man was shocked to find a seven-foot, six-inch wookiee standing in as best man, he had the grace to say nothing about it. 

A haunting melody began to ring out in the cavernous space, played by an unseen musician at an unseen instrument. Sandan rushed down the aisle to let him know that his mother and Rey would be there any moment before positioning himself at the entrance to the chapel, ready to open the doors.

Ben’s dark gaze stayed glued on those doors, waiting for his first glimpse of his bride. Chewie patted his shoulder for a moment, wailing a few words to steady him. He took a slow, deep breath in and out. “Thanks, Uncle Chewie. I will be happy. She is the other half of me.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the priest nod his head in approval.

And then suddenly, she was there.

Coming to him through the candlelight, led by a bedecked and indignant Atrus and Alba, and on the arm of his mother, was a vision of grace and beauty he could have never imagined. It was his small scavenger, but also the determined woman who had bested him in a snowy forest. This gossamer angel was the fearless warrior who had fought for him in Snoke’s throne room. She was the sweet young woman who had loved him so much that she had conspired to come to him here despite risking the disapproval of everyone she cared about.

Her face was covered with a long flowing veil of the most delicate tulle. It was traditional, but it did nothing to hide the brilliance of her smile or the twin dimples that were always the heralds of Rey at her happiest. A diamond tiara winked at him from the top of her head, proclaiming her the bride of the Crown Prince. Her hair hung loose around her slim shoulders, and she was encased in his mother’s elegant bridal gown. The bouquet he had chosen that morning was clutched carefully in both dainty hands.

_Breathe, Solo._

Rey was _regal_. She was an empress in all her glory, but also his soulmate and the love of his life. _Maker, after all he had done, how had he gotten so lucky?_

His mother stepped forward with Rey to offer her to him for all time. He bent to kiss his mother’s cheek and her forehead. “Thank you, Mother. I love you.”

Leia’s eyes sparkled with emotion. “I love you, too. Both of you.” She squeezed each of their hands and then joined them in front of her before stepping back. “Be happy together always.”

Rey looked up at him, wonder and love shining for everyone to see. He spoke for her ears alone. “ _There has never been anything or anyone as beautiful as you in the entire universe, Sunlight_.” His girl blushed and thanked him with a winsome smile.

Ben helped her up the three steps to stand before the priest, ready to commit his life into her keeping.

He wished that he could say later that he remembered every word spoken by the priest, but his focus had been on every detail of his bride. Rey never took her eyes from his either. When it came time for their vows, they both repeated them strongly and clearly, promising to love and protect one another forever before exchanging plain wedding bands.

Not that he had ever made a study of the matter or knew many married men, but it was true that most men of his awareness did not wear wedding rings. He had wanted one very much so that everyone would know that he and Rey belonged to each other. He wanted the galaxy to understand that they were first and above all else, _a love match_. They might be rulers. They might also be political figures. No matter what, they were two people who loved each other deeply and forever. 

Had she not been watching his face so intently as they exchanged rings, Rey might have caught the tiny script he'd had engraved on the inside of her wedding band. It read, simply, “ _Sunlight and This_ ”. He wanted her to always remember that all he ever needed was Rey herself and their love.   

When the priest finally pronounced that they were husband and wife, Ben lifted the filmy veil over her head. Rey met him in the middle, eager to seal their marriage with their first kiss as husband and wife. Framing her beautiful face, Ben kissed her deeply and with infinite tenderness. When he pulled back, he hugged her to him, gently, his face buried in the warm haven of her neck. He could feel the tears spill from his eyes as he was overcome with emotion. They were alone no longer.

“I love you, Ben,” Rey whispered, holding him close. “ _My husband_.”

“Sunlight...you know you are _everything_ to me,” he replied, his voice a hoarse whisper.

They turned together, hand in hand, each expecting to see Chewie and his mother ready to congratulate them. Instead, Ben froze and instinctively started to pull Rey behind his body. Later, he would realize that she had tried to do the same for him. They looked at each other before aligning their bodies as a wall, hips jutting forward toward any danger, angled toward any threat that might come from either side of the room.

The chapel, while small, still held enough seating for a few hundred people. And there, lined up in every pew were the Force ghosts of nearly every Jedi Master who had had ever gone before. Closest to them were Master Luke, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi and a man he never thought to meet in person. _His grandfather_.

The room was silent as his mother and Chewie positioned themselves next to Rey and him. He appreciated that in this moment of uncertainty, they had sided with them immediately. He knew that they could see them. His mother, because she was Force sensitive, and Chewie because of the life bond he had sworn to Ben when he was born. Ben hoped that the Jedi had not come in protest. He expected that had they disapproved, they would have intervened before the priest had finished uniting them, but a roomful of dead Jedi presented a dangerous mystery.

Anakin Skywalker stepped forward, a small smile on his face. “Be at ease, children, " Anakin tried to reassure them. “Congratulations and best wishes on your marriage, _grandson_. You have chosen well.” His grandfather turned to Rey. “Young woman. You are a radiant bride. I sense much power and compassion in you. It is no wonder that my grandson loves you so much. You are exactly what he needs. I know that the Force will bless you both with joy in your marriage.”

“Thank you, Master Skywalker,” Rey returned sincerely, but, like Ben, still scanned the crowd for any sign of danger.

Anakin turned back to Ben. “It is forbidden, you know, for Jedi to marry.”

“Then it is a good thing, Grandfather, that we are not Jedi,” Ben responded, his voice sharp with conviction.

“True,” Master Yoda agreed from behind his grandfather, “what you say is. Jedi you are not. Mmm.”

“Yes, Ben,” Anakin nodded. “You are not Jedi in the ordinary sense. Neither are you a Sith. That is why we have come today. To witness the joining of the dark and the light. The ancient Jedi texts prophesized that one day, the Chosen One would bring balance to the Force. In our arrogance, we expected that it would be a Jedi. We also thought it would be a single person.”

Ben could feel his brows rise in astonishment. His grandfather was saying that he and Rey were the Chosen One, two halves of a whole who had been joined as one, bringing balance to the Force.

“The Jedi temple!” Rey exclaimed.

“Yes, Rey,” Master Kenobi responded. “The figure in the temple was trying to tell us all the time. One side of the figure was in darkness. The other half in light. The answer had been there all along. We had wrapped so much ceremony and tradition around our order that we failed to grasp what the Force was telling us.”

“Love is the balance,” Uncle Luke said, looking at Ben. Ben nodded in return. “I was wrong to try and divide you, Ben. There are so many things for which I am sorry.”

Ben nodded his head in acceptance. If his mother could forgive him, then he could forgive his uncle. “On Crait…the padawans…Uncle Luke, I am sorry.“

Luke smiled. “You were angry. You felt betrayal from all sides, most of all from me. I understand. Rey was right about you. Take care of each other.”

Rey smiled at him over her shoulder. As if they had spoken aloud to one another, both relaxed their stances and wrapped their arms around one another. The Force crackled around the room, but there did not seem to be anyone from whom they needed to defend themselves. Many of the occupants of the pews smiled at them.

“Thank you, Master Luke,” Rey said. “We will.”

Anakin spoke once again, his tone changing to one of warning. “My children, you need to know that there will still be dangers. It may not come to you in the form of powerful lords of the Dark Side, but others will want to oppose your rule and steal your power. There are those in the First Order who plot this now, Ben. You know this. Take care in whom you place your trust. Still others will want to break apart your marriage and destroy your love. You must guard yourselves, your children, and your people carefully.”

“Yes, grandfather,” Ben answered. He would protect Rey, their children, and their people with his life. He would never allow them to be tempted away from one another. Rey would fight as fiercely for him and the family they created. They had both been alone too long not to place an immeasurable value on the love of one another and their family.

“The Force connected you, recognizing your belonging, but we have come to bless your union and to warn you,” he continued. “You must become the Gray Jedi you have imagined. To protect everyone from the destructive consequences of imbalance, you must train the Force sensitive peoples of this galaxy to walk the middle path. It is the only way to prevent a new darkness from rising. Show them how to be in darkness and light. It will be a hard path and a heavy burden to carry, but no one else is left to do this. No Jedi will ever be more powerful. Rebuild my saber, children, and build your destiny together.”

As his grandfather spoke, Ben looked around the room. A strange purple light had surrounded them all when Anakin Skywalker had spoken of the Gray Jedi. As if the red and blue of the lightsabers, whose colors had long indicated the allegiances of their owners to the Dark Side or the Light, had combined to glow in the air.

“We will appear to you from time to time when we are needed. We will help when we can, but as the Gray Jedi rise, we may be limited in our abilities. The only thing we are certain of is that old things must pass to make room for the new.”

“Thank you, Grandfather. Our thanks to all of you.” Ben bowed to the chapel full of their ghostly wedding guests. Rey added her thanks. “We will not let you down.”

“Excellent,” Anakin stated. “I believe you will not. Before we go, there are a few more matters to attend to.” Anakin Skywalker turned his attention to his daughter. “Leia. You are beautiful as ever. You are a true leader, my daughter. I am proud of you.”

“Thank you, Father.” She blew him a kiss from the tips of her fingers before turning to Luke and doing the same. “I miss you all.”

“We are always with you.” Leia nodded, acknowledging the truth of her father’s words, her lower lip trembling.

“The laws of the Force govern all living things. While we breathe, we are but servants to its power. Sometimes the Force will grant those of us before you power beyond that which we have known while alive. As such, we have a very special wedding gift for you and your family. You will know of it soon.” Anakin reached out to touch Ben’s shoulder briefly, before doing the same with Rey and Leia.

“We must say farewell for now,” Luke told them with a wink. “See you around… _kids_.”

Ben shook his head and let out a single laugh. It was always how his father and Uncle Luke had bidden him farewell and know he included Rey.

With that, the Counsel of Jedi faded into the crackling air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Our favorite space prince is married! Thoughts about the ceremony?
> 
> Anakin mentions a wedding present coming soon. WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?!?!? I'm not sure what the etiquette is when you get presents from the dead, but I do know that it will be awfully hard to send a thank you note.
> 
> Thanks so much for being such faithful readers. Your comments are so gratifying!


	20. I've Waited So Long, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely reception fades into a moonlit night where a bride and groom meet on a private terrace to begin their wedding night.
> 
> No mature warning on this one. For those of you who have been waiting, that's next chapter!

Rey

After they had signed the chapel register as “Ben and Rey Solo” and had bidden the priest an appreciative farewell, the newlyweds, Leia, and Chewie had crossed the courtyard to the castle’s main entrance. Ben had insisted on lifting her in his arms and kissing her soundly before carrying her across the threshold.

Sandan and the entire castle staff, who had lined up in their royal livery, let forth deafening cheers that echoed in the cavernous space. Ben allowed Sandan to do the honors of introducing the new Crown Princess to each of the servants so that they could offer their best wishes. Rey thanked each one for making their stay and their wedding day so special.

Ben held her hand the entire time, as they talked with those around them. Sandan led them to the main terrace where a sumptuous meal awaited them, complete with a table of towering desserts, a quartet of stringed instruments, and a tiered wedding cake covered with blooms.

Once they were seated with his mother and Chewie, Ben took his glass of sparkling wine and stood. “Some weeks ago, I met a beautiful young woman in the woods of Takodana. She was strong, brave, and resourceful even when she was desperately afraid. She also had the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. I did not immediately understand that when the Force put her in my path, it had given me its most precious creation. 

‘Later, when she stood in a snow-covered wood on a doomed planet and ignited a lightsaber to stand against me, I knew that my life would never be the same. Since that day, she has challenged me to be who I was born to be, the man she deserves, and I will spend the rest of my life proving to her that the chance she has taken today will never give her a moment’s regret.

‘Please join me in toasting my beautiful bride, Rey Solo, Crown Princess of the Naberrie People and New Alderaan, future Empress of the galaxy, and love of my life.”

Leia and Chewie raised their glasses to toast the happy couple as Ben bent toward her to press a sweet kiss to her waiting mouth. “Thank you, my love,” she whispered to him, pressing her forehead against his and smiling into his beautiful eyes.

 _What had she done to deserve this man?_ She could not imagine that the Force thought her worthy of the man Ben Solo was becoming. There was not a woman alive in this galaxy or beyond who had been given such devotion by the man who loved her. He was a world-builder. He had built hers in mere days.

As the meal wound down, all of them sated by good food and wine, and smiling at the stories that Leia and Chewie had told about a young and mischievous Ben, they fell silent, enjoying the atmosphere and the music in the air around them.

Ben reached for her hand, leading her to the center of the terrace. “May I have this dance?”

Rey panicked for a moment. She had never danced before. She had no idea what it even looked like in real life. She would not have been able to use the correct utensils during the meal if Leia had not showed her how one day when they sat together for a meal. “Ben, I have never danced! I wouldn’t know what I was doing!”

“It’s just us, Rey. _Your family_. I will teach you.”

Things had come full circle. _She had a family_ and Ben Solo was finally her teacher…in a Chandrilan waltz. Rey relaxed into his embrace and followed his lead as he spun her like thread in the dappled sunlight.

It was a perfect afternoon.

The day had drifted into evening and Rey was awaiting her husband on the private terrace. The maids had helped her from her gown, brushed out her hair, and dressed her in a filmy night dress that was a gift from Leia.

She could feel Ben’s presence before she could see him. Ben walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Rey Solo,” he whispered in her ear, his warm breath raining sensation along her neck and collarbone, “you are as fierce with a forkful of wedding cake as you are with a lightsaber.” At that, Rey burst out laughing, leaning her cheek against his. “Well, my dark prince, I could sense through the Force that you were planning an attack by frosting with yours. I had to take precautions.” Ben laughed in return. “Ahh…the ‘a good offense is the best defense’ strategy. I will keep that in mind when next we spar. _Gray Jedi Lesson #1_.”

Who knew that Ben Solo could be so charming? And then it came to her: _she did_. She knew the man he really was. He had trusted her with all parts of himself. Everything had happened so quickly, but he had always been honest with her in word and deed. At every turn today, Ben had touched her, almost as if he had needed to reassure himself that she was there. Like her, he had probably been starved for human contact for so long that once it was available, he took advantage of it. She loved touching him. She loved the way that he touched her- as if she were precious and rare.

Rey turned in his arms, surprised to find that he had prepared for the night as well. He was barefoot, wearing soft black pants and no shirt. His hair was damp. She inhaled his scent and sighed. He really was so beautiful. A feast for her senses.

“Sunlight,” he asked her gently, “do you know what will happen between us tonight?”

Rey nodded her head. “I think I understand the technical specifications.” Ben snickered at that, each recalling when he had commanded her to “tell him about the droid” on Starkiller base. “Considering neither of us is a BB unit with selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, I am concerned that I might need to provide more explanation,” Ben said with humor and underlying tenderness.

Rey’s gaze turned to his, unafraid and hot with desire. “ _Hmm_ …Well, _Mr. Solo_ , I have always learned best with a _hands-on approach_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a Ben Solo! And you get a Ben Solo! An YOU get a BEN SOLO! Everyone needs a Ben Solo, don't you think? To toast our beauty and dance with us all at the very least.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the wedding. Wedding night is next chapter, friends! Enjoy!


	21. It's Dancing on My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE WARNING! If you are under 18 or not a fan of graphic content, STOP HERE. Come back in a few chapters.  
> DO NOT SAY YOU HAVE NOT BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> Ben and Rey enjoy their first time as husband and wife. It has both points of view. Originally they were in separate chapters, but I didn't want to do that to all of you.
> 
> A quick THANK YOU to those of you who have been faithful readers and commenters. You are talented, fun, and so inspiring. Your welcome has been more appreciated than I can tell you! You know who you are!

Ben

Ben’s gaze turned molten. _She wanted him, too_.

“ _Mrs. Solo_ …I believe that I did volunteer to be your teacher.” Ben bent and captured her mouth with his, his tongue invading the warm cavern. Immediately, Rey’s joined his in a duel, wringing a low moan from him. Swinging her into his arms, Ben carried her into her suite, wanting their first time to be in that magnificent bed that had belonged to his family for centuries.

Laying her in the middle of the feather mattress, Ben’s eyes took in the moment and emblazoned it upon his memory. The candlelight reflected in her eyes turned them liquid with arousal. He felt his body quickening with the same need to join their bodies, but he wanted to take his time and honor every feeling of love and longing he had ever felt for her since their meeting.

Rey reached for him. “Ben…I want to touch you.” He immediately responded, crawling over her, so she could let her small hands wander at will.  His action brought his pelvis into contact with hers through the thin barrier of their clothes as he framed her with his muscular arms and torso. She shivered, staring into his eyes as she ran her hands over his chest and around his body, trailing her fingertips over the muscles of his shoulders and arms. _It was heaven_. It was torture. Ben could feel his breathing change to shallow pants as he fought to contain his needs. As she continued her exploration, Rey grew bolder and ran her hands straight down his ab muscles to the top of his waistband where she flattened the tips of her fingers just under the ties and hinted at going for more. She was going to kill him and it wouldn’t take a lightsaber to do it.

Suddenly she leaned up and kissed the thin scar she had put on his face, speaking to him through their bond. _I am so sorry, Ben…my husband… I wish I could take back every time that my words or my weapon hurt you._ Ben bent to kiss her tenderly, slowly, accepting her apology and responded, _Sunlight, I would take it again and again if it meant that we would end up right here, with you as my wife._

Ben kept his gaze on hers as he reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up toward her head. Rey helped him by shimmying her hips and raising her arms over her head until the garment flew free, landing on the floor somewhere beyond the bed. When she was finally nude under him, Ben let his gaze fall to her body, studying it more intently than he had last night. He could feel his cock jump against her as he noted her hard nipples and the gorgeous blush that was running up her body. _Rey…beautiful girl…I am going to put my mouth…everywhere…_ Ben could feel her gasp at his words, her cheeks turning hot and her eyes indicating her agreement.

His mouth and his tongue traveled around her earlobe, causing her breath to catch and a moan of pure wanting to escape from her throat. Ben smiled and slowly worked his way down, cataloging every moan and movement she made. Swirling his tongue around her collarbone, he let it run a straight, wet line between her well-rounded breasts. Ben turned his head, paying homage to one nipple, his mouth taking a gentle pull of that sensitive part, causing Rey to gasp again and run her fingers through his hair. “Ben!” He gave her nipple a quick kiss, before turning to the other and repeating the actions.

Rey’s legs were restless, rubbing against the soft material of his pants. He could feel through their bond that her pretty body ached like his and that intense sexual energy could not find an outlet. _Soon,_ Ben promised her. Ben lifted one slender thigh and encouraged her to wrap that leg around his hip. When she did, they both gasped as that contact brought his cock in closer contact with her hot core. Ben could feel her through his pants, hot and swollen with need. _Take them off for me, Sunlight,_ Ben said, taking one beautiful hand and pushing it again to the waistband of his pants.

Suddenly Rey flipped him over so that she was kneeling next to his body. He chuckled. Rey was small, but she was never someone to underestimate. As she had done for him earlier, he helped her by moving his hips until she had untied the drawstring of his pants and drawn them down his legs. His erection sprang free, proud and hard and waiting for her softness, her touch. Rey freed his feet from the pant legs and sent his pants sailing to join her night dress on the floor. Both completely naked, they stopped for a second to watch each other, each enjoying the look of arousal on the other.

Rey ran her small hands up his heavy thighs, causing him to gasp. A slight smirk pulled at her lips before she repeated the action on one thigh with her mouth and tongue, getting ever closer to his aching cock, but never becoming quite bold enough to touch him there.

When he thought he would lose his mind at the touch of her mouth on his hip and the v-shaped muscles at the base of his torso, he took over once again, drawing her forward and on to his chest. After giving her a passionate, open-mouthed kiss, Ben again flipped her under him, resuming his investigation of all things that gave her pleasure. _You are so responsive, darling,_ Ben told her, _I cannot wait to taste you…here…_ At that, Ben placed the palm of his hand over the tender mound at the juncture of her thighs. Rey jumped and moaned, nodding to him.

“Mmm…delicious, Rey,” Ben complimented her as he ran his mouth and tongue over her belly, trailing lower. Instinctively, Rey clamped her thighs together against his intrusion, pleasing him immensely as further evidence that no other man had ever shared this intimacy with her. “Ben,” she whimpered as he teased the tip of one finger into the little hood of flesh, feeling the small button of her pleasure and teasing her with an unrelenting steady back and forth rhythm.

Rey’s flesh was wet with the evidence of her desire. They were so well matched, their Force bond a boon as it helped each be more attuned to the pleasure they were feeling. Ben let her feel his pride at being able to excite her so much so soon in their physical relationship, her response a ragged moan in the quiet room. When he finally slid himself inside the tight clasp of her body, Ben knew it would be like no other sensation either had ever had.

As Rey enjoyed his attention, he could feel the tension leave her legs, inviting him further inside the sanctuary of her body. Testing her readiness, Ben circled the opening at her center, causing her to cry out. Smiling a wicked smile at her, Ben lowered his head to the place his hands had been and began to tease her with his tongue.

 

 

Rey

Rey’s head fell back in shock and indescribable pleasure at the sensation of Ben’s tongue and fingers in her most intimate area, instinctively moving her thighs to ride his rippling shoulders. The intensity of the act yet another gift of pampering from her lover.

Rey had known the basics of making love in the mechanical sense, but she had never expected _this_ or that the act would be so consuming… _and_ _fantastically naughty_. The velvet roughness of Ben’s tongue as it danced rhythmically inside of her folds, compounded the building lubrication there, overwhelming her senses and caused every inch of her skin to heat to the scalding point.

Needing an anchor, Rey clutched the linens at her sides, squeezing and twisting their cool pliancy until her fingers ached. Her panting became sound until she was delivering little cries in time with his fingers and tongue, peeking down at his dark head, her devoted servant.

Ben gave a dark chuckle as he read her thought and continued his silken attack. _Oh, I have been waiting for this, Sunlight,_ he sent through their bond, _I knew you would taste like mine_. Ben slid one long finger inside her, causing her moans to stutter and turn into a desperate keening sound, before going at her clit with renewed delight. Ben was opened-mouthed, sucking, humming across her nerves as he placed the callused palm of his other hand on the flat of her belly, causing a chain reaction in her whole body..

Involuntarily, Rey bucked, her heels seeking purchase in the shifting bulk of the mattress, pushing herself up to him like a sacred chalice, as Ben continued to layer sensation upon sensation, picking up speed as soon as he felt her quicken.

Ben opened their bond wider and the flicker of aroused feelings he shared with her made something deep in her belly tighten. Her legs shook, rushing toward some undiscovered sensation. _That’s it, Sunlight. Let go. I’ve got you._ At Ben’s words, Rey’s breath caught in mid-moan and she felt all the sensations centered at her core gather before exploding in bolts of white hot pleasure.

“Ah! Ben…” Rey screamed. Feeling outside of herself as she peaked, she could sense Ben smile against her thigh, watching her face, wanting to catch her moment of abandon. Kissing his way up her limp and quivering body, Ben stopped just above her mouth, staring down into hazel eyes glazed over in stunned pleasure. Reaching up, Rey captured his lower lip with grateful aggression, tasting herself on him.  That knowledge fueled her desire again.

 _Now, Ben…please!_ Rey was impatient to feel him inside her, to join them together in body the way their wedding ceremony had joined them in spirit. Ben nodded at her, his tongue sweeping her mouth. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and anchored herself to him, wrapping both legs around his strong waist. She could feel him position himself at the entrance of her body, pausing to carefully gather her abundant moisture with his tip, before pressing into her slowly.

The barrier of her body as he pushed against it made Rey tense, feeling a sting and stretch that was uncomfortable and surprising in its intensity. Thankfully, the pain was also brief as he worked to move past her virginity and her inner muscles began to relax. Kissing her mouth to distract her from the pain, he dropped his forehead to hers, locking her eyes like a tractor beam. _That’s it, sweetheart. Let yourself take me. You feel so good._

Above her, she could see sweat break out on Ben’s brow as he seated himself fully in her body, fighting not to hurt her more than necessary her first time. “You’re mine now, Rey,” Ben whispered, his eyes deep pools of emotion as he waited for her to adjust. Rey smiled at him, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes, as she reached up to wipe a single tear from his cheek and run her fingers through his beautiful hair. “And you are mine.”

His breathing came in fast puffs as he fought the instinct to move, kissing her again. “ _Yes_ …is it better yet, Rey?” Rey nodded, her sex throbbing once again with desire, her body supplying a lovely slickness that enveloped him deep within her. She could feel Ben’s thick chest inflate and a shaky exhale float across her temple as he carefully pulled out of her body and moved forward again and again. Rey quickly caught on to his rhythm and moved her hips and lower body in counterpoint to his.

He cried out her name. Rey responded in kind, the pleasure nearly past bearing for her, too.  Rey reached out through their bond at the same time Ben pulled on her consciousness, each wanting to feel the other’s pleasure and emotion as more than just their physical joining. When she closed her eyes and concentrated on their bond, Rey could see that same crackling purple light from earlier that day behind her eyelids, like heat lightening surging from his body to hers and back again as their bodies moved.

She ran her hands down Ben’s muscular back, lightly trailing the tips of her nails down the heated skin of his broad shoulders, delving into the strong trench of his spine, and following down to his muscled buttocks. He buried his face in her neck, her touch teasing his nerves and obviously enhancing his pleasure in their act. Ben’s thrusts increased in speed, the pleasure in her body surging as it had earlier.  Rey opened her eyes to look in to her husband’s face. Pleasure was written across its every pore and she felt a surge of sensual pride that she could give him that.

As they moved in perfect unison for endless minutes, Ben grabbed her arms and positioned them above her head, his torso lengthening against hers, running his palms up the underside of her forearms, their hands and fingers intertwining at the end of that sensual journey. She squeezed his rough hands, enjoying the added weight of his pelvis as it rubbed against the most sensitive part of her to push her toward completion.

Ben bent his head to lavish each nipple with a sensuous lick and hard pull that forced Rey’s inner muscles to clench with vice-like intensity around his manhood, triggering a shattering climax for them both. The purple light surging inside of their force bond exploded in sparks that reminded Rey of the fire she had set in the throne room, intense and colorful.   

She had never felt or seen anything so beautiful and she knew it was theirs alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never published a love scene, so if it was horrible, you can tell me, but be kind!
> 
> I am interested to see how these scenes change between them now that they will be on a level sensual playing field and their passion can come out and play! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive feedback are always welcome.


	22. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and a new day filled with endearments, again from both points of view.
> 
> (The very beginning refers to past smut, so if you are underage or want no reference to it, skip the third paragraph. There. Easy.)

Ben

Ben supposed that it would have been more gentlemanly to roll away from his bride instead of collapsing on her, still within the tight clasp of her body. He was at least twice her size and heavy. When he had tried initially, though, Rey had checked him with her strong legs and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He had smiled into her soft neck, kissing the place where her pulse still raced.

He could not have imagined what it would be like to make love to his wife, _his Rey_ , for the first time and have successfully captured the magic of the reality. It blew all his fantasies to hell and away. _And, oh yes, he had more than a few_. He wondered if all Force-sensitive couples of the past had a similar experience. He supposed not. He could not be certain, but he thought the strange purple light was theirs alone. It seemed to be a place where their bond existed in a joining between the darkness and light. It had responded to their joining as man and wife chapel today and again to their physical connection, enhancing his pleasure to the point where he was concerned that neither of them would live through it.

He hoped that it would not turn out to be a genuine concern. He and Rey were both so strong with the Force, so passionate, that he worried a little that they would not be able to harness that power and temper it when needed. He supposed he could think of worse things than dying of pleasure in the arms of the woman he loved, but they would have to learn and teach their Padawan how to control the extremities of their powers when walking the path of the Gray Jedi.

 _Padawan_. Ben thought about the last time he had been in training. It had ended so badly. He hoped that he and Rey would be better masters to those who were struggling with darkness. He thought they would. He and Rey would help them not feel as conflicted as he had when he was young. They would not be abandoned.

Other than that, he also considered that with this kind of pleasure available to them whenever they were alone, they were likely to need a bigger place to live with enough space for more children than just two. He chuckled at that. His mother would certainly be delighted. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be considering a brood of children with his counterpart in the Light, he would have been tempted to pull out his saber and teach them otherwise. Now, though, as he relaxed into his wife’s embrace and ran his lips over her collarbone, he thought it would be a magnificent possibility.

“What are you laughing at?” Rey whispered.

“I was thinking about the negotiations with my mother.” Rey laughed as well, knowing exactly where he was going with that. “We may need to reconsider if this is what we are like together.” She blushed. He _loved_ that she still could after the night they had spent together.

Ben lifted one dark eyebrow in inquiry. “Six?” He had always longed for siblings as a child.

Rey broke out into a fit of astonished giggles. “Um…four?” Rey was too pleasantly drowsy to be of much use in negotiations. She quickly realized her mistake when she did not go with a lower number than what Leia had originally proposed.

Ben kissed her mouth softly, cutting off her laughter. “Five. And I want a BB unit.”

Rey gave him an exasperated sigh. “We will see. We hardly needed to make any decisions on the first night of our marriage. And _yes_ , we can have a BB unit. I miss BB-8.”

“Good. As to the final number, I will take that answer… _for now_.” Ben captured her mouth in a deep kiss, before gently disengaging them. He turned on his back and pulled her with him, unwilling to allow any distance between them.   

“Ben?” Rey yawned, an adorable sound that ended in a little squeak and had him smiling in the dark. “What do you suppose your grandfather and the other Jedi meant by a wedding gift?”

“I have absolutely no idea.” Ben drew the blankets up to keep them warm. Kissing her forehead, Ben pressed her head to his shoulder, stroking her lower back with his thumb. “Sleep, Sunlight.”

“I love you, Ben,” Rey whispered, drifting off.

“I love you, too.” Ben watched her for a few minutes until she was deeply asleep. He closed his eyes, grateful to their Maker and the Force for the most perfect day of his life. The peace he felt was intoxicating.

Sleep, elusive and conceptual for the last decade of his life at least, came like a long lost, but well-loved, friend.

 

 

Rey

Rey rolled over in the massive bed, conscious of a noise and some low voices nearby. The sky outside was starting to lighten with the rising of the sun. She could not recall a more restful sleep, despite the exertions of the night before. Ben had woken her at some point to make love again, planting kisses on every part of her. He had been so gentle with her, almost worshipful, moving slowly because he was concerned that she would be sore. She wasn’t, owing that to their force bond and the healing sent to her from Ben. Like the first time, the purple light had made the experience even more powerful. The result had left her trembling and boneless and thoroughly convinced, if she had not been before, that Ben Solo loved her deeply. She was where she was meant to be.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at the figure of her gorgeous husband standing at the door, dressed only in his pants, speaking with a servant. Sandan had thoughtfully sent someone up with a breakfast cart for them and Ben took control of it, rolling it into the suite.

 _Kylo Ren with a tea cart_. She couldn’t help but smile. Was there anything as sexy as that? No. There really couldn’t be.

Ben noticed her as she sat up and smiled. “Good morning, Sunlight.” Ben said, returning to the bed to steal a small kiss from her sleepy mouth.

“Good morning, my prince.”

Ben smirked a little. “Are you trying out endearments for me?” Rey nodded. “ _Absolutely_. You arrived at mine so quickly. I am going to keep trying them out until I settle on the right one.” Ben summoned her night dress from the floor and with a flick of his sexy wrist, swiftly dropped it over her head. While she struggled to quickly get her arms through the straps as the garment dropped over her, Ben tugged her out of the bed and led her over to a chair near the cart.

Seating himself before pulling her down into his lap and settling her legs over one of the armrests, he tilted his head thoughtfully. “How about, ‘ _Supreme-Leader-of-My-Heart_?’”

Rey burst out laughing, holding her belly and shaking her head. “As much as that is true, no.”

Ben smiled. “No? Hmm. A man can dream…let’s see…” Ben shifted, lifting one of the covered dishes on the cart. Taking out a beautifully decorated little pastry, he fed her first before taking his own bite. As they chewed, he regarded her carefully, swallowing. “Hmm… _’Kylo-Ren-ders-Me-Weak-with-Love_?’”

Rey almost choked on her food. It was a struggle not to spew him with chewed up pastry. He laughed out loud at her struggle, pouring her the same lovely bubbling drink they had enjoyed at their reception yesterday, offering it to her while he sat back in apparent intense thought. Playful Ben Solo, she was discovering, was who he really was when he wasn’t governed by an evil Sith lord and ruling the known galaxy. _But only with her_. She loved it. She loved him.

“Well, Sunlight, how about… _’Ben-Who-is-No-Longer-Solo_?’” That time she did spray him with whatever wonderful drink he had just given her. She immediately reached for an elegant linen napkin and began to dry off his face and impressive chest.

“I must be honest, Rey. This is not the kind of shower I envisioned us sharing.”

Rey shook her head at him, knowing that he was entirely serious. She could give as good as she got. “That sounds wonderful, but only if we go back to the waterfall tonight.” Ben sat up a little straighter at that, the interest and arousal plain on his face. “Deal.”

“And as…ahem… _charming_ as those endearments are, I think I will probably arrive at something more traditional like, ‘husband’ or maybe ‘darling’ or ‘my love’.” Rey told him. Ben leaned forward and kissed her, nipping her lower lip a little. “Whatever makes you happy. You know that all I really want to be to you, Sunlight, is _‘yours’_.”    

Breakfast waited a while longer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is always easier for men to come up with endearments for their lovers than it is for women. If Ben was your man, what endearment would you give him?
> 
> The comments these last few chapters have been beyond lovely! Thank you!


	23. His Father's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY THEN...things are about to take a VERY hard left turn. Remember that once-in-the-Force special wedding present Anakin spoke of during the wedding ceremony? It just showed up. We have a fun exchange with the hounds and then seriously unbreak some hearts.
> 
> Some of you are going to LOVE this. Some of you may hate me, but this is a full-on Reylo romance and we are cementing the future of the REDEEMED Ben Solo. No sacrifice is too big in pursuit of that cause. Besides, later, there's plot to go with this choice and an ending scene that I COULD NOT resist!  
> P.S. The reaction to the hounds was such that I have liberally peppered them in here. I hope you enjoy!

Ben

It was nearly midday by the time he and Rey emerged from the Princess suite to find Atrus and Alba lined up in front of the doors, resting their massive heads on their front paws, and hoping for some time with their masters. Rey and Ben crouched in front of their beloved companions and scratched them liberally under their angular chins and behind their ears. Ben took it as a great compliment when both hounds rolled over on their backs, exposing their bellies to be scratched as well.

 _Atrus, Alba,_ Ben greeted the hounds, complying with Atrus’s unspoken request for attention by scratching his belly, _I trust that the others have been taking fine care of you both?_

 _Greetings, Master,_ Atrus stated _, please allow me to congratulate you on securing your mate. Your mother was most kind in offering crisped hog belly and a delightful substance called ‘cake’ to us in your absence. She insisted that we rest near her feet on the large cushion in her residence. It was most comfortable._

Seeing the blush on Rey’s face at Atrus’s comment about her being his mate, Ben broke into a belly laugh. _Well do go easy on the cake, Atrus, or you may not be in top fighting form for long._

 _So noted, Master,_ Atrus agreed, jumping to his feet.

Alba got to her feet as well, nudging her nose under Rey’s hand, wanting continued contact. Mistress, _you may wish to have a discussion with the human called Leia. While we guarded her last night, she referred to us on more than one occasion as her ‘_ granddogs _’. We are unfamiliar with such a breed._

Atrus turned and waited for a pat from Rey, as well, before adding his assessment. _We feel it important for her protection, Princess, that she understand that we are highly trained weapons of security. It was apparent that she was not familiar with the history or function of_ Canis Bellacor _. Perhaps you could enlighten her?_

It was Rey’s turn to belly-laugh, unable to control herself for a full minute before responding. _I can understand how that would be a concern for you both. Ben and I will have a discussion with her at our earliest opportunity._

Alba wagged her tail. _Thank you, Mistress. I am most fond of crisped hog belly. It is a rare delicacy. Would it be possible to procure some when we return to the starship?_

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand as they all headed for the stairs. _Alba, your mistress and I will make sure that there is plenty of ‘crisped hog belly’ for you both to enjoy._ Ben could barely contain his mirth. The hounds were going to give them both protection and fun for a long time to come.

 _Excellent, Supreme Leader_.  Alba and Atrus performed what could only be described as a small dance of joy before falling into step behind them, trotting happily.

Rey sent Ben a message through their bond. _Should we tell them its real name?_

Ben chuckled. _And ruin this? Absolutely not. I may never use the word ‘bacon’ again._ Rey nodded her head in agreement, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

_I love crisped hog belly, too._

_Atrus, Alba,_ Ben’s voice turned serious, _please join us for a perimeter inspection of the grounds. Once you have established the safety of the glade and the woods beyond, we will share a meal and do a few hours of training. Your mistress and I want to learn how to best defend ourselves with you at our backs._

 _Yes, Master,_ Atrus nodded, pleased with the agenda. The dogs moved ahead at the bottom of the stairs, switching into security mode to protect Ben and Rey from the “dangers” of the castle grounds.

The truth was that Ben had wanted to take a walk around the grounds to show Rey the countryside and take in the fresh air. He had also confessed to being anxious to see the inside of the Millenium Falcon again, if Chewie didn’t mind. He wanted to feel closer to his father. The Falcon had been the site of many happy memories for him with his father as a young child.

With his wife’s hand in his, and reassurances from Chewie that the Falcon was at his disposal, he and Rey walked toward the glade where the ship was parked. It was another beautiful day, awash in sunshine. The air held the smell of sweet grass and flowering vines. Sandan had thoughtfully packed them another picnic basket. He had clipped his lightsaber to his belt just in case they were able to get in a few rounds of training, but also because he never felt comfortable without the weapon at his side. He also never wanted Rey without protection. She had her staff slung over her shoulder.

Rey had sadly told him while they had gotten dressed this morning that his grandfather’s lightsaber had been broken, a fact that Anakin Skywalker had mentioned at their wedding ceremony, but that Ben had not understood at the time. His beautiful wife had looked up at him and apologized again for trying to take it from him. He had kissed her forehead and promised that they would rebuild it, if possible, before they returned to _Finalizer_.

Atrus and Alba ran around the outside of the Millenium Falcon before stopping a few feet in front of its ramp. Catching a scent emanating from the ship, Alba froze and both dogs started a low and constant growl that caused the hair on Ben’s arms to stand straight up.

As they had just left Chewie and his mother in the castle, Ben and Rey stopped to look at one another, puzzled as to who might be on board. They approached the hounds at the base of the ramp and listened to the clanking coming from inside. He could feel Rey tense, her hand going for her staff. He nodded to her and reached for his weapon as well.

 _I will go first, Sunlight. You and the hounds cover my back, alright?_ Not for the first time, it occurred to him how convenient it was not to have to speak aloud to her or the dogs, especially when they could be in a dangerous situation. It would undoubtedly serve them well when they returned and made additional changes to the First Order. Rey nodded, silently acknowledging his plan. The dogs fanned out behind them, falling silent and positioning themselves at the bottom of the ramp, searching for danger that might be coming from the surrounding woods.  

Ben quietly set the basket next to the ramp. Ben ignited his saber, the hum and sizzle an unavoidable, but menacing sound as it echoed up the ramp. He took two steps up, trying to silence his footfalls. Ben could feel Rey turn and fall in behind him, searching to the left and right for any sign of attack from behind. It felt good to have her cover his back. He had complete faith in his wife, despite her limited training. Ben looked up into the opening, guarding against a frontal attack as well, his saber at the ready. As he moved, the inevitable slight bounce of the ramp and its resulting metallic echo beneath him further announced their presence.

A few more clanks from the interior, and then a familiar, angry voice came to them from somewhere inside the ship. “ _Chewie? Is that you?_ I need a hand with this deflector shield panel. I looked at the diagnostics and it’s glitching again. As usual, the damn door is stuck.”

Ben froze. Rey whirled to look at him as the color drained from his face, shock evident on her own. Quickly switching off his saber, Ben grabbed her hand and ran up into the interior of the ship. His eyes wildly searching the space for the source of the voice.

 _It can’t be. It can’t be him, Rey. It’s a trick. Someone is trying to lure us in._ She could hear the fear, the self-loathing in his voice. She could feel the panic in his chest as he fought for breath, his denial plain despite his rushing steps.

 _It’s all right, Ben._ Rey placed her hand on his chest, her eyes pleading for him to pause for just a moment. _We’ll look together, but, Ben, we need to be ready for whatever we find._ Ben nodded, his breathing, by that point, rising in erratic stops and starts. He could feel Rey sending him calming feelings through the bond, helping him to control his breathing. Ordinarily, Ben had long years of training and discipline to help keep him calm, but what he had just heard _shook him to his core_. Rey squeezed his hand, waiting for his nod that he was in control. She returned to her defensive position behind him, her staff at the ready as he re-ignited his saber.

 _Atrus, Alba_ , Rey called the dogs. _Stay at the bottom of the ramp unless we call for you_.

 _Yes, Mistress,_ Alba responded instantly. _The area is secure._

Carefully, Ben and Rey made their way to the center area, clearing the spaces where an enemy could hide, and then moved forward to the port side of the ship, opposite to the cockpit, where the deflectors were housed. And there, making a great racket and struggling with the dirty access panel, was a frustrated, grumbling, and _very real_ …Han Solo.

“It can’t be…” Rey gasped, dropping her staff as Ben deactivated the lightsaber. Suddenly, Ben fell to his knees, almost as if he had taken a physical blow, his forehead falling forward to rest on the floor grate of the ship. “ _Father_ …” he moaned in a ragged whisper. Rey crouched next to him, her hands on her husband’s shoulders, her eyes never leaving the man in front of them.

Han glanced at them over his shoulder. “Rey,” Han acknowledged, “Good to see you. Decided to take the job offer anyway, huh? That’s great. Can you please hand me that lever? I’m going to have to force it open. If I ever see Unkar Plutt again, remind me to land him one right in his…well…just remind me to give him _a piece of my mind_.” Rey nodded mutely at him, using the Force to summon the lever from the pile of tools nearby and float it over to Han.

Oddly, Han did not seem to notice that she had used the Force to respond to his request. Rey had not wanted to leave Ben’s side, devastation plain in his body language. And, he knew, like him she was half afraid that Han was just an apparition or a dream. “Have either of you seen Chewie?”

When Ben was able to force himself to a seated position, Rey moved away. He drew one leg up to his torso, clearly trying to regain his composure, moving air in and out of his chest like a bellows. Rey stood again and moved to help his father with the old Correllian freighter, her eyes assessing him at close range for any sign that he could be a projection. _Or a ghost_. From behind her, Ben gathered himself enough to speak. “How…” Ben paused to clear his throat, trying to swallow his emotion, “ _Father…how is it possible that you are here_?”

Han inserted the small lever in the panel slot and began to use the weight of his body to force the panel open. “Well, Ben,” Han responded, wiping sweat from his brow, “I wish I could answer that, but I’m afraid you would need to ask your Uncle Luke or your grandfather. And maybe Yoda. They appeared to me a short time ago and told me some nonsense about being dead for a while there and wanting to stack the deck against the Dark Side. I will admit to having some time that I can’t account for, but I have been breathing just fine, thank you. I’m sure that whenever we find Chewie, he can explain where I’ve been.”

Han looked back at Ben for a second. “And no comments from you two about me getting old! Anyway, it’s good to be on Naboo. Your mother always loved it here.” His son gave a single laugh, shaking his head and digging the palms of his hands into his eyes before moving one shaking hand to cover his mouth in disbelief. He had been so certain that the Force could not offer him one more surprise. He had been so arrogant in believing that he knew all its mysteries. The Force connection he had with Rey should have taught him better. He felt humbled.

 _He was unworthy_.

Ben stood and moved to the narrow alcove where his father and Rey were working on the deflection shield projector. It had always been a little glitchy. His father had been battling it for years. At least that was how it had seemed before he had been lost to the Dark Side. It had been one of his favorite things to do, helping his father with the Falcon whenever he was home.

Thinking of his mother and Chewie, Ben sent Rey a request through their bond. _Sunlight, would you please go back to the castle and bring my mother and Chewie? They’re going to want to see this and I’m half afraid that he will disappear._ Rey turned to him, smiling. Leaning up on her toes, she kissed his cheek. _Hmm…I think not, Ben. I think he’s real and here to stay, but I will be happy to take the hounds and go get them. Enjoy your time with your father._

Rey started to turn away, before checking herself and looking up at him again. _I think he’s our wedding present,_ she told him, her eyes dancing with excitement and shared conspiracy. Ben kissed the cute tip of her nose, feeling his eyes sting a little. _He must be. Other than you, Sunlight, having him back would be the thing I wanted most in the galaxy._ Rey smiled, her dimples teasing him as she strode off with Atrus and Alba, rushing to find Leia and Chewie.

Han stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his son. “Rey brought you back, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did.” Ben accepted a tool that Han handed him as his father once again gave his attention to the guts of his beloved ship. Han nodded his approval. “She’s a good girl, that one. I like her. You would do well to keep her around, Ben. Before someone else snatches her up.”

Ben did not like the idea of anyone else, particularly Finn or that pilot, making a move on Rey, but he could not help but laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind, Father. After all, I did _marry_ her.”

Han turned, astonishment clear in his eyes. “You got MARRIED?!” Han yelled. “Without your old man?” Han put his hands on his hips, indignant, hurt. “Now I know you have been angry with me for a long time, and then there was that whole situation with Snoke,” Han conceded, “And I will admit that I haven’t exactly been that easy to find, but you finally come back to the light and settle down and you don’t invite me? I – _your mother_ – raised you better than that, Ben Solo,” Han raged, shaking a finger at him before he started to madly adjust components in the panel again. “I hope you at least invited Chewie. I will never hear the end of it if you didn’t. He’s always talking about you. ‘The prince this’ and “the prince that’. He still calls you that!” Han began to ratchet something in the darkness of the panel, the movement emphasizing his words. “He loves you like you were _his own son_.

‘And another thing…I will tell you right now…I am in my prime. _There is NO WAY your children are going to call me GRANDPA!_ ”  That last was delivered by Han with a solid poke to Ben’s chest.

While listening to this all too typical parental tirade by Han Solo, Ben could only smile, holding up his hands periodically in supplication. “Father!” Ben tried. “FATHER!” Still, Han went on, ignoring him. Ben rubbed his eyes with one impatient hand. “Papa!!!” Ben yelled back, reverting to the name he had called his father as a young boy or when they had been alone.

Finally, his father responded, indignant at the interruption. “ _What?!”_ Han said impatiently. Ben proceeded with caution, not wanting their camaraderie to end when his father discovered what he had done. “First, Father, I _do_ think my children will have to call you _something_. ‘Grandpa’ seems a logical choice, but you should pose the question to them when the time comes. And second… _you really don’t remember anything that happened?_ ”

Han looked puzzled, clearly concentrating on his last memory. “Well, I know that we went to blow up the First Order shields on that genocide machine your ginger dictator calls a base, then Finn, Chewie and I went to find Rey and set some charges before we ran into you in the generator room. After that…” Ben watched as his father tried to find the threads of that memory, his mouth falling open a little. “After that…” Ben knew the exact moment when his father realized what had happened.

“Ben… _son_ …you-,” the words fumbled from his mouth in disbelief. His father’s entire body seemed to deflate as his back hit the wall of the ship’s access panels and he slid down to the floor. “You asked for my help and then…” The color in Han’s face drained as he remembered being stabbed by Ben’s lightsaber and falling to his death deep within the planet’s hot core. His hand went involuntarily to the place in his chest where the crackling red blade had broken through.

Ben fell to his knees in front of him. “Father…Papa… _I am sorry_. So sorry. I wish I could take it back.” Ben sobbed, tears streaming down his face. “I would take it back if I could. I realized later that everything you said about Snoke was true. I could not see it. I wanted belonging and he convinced me that destroying you would give that to me. I have been haunted by what I did to you, to Mother and Chewie, _every moment_. I…I thought it would _free_ me of my past. Make me stronger. All it did was remind me of what I had become and that I would miss you forever. I know you may not be able to forgive me, but I beg you...,”

Ben was astonished to feel himself hauled into his father’s arms. “No son,” Han told him, hugging him tightly, crying, too. “I failed you. We all failed you. We never should have believed the worst of you. We – I – was always gone. Your mother thought that your Uncle Luke would help you sort out the things that we couldn’t understand. You seemed so obsessed with Vader. I’m sorry son. I’m so sorry for leaving you there. For not doing more to help you.” Han drew in a shuddering breath, “ _I’m sorry I didn’t come back for you._ ”

Ben pulled back to look in his father’s face, Han grasping both of his cheeks with his hands. “I love you, son. Don’t ever doubt that.” Ben nodded. “ _I love you too, Papa_. I’m so grateful for your forgiveness. I know I don’t deserve it.” Han gave him a shake, mussing his hair as he used to do when he was a boy. “ _Big guy_ ,” he whispered affectionately. “Now, tell me, what the hell happened to your face? Tell me you got the better of the other guy? Solos are scrappers, you know. It’s a point of pride.”

Ben laughed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, before raising a single brow in answer. He and his father looked at each other for a beat before each said one word in unison. “Rey.”  His father nodded his understanding and slapped his back as they helped each other stand. When they straightened, Ben felt his father’s arm on his back, squeezing a broad shoulder. “I would suggest that you learn the helpful phrase, _‘yes, dear’_ and use it often.”

And now, marital advice from Han Solo. _This couldn’t really be happening_.

“You know,” Han said, fingering the scars on his own jaw, “ladies like scars. Before I met your mother-,” Han was cut off by the stern voice of a woman behind him.

“Before you met me, what?” Leia asked, crossing her arms over her chest and announcing her presence behind them. Ben and his father turned, looking like two misbehaving boys. Chewie roared at Han in disbelief, his joy apparent as the giant wookiee ran forward to snatch Han up in a bear hug that caused Han to grunt in pain. Leia tried to look stern, but Ben thought his mother might leap at his father as well. Rey observed the proceedings with a small smile on her face.

“ _Leia_ ,” his father said from his perch in Chewie’s arms. Always, Ben recalled, there was a reverent note in his father’s voice when his father spoke his mother’s name, “Before I met you, I didn’t know what I was missing.” Chewie set him down with a happy roar, finally believing that his friend stood before him. “I love you, too, Chewie,” his father said bashfully, out of the side of his mouth, straightening his jacket.

“ _Mm-hm_ ,” his mother said, in her usual imperious tone, “that’s what I thought you were going to say.” His parents eyed each other for a moment before his mother crumpled into loud, involuntary sobs and Han hurried to snatch her into his arms. “Han… _How are you here?”_ his mother sobbed the question to his father repeatedly, the relief on her face was excruciating to behold. Ben bent his head, guilt and shame at how much he had hurt his mother washing over him again. Rey walked to him and slid her hand in his. He could feel her comfort and love through the Force.

“Shh…” he could hear his father comfort his wife, “It’s all right. _I’m alright_. I’m here.” He had never seen his mother so out of control. “I love you, Han.” His father rocked his mother back and forth, whispering in her ear. It would likely be the “I know” that they had always exchanged when one or the other said the words, the remnants of an old encounter with Darth Vader.  

It felt like their moment was too private to witness, especially since he had been the cause of so much heartache. Ben decided it might be best to lead Rey out of the Falcon and give his parents some privacy.

Before he had taken a step, his mother reached out from her place in his father’s arms and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him in. He could feel his parents surround him in the middle of their embrace, he knew that Rey’s arms encircled his waist, and he could feel Chewie’s arms around them all.

Ben raised his arms to hug them back as hard as he could, knowing that he would do anything not to lose any of the people he loved ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't throw rotten vegetables!
> 
> *The author peeks out from under a blankie* Um, thoughts?
> 
> And, the hounds LOVE bacon. Because, bacon.


	24. Leia & Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a moment out of our regularly scheduled programming to see how Leia and Han negotiate his return.

Leia & Han

Leia stood at the railing of the main terrace and waited for Han to join her. She closed her eyes, feeling his life force somewhere behind her, savoring the knowledge that her husband was upstairs in the refresher of her suite, well and whole.  She had touched him. She had felt the stubble of his jaw, smelled the familiar leather of his ancient jacket, and heard the husky timbre of his voice when he called her by name. _He was real_.

 _Thank you, Father,_ Leia sent out through the Force, tears gathering behind her lids. Somehow, she felt that the gift of Han’s life, while requiring all the considerable powers of the deceased Jedi Council to make it so, had been the will of her father. She could not be certain, but she thought she felt a wave of affection returned to her through the Force.   

In the last two days, the Force had restored her spirit, if not her body. Although that, too, felt better than it had since the attack on _Raddus_. Even now, she could feel her tissues knitting back together, her cells repairing themselves at a mitochondrial level, providing a granular healing of the matter that formed all the parts of her. It seemed the Force was bent on restoring her just it had restored her loved ones.

She felt happy. Her work was not done yet.   

After the emotional reunion with Han, Leia and Chewie had decided to take him back to the castle for a meal and so that Han could relax before bringing him up to speed with the events of the last several weeks. She was anxious to tell him of the new policies that Ben had enacted in the First Order and the plans he had yet to introduce. Leia also wanted to tell him what she knew of how Ben had fallen in love with Rey, bringing them to Naboo for these precious days.

Even with all of that, all the important, galaxy-changing things, there was only one thing on her mind. She was not sure how to bring it up to Han, much less convince him to do it. They had always made a great team, but his wanderlust could never be quelled, and their tempers were rarely leashed. No matter how many times she had asked him, he had never agreed.

As they had walked with Chewie, Leia’s hand tucked securely in Han’s, she had relished the sight of her son being similarly led away from his father’s ship by his wife. Rey had obviously sensed that Ben needed a little time to absorb the latest in a series of life-changing events. The Force had been more than generous in its actions, but its speed had left them all with the emotional equivalent of hyperlash. Besides, she mused, the newlyweds deserved to enjoy the halcyon days of their new marriage before they returned to the work of the galaxy. She cherished the memory of her own wedding and honeymoon. Ben and Rey deserved that.

When her daughter-in-law had come running into the grand salon earlier without Ben, Leia had been terrified that something had happened to him. She did not think she could accept one more tragedy after all the staggering losses of the last few months. The loss of Ben after his return to her would have been more than she could bear.

As she and Chewie had rushed toward the Falcon with Rey, all she knew was that there had been a surprise waiting for them as promised by her father and the rest of the Jedi Council. The last thing she had expected was to hear the voice of her husband echoing down the ramp of his beloved ship and to find him with his arm around their son as they shared confidences. Leia had squeezed Rey’s hand so tightly she knew she had strained the tendons and nearly shattered the fragile bones. Rey had slipped her other arm around her shoulders, holding her up, there to steady her in a moment of shock.

“What are you thinking about all alone out here?” came the voice of her husband, his booted feet echoing on the stones of the terrace.

“That I cannot seem to be rid of you, Han Solo. You are like a bad rash. Honestly,” Leia asked playfully, “isn’t there a haul through the Kessel Run you should be making with a gaggle of famished rathtars?”

“Ah-ah,” Han responded, walking up behind her to wrap his strong arms around her, dropping his head to her shoulder, bringing his delicious and familiar scent with him. “You aren’t fooling me, Sweetheart,” Han whispered gently in her ear. “You told me last time we saw each other that you missed me.”

Leia could not contain the strangled sob that escaped from the back of her throat. “ _I did miss you_ …and then I sent you on a mission and _got you killed_.” Leia turned in his arms, tears evidence of the emotional fragility she still felt at his loss.

“Shh,” he soothed, kissing her nose and both cheeks. “I went to Starkiller base to save the Resistance. _To save you_. I would do it again. I didn’t have to approach Ben and I didn’t do it just because you asked me to, though, _believe me_ , that would have been all the reason I’d ever need. _I knew the risks_. The First Order had a bounty on me for years, and it wasn’t because they wanted me _alive_. Had Ben done anything other than what he did, our son could have suffered the same fate. If what I did saved Ben so that you – _we_ – could all be here in this moment, then it is the best thing I have ever done.”

Leia stretched up to kiss his mouth as she had done a million times before, but this moment felt the most precious of all. Han took over, gripping her face with tender urgency, his mouth showing her the same passion he had always shown her. Leia pulled back, tucking her head under his chin. She hugged him to her petite frame with all her strength but found that she was unable to look him in the eye, fearing that his answer would, once again be the perennial _no_ that it had always been. “Han…I know that I have asked you before, but…”

Leia felt herself start to panic a little, her breath shortening in her chest. For the first time in her life, Leia’s words, always a bankable currency for the famous Senator, failed her in that moment. The famous courage that had grown two rebellions, defeated Darth Vader, and helped to free millions, had abandoned her when faced with the needs of her own overburdened heart.

“ _Ask me, Sweetheart_ ,” Han urged her, knowing what she wanted, and wanting more than anything to stop repeating the mistakes of his past. While he had been under the warm spray in the refresher, he had decided that even if Leia did not ask, he would offer, hoping that after all these years and all he had done that she would still want him.

 _He wanted to come home_. Wherever Leia was would be his home. He would hang up his dice. It was past time.

Han held his breath, waiting for her to ask him the only question that had ever mattered. The one that he had always answered wrong. Han’s mistakes had almost claimed his son, his marriage, and most recently, his life. He had set himself on a path of aimless exploits that he now understood had never replaced the feeling of holding his wife at night or knowing their son.

His pride had not allowed him to accept her wealth in the early days of their marriage and Han had insisted that they would not live off her inheritance. The truth had been that while he had wanted to provide for his family, he had also not been mature enough to resist the selfish need to be out there scoring the next deal. He had refused to compromise, causing a divide that he and Leia had rarely bridged after that moment. He was ready to cross that bridge. He just needed Leia to say that she still wanted him to do it.

Gathering the remnants of her courage, Leia’s eyes met his. “Will you please stay this time?” she asked quietly, hating the smallness of her voice.

“Yes, Leia,” Han breathed, hugging her tightly, relieved and grateful for this second chance with this amazing woman. “It’s you and me, Sweetheart, I’m done wandering.”

Leia sighed in relief. “Good. We are going to _Finalizer_ with Ben and Rey. Our son is going to need our help. Besides, _Grandpa_ ,” Leia teased, “I have a feeling we will be hearing the pitter patter of little feet sooner than later. I want to stop fighting the galaxy and hold some _beautiful Solo babies_. And they will need _someone_ to play “Empire versus Rebellion” with them.”

Han sighed. He supposed that he was going to have to tolerate being someone’s Grandpa. Or, more than one someone. “Fine, but can I be the Empire? Chewie and Ben _always_ got to be the Empire.”

Leia laughed. "You can be the Empire. I promise."

"Perfect. Now that we've settled all that, Sweetheart, I need you to answer something for me and let me know whether _to scream for help_. _Are those_   _Canis Bellacor_  ?"

Silent as spies, Atrus and Alba had sidled up to Leia and were now leaning on her legs. 

"Oh. I forgot to mention. We have granddogs."

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all - thanks for being patient! Sorry for the delay in posting new chapters - real life has taken up my last few days completely. I thought it appropriate to add a scene with just Han and Leia. They had much to resolve as well. It seems that Chewie is not the only one going back to Finalizer! We have a few more chapters on Naboo before that happens...and big plans for the galaxy.
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome. More to be posted ASAP!


	25. To Be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting his father back, Ben struggles with the nature and expectation of forgiveness. If he has it, does he have to give it back to everyone? Rey is there to help him with the complexity, and the hounds demonstrate that forgiveness can be found with bacon.

Rey

Rey gently closed the drawer of the storage module in the Millenium Falcon, balancing the two pieces of Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber in one hand. She could hear the broken crystal weeping, crying out to the Force, its pain a dirge echoing in the back of her mind. Rey tried to soothe it, but just as weeks ago when she and the remaining members of the Resistance had fled Crait, the crystal could not be consoled.

 _I am sorry,_ she told it, as she had so many times, _I will do my best to ease your pain._ How did one gain forgiveness from a stone? 

Ben took her free hand, walking next to her as they descended the ramp of the ship. He was silent as he closed the ramp behind them. Rey was a little concerned by the dazed look that had appeared in his eyes after his parents and Chewie had gone, but she knew it well. Ben’s brain was trying to process everything that had just happened. She had felt the same when Ben had proposed to her and her brain could not catch up to the reality of getting everything that she had ever wanted. She raised Ben’s strong hand to her mouth, placing a kiss upon it. Ben squeezed her fingers. He needed a little time to cope with forgiveness and she could give it to him.

Atrus and Alba wagged their tails in greeting of their masters. The instant commitment and faithfulness of these remarkable animals inspired and humbled Rey. Though she noticed that _just then_ , they had been _faithfully guarding_ the picnic basket against all comers. She was rather impressed that they had not investigated its contents while everyone on the Falcon had been trying to hug away their tragic past.

 _Walk with me?_ Rey asked Ben through their bond, her tone light and soothing. He nodded to her, stopping to grab the picnic basket that had been dropped outside the Falcon. Rey pulled him toward the lush forest beyond the glade, their hounds casting protective shadows on the wild grass behind their own taller silhouettes. They walked leisurely for a few minutes, neither of them speaking, until at the end of a long, wooded path, they arrived at a large flat rock that jutted from the cliff above the lake.

It reminded Rey of the cliff where she had meditated on Ahch-to, but much larger, and surrounded on three sides by the thick stand of trees. Directly in front of them was a view of the lake below and the rolling, verdant hills beyond. It was a perfect place to heal old hurts, and, she hoped, the hurt of one sentient crystal shattered in a time of confusion and mistrust.

Ben helped Rey up on the rock, her booted feet finding the weathered ridges that were embossed during some ancient period of glaciation, warmed by the day’s plentiful sunshine. She hoped that this ancient location would be suitable to heal the crystal and rebuild the lightsaber. In the meantime, they would share a meal and try to draw a line under the emotional weight of the morning.

Rey opened the basket, finding the blanket they had used the other night. Spreading it out for them, she sat down and reached for Ben’s hand. He came to her on his knees, the look on his face still one of stunned fatigue. Wordlessly, she tugged him to sit down next to her while she unpacked their picnic.

Atrus and Alba wandered around the perimeter of the rock, attending to their duty as security for their masters before their noses led them back to the picnic basket.

Pausing to pull out the “crisped pork belly” she knew they craved, Rey asked them to sit so that she could serve them their treats. Both dogs sat immediately at the end of the blanket, their goats gleaming in the sun, and small drops of saliva gathering at the corners of their lips as they studied her every move.

Atrus, she discovered with an experimental twirl of the bacon between her fingers, was willing to roll over. He inhaled the strip of meat with a loud, smacking chomp of teeth and tongue before tilting his broad head and giving the piece in Rey’s other hand a hopeful look.  

Delighted at the trick Atrus had performed, Rey crouched in front of Alba. _Are you able to roll over as well, Alba?_ Rey asked, sitting back on her heels.

Alba, still drooling and watching the second piece of bacon as intently as Atrus, flexed her nostrils in affront. _Mistress, my mate executes a fine barrel roll, an important defensive move in battle, but the training of Canis Bellacor calls upon us to demonstrate the fighting prowess of our species only when our masters are under duress._

Rey felt properly chastened. _Of course, Alba. I understand._ Undaunted by his mate’s comment, Atrus started to do a military crawl toward Rey, his eyes on the bacon. _Princess, if you find Alba’s answer objectionable, I am happy to repeat my demonstration._

Alba let out a short growl at Atrus’s attempt to be rewarded with her treat. _Atrus, if you consume my crisped hog belly, you will find your sleeping quarters this evening less comfortable than our usual arrangement._

Rey nearly doubled over with laughter, grabbing at her waist and snorting despite her attempts to hold it in. She hated to laugh at Alba, who always wanted to be taken seriously, but she could not help herself. Atrus would literally be _in the dog house_? It was _too much_.

She was a little startled to hear Ben laughing beside her.

Rey sighed with satisfaction, grinning widely at a penitent Atrus and imperious Alba. She was grateful to these wonderful beings for drawing her husband out of his melancholy, at least for the moment. She knew that their hounds were meant to deal in death, and that for them bacon was serious business, but so far, they had been nothing but comic relief. They were part of the joy that had been granted them by the Force.

 _Yes, dear._ Atrus dropped his head down on his paws, resigned to a single piece of bacon _._ Poor Atrus.

Rey started to toss the bacon to Alba but was nearly rendered speechless when her hound stopped it in mid-air and floated it over to her mouth.   _You can levitate things?!_ Rey could hardly believe her eyes. She watched as a piece from Ben’s plate floated toward Atrus who caught it with a happy bark.

Alba had sought her mate’s forgiveness by stealing the Supreme Leader’s bacon. Rey turned to Ben, whose sandwich was frozen in his hand on its way to his mouth, as he watched this unknown ability manifest itself. Apparently, Rey thought wryly, guarding Ben’s life _did not_ include guarding his bacon.

 _But of course, mistress,_ Alba responded with confusion, _I am also adept at floating rocks. Are you not able to do the same?_

 _Well, yes, certainly,_ she told Alba, _but you said that you weren’t allowed…never mind._ Rey could envision a lifetime of meals where bacon went sailing off someone’s plate and into the covetous mouths of their companions. She sent that vision to Ben who snickered again.

Ben spoke to her through their bond, having heard her thoughts. _Sunlight,_ came a deep and lascivious tone that sent delicious shivers up her spine, _it looks like_ you _will have to be the one to guard my bacon._ Rey blushed, laughing out loud, but waggled her eyebrows playfully and nodded her agreement _._ Ben grinned at her, acting more like himself again thanks to the antics of the hounds.

 _Atrus and Alba,_ Ben finally spoke to them, _your mistress and I must spend some time trying to repair her weapon before we can train. It will be a few hours. In the meantime, we would like for you to go back to the castle and guard Leia._

Atrus immediately stood and nodded his head toward Alba. _Yes, Master. We will be happy to do so. Are we to guard the human male who has joined her as well?_

 _Always,_ Ben told his hound, emotion clear in his voice. _His name is Han Solo. He is my father. Leia is my mother. Along with the wookiee Chewbacca, they will always have our protection._

 _Understood, Supreme Leader,_ Atrus and Alba responded solemnly before trotting off toward the castle.

When they had finished their picnic, Rey pulled Ben down to lay his head in her lap, neither of them speaking, and began to stroke his hair and scalp. The brown eyes that had been watching her so intently as she continued her ministrations slowly drifted closed. After a few minutes, she felt his breathing even out and knew him to be sleeping. She loved to stroke his hair, loved the privilege of touching him, wanting to protect him and give him the same comfort and care he had always given to her.

Rey smiled to herself. She would gladly guard his bacon and any other part of him for the rest of their lives.

Rey thought about what Finn and the others would say when she told them about her marriage. She knew that she would do anything, give anything, for Ben and their family. _She was part of a family._ She would be his princess, or his empress or anything else that he needed her to be. She would be the mother of his children. Rey loved her friends, but she knew that she would never apologize for loving Ben. If they did not approve of her marriage, she would have to let them go. _Home was Ben_. 

They must have sat like that, with Rey guarding his rest, for an hour or so. Rey was entertained by the birds and lulled by the distant sound of the waterfall. The rush of the water reminded her of the sound of the shifting sands of Jakku during a wind storm. Ben moved a few times for comfort on the hard ground but continued to sleep peacefully. She leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes, lifting her face up to the sun. She had assumed that sunshine on any planet was the same: hot, dry, unrelenting. On Naboo, the sunshine was undeniably warm, but combined with the breeze and the mist from the abundant water supply below, it felt healing.

She felt Ben shift in her lap again, apparently continuing to sleep. “It wasn’t a dream.” Rey started, opening her eyes and looking down at him. “What wasn’t?” Ben sat up and swung himself behind her before wrapping his arms around her to draw her back against him. She had noticed that whenever possible, he sought to shelter her with his body. She loved it. “Any of it,” he answered. Rey laughed softly. “It does feel pretty unbelievable, doesn’t it?” Ben made a small sound of agreement.

“Thank you for being my pillow for a while. I cannot remember better rest than I just had sleeping on a sun-warmed rock in the arms of Rey Solo.” She smiled to herself. _Rey Solo._ How she loved her new name and all that it meant.

“Are you better now, Ben?” 

“Yes, Sunlight,” Ben squeezed her in reassurance. “I just needed some time to accept what has happened. The Force has blessed me the last few days in ways that I cannot reconcile with my past. _You_ …my father. _Why me?_ The things I have done…” Ben shook his head, at a loss for the kindness he had been shown. “I don’t _deserve_ …”

“I don’t think that we are meant to understand the nature of forgiveness, Ben. _Just accept it_. Give it to others when needed. Think of it as payment for future good deeds. That forgiveness is a line drawn in the sand that separates the person you were with who you are today.”

“Did I ever tell you that you are sweetness itself?” Ben leaned down to capture her mouth in a gentle kiss. Rey pressed her mouth against his, eager to return his tenderness with her own. “I’m not sure _that’s_ true, Ben, you’ve seen my temper. I do know that _you_ forgave _me_. Why shouldn’t you be shown forgiveness and kindness like everyone else?”

Ben made a noncommittal sound, apparently still unconvinced of his worthiness for either. Rey turned her body toward him, kissing his lips more forcefully, willing him to meet her eyes. “You forgave me for what I did to your handsome face and for leaving you when I should have stayed. You are good to me _every moment_. You have been since we met.”

“You are!” Rey exclaimed when Ben raised a black brow.

She struggled to explain. ‘I didn’t realize the depth of your forgiveness or how much you were willing to risk for me – _a total stranger_ \- until I had some time to think. You could have hurt me so badly on Takodana or in the room on Starkiller base had you wanted to do so. You could have plundered my brain and left me for dead. You had every right to seek revenge for the injuries I gave you, but you cried with me and stayed with me when I had never felt more _unwanted_.”

Before Ben could refute her words, Rey rushed ahead. “Why go gently with me that first day? I had what you needed, and you were running out of time before Hux used the weapon. Cruelty would have stopped your own pain at Snoke’s hands. Instead, you told me that you could _take what you wanted_. I did not understand what those words meant at the time. In my fear, I took that to mean that you could assault me, and no one would lift a finger to help.” Ben winced at her admission, but Rey went on. “I know _now_ that you were trying your best _not_ to hurt me. I was so frightened, but you were trying to _reassure me_ that you were going as easily on me as you could without causing suspicion. I did not understand enough about who you were within the First Order to comprehend the simple kindness of those words. I expected cruelty, but you gave me small mercies that put you in danger.

 ‘ _You are a better man than you think, Ben Solo_.”

Sometimes, he could not believe that Rey was real. She was light and new beginnings. Her views, especially those that pertained to him, surely held an almost myopic loyalty? He had never been altruistic, no matter what she chose to believe. Life had taught Ben Solo to expect and deal in retribution. Forgiveness, it turned out, was the most difficult reprisal of all.

 “I am not sure that I would have ‘forgiven’ or ‘gone easy’ on anyone else who had done the same, Rey,” Ben responded, dry humor plain in his voice before it turned to earnestness. “I was _fascinated_ by you, Sunlight. When you were shooting at me on Takodana and I finally deflected enough of your shots to freeze you, I realized that you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I would not allow anyone near you when you were on my shuttle. I must have watched you sleep in that chair for at least an hour, memorizing the contours of your face and the hint of red in your hair.” Ben shook his head, thinking back to those moments of study. “You have the longest eyelashes.” He could feel her smile against his cheek, those same eyelashes brushing his skin as she blinked.

‘Later when you awoke, you were clearly so afraid and knew that you were powerless, but you _kept fighting_. Others had fought me in similar situations, but few had dared to taunt me. I respected it. I was also _turned on as hell_. You see, love, I thought you were _remarkable_ even _before_ I understood you were my equal in the Light.

‘Suffice it to say, I did not treat a captive _Poe Dameron_ as kindly. What you did to me, I could accept as my due. I had wronged you first and you had taken nothing from me. I have wronged many to whom I cannot apologize, but there are many more for whom I feel no remorse. I have been afforded forgiveness, but I am not sure I will always be able to return it. I _do not_ forgive _him_ for years of killing my men as if they were _feeling-less droids_ in the name of his ideology.”

“One person at a time, Ben. Your actions now will make your apologies to many. You cannot control how others will react to you. I am not asking you to do more than you have done, and I do not expect you to forgive everyone.”

“And if that is not enough for the Force?” Ben asked.

“I will still be by your side. You will still have _my_ forgiveness and that of your parents.” Rey thought it was time that they stepped back from the circular topic. He needed to accept that his forgiveness did not mean he must always give it. _Walking the path of the Gray Jedi would be complicated_. “We have covered a lot of ground in the last week, my love,” Rey whispered, kissing his cheek. “Let’s trust the future to take care of the rest, all right?”

“Fair enough.” Ben accepted that he could not resolve the conundrum of forgiveness in a single day. He would learn to live with his parents’ forgiveness just as he had lived with their condemnation. He would come to terms with everyone else. Rey would help him. “Are you ready to fix your saber?”

She gave him one of her most brilliant smiles and summoned the broken pieces to her hand. “Yes, please! Only… _can_ we heal the crystal?” Her beautiful hazel eyes turned sad for just a moment, hoping that there would be a way.

Ben took the pieces and examined them, considering the possibilities of construction without the relative ease of having a whole kyber crystal.  After a few minutes, the answer came to him. “I do not think we can rejoin the broken pieces, but I do think we can heal its pain and make it useful again. Let me show you.”

Rey was spellbound as Ben made the pieces of the light saber dance before her eyes, freeing the two pieces of the crystal from the broken ends of the hilt.

Ben took her hands in his and covered the broken pieces of the weeping stone.  _Repeat after me, Sunlight,_ he implored her.

As with everything else they were or would be, they began together.   _‘_

_I am one with the Force…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a crazy week! I have had a lot of RL time-sucking events going on and I discovered that I needed to re-tool some of what I have completed. As happens to all of us, I am sure, I didn't love some of what I had yet to post. I type 115 words a minute. It's not all good. 
> 
> This chapter was a struggle because I was trying to express about how Ben would deal with his father coming back and receiving his forgiveness. It didn't seem to be the right choice to have them all skip off to the castle like nothing major had happened. I think that Ben would be overwhelmed and would need some time to process Forgiveness (with a capital 'F'.) 
> 
> I don't think Ben would necessarily recognize that forgiveness is a currency exhanged often in relationships. He has spent a long time not being forgiven and being punished for any softness. It is hard for him to see past his own trespasses to consider that others face the same challenges. In this scene, Rey apologizes again to the crystal, knowing that she had caused it ongoing pain. She doesn't know how to fix it, but she wants so much to make it right. Rey also asks Alba, a trained assassin, to perform one of her manuevers as if she were a dancing bear. Alba refuses to do it, but explains why she won't and moves on. Rey isn't offended. Atrus and Alba fight over bacon, but Alba soothes her mate by (sort of) sharing and he moves on. 
> 
> Ultimately, I think what Rey says is right: the nature of forgiveness is complicated, but we need to accept it and give it when we can. Right now for Ben, in trying to figure out how to be Gray, that's its own kind of punishment to bear. We will continue to see him grow with giving and receiving forgiveness, which, IMO must be the background of any redemption story.
> 
> Did any of this make sense? Comments, etc. are always welcome! Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. - there was a very little foreshadowing in this chapter to trouble ahead. A very little. Also, we board the ships and head back to the First Order in a couple of chapters. How will Ben explain Rey?


	26. Nothing Looks the Same in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where we get to learn about Rey's new saber and Ben gets a visit from a Force ghost.

Ben

Ben watched in awe from the edge of the glade as Rey spun and parried in the cool of the early evening, annihilating an imaginary opponent with her new saber. With each thrust and swing of her arms, the insects who had alighted in the tall grass jumped and swirled in her wake, trying to avoid the pulsing buzz of the powerful weapon as it sliced through the meadow.

Ever the overachiever, it had taken his wife about two standard hours to complete her saber once they had healed the crystal together. He guessed that part of her speed had been that she was so naturally gifted with creating things out of scrap, evidence of a life spent seeing possibility in the leavings of others. The look of childlike wonder on Rey’s sylphlike features when she had first ignited her saber would take a place of honor in his memory. Ben could still feel her joy filling the hollow spaces of his chest, expanding with each breath.

As she meditated, the Force had guided her hands in tearing down and building up. Her skill in fashioning the salvageable parts of Anakin’s saber and deconstructing her staff became a waltz of engineering which ended with the repurposed parts of the old hilt and the center portion of her staff joined together in a triumph of elegant, lethal metallurgy. The handle had been threaded with delicate, undulating ridges of metal that progressed around the cylinder at opposing angles and tricked the eye into believing they held movement of their own. The mesmerizing design would, Ben reflected, confuse opponents as it caught the light and, in a stroke of practical genius that was _pure Rey_ , make it easier for her small hands to grip.

Ben had felt the Force consecrate her weapon to itself while Rey worked, allowing the two pieces of the broken crystal to work in concert and illuminate. The broken pieces of the crystal had begun singing an eerie duet of divine gaiety as each piece called to its other, the power of the crystal now amplified by its separation rather than diminished by it.

Her weapon was so distinctive, so beautiful, Ben knew that it would, like his, be a legend unto itself. Her saber - _saberstaff_ , to be exact – was unlike anything that had ever been wielded by either Jedi or Sith. Rey blazed her own trails, for the twin blades no longer glowed blue as in the previous iteration of the weapon, but an unearthly _lavender_ as unique as the woman herself.

 _Basically,_ _his girl had one badass lightsaber_ , Ben thought with fierce pride, his arms crossing over his chest.

 _Your wife is most impressive, Grandson._ Ben turned slightly to see that his grandfather had appeared behind him, his blue glow a contrast to the shadows of the darkening wood.

 _That she is, Grandfather._ Ben smiled. _She reminds me of…_ Ben could not lay his mind on the right words to describe Rey in that moment. His grandfather jumped in to help.

_A pixie with a pike!_

Ben laughed out loud. _Yes, that’s Rey exactly. Tiny, sweet, and beautiful, but unfailingly deadly._

 _If I had known that my crystal could be fashioned into something that spectacular, I may have attempted to crack it myself._ Anakin Skywalker shook his head, considering the pretty dervish whirling before them. _I have seen amethyst sabers before, but never one so lightly colored. It is certainly memorable._

 _Nothing surprises me any longer,_ Ben responded as Anakin came to stand beside him.

 _You are referring to your father, and wondering why I am here, I suppose._ Ben nodded his head and Anakin seemed, impossibly, to take a breath. A habit from a lifetime of taking them, he thought.

 _The lightsaber is a reflection of the one who wields it._ Ben turned away from watching Rey, looking his grandfather in the eyes.

 _Your point?_ Ben knew where Anakin Skywalker was going with that comment, but he did not feel ready for the change.

_You are certainly the most intelligent among us, Ben. The one with the most education. Does a Gray Jedi wield a red saber?_

_I will consider what you are suggesting,_ Ben told him, nodding.

 _That’s all I can ask, I suppose, Grandson._ Anakin started to fade away.

 _Grandfather?_ Ben stopped him, suddenly desperate to say one thing more.

_Yes?_

_Thank you…for my father._ Ben nodded to him as he faded away.

_You are welcome, Ben. You are worth it. We will talk soon._

With that, Ben was left alone with his thoughts, watching the most beautiful woman in the galaxy dance around a meadow in the fading light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't longer, but Anakin tends to get to his point and Force ghosts never stay long. 
> 
> Some smut, training, and (unwelcome) visitors next chapter!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always most welcome! Getting closer to leaving Naboo!


	27. Every Man's Got His Patience and Here's Where Mine Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our happy couple concludes another great day at Varykino with a family bonfire and some innuendo.
> 
> Some cute and suggestive talk at the end of this chapter as Rey spreads her wings a bit, but nothing too crazy. Smut comes next chapter along with some (unwelcome) visitors.

Rey

After a barbecue with their family on the lower terrace, where Ben’s father had manned a grill and provided his son with sage and secret father-son wisdom on the proper char of a nerf steak, Ben and Rey curled up on a chaise in front of a wide firepit. His parents and Chewie were also gathered around, his mother similarly curled up to his father’s side. Ben quietly shared with her that they had done something like this many times on Chandrila when he was a young boy. It was a familiar and precious sight from his childhood, but one he thought he would never see again.

Rey, her head on his shoulder, smiled at the image of a small Ben Solo poking sticks at a fire and chasing illuminated insects through the darkness while his parents cuddled nearby. It made her smile to think that someday, she and Ben might be doing the same with their children. Rey made a mental note to herself to always schedule time like this with Ben and their family, to create a space where they did not have to oversee anything but putting another log on the fire and enjoying a quiet togetherness. That would be difficult on _Finalizer_ , she knew, but Rey considered it part of her solemn duty as his wife to help keep Ben connected to himself after so many years adrift.

Atrus and Alba both lay on their sides near the fire, lulled into sleep by the radiant heat and satisfied by heaping portions of nerf steak offered as bribery for future favors by Han. As the flames created shadows around them in the advancing night, Ben let out a sigh and spoke to Rey through their bond.

 _Are you tired? I know that building your saber must have been exhausting._ Rey shifted against him, snuggling deeper into his side, squeezing him.

_Mmm. Not tired. Just happy. Don’t think that you are getting out of our midnight waterfall swim that easily, Supreme Leader. I plan to squeeze every drop out of our honeymoon._

Ben chuckled, running his lips over her smooth forehead. _I wouldn’t dream of it, Mrs. Solo. I just thought you could use a nap beforehand. I have plans for you._

 _Oh. In that case, perhaps we had best make our excuses so that we can sneak off later and disturb microscopic phosphorescent amoeba._ Rey could feel Ben’s low chuckle buffet her side as he hugged her tighter. _I agree, Sunlight. I think that we need to do it in the name of science._ Rey burst out laughing, breaking the silent reverie of the group.

“Mother, Father, Uncle Chewie” Ben called, hauling Rey up next to him, “Rey and I are going to retire.” Ben looked around at all of them. “Thank you for everything today. _Thank you_ …for giving me another chance to be _your son_.” Ben turned to Chewie, “And your nephew, Uncle Chewie. The past few days, I have thought in nearly every moment that things could not possibly get better and in the next moment I have been proven wrong.”

Leia and Han stood to hug both Ben and Rey. “We love you both,” Leia said, kissing their cheeks and squeezing their hands before stepping back. Han stepped forward to slap Ben on the back with a manly hug and then stooped to kiss Rey’s cheek. “Thank you for helping to bring our boy back to us, Rey. _Welcome to the family_.”

Rey leaned up to kiss Han’s weathered cheek. “Thank you, Han. I love Ben _so_ much. I love you all.”

“Well that’s good news, Little Bit, because Leia, Chewie, and I are coming back with you to _Finalizer_.” Han looked from Ben to Rey, a little uncertain at how that news might be received. “If you’ll have us, that is…” Han reached down to clasp Leia’s hand, each of them hopeful for the opportunity to mend their family.

Rey was delighted at the possibility but looked to her husband for his reaction and gently searched his thoughts. She felt joy pulse around him and had to smile to herself. She need not have worried. Ben was happy. “And there, again, Father,” Ben said, a slight disbelieving shake to his dark head, “I thought that things could not possibly be any better than they were already, but I am wrong again. We would _love_ to have you join us.”

Rey turned to Leia, surprised, as a thought occurred to her. _“What about the Resistance?”_

“I think it is high time that I focus on my family. Not only that, but at the rate that Ben has made changes, there really will be nothing left _to resist_.” Leia looked up into the face of her beloved child. “Ben, I do not want to presume because you are obviously entirely capable on your own, but I was thinking…” Leia looked down at her hands for a moment, a rare uncertainty showing on her face, “perhaps you could use some help in structuring that new government you were speaking of and making some diplomatic contacts?”

Ben immediately leaned down to hug his mother again, planting a loving kiss on her forehead. “I would love nothing more than to work alongside you, Mother. We do need your help… _all of you_.”

Leia beamed at him, lighter and happier than Rey had ever seen her. “I can’t wait to get started! Come on, Han,” Leia tugged him, her improved strides filled with purpose and energy as she led him off. “I need to go inside and contact Poe and Finn to let them know the plan.” Han turned and gave a small salute to the couple and a nod to Chewie before happily following his bride of thirty years into the grand salon.

Chewie ambled over to them and put his arm around Rey’s shoulders, hugging her to his side. “You fix _everything_ , Small One, hyper drives…sabers… _hearts_ … _families_. How do you do with deflector shields? Do not tell Han, but I think that it is broken worse now after this morning.”

Rey and Ben both burst out laughing. “I think I can manage it, Chewie. Tomorrow?”

“ _Excellent_. And to you I am _Uncle_ Chewie now, yes?” Chewie waited for her nod, looking relieved to have her skills with the Falcon. Like Leia and Han, Uncle Chewie clearly wanted to change topics before bidding them goodnight, shifting his gaze from Ben to Rey and back again. “I bring my family from Kashyyyk?”

Ben smiled. “Absolutely, Uncle Chewie, but only if Aunt Malla will make us some Bantha Surprise? I haven’t had that in _years_. I tried to recreate it once, but it was not the same.” Rey giggled at the eagerness of the Supreme Leader. Whatever “Bantha Surprise” was, the thought of it had him _enraptured_.

Chewie wailed in acknowledgement. “Ah, that is Malla’s specialty. She will be happy you remembered, my prince. She will love cooking for young ones again. Always remember, Small One,” he told her seriously, “the way to the prince’s heart is through his stomach.” 

“I am hardly likely to forget _Uncle_ Chewie,” Rey laughed, emphasizing his new relationship to her, and hugging him around his middle, “as it is the way to my heart, too.”

Chewie patted her head and wailed at them both in affection. Bidding them a pleasant night with a short groan, he lumbered off to find his bed.

“Bantha Surprise, huh?” Rey asked, smiling up at Ben and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Rey, you have my word that it will be the best thing you ever put in your mouth,” he promised. Rey leaned up on her toes, nibbling at Ben’s chin, considering his words.

“Hmm. I might be more likely to believe that if I had already tried putting _everything_ _I wanted_ in my mouth,” Ben stiffened at the double entendre, his eyes darkening with lust as his hips pushed involuntarily into her belly.

“Please tell me you really just said that?” Ben groaned, his brows lifting as he pulled her close, rocking her back and forth in his arms.  

“I really did,” she nodded, her eyes twinkling with heat and mischief as she placed her lips on his neck. Rey allowed the tip of her tongue to come out and play, applying a hint of suction with her lips. She relished the salty tang of his skin and the scent of spice and leather that followed him everywhere.  Rey nuzzled the damp spot, pushing gently at the strong tendons of his throat before she exhaled a small, warm puff of air that sent shivers shooting through Ben’s frame. It was fast becoming one of her most favorite spots on his body. Ben swallowed. _Hard_.

_Gotcha, Ben Solo._

“I’m so hot, _husband_ ,” Rey continued, whimpering just a little for good measure. “I think we should swim.”

The Supreme Leader did not need to be told twice. He scooped her up, throwing Rey over one broad shoulder, lifting her as if she were no heavier than the smoke still rising from the firepit. Rey’s laughter echoed around the terrace as Ben strode toward the stairs that would take them down to the privacy of the grotto. “I think it is my duty as your husband to look after your comfort and make certain that you have the opportunity to _try all the things_ that your heart desires.”

“I think that I am going to _love_ being married. _So many_ opportunities to expand my knowledge of... _culture_.” Rey grinned to herself at the success of her first attempt at overtly seducing her husband. He seemed to be right on board with her plans.

Rey let out a surprised squeak when Ben reached up and smacked her lightly on the behind, his large hand staying conveniently in place to rub away any lingering sting. “ _Oh, you will, Sunlight._ I think you will find your husband most devoted to providing you with _all_ _manner_ of new _cultural_ experiences.”

Rey looked behind him to see two canine heads pop up near the vicinity of the fire as Ben rushed her to their destination. Assured of the safety of their master and mistress, the pair settled down once again to snore, dreaming about the delights of combat and warm places to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Men in all galaxies like to grill stuff. It is literally a UNIVERSAL truth.  
> 2\. Chewie is awesome. (I have stated this before, but he is so underrated as a character.)  
> 3\. Bantha Surprise. It's real and it's in wookieepedia, so it has to be good.  
> 4\. Rey is not a virgin any longer and she really, really wants to try some things out...  
> 5.It's fun to watch the dogs get comfortable. When they get some unexpected visitors, they will be less so.
> 
> So, next chapter will start with some "cultural experiences" for Rey in the grotto! :)  
> Thanks SO much for following my little story and for all of the comments and kudos! Keep 'em coming - they are motivational!


	28. I'd Really Like to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE WARNING. If you are under 18 or do not go for graphic scenes of a sexual nature, then know that this chapter is wall-to-wall smut. Skip it entirely. I tried to fit our unexpected visitors into this one, but the chapter would have likely to ballooned further to 4-5K words. No one wants that. So no worries - if you don't like the intimate scenes, you aren't missing any plot. 
> 
> The rest of you, enjoy! We get some sweet fluff at the end, too.

Ben

 

Ben grasped Rey’s upper thighs as he descended the staircase toward the grotto, a grin plastered to his face. _His girl was seducing him_. He was all in and he could not wait to see what happened next. Turning the corner of the landing, he reached down to grab his lightsaber and ignite it to light their way along the passage near the pool. Setting Rey down carefully on the tiny beach, he quickly went back to light the lanterns in the recesses around the grotto before returning to stand in front of her.

Rey had the most adorable little smirk on her face, her eyes dancing with more of the mischief she had shown him upstairs. Running her hand along one shoulder of his tunic, he watched her draw a dainty finger across the scar she had given him, across his collar bone, and over to the other shoulder. One finger continued down his bare forearm as she walked around him, studying him from every angle, considering, he thought, how best to unwrap him like a present. _Yes, please._

 _No, Supreme Leader,_ Rey sent him through their bond, _I’m considering how best to climb you like a tree._

Ben laughed in delight. He could trade dirty metaphors with her all night. _Perhaps it would be best to take hold of my…branch…then?_

Rey gasped and giggled as she finally stepped around to his front, still ogling him. _Mmm…I do love nature. I think that I could become a tree hugger._

Ben chuckled again. He had never had as much fun with anyone in his life as he did with Rey. He also had a raging hard on and more naughty banter to share.  _Well, you know, trees do need Sunlight to…grow…_

 _From what I can see,_ Rey returned as she nodded at his obvious arousal, _you have already done some growing._ Ben laughed softly again and waited to see what she would do. Rey stepped forward to grasp his tunic and lift it over his head. Ben had to stoop to help her, at which point she rewarded him with an open-mouthed kiss as her hands roamed the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

Ben gasped as her right hand traveled further south, rubbing over the placket of his trousers, stroking his erection in soft, circular motions. “Ah… _Rey_ …that feels _so good_ , Sunlight,” he breathed, his eyes closing and his head falling back.

Rey made a small noise, clearly enjoying what she was doing to him. He was happy to give her all the power she wanted over his body. She already held all the power over his heart.

As she continued exploring the contours and ridges of his cock through his pants, cupping his balls and then trailing a single finger up the rigid length of him, she stepped forward to lightly grasp one of his nipples between her teeth. Ben jerked and cried out, small lightning bolts of pleasure running straight to his straining cock.  He struggled to keep his fisted hands at his sides, willing himself not want to reach out and take over when Rey wanted to take the lead in their lovemaking. Even if the effort _was_ killing him.

His head fell forward to look in her eyes and waited for her next move. Very slowly, Rey ran her hand down his chest once again. This time, her eyes never left his as she sank to her knees in front of him, her hands drifting behind him to his buttocks, squeezing the firm muscles there. _Was she going to…?_ Ben read the intent in her mind. _Oh Force, she was… Kill me now._

He watched as her small hands ran down the columns of his thighs, wrapping around the opposite side just above the backs of his knees, squeezing his flesh and forcing another groan from him. She had not even taken him properly in hand and he was struggling to get air to his brain. All the blood traveled south to his groin, creating a terrific, painful hardness that begged for release.

Ben pulled her soft hair back so that he could watch the most erotic moment of his life unfold. _Yes, Sunlight,_ he told her through the bond. Rey leaned forward and nuzzled his erection through his clothes, the movement of her mouth and chin, the feel of her hot breath filtering through the fabric, causing him to pant. Anticipation of the moment when she finally put her mouth on his cock was a life sentence of want. Let them throw away the key. He would die for this.

He shuddered with pleasure as she allowed the fingers of each hand to run down the deep furrow of smooth skin that separated the belt of muscle comprising his abdomen from that of his strong, square hips, both hands gliding down toward the part of him that most wanted her touch. _His nerves were on fire_.   

 _Take me out,_ he growled at her through their bond, puffing like a fathier. _Please, Sunlight_.

Rey hummed at him, her eyes heavy with desire, as she reached for the placket of his trousers, separating the tabs on both sides. He felt the whisper of cool air drifting over the skin of his lower body, setting his flesh tingling, as she swept the fabric of his pants over his hips to pool at his feet.  As if in slow motion, Ben watched as she reached out to grasp him carefully, the first contact of her skin on his cock a delicate assault on his nervous system.

 _You’re beautiful_ , Rey told him, her arousal floating over the bond. _Every part of you is so strong, Ben…so sexy._

Ben huffed a little, not trusting himself to respond. He reached a hand down to cover hers, tightening his fingers and showing her how to stroke him. His eyes closed his eyes, his hand falling away as she learned the rhythm and grasp he liked. Behind his eyelids, the purple light pulsed and flowed as the sensations rose and fell with the movement of her hand as she stroked him for endless minutes.

His whole body stretched taut, his eyes popping open as he felt the silken sweep of her tongue reach out to lick the tip of his cock, catching the first drop of his release as it formed. “Unh,” he groaned in bliss, no chance of silence in the hollow space of the grotto as Rey started to run her tongue down the underside of his shaft. _He was not going to live through this._

Both hands reached to move her hair again, clearing the way for a front row seat to his own pleasure. He had imagined this scene a million times since meeting her, the fantasies unable to chase the reality. Rey finally took his tip into the warm cavern of her mouth, sliding forward to fit as much of his length as she could. Instinctively, she relaxed the muscles of her throat. The action allowed her to take him further, creating a tight fit that made him groan as the inside edges of her teeth and tongue brushed against his over-sensitized flesh.

When Rey finally began the familiar rhythm that mimicked their bodies when making love, the wet sounds of her ministrations echoed softly in the chamber. Ben could feel himself start to hyperventilate at the exquisite torture, a perfect agony of sensation. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold off his climax, half afraid that they would be ground to dust before he gained his release.

Rey started to speed up as he watched, the untamed male animal inside of him fascinated by the sight of his cock partially disappearing into her small mouth, glistening in the lantern light as his hips pumped in tune with her movements. _Rey…I’m close_ he told her, his voice an oil slick of desire, issuing a warning as much as an expression of carnal appreciation.   

She quirked a naughty brow up at him and sped up again, her tongue undulating in a new and delicious trick. _He would punish her for that later_. The firm suction provided by the tense rim of her mouth layered more sensation on his turgid flesh as his cock slid in and out at an ever-increasing pace.  

 _Come for me, Ben,_ Rey sent through the agitated purple haze of their bond, moving into overdrive as the feelings of his entire body began to tremble toward a point of implosion at the base of his spine. Unable to deny himself any longer, Ben roared her name as his climax washed over him in waves, his legs shaking and his knees nearly buckling beneath him. Rey swallowed him down before tackling him to his back in the sand and crushed stone, her tongue licking across his lips.

“ _This_ ,” came a whisper from her mouth as it lapped at his.

“ _This_ ,” he replied, plunging his tongue in her mouth, grateful to his Maker and the Force for a woman who could meet his needs with sweet tenderness as well as scorching passion.

Falling back against the damp ground to try and catch his breath, Ben still could not sort out whether he had survived the power of that volcanic moment. His soul felt like it was floating somewhere above him in the warm mist of the grotto. Oh well, he thought, hugging Rey to him. They could go ahead and write his epitaph.

_Here lies Ben Solo…killed by his ridiculously talented and sensuous virgin bride…_

It would be an honorable death.

Later, after a _very_ satisfying swim with his sexy wife under the waterfall and another shower under the stream in the fresher, Ben carried an exhausted and very clean Rey to bed. His body was sated, for the moment, but he still wanted her on an elemental level. He would always want her. She was his match in every way possible. He had expected to enjoy the physical aspect of their marriage, but he didn’t expect that it would be like this.

Ben knew that despite her exhaustion, Rey was not yet asleep. He knew because he could not sense the hum of her dreams tonight as he discovered he could now that they were completely bonded to one another. He suspected that she could do the same to him. There were so many aspects of their connection to explore. Things that would make them stronger together than they ever would have been apart. Force willing, there would be many years to do it.

“You know,” he whispered in the darkness, “wherever Sandan got this bedding, it is like sleeping on a cloud. We should have him send some to us.” Rey rolled toward him and hugged him. He could feel her smile against his chest. “Mmm. Note to self: the dark prince likes soft and fluffy things. I take it the First Order finds a high thread count objectionable?”

Ben grinned at her. “Tease all you want, my princess, but don’t forget that I warned you.” She gave a brief kiss to the center of his chest. “I already know that I have slept on worse than whatever the First Order supplies. Plus, you underestimate the comfort of resting my head on this gorgeous, muscled chest. I have never slept so well. I have everything I need to be comfortable forever.”

 _Ah…his sweet girl_. He loved her so much. He loved his parents, despite their past. They had made a new start that day, but it would take time for old wounds to heal. In contrast, his relationship with Rey, his feelings and his intentions toward her, had been nearly instantaneous and clear to him. She was the only thing that had ever truly belonged to him, and he knew that the Force had made that true since the moment she was born. The vision he had when they first touched hands through their bond had only confirmed that sense.

She reached for his hand, pausing to kiss the ring she had placed there the day before. _This_ , she sent to him through their bond as she had told him in the grotto. _This, Sunlight,_ Ben responded in kind, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“Ben,” she said aloud. “What is bothering you?” He watched as Rey bit the tender swell of her full bottom lip. He rubbed the spot with his thumb when she released it. He looked at her a little sheepishly in the dimness of the room, “Honestly? Despite all the things I know I should be considering with the task ahead of us,” he told her, “the biggest concern I have right now is that now that my mother has contacted the Resistance to share her decision about joining us, your friends will not forgive either of you. I know that those people are important to you both.”

Rey sat up in bed, the sheets clutched to her chest, her body turned toward him. “Ben,” she told him earnestly, her eyes never leaving his, “I cannot speak for your mother, but as much as they are important to me, they do not need to understand it or forgive me. It is not a trespass I have made or an explanation I owe them. What you and I have is sacred to me. I will never apologize for it.

‘Sometimes I wondered if I should tell Finn or someone about our Force connections, but I never did. I wanted to keep something that meant so much to me for myself. _For us_. Even when we fought, no one has ever understood me as you do. Yes, a part of me was also afraid that they would think that you were controlling me or trying to pull me to the Dark Side, but that’s because I knew they would only see Kylo Ren, while I always saw Ben Solo.

‘They barely understand or have ever seen my Force powers in action, though they knew that it was one of the reasons that I was going to find Luke. When I lifted the rocks to help them escape on Crait, some of them looked at me like I wasn’t the same person any longer. They kept away from me in the Millenium Falcon, trying not to watch me from a distance, but I could _sense_ it. I understood it. Of course, it would change the way that they looked at me.

‘Will they likely be angry? Yes. They don’t have the benefit of knowing you as I do. They likely never will. So, if they cannot accept that I love you and that I will always choose you, then I will wish them well and we will, I hope, part on good terms. I do not think it will come to that, but I am prepared for it anyway. I am not embarrassed or ashamed to love you. I am proud to be your wife.” 

He was humbled by her. He was in awe of her strength. She had been alone for a long time. It had hardened some of the softest parts of her into the woman he saw before him. He should have known when she showed up on _Supremacy_ in that escape pod, looking young and beautiful and resolute in her mission to save him, that she had already thought about what her friends would say.  

Rey snuggled down by his side once again, hugging him tightly and kissing his jaw. “ _Rey Solo_ ,” Ben whispered reverently, emotion causing a tremor in his deep voice, “where have you been all my life?” Ben kissed her head, feeling the tears well in his eyes. He didn’t deserve her.

His wife looked up at him, stroking his cheek, a galaxy of tenderness in her green-gold gaze. “Waiting for _you_ to find me in a broken-down AT-AT. On Jakku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I could have done the ENTIRE sex scene here, but I thought that since it was Ben's point of view and since he had been very, very good, his wife should provide him with some "cultural experiences" of his own. 
> 
> Tune in next time when we hear the Supreme Leader say to one of those guests I keep harping about, "You may lay all transgressions at my doorstep and I may choose to address them at my convenience.” Damn, I love when he goes all Kylo Ren. The plot thickens...
> 
> Please allay my author-ly insecurities and satisfy my hopes for validation by providing unfettered praise in the comments below! :) J/K...comments, kudos and constructive criticism of any kind are hoped for and most welcome. I try to answer everyone! Thank so much for reading.


	29. He'll Hold A Gun 'Til Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey get some unexpected visitors and we discover more about what Atrus and Alba can do. It's perfectly terrifying.

Rey

Energized after a night of fantastic sex with the hottest man in the galaxy and dying for the chance to use her new saberstaff against Ben, Rey dragged him out to the glade early the next morning near where their ships were parked. He had put that gorgeous hair of his in a small bun at the back of his head. Combined with the form-fitting white shirt, tight black pants and boots, he looked no less than edible.

Everything about the man attracted her and he had been distracting her for the last two hours. Watching him swing his saber over his head to counter the high thrust of her staff, Rey squeezed her inner muscles, trying to fight off the stab of lust he caused just by existing. She abruptly decided that he had been wearing the mask of Kylo Ren since he had gained his manhood not to hide his feelings, but to hide from the scores of women who would have wanted to chase him down the halls of his Star Destroyer.

As she and Ben could read one another’s thoughts with increasing ease, he was smirking the entire time they were sparring, flexing his abundant muscles, and generally showing off. _Arrogant ass_. “ _Hmm_ …Sunlight, I could be wrong about this, but you seem a little distracted this morning. Is anything wrong? You really should focus more if we are going to get the optimum results from this training session.” Rey rolled her eyes, parrying his thrust and returning with one of her own, their sabers crackling as they pushed against one another.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Ben said, his voice deceptively casual, soft and low, “you are so graceful and smooth when you move, it _mesmerizes_ me. It always has. I think that when you have realized your full power, you will be like the dance of light your name suggests.”

Rey had to shake herself a little at his words, instantly mollified. This gorgeous, dark, elegant, poetic man was hers. How had this happened? Without waiting for her response, he turned quickly, leaping into a twisting backflip that she had never seen him do and would never have believed possible if she had merely been told about it. For a man as large as her husband, he had both power _and_ grace. The Force was so much a part of him and his command of it was breathtaking.

She was fascinated by his hands. By the way he walked. She admired that despite the appearance of having his focus one place, he knew exactly what was going on around him at every moment and could respond to it. She also loved that habit he had of stomping his foot when igniting his light saber. _It was sexy as hell_.

Trudging forward to where he had landed, a fierce scowl on her face, she hit the ignitor on her saber, dropped it in the grass and leapt herself. Ben deftly dropped his own saber and caught her easily, not even swaying from the addition of her weight. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and seized his mouth with her own, kissing him with all the passion she felt for him. Pulling back slightly, she tugged at his lower lip with her own. “You do distract me. In all the best ways, Ben Solo. _Teach me_.”

The smile that bloomed on his face was transforming. “I thought you would never ask, my love,” Ben responded, his voice husky, his body aroused. She smiled at him. She wasn’t sure at that moment if she wanted him to teach her more about the Force or more about making love standing up, an endeavor that was very pleasant under a waterfall as she now knew. Either way, she knew she would be satisfied. Ben returned the favor of her kiss, leaving them both gasping for breath. _Train now, make love later_ he sent to her through their bond. Rey responded with a pout that signaled her regret at their lost contact, dropped her legs, and summoned her saberstaff.

Coming up behind her, Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands over hers on the light saber. “Close your eyes,” he commanded gently, waiting for her to comply. “When you wield your saber now, you are fierce. You grit those beautiful little teeth and screech at your enemy before charging like an angry bantha.” Rey gasped, indignant, letting out a disbelieving laugh. “I do not!” She could feel him chuckle against her. “You do, my love. _You are terrifying_ , I assure you,” he soothed her before offering, “but you should not give your anger away to your enemy. It stops you from channeling the Force effectively. It allows your enemy to anticipate your actions. Instead, be still, assessing. Reach out with your feelings and sense the Force. See if you can discern your enemy’s thoughts before attacking. Let them charge you, their fear overtaking their judgment. What advantage does their anger, their fear, give to you? _Use it_.”

Rey could feel his breath on her cheek and neck and she rolled her eyes again. It was a deliberate provocation from him. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. She wasn’t going to fall for it. She closed her eyes and reached out to him through their bond. _You are trying to bait me by nuzzling my neck. I am not going to fall for it and attack first, Ben Solo._ Ben laughed at her. “Very good, Sunlight. You are learning. Although I hope I will be the only adversary who gets close enough to breathe down your lovely neck. And the last reaction I truly hope for when I do is to incite your anger. I will probably just want you to kiss me.”

Rey let her laughter ring through the clearing. “ _I’ll bet_. Let’s practice.” Ben stepped back, ready to take up a battle position where she could practice the advice he had just given. After a few minutes where she found the advantages of his teaching, Atrus and Alba trotted into the clearing.

 _Master_ , Atrus chided with an audible whine, _you did not call for us so that we might ascertain the best approach for attack and defense._ Alba looked similarly put out.

 _Do not worry, faithful friends, we were going to call you after we had some time to spar alone. You are right on time._ Atrus and Alba wagged their tails, excited for some action.

Rey turned to the hounds. _Good morning beautiful, terrible Hounds of Destruction! Did you sleep well?_ Rey watched them preen at the description of themselves. She had quickly surmised that they liked to have their doggy-egos stroked along with their bellies.

 _Yes, mistress,_ Alba confirmed, coming up to Rey for a pat. _We spent a very pleasant night near the bonfire and then near the lake with Han and Leia. They engaged in a late-night swim and then sent us away so they could…_

 _Whoa! Stop right there, Alba,_ Ben ordered, rubbing the bridge of his nose with both hands, trying to get whatever mental picture had come to mind at Alba’s description out of his head.

Rey laughed herself silly, guessing at what Han and Leia had been doing. The look on Ben’s face was priceless. _You know, Ben, when two people really love each other…_

 _Ah!,_ Ben screamed in denial across their bond, _Sunlight…please, stop. Just stop._

Rey burst into a fit of evil glee all over again, causing him to finally smile at her. _You will pay for that later, wife,_ Ben warned, a dire, sexy gleam in his beautiful dark eyes.

 _Oh, I do hope so, husband,_ Rey returned with sensual interest. _Can I get that in writing?_

Before they could continue their banter or engage further with their hounds, an engine broke atmosphere and could be heard screaming overhead. Ben was instantly alert and at her side, his saber ignited ready to rend unknown enemies. Atrus and Alba took up position at their flanks, their ears twitching with awareness and the low, unearthly growl each possessed shook loose from their muzzles in fits and starts as they anticipated engaging with unknown enemies.

They could tell by the sound that it was not a First Order machine, the distinctive hum of the ion propulsion favored by Ben’s regime noticeably absent, but that meant that they had no idea who it might be. After circling the lake, the nondescript transport ship headed toward their position.

Ben and Rey backed up to a better defensive situation as the unknown ship set itself down nearby. The four of them waited, crouched in stances that spoke of attack to whomever might step off that ship. The ramp extended toward the ground and the steam of the ship’s engines briefly obscured their view of their unexpected visitors. When the vapors cleared, striding out of the ship came a determined looking Poe Dameron, a visibly angry Finn, and an uncertain Rose Tico, all armed to the teeth.

Ben accessed their bond. _It is purely a guess, Sunlight,_ Ben stated with obvious sarcasm, _but I would say that my mother’s contact with your friends did not go as planned._ Rey turned to him quickly, a worried look on her face. _Before you even ask me, I will not raise a hand against your friends unless provoked._ At that, Rey reached up to pull his face down to hers, kissing him deeply and passionately, a deliberate show of loyalty for the benefit of Poe and Finn whose eyes had narrowed on them. _I know you won’t, Ben. I was just going to tell you that I will not allow them to attack you._ Ben deactivated his lightsaber and smiled down at his fierce love, one arm wrapping around her waist. _In that case, I won’t need my saber right now, will I?_ Rey smiled at his willingness to try for her sake and they both turned once more toward their visitors.

Atrus and Alba continued to growl with demonic power, the volume increasing in a haunting rhythm that seemed to roll from one hound to the other. The hounds appeared to strain against invisible chains, practically begging to be set loose on the unknown humans. It may have been petty but considering the unsanctioned and angry entrance that Poe and Finn were determined to make, neither Ben nor Rey felt the least compelled to call off their dogs.

Despite Ben’s words to the contrary, Rey could feel through the Force that he was less calm than he appeared. She reached out to scan his feelings. Her heart melted a little. _He was worried for her. He didn’t want her hurt._ She knew that he wanted the outcome of this first contact to go well so that she could keep her husband _and_ her friends, but Rey could tell by the body language of their visitors that it was not likely that they would get a friendly greeting or felicitations on their marriage. Poe looked livid and Finn looked incandescently furious.

Finn spoke first, stomping toward her, ignoring the warning snarl made by Alba at the approach of her beloved mistress by the armed stranger. A blaster in one hand, pulling a concerned Rose in his wake, Finn started shouting. “What the hell, Rey? _Seriously?_ You leave the Resistance for two days and you _marry the most hated man in the galaxy? The monster who killed his father? The same man who almost killed me?”_ Finn was gesturing wildly, alternating between using the blaster to gesture toward himself and then pointing toward her, seemingly unaware of the picture that action made to a protective husband and a pair of vicious, mythical assassin hounds.

Alba placed herself in front of Rey, stopping Finn in his tracks. A peculiar, transparent wave of energy, like the swirls of a soap bubble, began to hover around Alba and widened to include Rey, Atrus and Ben. Rey was spellbound. _They have force fields!_ Rey turned wide eyes to Ben who looked equally impressed, each only half listening to Finn.   

 _“_ I cannot believe that you would do this to me,” Finn continued, oblivious to the powers of the hounds, and still caught up in his righteous tirade. “To _any_ of us! He’s controlling you and you can’t see it. He doesn’t give a damn about you or Leia no matter what Leia told us.”

Alba was nearly vibrating with rage, drooling with it. The bubble around them held steady.

Finn’s chest pumped as he took in oxygen to fuel his rage. Rose kept trying to push him backward to no avail, recognizing as Finn could not that the erstwhile Kylo Ren and his killer dogs were not about to allow any threat directed toward the woman who was now his wife.

Before Rey could speak, she felt Ben squeeze her and angle his body in front of her own, effectively shielding her from Finn’s aggressive approach and the blaster he seemed to have forgotten in his hand. _I think you are right about the force field, Sunlight,_ Ben agreed, _but it is probably best to act like we do not know about it or that it does not work for now. Once we work with the hounds, we will know more. It might also be an advantage for us to be the only ones who know at all._ Rey sent him her agreement. It was a good strategy until they knew more.

Apparently able to use his powers to manipulate things beyond the bubble of Alba’s protection, Ben used the Force to send Finn’s blaster flying to the edge of the clearing. Finn gasped, his fury and pride causing him to step forward in challenge. Ben raised an eyebrow, one hand held up in an almost conciliatory gesture. Or at least as close as one might get from Ben Solo. When he spoke, her husband’s words were anything but conciliatory.

“I understand, _Finn_ , all the reasons that you have to hate me,” Ben stated in a tone so deceptively civil that it instantly shot chills up Rey’s spine. No one was as good as Ben at masking his true feelings. She knew from the waves of Force energy spilling off his body that he was furious that Finn had approached her thus. “You may lay all transgressions at my doorstep and I may choose to address them at my convenience.” He stepped forward, closing the distance between Finn and himself, hovering at the edge of Alba’s protection as Atrus repositioned himself on Ben’s right side. Even without the dogs, Ben’s height was an intimidating weapon versus Finn’s more compact form.

“My wife has much affection for you, though in this moment I confess that I fail to understand it. She has cherished you as her first friend.”

 Ben stood up straight, then, shedding his casual stance, his dark eyes capturing Finn’s almost as if he were hypnotizing the former stormtrooper. Ben’s voice turned low, but resonant. “Be that as it may, if you ever, _ever_ again approach _my wife_ , Her Royal Highness, the Crown Princess, _Rey Solo_ , of New Alderaan and Naboo in anger, _especially while holding a weapon in your hand_ , I will strike you down without further consideration, setting the hounds of hell upon your soul for good measure.” Ben paused to look down at each of their lathered hounds to emphasize his point.

“ _Most_ _importantly_ , know that I will _not need_ my saber or the Force to do it.” Finn’s face flushed with anger and embarrassed pride, his eyes narrowed further on Ben, who wasn’t finished. “Finally, _you will_ keep a civil tongue in your head when you are addressing _her Highness_ as you are an uninvited guest upon this planet. You would do well to remember that you are here at _her pleasure_. And mine.”

Rey peeked around Ben’s body, waiting to see how Finn would react. For a moment it seemed that he would relent, his gaze moving from Ben’s to hers. Choosing to ignore Ben’s words, Finn stepped back, leaning around her mountain of a husband and her heavily salivating companion to address her directly. “That’s how it is, then, _your Highness?”_ Finn emphasized that last in his most mocking tone. “No explanation? Just hiding behind...”

Now Rey was angry, and she stepped around Ben, who immediately reached down to hold her hand. “ _How dare you?_ When you _lied_ to me about who you were and used the Resistance as a cover story then tried to leave me on Takodana, did I _stop being your friend_? Did I leave you without a moment to explain yourself? I am not hiding behind anyone, Finn. I resent the implication that I am being controlled or that I have chosen to marry Ben simply to live the life of a pampered princess. I don’t owe you or anyone an explanation for my actions. I am a grown woman and I am _married to a good man whom I love deeply_.”

Rey could feel the hot tears rise in her eyes. Alba roared an unholy battle cry, sensing Rey’s surge of emotion, the restraint of the animal no longer certain. Had anyone looked closely at her, they would have noticed that her form appeared to become transparent with each heaving breath she took before resuming her natural form once again. “I have forgotten nothing. Not the friends we have lost or the struggles we have had. I would have thought my friend would know that, and while upset, trust that I knew my own mind.”    

Finn had the grace to look embarrassed and contrite, his eyes lowered to her feet, still fuming, but silent. He finally had the sense to look at Atrus and Alba before retreating several steps, pulling a silent and frightened Rose behind him.

Poe decided to jump into the fray. Rey could feel that his energy was scattered and pulsating angrily through the Force. While he appeared more composed than Finn on the outside, his Force signature was far less stable. Atrus and Alba recognized the growing danger and took two steps toward him, Alba’s bubble of protection surging forward as well, continuing to offer protection to themselves and their masters. “Rey,” Poe bit out, “you have to see that he’s _using you_ to get to his mother. The general will not even consider that his motives are likely sinister. This is the same old _shit_ , different day. It is not like her to be so careless with her responsibilities to the Resistance. And come on _. You think you belong in this_ _fucked-up fractured fairytale_?” Poe’s head nodded wildly toward the castle, his voice rising, now incensed. “What is the Resistance supposed to do without _a Force magician_ to rally the crowds to the cause _? Huh?_ We have housed you and fed you for months. This half-assed excuse for a Sith lord will dump you on an abandoned moon the minute you are no longer useful. You owe us your loyalty. _You work for us_.”

Rey felt and saw a wash of red draw itself like a curtain over her eyes as the Dark Side beckoned. She felt Ben’s strong arm extend around her waist, stilling the hand that had gone to her saber, unaware until that moment that she needed to be held back.

Atrus and Alba, sensing Rey’s bloodlust, slipped free of their invisible restraints, surging toward Poe, their lustrous forms disappearing briefly before reappearing on top of his suddenly prone form, Alba with her jaw wrapped around Poe’s throat, poised to tear his jugular, while Atrus was ready to sink his teeth into the femoral artery of Poe’s thigh.

Either way, the _Canis Bellacor_ had sentenced him to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely DYING to know what you think of this plot twist. Please let me know!
> 
> Don't you love Ben Solo's impassioned defense of his bride?  
> What do we think of Atrus and Alba's Force powers? They might have one or two more up their sleeves.  
> What do we think will happen to Poe? Apparently, he tastes like crisped hog belly.
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are the life's blood of any author. Pour it on, please. Thanks for being faithful readers!


	30. Like Rain Out of the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into every fairytale a little rain must fall to provide some drama before the sun comes out once again. In this one, the storm blows in from a direction that neither Rey, Ben, or Leia expected, promising trouble in their future. Ben reacts to Poe's attack on Rey like the noble prince and husband he is, practicing some of that Gray Jedi wisdom, but it ultimately leads him to a Supreme Leader-ly decision.

Ben

 

Ben stood with his hand extended, freezing the hounds in their places, hoping that his reflex had been in time to stop Poe Dameron from bleeding out in his glade. It appeared he had acted in time. The tall grasses around their feet remained unmolested by spent blood. Not that Ben would mind if the bastard met an untimely demise via the generously-sized canine teeth of the _Canis Bellacor_ , but he knew that Rey would feel guilty later if Poe were killed. Regardless of how angry she was with the man, he would resist the mighty temptation to allow Atrus and Alba to separate the pilot from one or two of his vital organs.

Ben was certain that his self-control in the face of such extreme provocation qualified him to have a galactic holiday declared in his honor. Ben Solo might be taking the middle path, but  _Kylo Ren_ wanted to kill this bastard for hurting Rey.  _It did not get any more ‘Gray Jedi’ than this._

Turning his attention to his wife, Ben took her in his arms. Bending his dark head to try and gentle her, he crooned to her in low, calming tones, “ _Come back to me, Sunlight_.” Ben poured all his tenderness into the delicate shell of her ear, guiding her to step back from the allure of the Dark Side, telling her how much he loved and treasured her. He pressed his chest to hers, aligning their breath, attempting to ground her in the moment while he rocked her like a child.  Ben watched out of the corner of his eye to make certain that Atrus and Alba had not broken free of his hold. He could feel their Force signatures testing the doors of his mind, urging him to allow them to finish their job.

Ben did not acknowledge the hounds or that they were being observed by many pairs of eyes. As Poe had continued with his tirade, he had felt the Force signatures of Chewie and his parents behind them as well as servants and castle guards. He knew that if he turned around, Han and Leia Solo would have blasters in hand, ready to defend them if needed. Undoubtedly, Uncle Chewie had come running with his bowcaster, ready to blow their trespassers off their feet to become one with the Force. It strengthened him as he waited for his wife to return from her foray into the Dark Side, to think that those he loved finally stood with him against his detractors. _They had their family at their backs._ From now on, they always would.

Finn and Rose had not moved from their earlier positions, but both watched the hounds in apparent alarm. Finn still sought to protect Rose with his body, Rose trying her best to peek around him. Ben could sense that Finn and Rose were both weighing the wisdom of trying to intervene to drag Poe away from the dogs while all three were frozen.  He could have frozen Finn and Rose as well, but he still hoped to salvage at least a small piece of this meeting for his wife’s sake. He could sense that Finn and Rose did not think of Rey as a side show act or commodity for exploitation as Poe Dameron so obviously did.

Ben continued to speak to Rey in velvet tones. “ _We are_ _Gray Jedi_ , remember, Sunlight? We do not give ourselves fully to either the darkness or the light. Poe Dameron’s opinions and motives are of little consequence to us as the Balance of the Force. He does not get to define who you are or your value in this life. _Sunlight, I need you_.” Rey did not answer him, but after a moment he could feel her body begin to relax as it responded to his proximity, his spoken comforts, and the sweetness of his entreaty. He could feel the permanence of her love float across their bond to him. _Ah, Sunlight, there you are._

Finally, Rey spoke to him, nuzzling into his neck. _I’m alright now, Ben._ He let out a relieved sigh. Their Force bond crackled as it was once again brought into balance, the purple haze of their combined energies surrounding them like a blanket. Rey’s hand came up to settle itself on his scarred cheek. _Can you please ask Atrus and Alba to release him?_

 _Are you certain, Rey? Perhaps we should let them go with their instincts just in case he tastes like crisped pork belly?_ Ben could feel her small body shake with laughter as she released the last of the tension in her body. It echoed across their bond. _I love you, Ben Solo. Even if you don’t taste like crisped pork belly._

Ben squeezed her even tighter, never failing to react to the flood of happiness her expression of love planted in his breast. _Well no one is perfect, my love. I do not think I could have been given_ this _hair,_ Ben boasted _,_ giving his enviable locks an undignified shake, and _smell of bacon. The Force must have some limitations. It would not be fair to other sentient beings._ Rey chuckled out loud this time, sending him waves of agreement and admiration for his dark mane.

Ben’s manner turned to tenderness once again, his default setting where she was concerned. _Never doubt that I love you, too, Sunlight. You know that I will always fight to bring you back to me._ Rey nodded her small head and stepped back, still in the circle of his arms, as Ben sought the attention of the hounds.

_Atrus, Alba, you will step back now. Leave him uninjured, please._

_Supreme Leader,_ Alba responded, _I expect that you will neutralize any threat to my mistress or allow me to do the same should the need arise?_ Alba was not happy with the decision to spare Poe.

 _Yes, Alba_ , Ben responded. _Going forward, you need never be concerned that you will be halted in a moment of real threat._ _Like you, I will always keep her safe. This imbecile poses no physical danger to the princess. You have both done well. I thank you for seeing to her protection._ Immediately the hounds released their grip on Poe and returned to take their positions as flanking security for their masters, Alba pausing to lick Rey’s hand. Rey leaned down and gave her hound a quick hug.

Ben waved his hand, releasing Poe from his prone position. Dazed, Poe’s hands immediately went to the places where the hounds had gripped his flesh, reassuring himself when his hands came away with nothing but the saliva that coated his skin in those places. He stood carefully, his hands moving to his hips, his gaze burning with the expected hatred for Ben, but now, it seemed, for Rey as well.

Ben studiously ignored Poe as the castle guards advanced on the group, their weapons unholstered and pointed toward the Resistance leaders. Poe’s shorter form almost disappeared from his view as the formation of Naberrie Royal Guards enveloped them in a phalanx of safety. Other members of the Guard stepped toward Poe, Finn, and Rose to disarm them.

Ben knew that no rational discourse would happen at this point and he was not willing to expose Rey to any further unwarranted judgment by either of these men. Turning Rey to their rear, the dogs followed them as they walked through the columns of men, Ben planning to escort Rey back to the castle while his mother sorted out what to do with her errant lieutenants.

Rey stopped short and Ben could feel her emotion as she realized that every person from the castle had come to their aid. There stood their family, as Ben had sensed, their own weapons still pointing at Poe. Even Sandan, the footmen, the maids, and the kitchen staff had come armed with fireplace pokers and kitchen implements. They stood at the edge of the clearing, eyes wide, waiting to see if they might be needed to defend their royal highnesses.

Rey spoke, “Thank you all. Thank you for coming to stand with us.” Ben could feel their admiration and affection for his wife burn bright within their Force signatures. He thought it no great mystery that those who served their family had come to love and revere their new princess in a few days. That same feeling had overtaken him in far less time.

As Ben and Rey approached his parents and Chewie, his father slapped an arm on his back. “Are you ok, son? Rey?” The concern on his father’s face was another balm to his soul. He really meant to stay with them this time. “Yes, Father,” Ben nodded, relaxing his stance. “We are fine. Thank you for coming to help.”

“Anytime,” Han smiled, “though it looks like it was not really needed. Our four-legged friends here are pretty handy in a fight!” Han bent down to scratch the ears of both hounds who wagged their tails in return, offering him a low bark of greeting. Atrus’s tongue hung drunkenly out the side of his mouth with his excitement, as if he had not just had his teeth poised to tear apart an enemy. “Yessss!” Han gushed with uncharacteristic ooze, his hands mussing the hair on top of both canine heads. The hounds snarfed in delight at his attention, sneezing with joy, their whole bodies wiggling and leaning against him as he showered them with praise. Ben rolled his eyes at an equally incredulous Rey. Atrus and Alba had clearly fallen victim to the legendary Solo charm.

The dogs danced around Han, jumping up on their hind legs, as he playfully snatched at their massive paws. “Who’s a _vicious invisible killer puppy_ , huh? _You are_! Yes…you _both_ are! _Good hounds_!” Atrus and Alba leaned against his legs as he took two pieces of bacon out of his vest pocket and rewarded them for the use of their homicidal skillset. Han saw Ben and Rey watching his actions with disbelief. “What?” he asked. “I had some pets as a kid.” Rey giggled at his father.

Ben finally turned to his mother. Leia Organa Solo looked ready to murder someone herself. Han looked from Ben the Rey. “I…uh…I think I will go over and have a little chat with Big Deal and see if I can’t get him on board with our plans.”

“That would be wonderful, Han,” Rey agreed. “Finn could be so much help in managing the wants and needs of the Stormtroopers. If he would give Ben and me the chance, we could use his help.”

The look in Leia’s eyes could have ignited something, her anger burned so brightly. “Rey, I am so very sorry that Commander Dameron felt the need to speak to you that way. I hope you know that you were never just a tool in _my_ toolbox.”

Rey hugged her mother-in-law. “I know, Leia. You have never treated me that way. You have been nothing but kind. It’s just that not everyone…well, it isn’t important any longer. I know that you will set Poe straight.”

“I will. It sounds like you believe that Finn could be persuaded to throw his lot in with the reformations of the First Order?” Ben and Rey nodded in unison. “I agree. I am not so sure about Poe. He has proven himself to be too impetuous. I think it would be a mistake to allow him too close to your next steps without some further assurances in word and deed.   _And groveling_ ,” Leia exhorted. “De _finitely groveling_. He has always been so impossibly headstrong, but there is no excuse for his behavior today.”

“Mother,” Ben started, swallowing hard. He was uncomfortable disagreeing with her after they had each worked so hard to shape a fragile peace between them, but he would always stand in front of Rey and protect her. “You know that I trust your judgment. While Finn is welcome to work with us to establish the new government if he is interested in helping with conditions for the Stormtroopers, I am afraid that I cannot trust Poe to work with us right now. Any decisions that could affect my wife’s safety I am afraid I will need to reserve for myself _. I am sorry_.” Ben looked uneasy about disagreeing with his mother.

“Son,” Leia chided gently, “never apologize to me for loving Rey so deeply. Your priorities are exactly where they should be. I cannot fault your decision or your reasons. I do not believe that Poe would go so far as to harm either or you or try to sabotage your work, but you will have enough to contend with when you return to the First Order. I will defer to you.”

Ben visibly relaxed. “Thank you for understanding, Mother.” Mentally, Ben sent a message to Atrus to stay in the glade to protect his parents just in case discussions with Poe did not go well.

Leia hugged Ben around the waist. “You are welcome, my son. Now, why don’t you and Rey head back to the castle and enjoy the last few hours of your honeymoon. I am going to go have a few words with Dameron before Han and I finish packing.”

Rey hugged Leia again before Ben led her off to the castle. Both stopped to thank Sandan and the other servants for their loyalty and protection. “Of course, your Royal Highnesses. It was our pleasure. You may always count on our assistance,” Sandan gushed. “We are so glad you are both safe.” Rey hugged the old man who was taken aback at the gesture. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear that Ben could not make out, but it made Sandan smile mightily. “But of course, Your Highness. It would be my pleasure.” Rey smiled at him and took Ben’s hand to continue to the castle. Ben decided he would ask Rey about the exchange later.     

As they walked, they could hear voices raised in anger. Turning back, they saw Leia and Poe toe to toe in a battle of tempers and wills as Atrus and Alba stood by, their Force signatures black and menacing. Satisfied that his mother would be safe, Ben considered that the victor of that confrontation could not be in doubt. Leia Organa Solo was as much a master of argument as Obi-Wan had been of the Force. Poe would rue the day that he had insulted her daughter-in-law and shown up with blasters drawn.

“Ben,” Rey called softly, an odd note in her voice. Ben dipped his head down to try and see her eyes, but she avoided looking directly at him. He could feel that she was upset, but he was at a loss as to why. Fortunately, his wife did not keep him in suspense for long. “I know that you are protecting me, and I love you for it, but Poe, despite his determination to leverage me as a public relations weapon, has always been kind. He just gets a little obsessive about his goals. I don’t think he would actually harm me.” Rey looked down, still avoiding his eyes with uncharacteristic reserve. Ben probed her gently with the Force, discerning that her upset had taken the form of... _insecurity?_

“I _can_ take care of myself, you know,” Rey whispered.

Ben’s heart broke a little at having caused her any moment of uncertainty, especially when he knew she was still struggling to find her equilibrium after her brush with the Dark Side. It was not as if Rey had never used her darkness before, but this time Poe had hit her in a vulnerable moment after Finn’s defection and pushed her toward a place she had never been. It was a place that Ben knew well and one she had not been able to come back from on her own. Rey still had things to learn about controlling her gift. She was a raw power, an uncut precious stone, waiting for her true potential to be revealed. He would be damned if he allowed anyone to hurt her, or, more accurately, allowed anyone to push her beyond herself before she learned how to properly control the Force.

“Sunlight, I know better than anyone that you can take care of yourself. You have bested me handily more than once since the day we met. I would never trust anyone else with my life.” He kissed the soft inside of her wrist.

Despite the conflict in her eyes, Rey gave him that little smirk that drove hot lust through his body to pool in his groin. “Except Atrus and Alba?”

Ben chuckled, suddenly eager to settle her fears and get her back to their very beautiful, very deserted castle. “Alright, maybe _them_ , but they are still a distant second to the woman I love. Even if they _can_ seemingly disappear and reappear at will during battle.” Ben halted and put a hand on one slim shoulder while using the other to cup her small chin and raise her stormy eyes to his. “I think that it is best you accept now that no matter how much we train and how much you excel at being a Gray Jedi, I am always going to want to put myself between you and anything or anyone wanting to harm you.” Rey started to speak, but he stopped her by placing a soft kiss on her slackened lips. _Rey_ … _my sweet love_ … _what if it had been me_?

Rey nodded, kissing him back, flooding their bond with an image of what she would have done had their circumstances been reversed. _If it were me…_ Rey admitted sheepishly, _I probably would have let the hounds have their way._

 _That’s my fierce love_ , he replied, looking smug at the utter destruction she imagined. Despite the all-consuming nature of her reaction earlier, Rey Solo in the grips of her darkness was a thing of macabre beauty. He would be lying if he denied that his inner dark lord found it _completely hot_. He began tugging her toward the castle once more. His destination? Their bed. They both needed to relieve the tension of the morning. Ben allowed his ideas for their relaxation to drift through the bond in response to her. Rey’s Force signature turned to liquid heat. She sped up, forcing him to increase his strides. Now _he_ was the one smirking.  

As they practically broke into a _jog_ in their eagerness to be alone, a question occurred to Rey. “Did the hounds _really_ disappear and reappear? I _might_ have been a little too angry to notice.”

Ben’s eyes twinkled at the memory. “They did. I cannot wait to get them back to the training room on _Finalizer_ to find out what else they can do. Somehow I think we have only seen a sample of their powers.”

Before Rey could respond, above their heads the engines of the unmarked ship that had brought Finn, Rose and Poe to Naboo screamed as they were engaged at a high rate of speed and the pilot banked the craft at a steep angle toward the skies. The reckless operation of the transport exceeded what safety protocol and good sense would recommend. Whoever piloted the craft wanted out of the atmosphere without delay.

Ben looked toward the glade where a confused Finn, Rose, and his parents had begun their own path to the castle. _Sunlight_ , Ben mused, _I do not think that my mother’s conversation with Commander Dameron went well. He seems to have performed a disappearing act of his own._

Rey watched sadly as the craft broke atmosphere and appeared to make a jump to lightspeed in a direction she did not expect. _He certainly has_. _Though I confess I am less concerned about his disappearance just now…_

Ben squeezed her hand, finishing her thought. ... _than you are about when and why he may choose to reappear?_ Rey nodded, sending through their bond her concerns about Poe’s mutiny of Admiral Holdo's authority aboard _Raddus._  He agreed with his wife. Ben's unease with the motives of Poe Dameron crystalized into full blown apprehension. Wherever in the galaxy Dameron had gone, he had just signed his own warrant on a _very lucrative_ First Order bounty.

Supreme Leader Ben Solo, future Emperor of the galaxy, _did not_ _wait_ for enemies to catch him unawares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! Lots going on this week in my world. It is also, admittedly, easiest to write the chapters that are purely romantic! Here, again, we are introducing more plot points that will lead up to the climax of the story. Not to worry, there will be more fluff and smut! More Han! More hounds! 
> 
> This was from Ben's POV, so there's not much more interaction with Poe. Ben won't give the man the satisfaction. Next chapter we will get to experience things through Leia and Han's perspective. Han does some First Order recruiting while Leia is pissed and lets her the General come out to play, so you know it's going to be good! 
> 
> Dear Readers, please tell me what you thought about this chapter! What are your thoughts and feelings about Poe? Comments, kudos, etc.! Thank you VERY MUCH for following my little story. I love you all!


	31. Han and Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has both Han and Leia's points of view. It's a LONG angst-filled chapter, folks! Buckle your seatbelts and keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!
> 
> Han and Big Deal have a man-to-man talk about Ben, Rey, and what happens next. Leia and Poe THROW DOWN!!  
> The winner is exactly who you think it is.

Han

Han made his way around the castle sentries who were guarding Finn, Rose and Poe from all sides. He nudged a very stern looking captain to signal that he wanted to speak with Finn alone. “Yes, your Royal Highness,” the captain responded, moving back with mechanical precision not unlike the hinge of a door swinging open.

Han winced in discomfort at the man’s use of his title. Officially he was the Prince Consort to Leia’s rule on Naboo. It made his neck itch thinking about it.  He had never been much for the formalities that went along with being married to Leia Organa and he _hated_ crowds. He was just satisfied that Leia bore the name _Solo._

And speaking of that last name, Finn’s eyes widened as he shouted, “Solo! You’re supposed to be dead! I mean, I’m glad you’re not, but how are you here?! Was it a trick? What’s with the killer dogs? Was Rey forced to marry Kylo Ren?” As was the norm for Finn when he was anxious or excited, a million questions streamed out of his mouth. He looked more than slightly inconvenienced that he had not been in on the secrets and more than scared that his best friend was being extorted to serve some sinister plan of the Supreme Leader.

 _Oh brother,_ Han thought. Leia was better at this _. Where to begin?_

“How ya doin’, Big Deal?” Han stepped forward to embrace his young friend. “No. No trick. I was…er… _dead_. Um, for a while.” Han rushed past that, looking around the make sure that the guards weren’t paying too much attention to his outlandish response. “It’s a long story. You wouldn’t believe it if I told you. If you don’t mind, I think I’ll keep it to myself.”

“Some Force-type stuff, huh _? Gotcha_.” Finn whispered conspiratorially, nodding his head as if he understood anything at all about the Force. Han had to laugh. _The kid was cocky_. He liked that.

Han nodded a greeting to Rose. “Hello there. Would you mind if I borrowed this guy for a second?” Rose gave her consent and Han put his hand on Finn’s shoulder to lead him out of the circle of guards.

“Walk with me a minute, Big Deal.” Han started forward to the edge of the clearing. In the distance he could see his son embracing his young wife, pressing a kiss on her mouth. The sight made him smile and gave him greater resolve to get Finn on board with their plans, creating a galactic government that served its people rather than the other way around. A strong and happy volunteer military was critical to their success. Ben had the right of it.

Finn fell in step beside him. Han peeked over, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “First, Rey wasn’t forced to marry anybody. She cares about Ben the same way I suspect you care about that little gal back there.” Han hooked a thumb behind him. Rose waved at them as she waited. Finn smiled at her, color rising in his cheeks. “You know, Finn, my daughter-in-law cares a lot about what happens to you.”

Finn looked down at his feet, his movements subdued. “I know, Han. I’m sorry that I didn’t stop to ask questions before I got so angry. I didn’t mean to hurt Rey. I just don’t…um…that is… _ahem_ …I can’t…” Finn sighed. “Look, I know that I should have trusted Rey and asked her to explain things to me. If she wanted to, I guess. I always thought we didn’t have secrets from each other. I know he’s your son and you and Leia must…uh… _love_ him? It’s just hard for me to accept that the man I knew as Kylo Ren could be anything different than the things that I saw him do.”

Han pointed to where Ben and Rey were walking together, hand in hand. “You know _that’s_ my son. Not Kylo Ren. That’s the boy I remember who has grown into a man. He was lost for a long time. He did terrible things and he had terrible things done to him. It was not _all_ Ben’s fault. It was mine. And Leia’s. And Luke’s. As well as his own. He had so much on his shoulders. We were all trying to shape him into what we wanted him to be. Snoke did the same through torture and abuse. No one ever asked Ben to just be _who he was_. No one believed in him. _Except for_ _Rey.”_

“How did all this even happen? They’re strangers! Rey never said _anything_ to me. We heard the rumors that she killed Snoke, but we all figured it was just another First Order excuse to hunt the Last Jedi. I can’t figure out how she could have even _seen_ him after Starkiller base.”

“Well, I didn’t get all of the details from Leia or Chewie,” Han offered with his usual sarcasm, “you’ll recall that I’ve been dead. That tends to keep you out of the loop. You’ll need to ask Rey about it. Anyway, what I can tell you,” Han explained, “is that the Force connected them. They share something called a Force bond. Together they are the Balance in the Force. Ben saved her from Snoke. He killed his master to protect her. Ben wanted the map to Luke so that he could give Snoke what he wanted and try to protect the Hosnian system.”

Finn regarded him with a healthy dose of skepticism. “Han…come on. I’m supposed to believe all that? Kylo Ren cared about saving the Republic? Plus _a Force bond_? Seriously?”

“Yes, a Force bond. Look, Finn, I’m not saying that all of this makes sense or that Ben’s motives were always pure. I’m not saying that he was secretly helping the Resistance.” Han knew that any such suggestion would be stretching credibility past all bounds. The problem was that Han wasn’t good at explaining his own behavior, much less that of anyone else. It was his mantra to act first and then apologize later.

Han did know a thing or two about persuasion, though.

He continued. “I think Ben had some half-baked idea that he was supposed to finish what Vader started. But _he loves her_ , Finn. That much is obvious. Rey loves him, too. He’s been trying for the past few weeks to do what is right for the galaxy to prove to himself and to her that he is more than that villain in a mask. He knows he can’t do it alone. He needs our help.”

Finn put his hands on his hips, trying to be patient with Han’s speech and give him and Ben Solo the benefit of the doubt. “What are you getting at, Solo? I’m supposed to believe that the changes we heard about are true this time? What about Hux? How do you know this is not another trick?”

“It’s all true. I give you my word.” Han was bluffing just a bit. Not because he didn’t believe Ben had made actual changes, but he had not yet seen everything for himself. He trusted his son and he decided Finn didn’t need to know what he didn’t need to know. “Hux is dead.”

Before Finn could absorb that piece of show-stopping news and get him off track, Han forged ahead. “The Stormtroopers have been given an enlistment and retirement plan. They have been given paid free time and they have access to their family histories. They have been allowed to use their own names. Even with all that, Ben knows there is still much to be done for morale and training. We want you to come back to _Finalizer_ with us to work on further improving conditions with the Stormtrooper program.”

“ _We?_ ”

‘Yes, ‘we’,” Han confirmed. “Chewie and I are going back to _Finalizer_ to oversee security for Ben and Rey. Leia is coming to help Ben and Rey structure the new government and make contacts. Ben also wants us to figure out how to better secure the shipping lanes to open trade routes to the Outer Rim and improve those economies. Improved economies will give those planets more equal footing with the core worlds once the new government is up and running. He is also interested in opening exploration to the Unknown Regions so that we are aware of who and what is out there. The Stormtroopers will be a big part of making those things happen. They _know_ you. They’ll follow you, Finn. You’re their hero.”

“Are you offering me a job? You’re offering me a job.” Finn smiled, clearly enjoying the idea that the legendary Han Solo needed _him_.

“I won’t be nice to you.” Han warned, thinking of when he had told Rey the same thing. “Besides, Chewie kind of likes you.” Finn just smiled broadly, seeming to recognize Han’s typical bluster. They both knew that after the incident with the rathtars and the space gangs, Chewie barely tolerated him.

A wicked look had Finn’s eyes dancing. “Dental. Is there dental? I’ve gotta look out for my teeth, you know.” Finn gave him a toothy grin, showcasing his pearly whites. Han shot him a long-suffering look and started walking back to the castle while Finn continued to pester him like a plague of flesh-eating insects. “Would I be an officer? _Hmm_? Live on the officer levels? Is there a meal plan? Do I have to wear one of those stupid hats? Can I have a TIE Silencer? That thing is crazy.”

Han huffed, ready to hand the kid his proverbial ass. “Just kidding, Han,” Finn laughed after a minute, putting both hands up in surrender, recognizing when he had pushed Han Solo too far. Another thought occurred to him. “What about Rose?”

“We’ll find a job for her, too, kid,” Han promised. “Lots of things to fix on a starship.”

“Sounds like we have a deal, Solo.” Finn stopped to shake his hand.

Han rolled his eyes but shook Finn’s hand in agreement. “Gee, that’s great, kid. Glad to hear it. A word of advice, though,” Han hissed, gesturing toward Rose again. “You better go ask your woman first or the only place you’re going is the dog house.” Han kept walking, signaling to the guards that Rose could step out of their circle, leaving Finn to do some persuading of his own. Rose was glad to step out of the ring of guards, leaving a fuming Poe to be dressed down by a furious Leia Organa Solo.

Over the din of Leia’s exchange with the rude pilot, Han could hear Finn doing some fast explaining to Rose somewhere behind him. Sighing, Han shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded at Chewie. Some things never changed.

When Finn and Rose finally caught up to where Han and Chewie were waiting for them, Finn’s endless questions started again. “Are we headed to the castle now? I mean, will those dogs kill us? Rose has never been in a castle. Do you think Rey will talk to me?” Finn eyed the dogs again, genuinely concerned. “I’d really like to keep my limbs, though.”

 “Yeah, let’s go,” Han agreed, turning toward the castle walk. He scoffed at Finn’s fears. “Those dogs are giant creampuffs, Big Deal.” Chewie groaned his agreement, telling Finn in Shyriwook not to worry because he was sure that tiny little Rose would protect him. Han and Rose both had a hard time controlling their laughter.

Not speaking Shyriwook but having picked up on the gist of Chewie’s words, Finn gave the pair a dirty look. “That’s not funny, Solo!”

“Sure, it is, kid!” Han choked on his guffaws before adding in a gruff tone, “ _And stop calling me Solo_!”

Finn grumbled the rest of the way to the castle.

Han liked how things were shaping up, he thought, whistling a bawdy tune.

It was going to be like the old days defending the galaxy with this motley crew.

 

Leia

 

Leia stalked to the front of the Royal Guard formation, Atrus and Alba at her heels. She was so angry, she was not certain that she could speak coherently. She could feel the blood pumping through the veins at her temples and rushing through the web of arteries and veins in her neck.

In her mind Leia could hear the omnipresent echo of Breha Organa as she guided her in the expected comportment of generations of rulers of the Royal House of Alderaan:

_A princess is always poised, Leia. She does not raise her voice to make her opinions known. Instead, she commands the respect of her people through composure, humility, and wise counsel. She devotes herself to her education and physical training such that should she ever take up arms, she may wield her weapons capably and carefully. Make no mistake, my dear one. Words are the most powerful weapons of all. Mind how they wound, for those wounds are the deepest and most lasting._

That was all well and good, but _just at present_ , Leia Organa Solo was moved to forget her mother’s training _and scream her head off_.

“Poe Dameron,” Leia seethed, “I have seen you do a lot of stupid things in your life, but I have never seen you do such a stupid _heartless_ thing as I have just had the misfortune to witness. If I had known that you regarded Rey as a trained circus animal owned by the Resistance with no greater importance than a blaster or any other flotsam inventoried in our equipment stores, I would have flown her away from the Resistance weeks ago. I have grossly overestimated your leadership abilities on more than one occasion in the hopes that you might learn something and take my place as a competent strategist and diplomat. It is not a mistake I will make again.”

“That’s because you have been gulled by your treacherous son into believing this fairytale of familial unity or that Han Solo has been magically restored to you by some energy in the universe. The more likely answer is that Kylo Ren has been hiding him, waiting to spring him on you to manipulate your feelings and your good sense! Yet _I’m_ the stupid one? I fail to see how coming to assess the situation here for myself could be _stupid_. _Someone_ had to come and talk sense into you, Leia. The truth hurts sometimes, but _your real friends_ are the ones that tell it to you anyway.”

Leia could feel her entire body seize up with rage. “You may address me as ‘Your Majesty’ or ‘General’. Do not mistake my past affection for you as permission to call me by my given name or deliver whatever misguided ‘home truths’ you have concocted in that impulsive head of yours.

‘You are _unquestionably_ _stupid_ because even now you fail to grasp that you are lucky to be standing here under your own power, still incorporated into a single functional unit of human flesh! I am not speaking of what damage the _Canis Bellacor_ may have done to you had Ben not frozen their attack. _You owe my son your life_ because had he not intervened when he did, the Crown Princess of Naboo, who considered you a friend until the moment when you opened your mouth to reduce the meaning of her life to that of a performing leech unworthy of love or respect, would have sliced you in half with the business ends of her saberstaff. After the way you treated her, I was ready to applaud her handy work and offer your sautéed liver to the hounds on grilled toast points!”

Poe paced around the cage of armed personnel that had formed around him. Atrus and Alba once again began their trilling growls, ill at ease with his movements and his volume. “I may be impulsive, but at least I am not willfully ignorant. Has it not even occurred to you, _General_ , that this whole scene is something that Hux and Kylo Ren have cooked up to play upon the weaknesses of a lonely girl and a grieving widow who misses her son? What better plan than to lure you and the Last Jedi to the same place to imprison you, ransom you, or execute you with no one the wiser? You would waste years of devotion from those who have given everything on some deluded maternal sentiment?”

Atrus and Alba snarled at Poe, their saliva dripping into the grass, their paws scoring the ground with razor sharp nails that sliced the grasses to ribbons. Leia moved one elegant hand to stay their movement, grateful that they were willing to take her lead.

“So, what, then, _Mister_ Dameron?” Leia taunted, intentionally stripping him of his rank and taking up the mantle of devil’s advocate. “What glorious victory did your _ego_ envision? Were you going to waltz in here with two people for back-up, landing in the open in broad daylight, and _storm the castle_ to rescue us poor fools? Your lack of respect and faith in the intellect and intentions of others is really quite breathtaking given that ill-conceived and ill-executed plan.”

“So that’s it, then? _Kylo Ren’s mommy_ has decided to disband the Resistance so as not to upset his plans and no one gets to have an opinion?”

Leia closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Through the Force she could feel that she was the cynosure of the eyes around her as they waited for their queen’s reaction to Poe’s callous taunt. She could feel that many of them were hoping for some order from her to take this man into custody, but she would not suffer anyone to bear his company a moment longer than necessary. No, Leia would not take the bait of an opponent who had sunk so low. She would never justify her love for her son or defend the wisdom of his plans to someone so devoid of the values she held dear.  Instead, she gathered the Force close to her and delivered her _coup de gras_ with the calm eloquence and dulcet tones her mother would have expected.

“ _Mister_ Dameron, the by-laws of the Resistance are specific as to the reporting structure and decision-making powers of those within its hierarchy. As its founder and General, I am not required to seek quorum on any decisions which serve the charter of the organization to benefit the underserved and enslaved peoples of this galaxy. I _and_ _I alone_ have the legal authority and obligation to enter into treaties and agreements thereto. At my discretion, I may confer or divest positions of leadership upon any able beings who have pledged loyalty to the organization, including faithful execution of orders given by their superior officers.

‘As you have undermined my authority on more than one occasion, including inciting mutiny onboard _Raddus_ in time of battle, and circumvented my most recent orders to source volunteers and supplies as a primary strategic objective of the Resistance, I hereby relieve you of your commission and ban you from any further contact with members of the Resistance or use of command resources and properties, including one X-wing fighter and assigned astromech droid. In lieu of a courts martial and potential imprisonment of up to ten standard Galactic years, your pension is hereby forfeit. You are granted sole ownership of the craft you piloted today and are expected to use it to leave Naboo within the hour.”

Poe blanched, speechless at the finality of her words. Rules and consequences, it seemed, never had or would occur to Poe Dameron, a legend in his own mind. Leia was sorry that it had come to this, but she did not regret her decision to excise him from her personal and political life with the same brutality with which he had insulted her family and questioned her competence. Such was the burden of leaders when seeking the way forward.

“So my plane _and my droid_?!” Poe was incensed, taking an unconscious step toward her that the guards and the dogs regarded as a definite threat. Poe realized the danger and before anyone could react to the threat,  he nodded his head in acceptance and backed up toward the ramp of the transport, leaving a parting shot. “In all my years, I never thought to see your legendary strength and kindness sacrificed on the altar of that spoiled, psychopathic excuse for a human being you call a son. When it all blows up, I plan to have a front row seat when you send out the distress call. I am afraid I will have _other plans_ that day.”

Endlessly schooled on the inane use of _ad hominem_ arguments from her days in the Senate, Leia’s pride refused to allow Poe the last word. “I am sure you will. There must literally be _tens_ of employers in the galaxy looking to hire an immature and _strategically unremarkable_ former Resistance pilot whose only demonstrable leadership skill is jumping in his cockpit and blowing stuff up. _Now get the hell off my planet_.”  

With that, Leia Organa Solo nodded to her guards and turned on her heel, a queen in all her glory, the folds of her gown billowing behind her. It was nearly time to depart for _Finalizer_ and she had yet to pack.

Atrus trotted along, sending a message to Alba across their bond. _Toast points with liver sound delicious! I hope they are available on the starship._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the length, but I am trying to keep to the structure that Han and Leia share chapters!
> 
> I'M DYING TO KNOW...what did you think of Han's reunion with Finn? How about Leia's verbal battle with Poe? She is epic!!! I am so glad that she is going along to help with everything. I think that she will be invaluable to Rey. She needs to take Badass Empress Lessons from Leia!
> 
> I want to thank those of you who take the time to comment. Reylos are the greatest, most supportive readers! Next up...the much-vaunted return to Finalizer!


	32. I Was Every Little Schoolgirls Pride & Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey gets relaxed and clean Ben Solo-style before putting on her new identity as the future Empress of the galaxy. Finn and Rose drop by to mend some fences. And one of them is bowled over by the Supreme Leader.
> 
> Smut is referenced, but not described in any graphic detail. Darn it. That's coming in a few chapters.

Rey

Rey sat at the dressing table of the Princess Suite, holding her body still as the maids fussed with her hair. The family was leaving Naboo in a couple of hours, their trip timed to allow for hyperspace travel times so that they arrived early in the next standard day. Ben had contacted General Carys to arrange for their arrival, announcing that members of the Resistance would be joining him for a major announcement about peace that would be broadcast to the galaxy. There would be thousands of Stormtroopers present as well as the leadership of the First Order. Rey was nervous about her reception by her former enemies.

After their earlier return from the glade, Ben had insisted that Rey accompany him up to the large refresher in her suite for a swim in the giant stone tub. “ _Trust me Sunlight_ ,” he had told her with wicked intent, “it will be _very_ therapeutic. And you’ll be _very_ _clean_ when we are done.”

Maker, but Rey was beyond grateful that the Force allowed her to recall events with almost holovid-like accuracy. She intended to make frequent use of the memory she was considering _over and over and over again_. Her cheeks colored at the picture of her devastatingly gorgeous and mischievous husband drawing her a bubble bath and then planting himself inside, beckoning her with a single long finger to join him. Ben’s muscular forearms had draped on the edges of the tub in stark, sexy contrast to the delicate bubbles floating around his head as he leaned back against the rim, watching her with a heated gaze.

If there was anything, _anything at all_ in the galaxy as lust-inducing as a naked Ben Solo, owner of miles of broad shoulder, an acre of hard muscled chest, and luxuriant black hair tucked into a giant warm tub frosted with bubbles that nearly rose over his head, she could not conceive of what that thing could be. It struck her that she kept having those thoughts and then he would do something else that supplanted the memory before it. No one looked like Ben.

Rey had always considered herself someone with an above average intellect. As such, it had taken her not even a standard minute to strip herself bare for his hungry eyes and leap into the center of the massive bowl to settle herself against his chest, kissing him for all she was worth. He had taken it all from there. More than once.

She was certainly relaxed and clean, she laughed to herself _. Ben Solo was a man of his word_.

The maids finished preparing her hair and makeup and led her to the mirror. It was a poignant moment for Rey as the last time they had enacted a similar scene, it had been her wedding morning and they had lifted Leia’s exquisite gown over her head. The pair smiled at her, recalling with pride the day they had helped to make her a princess.

They had poured her into impossibly slim trousers and a laced bustier. This was followed by a flowing overcoat with a v-shaped collar that teased the top of the bustier. The coat had three large, covered buttons that stopped at her cinched waist, allowing the coat to flare out to her feet where her trousers and soft leather high-heeled knee boots were visible in front. Other than her boots, the entire ensemble had been created from the same shimmering material, all the color of quicksilver. It was as if that toxic metallic gray liquid had been captured and made fabric. With every movement and flutter of the coat, the eye was fooled into a mirage of tidal ebb and flow. Rey paused to hook her saber to a loop at her waist, noticing that with the details of her saber handle, the outfit looked as if it had been created to match. To finish off the look, the maids had curled her high ponytail and applied a smoky gray eye with shimmering powders.

The effect was astonishing.

 _Rey felt like an Empress._ She had been given a new sartorial identity akin to her new marital one. In this outfit, she could conquer a galaxy with the man in black. It was feminine, but it also spoke of physical prowess, a woman not to be underestimated. She was that woman and she was ready to take her place.

Ben had gone to his own suite to get ready for their departure telling her, “Otherwise we might never leave.” He was right. They likely would have gotten distracted. She would be sorry to leave the castle and the Princess Suite. Naboo would always hold the most tender memories of her time as a bride and a new wife.

Ben chose that moment to walk in dressed in his Supreme Leader garb, his strides purposeful and his eyes on his data pad. “Rey we should likely…” His voice trailed off, stopping in his tracks when he finally looked up and caught sight of her. “ _Sunlight_ ,” he practically gasped, “ _you are breatht_ a _king_ ; an Empress in all her glory. All eyes will be on you when we descend the ramp.” He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with appreciation.

She chuckled. “Thank you, my love, but that will be because they will wonder why the girl who killed their former Supreme Leader is landing in their hangar bay relaxed as you please, expecting to be treated as _an honored guest_.”

Ben sent her waves of reassurance through their bond, realizing that Rey was genuinely concerned about how she would be received by the First Order considering the manner with which she had so recently exited _Supremacy_. “They may wonder, but once I announce that you are the Crown Princess of New Alderaan and Naboo, as well as my wife, your diplomatic immunity will have been established. No one will be able to touch you. Besides, I have alerted General Carys to the fact that the Resistance will be joining us for peace negotiations and the re-establishment of diplomatic relations with former Republic and Outer Rim systems. He was gratified to hear it. There will be a ceremony when we arrive that will be broadcast across the galaxy.”

Now Rey really was worried. Would she be expected to speak? She had known that accepting Ben’s proposal and the choice to go back and try to create a peaceful future for the entire galaxy meant that she would be front and center as a key figure in its formation, but she had not expected that it would happen immediately.

Ben walked quickly up behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite form and watching her in the mirror. “You do not have to speak today if you choose not to do so. Just know that you are more than equal to the task, my love. Look at you. So beautiful and powerful. People around the galaxy, especially women, will rightly look to you as a role model of strength and perseverance. They will see you as a beacon of the larger galactic community and peace. _I am so proud you are mine._ ”

Rey turned in his arms and kissed him. “Thank you, Ben,” Rey said, sighing in contentment and restored confidence at his faith in her, “I know I can do this. You will be beside me and together, we can create the galaxy where we want to raise our children.”

Ben hugged her tightly before drawing back to waggle his dark brows. “Yes. Our _many_ children.”  The wicked and playful Ben Solo was back for a moment and the impact of him in his black uniform and cape went straight to her libido as well as her heart. She nodded, giggling.

Before Ben could bend his head to kiss her, there was a knock at the door. “ _Enter_ ,” Rey called out, moving to turn her back to Ben as his arms remained around her waist, her hands resting over his.

Finn and Rose opened the door together, their eyes moving around the suite with wonder and caution as they sought out the location of Rey. Finding Ben there as well, Finn and Rose halted a short distance from them. Rey could feel regret coming off Finn’s Force signature in waves as well as Rose’s eagerness to please. Rey sighed in relief. She was glad that her friend was apparently there to mend their relationship.

“I’m glad you are both here,” Finn started out. “I have things that I need to say you.” Finn peeked down at Rose who smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. He smiled back before meeting Rey’s eyes. “First, Rey, I want to tell you how sorry I am that I upset you earlier. I should have trusted Leia and you. I didn’t give you enough credit for knowing your own mind. I think that I was hurt that you didn’t tell me what was happening with Ky…I mean _Ben_.” Finn looked up at Ben and nodded at him. Ben inclined his head in return. “You also know me well enough to know that I like having the chance to sweep in and save people.” Finn looked down, a little embarrassed at his entrance on the scene today. “I hope you know that you can always count on me.”

Rey smiled him and immediately broke free of Ben’s light grasp to hug Finn. “I am sorry, too, Finn. I should have trusted you. I didn’t know how to tell you or anyone about what was happening. This feels right for me. I am happy. I hope you can be happy for me, too.”

“I understand,” Finn told her, squeezing her forearms before turning to Ben and looking him the eye. “I spoke to Han and Leia and they explained some of what was happening to you while you were serving Snoke. I won’t say that I understand why you did all the things you did, but I realize now that you may have suffered more than any of us whenever the First Order failed to fulfill Snoke’s orders. I have been skeptical of the changes you have made since you took power, but I am hoping to be wrong about them and to help you both create better circumstances for the Stormtroopers if you’ll have me.”

Ben did not hesitate to extend his hand to Finn, waiting to see I he would accept it. Rey caught her breath hoping her friend would give her husband a chance to prove himself as he had to her.

Finn hesitated, regarding the olive branch almost as if it were a living thing poised to attack. Despite the reservations he obviously had, Finn finally reached out giving Ben a firm handshake. His expressive eyes communicated an intention to trust that the leader Ben Solo was becoming would be better than the one that Kylo Ren had been months ago.

Rey could feel Ben’s emotion as the man he had once branded a traitor accepted his offer to move forward as part of the same team. Ben swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as it did whenever he was struck by powerful emotion. “Thank you, Finn,” Ben stated directly, using, for the first time, the name that Finn had chosen, still holding Finn’s eyes and his hand. “I am grateful for your help. I know you have more reasons than most not to trust me. If you will accept my word as you have accepted my hand, I would like to give you my reassurance regarding two important matters.

‘First, know that I will love and protect Rey with my life for _all_ my life. You never need be concerned for her happiness or her safety. Those two feelings are more important to me than anything. That includes my position in the galaxy. As she is aware, if she ever asked me to give it all up, I would do so without hesitation.” Rey’s eyes filled with tears. It never ceased to amaze her how much tenderness and chivalry could be contained in this one misunderstood man. The open way in which he loved her and was not afraid to tell anyone with ears humbled her greatly. _Thank you, my love,_ she sent across their bond. Ben squeezed her.

“Second,” Ben continued looking from Finn to Rose and back again, “from this moment, I promise you and anyone else from the Resistance who joins with us to build a galaxy fit for our children that you will have my loyalty and support. I cannot promise to always agree with you, but I promise that I will hear you out and work through problems together. I expect that we have not seen the last of the trouble this galaxy has to offer on the way to stability and peace, but you will not see that trouble come from my quarter.”

From beside Finn, Rose smiled at Rey. Finn nodded at Ben one last time and both men stepped back from their impromptu pact. Rey privately hoped that they would develop a rapport over time. She wanted her friends to be Ben’s friends as well. He deserved a full life filled with friends and loved ones. He deserved people with whom he could be himself. She vowed to make that happen for him.

Rose clapped her hands together before hugging a sheepish Finn around the waist. “Excellent. Now that we have that taken care of, Finn and I are going to get cleaned up before heading back with you to the First Order.” Her eyes widened as the impact of her own words hit her afresh. “Wow! I just cannot believe that we are now on a first name basis and _friends_ of the Supreme Leader before heading back to start a new government together. _This is just fantastic!”_

Recollecting that she had not yet been properly introduced to the Supreme Leader and the Last Jedi, Rose eagerly hugged an astonished and unmoving Ben before turning to do the same to Rey. “I’m Rose Tico, by the way. It’s such a pleasure – oops I mean an _honor_ \- to meet you both.” Rose held both flaming cheeks in her hands. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know how to address either of you at this point. I’ve never been much good at protocol because we…um…don’t really get to meet too many people in Engineering. Um…should I call you _Supreme Leader_? _Your Highness_?” she asked Ben, her voice anxious and rambling.  

Ben sent Rey a message through the bond. _What Rose lacks in height she more than makes up for in enthusiasm. Is she going to hug me every time we see each other?_ Her husband sounded genuinely distressed at the prospect.

It took Rey tremendous willpower to exhibit a poker face and not cackle with glee. _I certainly hope so. Perhaps it’s cultural? I’m not sure what system she hails from. The look on your face when she dragged you down for the hug was absolutely priceless, though. You should just go with it. It will keep you humble. Now, don’t keep her in suspense, Supreme Leader. She looks worried._

_You will pay for this later, Sunlight._

_That’s hardly an incentive to stop, husband. You know that I adore the way you make me pay for teasing you. I am already looking forward to it with great anticipation. Despite your protests in social situations, you are quite charming as I suspect you are aware._

_I cannot help that I am so dynamic,_ Ben lamented, _it is in the genes._

Rey sent him a most unladylike snort. _Oh, I’m sure it’s hard to reign in, son-of-Han-Solo, however, you must learn how to harness your powers for good or we are going to have trouble getting past diplomatic introductions every time some corner of the galaxy comes to visit. I will need to pry people off you with the Force. Now please commence with the charming or we will never get to the ships. I don’t want to be late on my first day!_

 _Yes dear,_ Ben returned to his wife, his tone one belonging to those burdened by their own personal power, _though I suspect that we are going to have the same problem anytime anyone with a heartbeat meets you_. Rey rolled her eyes at the compliment while Ben threw his wife a wink.

Rey noticed that Rose’s mouth had fallen open as she witnessed their unspoken exchange and the arresting sight of the former Kylo Ren winking at his smiling bride. That was all before Ben leaned down and put a hand out to Rose, dealing her a killing blow with one of the rare grins that lit up his entire face and pushed his good looks into devastating-space-prince territory.

Oh, dear. Poor Rose. _You are shameless!_ Ben’s grin only got wider. _Only following your orders, Sunlight,_ he responded. As if Rey could ever hope to control him when he was in this mood.

Ben’s grin seemed to daze Rose into an uncharacteristic speechlessness akin to what happened when he used the Force to freeze blaster bolts. She could tell that she was going to have to work to keep Ben humble once people – _women_ – realized that the future Emperor of the galaxy was a closet flirt.  

“ _Rose_ ,” Ben purred in his smoothest tones, “it is _a great pleasure_ to meet you. I am Ben Solo. I look forward to getting to know you and thank you in advance for your assistance. Rey and I would be pleased to have you and Finn call us by our first names when we are in private. In company, it would be helpful for the sake of those we lead to refer to us by our titles if you would not mind. It will also likely help with your own integration into the culture of the ship.”

Rose nodded, overawed by him. “That makes sense… _Ben_ ,” she said, blushing, still shaking his hand and showing no signs of letting go. Rey was mentally cracking up, the bond wide open so he knew it, biting her lip to keep from collapsing in fits of audible laughter. Ben turned his head to look at her, warning her with his eyes and panicking slightly as he realized his predicament. Having done such a good job winning over Finn’s love, he would require Rey’s assistance in extricating himself from the awkward situation.

Before Rey could attend to the problem he had created, Finn noticed that his girl was momentarily in the thrall of the tall, striking man who led the galaxy. Embarrassed and more than a little jealous, he tried to drag her away with little success. Rey had to cover her laughter with a discreet cough. Rose was small, but she was also strong and _would not budge_. The continued motion of her hand as she shook Ben’s hand became almost comical as she refused Finn’s attempts to make her relinquish it. Ben looked horrified, his only recourse to continue shaking it until Rose was ready to let go.

“Rose!” Finn commanded her in a harsh whisper. “ _Let’s go_ , Rose.” Rose suddenly came back to herself, her blush deepening as she finally let go of Ben’s hand.

“Oh, uh, _sorry_ ,” Rose apologized. “I’m not sure if anyone ever told you, but you really shouldn’t wink or grin at women. Um _, people_. I mean, the holoweb said it was probably too much for anyone with estrogen to handle, but…it’s…well, never mind. We’re…uh…just going to _go_ and…uh… _get ready._ Yeah. So. _Great_. We’ll see you both later, then, _Rey and Ben_.” Rose turned on her small heel to rush to the door, calling back to her boyfriend with an impatient wave, as if he had been the one mesmerized by the magnetic man whom Rey had married. “ _Come on_ , _Finn_!”

Rey and Ben stared at each other for a moment in silence as they overheard Finn scolding Rose while they trailed down the hall away from their chambers.

“ _What was that, huh, Rose?!”_ Finn sounded incensed.

“I’m sorry, Finn! I couldn’t help it. He was just so…so…”

“So, _what_? Pale? Intimidating?”

“ _Look_ , Finn, you know _I love you_ and think you are _the sexiest man I have ever seen_ , but I will never lie to you. _The Supreme Leader is completely hot!_ I am sure you noticed when _we_ met that I get nervous around good-looking men! I haven’t met that many. It is going to be some time before I can get used to looking at my new boss, okay? I still haven’t gotten used to looking at you and you sleep next to me every night!” Rose fanned herself with her free hand. “Phew! I can see why Rey married the man. And I can totally see why the female Stormtroopers started a holoweb fan club! Those eyes! That hair!”

Their words and footsteps faded down the hallway and Rey thought it was finally safe to give in to the hilarity of their first meeting with Finn and Rose. Tears overflowed as Ben shook his head, shocked at what had just happened. Rey dashed over to the mirror to assure herself that the smoky gray eye makeup so carefully applied by the maids had not smudged.

The outcome of the meeting was more than she could have hoped for when Finn first broke atmosphere. She thought of Poe’s ugly words to her and wished all tense situations could be solved with humor. She would have to remember that as a tool whenever things got tense at the First Order. She was about to thank him for making peace with her best friend, but Ben's mind was on something Rose had revealed.

“Fan clubs?!” Ben’s brows knitted together in puzzlement. “Rose must be mistaken. Stormtroopers are _not allowed_ to establish independent groups within the Order. They would never risk it. All such actions are considered subversive and are an offense punishable by death if discovered.”

Rey gasped as she entered keywords into the holoweb search engine, easily locating the fan page on the datapad Ben had left nearby. “It appears they have made an exception for you and your hair!” She was both delighted and horrified as she showed him the page full of surreptitious photos of him as he went about his business on _Finalizer_. 

Ben’s cheeks reddened with chagrin. “There’s a whole section devoted to my _hair_?!”

" _Mmhmm_. Your hair alone has ten million followers so far."

Ben groaned with mortification. _Was it too late to salvage his mask?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Thanks again for being patient with the spacing of my recent updates. Good news! This is the first of two that I am posting tonight!  
> Things should slow down for me at the end of this week and I am hoping that means a veritable shower of updates for you. 
> 
> Welcome aboard to those of you who seem to have found me over the Memorial Day weekend here in the states! I hope you are enjoying the read so far. I must admit to writing this while sun-drunk and lounging next to a sparkling blue pool on a glorious summer day with pressing heat and fragrant breezes. I was also sipping champagne and stroking a moody, black house cat who conspires against songbirds and pretends to hate me. Thus, I cannot be held responsible for glaring errors found here. I promise that I will fix them when I find them.
> 
> This chapter and the next are a fluffy transition from Naboo to the First Order. It's what came out after the intensity of Leia's exchange with Poe. I have already started on the gang's arrival on Finalizer and am looking forward to moving into the eventual climax of the story. Not to worry - there are still many chapters and much fun to be had with Ben, Rey, the Force hounds, and the extended Solo family. We also get to the serious business of building governments and making babies. I can't wait for all of it!
> 
> So...some questions/thoughts:
> 
> I want what Rey is wearing in this scene. I want some place to wear it. Now. 
> 
> What do you think of Finn and Rose? I love that Rose is overwhelmed by our dark space prince! He can't be bad if Rose likes him, right? She is the SW barometer of character and trustworthiness. And speaking of the Supreme Leader, I also love the idea that once his face and hair gets around the galaxy, he will have fan clubs. Just a bit of fun.
> 
> I am thinking madly about the scene where Ben shows Rey their new home on Finalizer. How does that go in your head?
> 
> As always, I live for comments, constructive criticism and kudos. Please stop by and make your mark! :)


	33. Lead Me to Your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben feels emotional about the way his circle has grown in so short a time and Rey and Han make one of his fondest wishes come true. Finally, the group leaves the planet to speed toward their destiny. 
> 
> Just a little old fluffy chapter.

Ben

Their bags packed and stowed aboard the ships, their hounds at their backs, and their joined hands swinging between them, Ben and Rey stalked into the grand salon where everyone was waiting to depart. He knew they cut a grand figure in their dramatic outfits. _Perception was reality._ Ben looked forward to their reception in front of the crew of _Finalizer_ as they beheld their future Empress, the last Jedi, for the first time. Along with the legendary Han Solo, revered General Leia Organa Solo, and infamous FN-2187, he anticipated that the rank and file would receive their visitors in a celebratory mood.  

Sandan and the footmen had been serving light refreshments, the room feeling more like a jovial cocktail party than a rendezvous point for those moving forward to rule the galaxy as a brilliant but unlikely team who might be exposed to any manner of danger and intrigue. _They trusted him_ , he realized _._ It was a powerful moment and Ben knew he would always remember the day his circle expanded from a lonely, singular point of darkness to a room filled with the light and hopeful energy of the people before him. Rey most of all. It had only been a handful of perfect days, but they had changed him forever. Ben could not let the moment pass without once again expressing his thanks.

He smiled before scooping up two glasses of sparkling wine from a nearby footman, one golden glass pressed into the hand of his bride. Politely clearing his throat, Ben stopped the conversations in the room and drew the attention of its occupants to him.

“When I was alone in the First Order, I did not often allow myself hope that my life or my destiny could be different than the dark path I had chosen. In my foolishness, I thought the greatest glory I could achieve would be to complete the dark tasks of a man long dead. I did not know, nor could I imagine, that the Force had made one extraordinary person in response to my darkness; a person whom I was destined to love forever.

‘The very first time I held Rey in my arms, I understood the reason that I had been created and what I was meant to do. I understood that she was my gift for years of hardship and my reason to change all that I could about myself and my surroundings for the better. Even so, I faltered. I have made mistakes. Those mistakes nearly cost me her love as well as your trust and forgiveness.

I will likely make more mistakes as we go, but I know that every one of you will always offer honesty and support in equal portions. I am so grateful to all of you for your commitment to the hard work ahead. On behalf of my wife and I, we look forward to having all of you in our lives and our new government.”

Ben raised his glass in a toast to the group. “To those we love and to forging the future of a new galaxy together!”

The voices in the group blended together into an inarticulate but emphatic murmur of agreement and support both human and wookiee, each raising their own glasses in salute to the others. Everyone took a sip and contemplated a hopeful future.

Rey turned to Ben, uncaring of their audience, and slipped one hand behind his neck to pull him down for a sweet kiss that tasted of the heady fruit of the sparkling wine and unashamed, abiding love. _This,_ his wife whispered in his mind. Ben dropped another warm kiss on her lips. “This,” he echoed aloud, his heart in his eyes.  

Han Solo looked around at everyone. “Let’s go home!” At that, everyone set their glasses on the nearest flat surface and stood to bid a warm and grateful farewell to Sandan and the rest of the faithful servants before heading to the glade where the Upsilon class shuttle and Millenium Falcon awaited their departure.

Rey suddenly pulled free of his hand and walked ahead to where his mother and father were standing, He watched with curiosity as she whispered something to his father earning a smile and nod. As he wondered what she had done, the group stopped in front of the ships. Ben looked longingly at the Falcon, thinking of the day when he might once again sit in the co-pilot’s seat next to his father as he had when he was a boy. After he had killed his father, the longing to do just that would visit him at odd times, always breaking his legendary composure. _Thank the Force there is still time to fly with him again one day soon._

As if able to read his thoughts, his father walked up, slapping his back like he always had. “ _Hey kid_ ,” his father said in the familiar, mischievous tone of the galactic smuggler he knew and loved so well. “What do you say we give the old girl a spin?” Ben’s eyes filled with tears, but he nodded. “I would love to do that, _Papa_ ,” he whispered.

“Great,” his father replied, turning away to pretend to wipe some grit from one eye. “Rey…you ever fly that big hunk of space junk he calls a shuttle?” Rey’s ever-present smile widened, her dimples popping at Ben. “Nope, but I suspect that Chewie, Finn and Rose are just dying to do it with me right now! Am I right?”

Chewie groaned his agreement. Rose and Finn grinned, catching on to the plan, and eager to see the inside of the famous and feared iconic luxury ship of Kylo Ren. “Absolutely!” they called in return.   

Ben smiled. He knew that both ships were expected at _Finalizer_ and would be safe arriving under his personal security codes. It mattered little which ship carried the Supreme Leader. They would be met by an escort to see them safely in to the First Order’s location when they were less than a quarter parsec out.

He loved his wife for making sure that an often longed for and seemingly impossible dream of his would come true. Ben was going to help land his family’s beloved freighter in the hangar of his flagship while in the company of his father and mother, a family once again.    

“Let us go, Small One,” Chewie moaned in Shyriwook, “Time grows short and the prince needs a kiss goodbye.” Rey giggled as Chewie patted Ben’s head and lumbered up the central ramp of the Upsilon. Ben could hear the wookiee complaining that even custom designed for someone as tall as Ben, the ceilings were still too damn low. Ben must have seen and heard his uncle do that a thousand times in his life while climbing aboard the Falcon. Today it felt new, but as funny as ever.

Atrus and Alba stopped at his feet. Before he could suggest they accompany Rey, she ordered the hounds to go with Ben. When he paused to argue, she explained, “You know that they do not like to be separated. As you will be landing in a ship that the First Order has been scouring the galaxy to find, I would feel better if the ramp opened on _Finalizer_ with a little additional back-up. If anything should go awry, the First Order will not attack your shuttle. They will assume you are on it.

He nodded, understanding her reasoning, but preferring that all possible protection be with her. Still, he knew that Rey was more than capable of defending herself, especially with her new saberstaff, and Uncle Chewie and their friends would be there to help. Ben paused to kiss his wife goodbye. “I will see you in a few hours, Sunlight. _Be safe_. I love you.”

“ _I love you, too_. Have fun with your parents. Be careful.” Rey grasped his cheeks in each of her hands, his own hands rising to cover her fingers with his.

“I will.” Ben kissed both of her hands before releasing her. He waited until she was safely aboard his shuttle with the ramp closed, recalling the last time she had closed a ramp as he watched. He was no longer the helpless, sometimes cruel, and perpetually unfulfilled apprentice of Snoke. Everything that truly mattered to him was following him home.

Ben slid in the co-pilot’s seat next to his father who gestured for him to set the coordinates of the Falcon. Ben entered the numbers and watched as his father, ever skillful, brought the Falcon to a hover before heading skyward. His mother bridged the gap between their seats, a loving hand on each of their shoulders as the ship positioned itself for the jump to hyperspace.

He and his father smiled at one another as they both reached over to pull the levers together. The Falcon shuddered before accelerating into a dizzying kaleidoscope of passing stars.  

After years of idling in darkness, Ben's life was finally underway.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet. I thought we would have our first return-to-Finalizer scene in this chapter, but I wanted to fulfill a few more redemption fantasies for Ben Solo first. I could not deny Ben the pleasure of flying home with his dad and mom on the MIllenium Falcon. 
> 
> In the coming chapters: a glorious return, our space prince carries our princess over the threshold, the galaxy starts to react to the changes and things get hinky. Plus, smut. Because, eventually, there must be Reylo babies. And for those of you who are here for the hounds and Han (and you know who you are), they feature, too! 
> 
> Comments, criticism and kudos are dreamed of, wished for and wanted!


	34. Gotta Have Some Faith in the Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Finn learns to play Dejarik on the way to Finalizer. In other news, the future Emperor is a total drama queen and the troops are eating it up.

Rey

 

Rose and Rey sat at the controls of the Upsilon, watching the streams of passing stars and stifling giggles as they listened to Finn and Chewie argue over a Dejarik board they had found stashed in Ben’s quarters. Finn had never played the game before, so a few hours ago Chewie had taken it upon himself to teach him. Finn was experiencing an unfortunate rash of beginner’s luck and judging by the plentiful groans from the wookiee, he was close to losing a limb.

“Finn!” Rey called out, laughter in her voice. “I have some advice.”

Finn answered in a strangled tone that suggested that he was being subdued by strong hairy arms. “Let the wookiee win?” he choked out. “I knew I should have listened to 3-PO for once!”

Rey and Rose dissolved into laughter, each holding their stomachs. “Yep!” they answered together.

“Great. A little help here?” Finn sounded desperate, reminding Rey of the escape from the death gangs when Finn had been called on to administer first aid to a pained and uncooperative Chewie.

Rose stood up. “I will go and save him. Back in a minute.”

Rey stretched, still smiling at the sounds behind her. _What is making you laugh, Sunlight?_ Rey straightened, happy that Ben was still with her through their bond so that she could share the moment.

_Chewie is teaching Finn to play Dejarik._

The feeling of intense laughter floated to her from Ben as he immediately understood where her story was headed. _Hold on a moment, Rey,_ Ben chuckled _. I need to share this with my parents._ Rey smiled. Hearing him refer to Han and Leia. Knowing that they were close by his side was gratifying. She had teared up earlier watching from her place in the Upsilon as Ben, sitting in the cockpit with his father, had punched some of the controls just before the Falcon rose from the ground to soar overhead.

Rey had known from her brief forays into Ben’s mind that flying with his father was a cherished wish. She wanted to make all Ben’s dreams come true.

 _You already have, Sunlight,_ Ben assured her before sharing what his parents had to say about the situation. _My father said to tell Finn to “always let the wookiee win.”_ More laughter came floating to her from Ben, warming her chest and limbs from the inside. _My mother said to tell Chewie that killing the galaxy’s most famous Stormtrooper would not be prudent at this juncture of the peace process. She gave Chewie permission to kill Finn after we save the galaxy._

Rey burst out laughing again. _We already gave Finn your father’s advice, but I will be sure to lecture Chewie on the diplomatic importance of not killing Finn just yet._  

 _You do that, Sunlight,_ Ben responded, still laughing across their bond. _How do you like my shuttle?_

_It’s gorgeous! I love the interior. I have never flown anything so luxurious and responsive to the helm. Not even the Falcon, but don’t tell your father!_

_I would not relay that to my father under penalty of death, Sweetheart._ Ben vowed solemnly.

_Thank the Force! I want him to like me._

_He already loves you like a daughter, Sunlight. Neither of my parents has stopped talking about you since we left. Trust me. Nothing you could ever do or say would change their feelings._

Before Rey could respond to that sweet affirmation, the shuttle’s proximity warning system activated, slowing their jump through hyperspace. The Falcon appeared just ahead of them along with a contingent of TIE fighters waiting to escort the Supreme Leader and his guests home to _Finalizer_.

The squadron leader’s voice came through the cockpit communicator. “My lord, on behalf of General Carys and the crew of _Finalizer_ , Black and Red Squadrons welcome you and your guests home. Standing by for security codes.”

Rose rejoined her in the co-pilot’s seat, awaiting their next moves once Ben provided validation. “The good news is that Finn appears to be unharmed. The bad news is that Chewie is no longer speaking to him.” Rey giggled, but her attention remained on the ships in front of them.

Ben’s deep voice rang through the cockpit in response to the hail, sending pleasant shivers up her spine. “Thank you _,_ Squadron Leader. It is good to be home. My guests and I are pleased to have the protection of Black and Red Squadrons. Passing security codes.” As Ben relayed his personal security clearance and the mission codes that verified the classified coordinates of their rendezvous point, Rey quickly scanned the Force signatures in each of the TIE fighters.

Excited to start her new life aboard Ben’s ship, she still needed to reassure herself that the pilots had no ulterior motives or orders to attack. As she gently probed their minds, she was satisfied to find that they were all excited at the return of their leader and honored to have been chosen among several squadrons to provide him protection. They were _happy_ with his policies and the prospect of finally securing peace after many long years of fighting.

“Validated, Supreme Leader. Black Squadron has the lead.” Rey watched as the two squadrons split off to take position at the front and the rear of their ships. Rey and Rose worked at the Upsilon’s controls, following the Falcon at a safe distance as they once again made the brief jump to hyperspace.

Finn appeared behind them. “Did anyone else feel strange being surrounded by TIE fighters without having a single one of them shoot at us?”

Rose nodded, a little awed by the sight in front of her. “More than a little.”

Rey watched the coordinates as they approached _Finalizer._ “We should be coming out of hyperspace… _now.”_ The stars stopped trailing past them in long lines as the ships slowed together. Several of the TIE fighters broke from the formation in high, showy arcs to patrol the area around the Star Destroyer as the Falcon and shuttle were cleared to land in the ship’s primary hangar.  

TIE fighters lined up on either side of them to protect their flanks as Rey followed Han and Ben. They breached the shields that prevented personnel and equipment from being sucked into the vacuum of space and floated to the left toward their respective landing bays. Rey slowed the shuttle to drift gently toward their bay as directed by the air traffic leader whose voice had projected instructions around the cabin.

Like everything about the First Order, the scale of the hangar was massive. Approximately fifty thousand officers and crew lined the durasteel floor, positioned in front of a raised dais as they waited for the appearance of their Supreme Leader. Another 30,000 were presumed deployed throughout the ship, operating the systems required to keep it on course and serve the needs of their shipmates.

Dozens of battle-ready AT-ATs and other transportable weapons hung down from the ceiling deep into the center of the ship. Entire fighting wings of TIE fighters were stacked in groups of three along the walls, ready for action at a moment’s notice. Rey recognized Ben’s sleek TIE Silencer, which sat in a bay by itself just to her right, heavily guarded by troopers in black garb. It was distinct and unlike anything else around it, a sultan among peasants.

Nervous, but determined to set the Supreme Leader’s other personal craft down gently in its home port, Rey eased back on the controls as Rose deployed the landing gear. The craft set down squarely on its legs, its wings retracting like a darkly elegant bird of prey coming to rest on a familiar perch.

Rey carefully moved around the chair in search of her coat. She had taken it off before sitting at the controls so as not to appear before the crew looking like a rumpled mess. Ben was always beautifully turned out without a wrinkle in sight. She was determined to match him.        

Removing it from a hanging storage compartment in the Supreme Leader’s small quarters, Rey plunged both arms inside and buttoned it as it had been before. She checked her appearance in the mirror and then met Chewie, Finn and Rose near the ramp.

“You will go last, Small One, like the Empress you are,” Chewie said, signaling Finn and Rose to go ahead. “Do not be nervous. The crowd will love us.” Rey smiled at Chewie, taking his arm. She appreciated his optimism and flair for creating ceremony out of the simple of act of exiting a ship. It spoke of years of experience organizing the same with Han and Leia. Finn and Rose moved cautiously down the ramp, hands at their sides, doing their best to appear calm and dignified. As Chewie and Rey moved to follow, they looked to their left to find that Han, Leia and Ben had matched their efforts.

A First Order officer, whom Rey presumed to be General Carys, stepped forward from a larger group to greet Ben as fifty thousand First Order personnel moved in unison to widen their stances and clasp their hands behind their backs. Ben spoke to the man for several minutes, appearing to receive an update on the status of current First Order business before introducing him to Han and Leia. The general had looked momentarily starstruck before bowing deeply over Leia’s hand to welcome her aboard.

Rey probed the General’s mind, careful to keep her touch light and undetectable. She was again reassured to find that the man seemed to have no enmity for Ben or anyone among their party. His Force signature gave a feeling of studious competence. In contrast to General Carys, Rey could sense that there were those in the hangar who were not as content to have Ben in a position of power or to welcome members of the Resistance as distinguished guests, but Rey did not have the time to sift through individual Force signatures. They did not feel dangerous to her in that moment, but she resolved to flush them out later when she toured the ship.

Ben moved with the General and his parents toward where they waited. Raising his hand to take hers from Chewie, Rey stepped forward to stand at Ben’s side. “Rey, I would to make known to you General Hinton Carys, First Order General of the Fleets, distinguished graduate and former educator at First Order Academy, and my second in command.” Ben turned to complete the introduction. “General Carys, this is Her Royal Highness, Rey Solo, Crown Princess of the houses of New Alderaan and Naboo, the famed Last Jedi, and as of three days ago, _my cherished wife._ ”

To his credit, General Carys, whose Force signature first revealed recognition of her name as the last Jedi and presumed murderer of Supreme Leader Snoke, and then shock at her titles and status as Ben’s wife, bent low over her hand in a gentlemanly bow. The unassuming man offered her a genuine smile. “ _Your Royal Highness_ , it is indeed a pleasure to meet you. Please allow me to wish you felicitations upon the occasion of your marriage and many happy years together. I hope that you will call upon me for anything that you may need to feel at home here on _Finalizer_ or anywhere else under the auspices of the First Order _._ I am delighted to be at your service.”

 _Rey liked him immediately_.    

Inclining her head in the manner she had seen Leia do on more than one occasion, Rey graced him with a dimpled smile and responded with reciprocal warmth. “General Carys. Thank you for your gracious welcome. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance as well.  As I am certain that my arrival has been unexpected given the prior _relationship_ of our organizations, your offer is more than kind. I accept it gladly. My husband has often spoken to me of your skills and efficiency in running the operations of his fleet. I am certain that I will come to rely on your advice just as he has.”

“That’s very kind of you to say, ma’am. It has been a pleasure serving your husband.” Nodding his head to her once more in a gesture of respect, General Carys stepped back to address the entire group. “If you will all please follow me to the dais, the troops have been most anxious to hear our Supreme Leader speak. As you might imagine, the recent changes to policy have created a deep well of enthusiasm for his lordship’s rule. Rumors of peace and the identity of our special guests have been rampant among the Stormtroopers today. It has not been our habit to indulge them, of course, but their excitement has been difficult to contain. ” General Carys turned to Ben. “The mood, I assure you, my lord, is _jubilant_.”

“Excellent, General. Lead on.”

As they followed General Carys up an aisle past a group of troopers lined up behind a cordon, Ben reached out to lace his fingers with hers causing a ripple of excitement and more than a few _oohs_ among those closest to their procession. Ben ignored them as if nothing out of the ordinary had just taken place. Rey could hear the occasional breach of military protocol as troopers and junior officers whispered their excitement at the presence of the famed Last Jedi holding hands with their Supreme Leader. There was much speculation as to its meaning. Some swore that the handsome young man among the visitors _must_ be none other than the former _FN-2187_. Others exclaimed over the sight of Leia, speaking in breathless awe at the arrival of the legendary general, princess, and diplomat. The crowd knew something historic was about to happen and the energy caused by that knowledge was palpable.

Apparently recalling that Atrus and Alba had been told to stay on the Falcon until called, Ben lifted his other hand to frame a shrill whistle with his thumb and forefinger. The hounds came bounding down the ramp, drawing a gasp when they disappeared momentarily only to reappear next to their masters. One trooper so forgot himself as to yell an impressed and terrified, “Fuck me! He even has  _magic hounds_!” As for the hounds, they sniffed at the crowds to detect any possibility of danger, surrounding Ben, Rey, and the rest of the group with a bubble of protection as Alba had done on Naboo. Wrapped up in their duties, they were totally oblivious to the stir they had caused.

As if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, Ben suddenly spoke to Rey through their bond, referencing her earlier meeting with the head of First Order operations. _I knew you were cut out for this, Sunlight,_ Ben praised. _General Carys practically blushed at your compliment. I think you have made your first ally._

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. Her sweet husband, she recognized, was trying to distract her from the overwhelming nature of their current situation. _All I did was what I thought you or your mother would do in the same situation._

 _It was exactly the right thing to say._ Ben squeezed her fingers as they climbed the stairs of the dais and approached the podium together. Chewie, Han, Finn and Rose positioned themselves in a line behind them while Ben drew his mother forward so that he had Rey and his mother at his sides. The dogs positioned themselves at their feet, keeping the crowd in their sights. Ben never once let go of Rey’s hand.

Squaring himself to the podium, his dark head sweeping from one side to the other, Ben silently regarded the perfect rows of troops spread out in the hangar. Rey could see Ben's image as well as her own and the others on the dais projected up on large screens around the hangar to assure that everyone present could hear _and_ see the Supreme Leader. Rey also knew that those same images were being broadcast live across the galaxy.

“ _Good morning_ ,” Ben bid his troops with enthusiasm. “I invite you all to remove your helmets and stand at ease for I have much good news to share.”

A jolt went through the audience at his order. In all the time that they had spent serving the First Order, none had ever been wished a "good" _anything_. They had never been _invited_ to get comfortable. No one in the chain of command had ever wanted to look upon their faces and see them as people instead of dispensable automatons. They looked staggered.

At first, only a few brave souls relaxed their poses, looking to the others around them before slowly and carefully removing their helmets with shaking hands. Ben nodded his head in encouragement, offering them a smile so startling in its brilliance and warmth that those who had dared to remove their helmets were now struck dumb with amazement that he had deigned to favor them with it. _Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was smiling at them_.

A historic day, indeed.

To all present, he looked sincere and officious, but Rey could tell that Ben was trying not to laugh. He squeezed her hand a few times, she suspected, as a distraction against that possibility. “I assure you that you have heard me correctly. _None among you will be punished_.” More troops began removing their helmets as their astonished officers nodded in confused permission. Ben paused again, taking in the crowd from one side of the hangar to the other, meeting as many eyes as he could. “I will wait until we have all had the opportunity to look upon one another without the barrier of masks.”

After another standard minute or two, Rey could see the faces of everyone present. Hovercams swept their audience, displaying on some of the large screens the surprise and excitement of the multitudes. Other screens projected a similar response from the troops gathered to watch the proceedings on other ships of the fleet.

_Ben Solo certainly knew how to put on a show._

Very slowly a low cheer started on one side of the hangar, gaining momentum and strength. “Supreme!” they shouted, waiting for an answering call. The troopers on the other half of the hangar did not miss a beat, returning “Leader!” to their brothers and sisters in arms. That cheer was exchanged for several minutes despite Ben’s half-hearted attempts to quiet them. Each time he tried, they simply smiled back at him, their voices growing in volume until the echoes of “Supreme” and “Leader” from around the cavernous space blended into a pulsating wall of sound.  

Rey leaned forward to peek at Leia across Ben’s broad chest, laughing in wonder at the support from the crowd as Ben Solo allowed them to whip themselves into a frenzy of allegiance. Leia winked at her, her gaze alighting once more upon her son. Rey could sense Leia's love and pride as Ben took up the mantle of leadership she had hoped for so long ago.

Ben finally let go of both Rey and his mother, holding up his hands in a gesture of quiet as he thanked his troops many times over. First, “Your kindness and loyalty are most appreciated." Then,  
"Thank you _all_." Finally, "It is _a great honor_ to lead you.” Whistles and cheers went up again, slowly dying off as Ben was granted control of the floor.

If Rey thought that she had just witnessed the famously controlled First Order troops at their most raucous and undisciplined, _she was about to be proven wrong._ She watched as her husband paused once more for dramatic effect. Meeting their gazes with magnetic purpose, Ben lowered his walls to let them see the intent in his own dark eyes, the display of naked emotion ratcheting up the drama in the space to fever pitch.

“My _friends_ …” Ben intoned, his choice of words a deliberate and effective play for the hearts and minds of his people who were tired of being nothing more than frightened and faceless tools of the First Order war machine. “ _Today_ , along with our brethren in the Resistance, our long years of sacrifice and tireless devotion to the cause of peace  have finally been served. _Today_ , _we start anew_ to seek the way forward as an _Intragalactic Commonwealth_ of free peoples assembled to promote the prosperity of all species and cultures of the galaxy. _Today_ , we will no longer be known as _occupiers_ …or _terrorizers_ …or _oppressors_. _Today_ we become what we were _always meant to be_ : the elite _protectors_ of the weakest and lowliest among us; the finest fighting force this galaxy has ever known.”

Ben took her hand and his mother's once again, raising them both over his head in a gesture of shared triumph.

 _“Today, the war is OVER_!” 

The cheers in the hangar detonated like the blast of a ventral cannon, stunning Rey’s ears and deadening her senses.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I love me some eloquent Ben. I was also proud of our girl who had the princess thing down for her big meeting with General Carys. I think I like that guy. 
> 
> The most challenging parts of this chapter:  
> 1) Keeping it short. (TOTAL FAIL. Sorry. I've got grandiose ideas and I'm more Faulkner than Hemingway. If you've read this far, hopefully you're cool with it.)  
> 2) Coming up with a believable name for a galactic government run by a monarchy balanced by a representative voting body. Intragalactic Commonwealth it is! I'm tired of New/First/Republic/Order/Empire/Alliance names. We needed something new. It doesn't necessarily roll off the tongue, but now that we've named it the rules of writing state that we can abbreviate the heck out of it to our hearts' content. Here's hoping the IC is not ICky.
> 
> Next up, we 'splain a bit more to the officers and troops about next steps for the galaxy and then high tail it up to the Supreme Leader suite. Ben can't wait for Rey to see her new home. I wonder if our girl gets stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, a walk-in pantry, and built-in cubbies? 
> 
> Your comments have been so generous! I know that it is hard to slog through some of the technical aspects of the story that build the plot, but thanks for sticking with me. Your words motivate me to give you the best, most developed Reylo story I can. 
> 
> I do answer everyone, so please drop me a line below! Thanks for reading. You rock!


	35. Takes the Step From Boy to Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo reclaims his identity and becomes who he was meant to be.

Ben

 Ben had long ago ceased attendance at Hux’s monthly self-aggrandizing stage shows otherwise known as troop rallies. All officers, troopers, or other personnel without active orders or critical posts had been required to attend. It never mattered if they had been scheduled for their night cycle rest periods, causing half the ship to drag and underperform in the days immediately following. Had the Resistance realized the deleterious effect the revival meetings had on the First Order populous, they might have taken good advantage of it.

 _Not to mention that the meetings had been boring as hell._ The mask of Kylo Ren had been most valuable the few times he had been in attendance. It provided him with the ability to appear still and wakeful while passing the time in a satisfying Force sleep created through deep meditation. Early in their association, Snoke had tried to force Ben to be in regular attendance at the rallies to demonstrate some solidarity with Hux, but even he had ultimately concluded that the time of his Apprentice was better spent in pursuit of his main objective: _finding and killing Jedi._ Especially Luke Skywalker.

Other than a colossal waste of time and chance to catch up on needed rest, Ben had regarded such displays as these to be a kind of obscene public self-love for Armitage Hux, who was always keen to stroke his own ego on the success of the Stormtrooper program. By the third rally Ben had privately willed the man to just retire to his quarters and masturbate for fifteen standard minutes or so, allowing the rest of them to get back to sleep or work. Ben suspected that Hux was not able to perform in such a fashion, even alone and full of the urge. That seemed the only logical explanation for the general’s wealth of red-faced rage at all hours of the day and night cycles. Fulfillment was found with anonymous rows of programmed troops inserting gestures and cheers when required in deference to the ginger general. Though, Ben reflected, the meetings and reasons for celebration had been cancelled indefinitely after Finn had resisted reprogramming, refused to kill indiscriminately, and succeeded in assisting a renowned Resistance fighter with escape from his ship.

He made a mental note to thank Finn for that small favor someday. 

Thus, as Ben waited for the surging excitement of the crowd to subside, he was aware of a gritty irony, a pebble in his proverbial boot, that _he_ had gambled the future of the galaxy on just such a spectacle _. There was no help for it_. He would do what he needed to do to inspire support among the bulk of the former First Order troops. He needed them to be excited about their new mission in life. He needed them to be impressed and led by the famous figures on the stage with him. Judging by the undisciplined hooting piercing his eardrums, they were as starstruck as he had hoped. If in future he felt the need to host another event remotely like this, he mused, he hoped his sweet, desirable wife would redirect him. In the privacy of their Master suite.

As the zealous response to his announcement began to subside, Ben recalled an old curiosity about what would happen if the Stormtroopers were ever given an assignment that did not involve destroying worlds with planet-sized weapons or snatching villagers from their beds. Now he knew. They liked it. _A lot_.

_It was the perfect time to push his advantage._

He met their eyes and began again. “This morning, Leia Organa Solo, distinguished Resistance General, former Senator of the New Republic, and, Her Royal Highness, queen of planets New Alderaan and Naboo _,_ agreed to a binding treaty to immediately and permanently cease hostilities with the First Order.” He turned his body to bow at his mother who accepted it with a gracious smile, the familiar incline of her regal head, and an elegant wave to the crowds who broke into fresh cheers at her introduction.

Ben raised his voice above the cheers. “The terms of that cease fire include a mutually designed framework for a new governing body in the galaxy that considers the prosperity of all planets and planetary systems; a system that rejects slavery everywhere and the inferiority of Outer Rim worlds. Unlike the corrupt governments of old, this new commonwealth will be balanced between the powers of a galactic emperor and a smaller, more focused, and democratically elected body of representatives from across the galaxy who will serve under limited terms, receive equal salaries, and who must dedicate themselves to diplomatic service while forgoing the pursuit of personal wealth.”

More cheers rose from the mass of humanity before him. Reaching out with the Force, Ben could feel their instant kinship with the faceless peoples of downtrodden worlds they had been forced to break and plunder. The thoughts of all going to the families from whom they had been stolen, the places with vague shapes and colors some could still remember. In far too many cases, these were places of poverty and deprivation that had become so at the hands of greedy New Republic and First Order leaders.

‘To that end, I have committed the latest mega-class Star Destroyer, the sister ship of _Supremacy,_ to be commissioned as a new base of operations for this ruling body. The flying Galactic Capital will ensure that no one world benefits more than others with the presence of the galactic government. It will also remain free of outside influences that have corrupted our best efforts in the past. Finally, it will have the advantage of your legendary training and protection. This ship-state, to be christened _Hosnian G.C_., can be moved in times of trouble and travel to all systems that it serves throughout its governing year to witness the wisdom and efficacy of its decisions.”

Before they could get riled up yet again (he _would_ like to get Rey and their family to their new residence sometime in this cycle), Ben rushed ahead. “Speaking of security, I would like to introduce you to members of the former Resistance who will work among you on behalf of the new government to maintain the personal security of my family as well as protect crucial trade lanes, especially in the Outer Rim and Western Reaches where death gangs have been allowed to prosper.” Ben raised his hand to invite his father, Chewy, and Finn forward. “Intragalactic Commonwealth Forces, I give you Han Solo, Chewbacca…and your former brother-in-arms and future Commander, _Finn._

His father gave a small smirk and half salute that reminded Ben again of a thousand small memories of Ben’s childhood. His father was never good with crowds. Han Solo would be the first to admit that he preferred the subtle interplay of a good one-on-one black-market deal over a bottle of smuggled whiskey. He was sure that his father knew and had dealt with every outlawed warlord haunting the godforsaken canteens and bazaars of unmonitored star systems. It was part of him, but Ben was grateful to have his father’s gift for negotiation employed on behalf of the galaxy.

His Uncle Chewie gave a wookiee greeting and short speech that rose over the noise of the crowd. He could feel Rey, Rose Tico, and his parents struggle not laugh as Chewie told them in Shyriwook that it would be “damned fine not to get shot at by them any longer”, and that it was “good to see that they did not, in fact, have the oft rumored nut-sized heads under their helmets after all.” It was all Ben could do to stay composed. Leave it to Uncle Chewie to cut through the tension, even if nearly all who were present had no idea what he had just said.

 _Gods he loved his family._ Trouble might chase them through life, but they made good fun of it whenever they could.  

Despite the waves of nervous energy bleeding off Finn at that moment, he raised a strong hand to the troops who went crazy chanting his name as they had exchanged the cheer for their Supreme Leader minutes ago. Finn had achieved legendary status as the only Stormtrooper ever to defy the Order and escape to become a symbol of strength and self-determination. Ben knew that having Finn with them would build bridges with those who served them that he and Rey, soon to assume their new titles, never could.

As they spent their reserves of energy on the introduction of Finn, Ben sent a question through their bond to his wife. _Are you ready, Sunlight? After I acknowledge General Carys’s role in this scheme, it will be time to claim our place in all of this.”_

 _Oh, yes. This is all surreal, but, yes, Ben!_ Rey remarked with excitement, her smiling eyes fixed on those she would rule. _I am ready to make your vision for the galaxy a reality. It is brilliant, Ben. You are brilliant. We are all with you!_

Only Rey could strike him down with tenderness in the middle of a military and political rally. _Thank you, darling. It will be our vision together._ He reached out an arm and slipped it around her waist, bringing her in close, an action noticed by all who watched the dais who quieted yet again.

“I would be remiss if I did not acknowledge the excellent leadership and operational skills of our esteemed General Hinton Carys, who, at my behest, will assume duty as the Supreme Commander of Intragalactic Commonwealth Forces. He will also remain General of the Fleets and my special advisor in military matters.” General Carys acknowledged his words with some surprise but shone with unmistakable delight at having been rewarded with greater influence for his loyalty to Ben during the transition from Hux’s legacy.

The officers and troopers cheered, but they also gave him a hearty round of applause. It was a distinction that the man recognized from his military comrades, tears of pride rising in his eyes. He might not be a gifted strategist, but he was clearly respected by his subordinates at all levels. They would need his logistical prowess and credibility to pull this off.

“At last, my friends,” Ben’s voice carried to them, his face serious and imploring on all screens around the hangar, “I recognize _you._ I thank you for your loyalty and service to this organization. I ask for one final indulgence, for I have two more important introductions to make.”

He drew out the moment for dramatic effect, and because his heart was attempting to beat itself out of the cavity of his chest with a strong and relentless rhythm akin to the tribal drums of the Ewok. Ben sucked in a deep breath and crossed the last barrier that separated him from _who he was meant to be_.

‘The first is of a man who has been among you for some time, hidden behind a mask that shielded him from prying eyes and blocked out his own _compassion_ _and humanity,_ the source of _all real strength_. That man answered the demands of a dark and cruel Master with darkness and cruelty of his own. Today, that man stands before you redeemed by the love and forgiveness of his family _and his wife_.” Ben turned his head to cast a loving look at Rey, placing a soft kiss upon her lips, causing the crowd to gape as they perceived that _he_ was the man in question and that his second introduction had just been made - _the lovely and powerful Last Jedi_ who had become his bride. “With your help and support, that man stands ready to reclaim his birthright and _true destiny._ That man _humbly begs_ your pardon for past transgressions, wishing to lead you into a new age of peace for ourselves and _for_ _our children_.

‘With your help, _I renounce that creature in the mask_ known to you until today as _Kylo Ren_. It is the name of my past. Today, I reclaim _my true name_. The name of my future. _I am Ben Solo_ , son of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, Crown Prince of New Alderaan and Naboo. I am the husband of _she who is my equal in the Force_ , she who is co-founder of the _Order of Gray Jedi_ , she who is a _former slave and scavenger of Jakku_ , Her Royal Highness, _Rey Solo_.”

“We stand before you _as One_ , _the true_ _Balance of All Living Things_ , asking your permission to lead you as Emperor and Empress of the Intragalactic Commonwealth.”

Their entire future hinged on this single moment. Ben and Rey could have taken their power. They could have simply declared that they would rule, but Ben of all people knew that without the blessing of the people whom they served, any such declaration would be empty. As if in answer, Rey and Ben could feel the hazy purple light of the Force that had visited them since they had been joined in spirit and body surround them. It shimmered with enchanted endorsement, sending waves of peace and calm to the troops who stood entranced by the magical sight.

With one final breath, and a look of confident support from a loving Rey, Ben finished his speech, praying to his Maker for the endorsement of his people. “What say you, _Intragalactic Commonwealth Forces_? What say you, _free peoples of the galaxy_?”

Ben and Rey were instantly rewarded with another solid wall of sound, the officers and troops waving fists in the air and whooping in approval as the purple haze expanded to encompass all the living beings present, dancing happily in prophetic fulfillment, setting spangles of light on all it touched.

One by one, all who stood below the dais, all who crowded the galleries above, and all who were connected via viewing screens from other ships dropped to one knee in deference to their new rulers. Tears raced down the faces of the new Emperor and Empress as they nodded in acceptance, meeting as many eyes as they could.

Ben felt his mother take his hand and he looked down at her, naked emotion filling his eyes as he waited for her response to what he had done. “I had no idea you were such a fine orator, _Emperor Solo_ ,” Leia whispered gently, pride in the man he had become a benediction she offered him through the Force.

Ben squeezed her hand. Looking into the eyes so like his own, he replied with tender gravity, “ _I am my mother’s son_.”

Turning to Rey and the others on the dais, he nodded as he led his family, friends, and colleagues down the stairs once again, past a silent and respectful army, to the private lift that would usher them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so he doesn't really go from boy to man. Ben Solo has been *a man* (and, GODS, a fine one!) for quite some time, but he does take the the literal and symbolic steps to his fully matured destiny. I love that it ends with Leia there to see it.
> 
> Speech! Speech! As I sat writing this, I just let Ben tell me what he wanted to say. This chapter is the culmination of all that has happened to bring him to Redemption. It was also a chapter where, in making the case for the new government, he tells the former First Order troops what's in it for them: a redemption of their own. A chance to make things right and steer their own future. He has brought himself and them full circle. 
> 
> So now, the work of governing begins. Not everyone in the galaxy is going to be so happy about this. Rey will need to find her niche within the superstructure of things as well. They will both need to find time to maintain their balance and teach those whose Force- sensitivity needs shaping. In short, while I could end things here with the redeemed Ben Solo, I am equally interested in what comes next in their Happy Ever After. As someone who has been married for nearly 20 years, I can tell you that this is where the rubber meets the road. 
> 
> I love you all for reading, am anxious for you to participate in the discussion/comments, and hope you are ready for what happens next! XOXO


	36. And Now We're Flying Through the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo: Badass, Poet, Prince, Gray Jedi, Statesman, Artist, Emperor. And oh yeah, budding Architect. We get a look at the gang's new home and the personal touches that Ben has included for Rey. Atrus and Alba also add a little of their usual comic relief.

Rey

 

Rey stood next to Ben in the rear of the lift as it ascended to their private residence. All but Finn, Rose and Chewie had squeezed into the space, those passengers choosing to wait for the next car. The group was silent, lost in internal reverie of what had just taken place as the lift picked up speed. Han and Leia held hands tightly, facing the doors of the car, while General Carys stood with his feet planted apart, hands clasped behind his back. The hounds had insinuated themselves next to Ben and Rey, their bodies swaying slightly as the lift changed its trajectory from a sideways motion to a vertical one.

Rey and Ben stared at one another. The indirect lighting dimmed and brightened as they passed through the levels of the ship, flickering behind the durasteel panels and reflecting in Ben’s soulful eyes. His gaze was soft and unguarded as he watched her, the muscles of his face relaxed. In that moment he was not the Emperor of the _Intragalactic Commonwealth_. He was simply her husband. _Her Ben_.

Neither breached the quiet of the lift or of their Force bond, aware that there was so much to say after the emotional speech and the approval of their staff. By tacit agreement, both chose to save it for when they were entirely alone.

Unable to resist touching him, Rey reached out with two fingers to link with the pinky of his right hand, letting him know that she was happy. That finger curled around hers, squeezing firmly, a sweet connection they both treasured. Rey hoped that he would always hold her hand. She wanted to be two very old rulers someday. She could see them wandering through their ship, watching their grandchildren, their hands linked.

Rey noted that Ben’s unbroken gaze was just as intimate, just as vulnerable, as it had been the first time she called his name in the lift on _Supremacy_. She savored the memory as it played in her mind _._ She could recall with complete clarity how much she had wanted to kiss him in that moment, unable to stop herself from dropping her gaze to his sensuous mouth as she had lobbied for his trust.

Rey allowed that last thought to drift to him through the bond, her mind open to his. Ben’s gaze turned molten, his eyes twin crucibles of heat and desire. He gave Rey a small nod, telling her without thoughts or words that he had felt the same and that he would be doing something about it. _Soon_. Her smile widened to include her dimples and the act caused a visceral reaction in Ben, his muscles tightening almost imperceptibly.  He had told her more than once that her dimples drove him crazy.

For the first time, Rey wished that they were not surrounded by family and friends. Rey knew it would likely be hours before they could be alone. Adrenalin and exultation still flowed through her body from the strength of their welcome today. _It was a turn on_. She was a wife who wanted to make love with her husband.

Unfortunately, she was also an Empress who needed to get settled in her new home and look to the comfort of their guests. She knew that there were going to be many such moments where they would have to wait to be alone. She hoped that she could get used to making her need for Ben subordinate to the needs of the Commonwealth. What choice did she have?

Ben broke the silence of their bond. _I want you too, Sunlight. All the time. We will just need to agree to make time for each other every day and to limit any time we have apart._ She smiled at him, nodding. _That sounds like a good plan, my love._

The lift came to a gentle halt at their destination. As the doors slid open, they were disgorged into an elegant white hall lined with pearlescent white stone embedded with flecks of mica and gold. Ben took her hand, a small smile flirting with his full lips, but he continued to say nothing. Rey shot him a curious look, joy rising in her breast as she noticed the décor of the wide, bright space. She had been expecting the traditional First Order black and red, but this space was light and airy.

The mica and gold blended and formed into rays of increasing thickness the further one walked down the hall toward the double doors at the end. The rays radiated forward in swirling curves of varying length before terminating at churning ball of light captured with breathtaking artistry. Across that circle was an elegant monogram of a “B” and “R” that shared a single spine, the letters facing opposite directions. The style of the letters had the same twists and swirls of the rays that decorated the walls, rendered in some precious metal of coppery tones.

 _“It’s a star_!” Rey exclaimed in delight.

Tears sprang to her eyes as Rey recognized that each letter guarded the other’s back just as she and Ben had done in the throne room; the two would _always_ fight for the other.  

“No, darling,” Ben corrected her gently _, “_ it’s _Sunlight_. It is the basis of our crest.”

“Oh, Ben,” Rey whispered, tears glittering and spilling down her cheeks as she carefully ran her fingers over their initials, admiring the beauty of what she suddenly _knew_ was his own design. “It’s _perfect_.”

“Well, Ben?” Leia asked, her eyes dancing. Han chuckled as he waited for Ben to fulfill another tradition.

Before Rey could determine his intentions, Ben scooped her up, placing one palm over the “B” on the door. Rey watched in fascination as it responded to his touch. She wondered what would happen if she touched the “R”. The heavy doors slid to either side, blast doors guarding the portal from both the inside and outside of the sliding portal, assuring extra protection to the Imperial family and guests.

Rey beamed as Ben carried her into their home, peeking over his shoulder to wink at the small crowd of loved ones following them. As Ben set her carefully on her feet near the center of the space, she turned in a circle, the smile sliding from her face. Awe shook through her at the scale and beauty of the large formal foyer. Her hands rose to cover her mouth, disbelief written all over her face. The soaring space of the hall had been transformed into a miracle of stone and mosaic.

The domed ceiling high above them was backlit in bright, clean light that illuminated the entire space and featured another rendering of the sunlit crest. Their central monogram was finished in colored glass. The walls were a similar stone to the hall, but in a rich, dark blue with the same mica and gold flecks that acted as distant points of light in the background _of the galaxy_. It was their galaxy.

To describe the artistry of the foyer as breathtaking would be to completely and grossly understate its beauty. All around her, Rey found the star systems she knew as well as the places she had only heard of in fairytales. Planets and their satellites were brought together in the space inlaid in stone mosaics that represented the familiar continents and oceans of each. Takodana was there as a reminder of the day when she and Ben had first met. Chandrila and Jakku featured proudly as the childhood homes of the Emperor and Empress.  Jakku sat low enough on the wall that she could run her hands over the golds, creams, and reds of her barren home planet. _Finalizer_ could be found in its dagger-shaped glory fashioned in whites and grays orbiting Naboo in a sort of eternal honeymoon.

Han exclaimed in delight as he and Chewie found a tiny Millenium Falcon orbiting Corellia. Leia hugged her son as she found a restored Alderaan and the New Republic’s Hosnian system back in their positions in the night sky. Chewie raised a finger to point out Kashyyyk, it’s subtle greens and blues a contrast to the darkness of the stone surrounding it. Rose gave a small cry of happiness as she found the Otomok system and a tiny Hays Minor, dragging Finn by the hand to point up to it telling him more about where she was born. Even Mustafar and Ahch-to, places of the extremes of darkness and light, had found their places in this stone cosmos, cautionary tales about the dangers of imbalance.

“ _How did you do this, Ben?_ ” Rey demanded, her head shaking back in forth in amazement.      

“Before I share that with you, Sunlight,” Ben chuckled, loving the enraptured look on her face, “look down.”

“Look down?” Rey was dazed with the detail of the walls and could not imagine why Ben would want her to peel her eyes away from them. Around her, their guests stopped what they were doing to move toward Rey and share in the surprise in store.

Rey looked down to find herself standing on a large medallion in the center of the room. It was the exact size and shape of the dome above, also backlit to draw the eye and provide ambient light. It was a faceted black marble disk set in the canvas of the white stone flooring, surrounded with round, cut glass pieces equidistant from one another. In the middle was her name in gold in Ben’s bold and distinctive hand. Above and below that, just inside the black circle, was the date of their wedding and the words _Sunlight and This_ in Naberrie _._

Rey leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you so much!” she sobbed into his tunic.

Ben let out a small laugh, accepting her weight, one gloved hand holding her head to his chest. “I love you, too, _Sunlight_.” Rey mumbled into his shoulder, nearly incoherent as she fought to control her emotions.

“What did you say? I did not catch that.” Ben asked, laughing, greeting the smiling faces around them with his own as he waited for her to respond.

Rey lifted her head, her makeup smudged and tears making tracks down her small face. “ _It’s_ _my ring_ , _isn’t it?”_ She held out her hand, comparing the intricacies of her engagement ring with its representation on the floor.   

“Yes.” Ben leaned back, allowing his dark gaze to lock with hers before using his chin to gesture to the galaxy around him. “Y _ou are the center of it all_.” Rey stared at him for a moment before burying her face in his tunic again. She knew she must look like an undignified mess, but she could not bring herself to care.

Rey was undone, unable to do anything but cling to Ben. _Once Ben Solo decided to love you_ , she thought, _he did it with everything he had_.

Han cleared his throat a bit and spoke to the rest of the group. “I thought I saw a living room through the door behind me. Why don’t we all…uh…give these two a little privacy? Let’s head that way,” Han gestured, “and see about refreshments.” Leia nodded, taking her place next to Han, both slotting smoothly into the role of interim hosts of the gathering while their son shared a sweet moment with his wife. “An excellent idea, Han. I am sure that we could all use a drink and a bite to eat.”

“Thanks, Mom and Dad,” Ben whispered, still holding her aloft, hugging Rey until her ribs creaked.

They stood like that for endless minutes, savoring the nearness of the other. “I do not know what I ever did to deserve you, Ben Solo, but standing in this beautiful space, I now know that what I have been suspecting all along is absolutely true,” Rey sniffed.

“What’s that?” Ben asked.

“I am the luckiest, _most loved_ woman in this galaxy.”

“I could not say if you are the luckiest woman, Sunlight,” Ben responded, kissing her softly, “but you are certainly the most loved.”

Before taking a moment to help her clean the smudges of makeup from her face so they could join the others, he asked her, “What do you think?”

“This room is magnificent…I want to meditate in it for hours and study all of the little details. It’s so elegant and timeless just like the galaxy itself, but also so poignant and _personal_. It is our family tree told in rock. _Solid_. Like our future.”

“Exactly. Like our future,” Ben repeated, smiling. She could feel across the bond that he was pleased with her reaction and her description. They turned together to the arched doorway, reminiscent of their home on Naboo. Rey loved that the arch framed a view of the real galaxy beyond, an appropriate foil to the representative galaxy around them. If she squinted, it looked like just another part of the wall.

Rey was starving, so she was thrilled to find that a large buffet of hors d’oeuvres had been left for the group to enjoy, complete with sparkling wine and small cakes. Once everyone had the chance to slake their hunger and raise a few glasses in toast to the new Emperor and Empress of the Intragalactic Commonwealth, Ben suggested that they finish the tour so that everyone could get familiar with their new quarters and rest.

“Your Imperial Highnesses,” General Carys interrupted before group could proceed, “I would like to thank you for your trust in me and your hospitality today. I must state that I am very gratified and excited by your plans and looking forward to building the new Commonwealth with you. I am afraid that I have some duties to which I must attend before I retire for this day cycle. Will you all be joining us at tomorrow’s morning briefing?”

“Yes, of course, General Carys,” Ben agreed, sensing the man’s fatigue. “Thank you for your support and help while I have been away the past few days. You and the staff have outdone yourselves in putting together the rally and completing the suite while managing your regular duties. Please share that the Empress and I are very pleased with our welcome today as well as our quarters. _Well done_.”

The general looked emotional for a moment, clearly unused to praise from any leader. “Thank you, Emperor Solo. It will be a privilege to share your words with them.” The general hesitated for a moment before plunging ahead. “It may not fit in with the strictures of protocol, but I hope you both will consider calling me by my given name, should that suit you, Your Imperial Highnesses. You have made me feel like family today by including me on the dais and here in your home. I confess that I have not experienced that feeling in many years. The future of the galaxy is in good hands.”

Rey spoke up, smiling into his eyes and taking both his gloved hands in her own. “Have a pleasant evening, _Hinton_. I am looking forward to working with you. Will we see you tomorrow?”

The general bowed to Rey. “Certainly, ma’am. Incidentally, you will find your personal belongings have been installed in the Imperial quarters along with the belongings of your other guests in their respective quarters. Please buzz for a droid or hospitality personnel should you need anything at all.”

“Thank you. I am sure we will find everything we need.” Rey could not imagine that this beautiful space had any detail left unconsidered. Besides, she was still the scavenger girl underneath of the trappings. Rey could make do with just about anything and had. She suspected that it would be harder for her _to do with_ than _to do without_.

Hinton nodded, bowing once more for good measure. “Good evening, ma’am,” he said, before turning to Ben, “Sir.” With that, he turned toward the sliding panels of the main doors, exiting the suite past Ben’s elite guard who had positioned themselves at intervals along the wall. They could hear the general whistling as he headed for the lift.

Ben took her hand and led the group through the foyer to the sweeping staircase, climbing up through the stone galaxy toward the arched galleries of the second floor. Atrus and Alba ran ahead of them, trailing through the halls, their senses working overtime as they scanned the space for any hint of danger.   

Ben turned to face the group. “All of you have been assigned private quarters along the cross halls around the foyer where I hope you will be make yourselves at home. Rey and I are just down the hall behind me.” Ben looked down at the floor for a moment, before raising his head to meet the eyes of his companions. “If you would prefer more privacy, there are other spaces available on the ship that can be easily prepared for your use.” Ben appeared to want to say more but was uncertain of how to communicate what he hoped for now that the time had come.

Rey could sense the things he wanted to say. _Let me help, Ben._ He nodded his agreement.

“Ben and I have both been without our families for a long time,” Rey told them. “The past few days have been special for us not only because of our marriage but because you have all been there to make the memories with us. We were hoping that you would be willing to stay in the suite with us at least for a time so that we can continue to get reacquainted?”

Ben squeezed an arm around her waist, now ready to help her explain. “Despite the size and grandeur of this suite, Rey and I want to create a home where we can relax. Here, we don’t want to be “their Imperial Highnesses”. Here we want to have family dinners and laughter and just be _Ben and Rey_. We were hoping you could help us with that?”

Rey looked around at those they loved waiting for someone to speak. Everyone was smiling, which was encouraging. Finally, Chewie spoke. “Small One, I do not think you or the prince could pry any of us out of here for the foreseeable future. I caught a peek at the enormous kitchen downstairs when we were toasting. Your Aunt Malla arrives in three standard cycles. She will demand to cook meals for all of us there.”

Leia stepped forward to hug them both. “It is so much more than I hoped for. You could ask me to sleep in your linen closet and I would be happy to be there. Private apartments and more family time? It sounds like heaven.”

“Just try kicking us out,” Han agreed, clasping Ben’s shoulder and smiling at his son.

“I know Finn is invited,” Rose stammered, “but I…I mean…are you inviting _me_ …too?” Rose looked shell shocked. “It’s been so long since there was anywhere that I could call home. But _here_? This place seems way too fancy for me. You just met me and… _are you sure?”_

Rey laughed. “Of course, Rose. You are part of our family now, too. Is it… _alright_ …er…that we have you bunking with Finn?” Rey did not want to embarrass Rose, but perhaps they had assumed too much. She looked up to Ben, her eyes worried.

Finn stepped up. “Yes! Rose and I are together.” Finn looked around at the others, his arm hanging heavily on a grinning Rose. “Like _together_ together. _I love her_.” Finn paused awkwardly for a moment. “Uh…thank you for having us. _This place is great._ ”

Ben chuckled. “Congratulations, Finn. We are glad you are here.” Rey smiled at her friend and her husband. She had great hopes that they would be friends as well. She was also looking forward to getting to know Rose. It would be nice to have a young woman her age nearby.

“Thanks…Ben.” The more that Finn said her husband’s name, the more comfortable he seemed with it.

“Now that we seem to have that all sorted out,” Ben said, rubbing his hands together, “Mother and Father, you are down the hall to my right. Uncle Chewie, you and Aunt Malla will be in the hall to my left. Finn and Rose, you will be directly across the gallery from us down the opposite hall. Behind me is where the Master quarters are located. Atrus and Alba have a dog run and training gym on the first floor, but they have sleeping quarters with us as well.

‘Just a word about security. All doors are blast proof security doors. They are programmed to open when you touch them and will automatically seal during any security breach. The suites and gathering spaces downstairs are all connected via comm systems and silent alarms. All suites have a separate escape pod docked to the exterior of the ship in case of emergency. When you enter your suites, you will need to program the panel to recognize your retinas and palms so that you can access after your first entry.

‘All spaces on this floor and the floor below are cleaned and serviced by droids stored nearby, so anyone above or below stairs, other than us, would be cause for alarm. We may have the occasional human service and hospitality personnel, but they will not be given access to the family residence as a rule. They may use the large kitchen as overflow for banquets or meetings held in the adjacent work spaces on the diplomatic side of the suite, but they will be accompanied by security and monitored.

‘Tomorrow we will have your information programmed for the lift, main doors, and other diplomatic spaces on the other side of the suite. For the sake of privacy and safety, I ask that you please refrain from bringing unannounced or unapproved visitors up the private lift without first vetting it through the security staff, Rey, or me. That includes any former First Order personnel on this ship.

‘Finally, while Atrus and Alba have been told to consider all of you as under our protection, they will not regard anyone who might accompany you to the residence to be included in that protection. Rey and I do not want to alarm you, but you should be aware that the hounds will consider any strangers who have not been addressed by either Rey or myself to be a threat and act accordingly.”

Rey noticed that all eyes around them had grown serious, absorbing what living with them would mean to the freedoms that they had taken for granted. Leia spoke up. “Thank you for warning us, Ben. This is your home and you should do whatever you think necessary to make it safe from any potential threats.”

“It is your home, too, Mother, but it is important to me that we are all safe and able to relax here. Thank you for understanding.” Ben stooped and planted a kiss on her cheek.

As their guests bid them goodnight and headed down their respective halls, Ben winced, his mind on what he had just told them. “I think I scared them.”

Rey nodded. “Possibly, but it is better that they are aware and on their guard. Thank you for seeing to our comfort and safety.”

Ben took her face in his hands, dropping his forehead to hers. “I would do _anything_ to protect you. _Anything_ to protect them. Rey, just because things went well today…”

“ _I know, Ben_. You have done everything you could to make us safe here. Our family and friends will help us. It will be alright.” Rey took his hand, looking over their shoulders with mischievous intent. “Now, do you think that you could show me our suite?” The dimples he loved so much came out to tease him.

Ben scooped her up and charged down the hall, Rey’s laughter and their hounds trailing after them. He strode through the sliding portal as he had downstairs, setting her on her feet.

Atrus and Alba skidded to a halt. _Master,_ Atrus inquired, concern in his tone, _we have noticed that you have been carrying Her Royal Highness often. Does she have some defect of which Alba and I should be aware for optimal protection?_

Alba grunted in agreement. _Perhaps you are expecting a litter, Mistress?_ Alba looked genuinely excited by the prospect, her tail wagging. _I do enjoy young ones, though they were kept away from us during training. They have good energy and often carry round toys that are fun to chase._

Rey looked at Ben with dancing eyes, her small hands covering her nose and mouth as she fought to hold in her laughter. They really should stop laughing at the hounds, but sometimes it was impossible.

Ben was less successful in containing his response to their questions. He brought a hand up to his chest as he sucked in air that fueled peals of masculine laughter. Rey loved when Ben could not control his laughter. It was often around the hounds when their interpretation of human behavior would take a hilarious turn.

 _No, my dear hounds,_ Ben told them when he could catch his breath, _Her Royal Highness is perfect in every way. I merely observe a human tradition for the newly married. She is quite capable of walking without assistance. She is also not…uh…expecting. If that changes, we will let you know._

Atrus and Alba both looked disappointed, dropping down to guard the door. Rey felt the need to cheer them up. “I am certain that we can find some of those round toys if you would like.” She hoped that she was not lying. She had no idea what they had seen the children playing with where they were housed. She had never had toys as a child except for the solitary Rebel Alliance pilot she had sewn to keep her company as a small child.

“There are actually some waiting for you in your rooms,” Ben interjected. At that, Atrus and Alba trotted off to another part of the suite, tails wagging. They could hear the dogs sliding across the durasteel floors. Their claws scraped the metal as they scrambled and something made a thud before rolling across the floor.

“What are they playing with?” Rey asked Ben, enjoying the idea that the hounds might like to play as normal dogs she had seen were wont to do.

“Bouncing balls. The veterinary droid recommended them.” Of course. There were not many toy balls on Jakku, but she had seen one once when scavenging. Rey confessed that she had not understood the appeal, but she had never really had a childhood or anyone with whom to share the pleasure of such a toy. Perhaps if she had, she would understand.

Ben took her hand and led her through their private quarters on a quick tour. Rey was amazed at every turn. Their suite was enormous: _a house within a house within a starship_. The ceilings were high and featured hidden lighting in coved moldings that simulated daylight or night. While the other accommodations were luxurious, they were somewhat smaller, Ben told her. Theirs took up most of the second floor. There were four large bedrooms, excluding their own, each with large refreshers and dressing rooms. There was a school and play room, a private kitchen, dining area, a family space with large, comfortable furnishings, a meditation room, small training room, a room for the dogs, an astrogarden complete with flowering plants, a private office with two desks, a droid-operated laundry, a medbay, a hidden entrance that led to the large kitchen below, a lap pool, and an observation area that looked out toward the front of the ship.  

“Were _all_ of the spaces rebuilt in a little more than a week?” Rey could scarcely conceive of how that could be accomplished with so little time.

“The staff is very efficient. They have had to be to accommodate what the Supreme Leader wanted as quickly as possible. Not everything here needed to be changed, which left them time to focus on our space and the foyer, but I did insist that there be no black or red anywhere. I wanted the public spaces to be dazzling and represent us. Here, in our own quarters, I wanted it to feel much like any home on any planet might feel.”

“ _Mission accomplished, my love_. I think you missed your calling as a designer. The entire place is a dream. I cannot _believe_ I get to live this life with you.”

Ben colored a little, pleased by her compliment. “I enjoy the creative process. I did art and calligraphy for many years as a child. It relaxed me when the darkness was particularly _intrusive_. With this project, it was easy to tell the design team what I wanted because,” Ben grinned down at her, “I have had a lot of lonely nights without you to imagine where we would live together and what it might look like.”

 _Sweet man_.

“Well, _Emperor Solo_ ,” Rey purred, her thoughts turning to filling the other rooms of their space, “I think that you should not have to imagine any longer what it might look like to make love to me in the bedroom you designed.”

Ben flashed her a wicked grin that never failed to send chills along her arms. “I agree, _my Empress_. You know the way.”

Rey dragged him down the hall to their room, attacking his mouth with her own, shoving his tunic over his head. Pushing him back on their enormous bed with its cloud of white bedding, bare chested and pants undone, Rey straddled him.

Ben let out a sigh. “You had Sandan send extra bedding, didn’t you, Sunlight?”

Rey smirked, looking down at a very happy, very comfortable Emperor Solo. “I did.”

“Reason number one thousand and twelve that I adore you.” In a sneak attack, Ben grabbed her hand and tugged her down on his chest.

Her breath rushed out in an “oomph” a split second before Ben rolled her over to let his mouth and hands wander where they might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, fluffy, fluffyness! 
> 
> Full disclosure: I have a degree in architecture. So if (and when) I drone on about colors, lines, shapes, decorations, clothing, etc., it is because I am fascinated by how humans use these things and their ability to convey meaning, status, and emotion. We get those visuals easily in these movies. It is harder to provide in written form, but I hope to have done it justice. It seemed to me that Ben would bring his bride home to a place that was rife with meaning and spectacular enough for the imperial family. He took the sterile trappings of the First Order that he shared with us in the very first paragraph of the very first chapter of this story and turned them into a place to raise his family. Well done, Ben!
> 
> Star Destroyers have a ton of space. I put them in a place on the ship that was near to the bridge, but not usually part of the action. That seemed to make sense for their saftey. What did you think of what Ben did with the former Supreme Leader's quarters? Can you see their family there?
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER...we get the smut that takes up in Ben's point of view where this chapter left off with Rey.
> 
> Comments, kudos, questions and constructive criticism are all welcome here!


	37. And I Knew Our Joy Would Fill the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE WARNING. If you are under 18 or not into love scenes, even when between two consenting, married adults who are building a legacy, move along! Skip this entire chapter. 
> 
> Ben and Rey spend their first night together in the beautiful home he designed for her and like any newlyweds with their first home, they christen their first room.

Ben

 

Rey had been buttoned up and perfect all day, looking for all the galaxy like the Empress she was born to be. Now that they were alone, _Ben was on a mission to mess her up_.  

Taking her mouth with his, he plunged his hands into her hair, the elastic holding her ponytail giving way to his questing fingers. Her soft hair tumbled in waves around her shoulders as he kissed away the remnants of her lip stain. _Gods, she was beautiful._

Rey tried to help him unbutton the coat that she still wore, its length tangled around their legs, but Ben brushed her fingers aside. His arousal sharp, he enjoyed the anticipation of the moment they would be skin to skin as he undid each button with slow precision, exposing the laced bustier to his hungry gaze.

He pulled her to a sitting position for just a moment, drawing the coat down her strong shoulders, untangling her legs and leaving her in the bustier, slim trousers, and supple leather boots. Capturing her gaze, he pushed her to her back once again, holding her wrists above her head and teasing her mouth with his. When she tried to lean up to kiss him more deeply, he drew back, his dark side coming out to play.

“Mmm, _Sunlight,_ ” he growled in her ear, catching the shivers that coursed through her as his hot breath met the delicate flesh of her lobes. “That tiny silver bow nestled between your beautiful breasts has been teasing me all day. Every time I looked down, there it was just out of my reach. It was like the ribbon on a gift that I have always wanted but had always been denied.”

Rey closed her eyes, shuddering in pleasure at his husky words. She was needy tonight, her passion simmering close to the surface. He could feel her arousal through their bond, a fact that was confirmed when he placed his large palm over her mound, her heat scorching him and causing her to cry out as he pressed against her.

Ben nuzzled in between her breasts, pushed up by the spines of the bustier, lush and inviting. “Are you going to deny me my present, Rey?” Ben smiled in nearly evil delight as he felt her arousal spike. The purple light of their bond was undulating the same way her hips pressed against his hand as she sought the friction she needed to shatter in his arms. Rey was breathing raggedly. _She was close_.

Not yet, Sunlight.

“Hmm…” Ben drew his lips against the sensitive juncture of her neck and collarbone, laving that place with his tongue and drying it with his breath. Rey shivered, moaning pleas for him to move faster. “ _Please, Ben_.”

“ _Not yet, darling_. You still haven’t allowed me to open my present.” Ben removed his hand from the delta of her pleasure, running one elegant finger on the inside of her thigh, using the silky glide of the fabric of her trousers to tease the sensitive skin encased there. Ben deftly unclasped the fasteners of her boots and smoothed them down her legs, the act as much a caress as any other he had given her.

Rey opened her eyes, her lids heavy, studying what he would do next. Ben leaned up to kiss her, first sipping on her lips and then reached out with just his tongue to touch hers and firmly nudge its tip with his own as if he had just done the same to her clit.

The effect it had on Rey was electric, wholly erotic. The purple light of their bond struck at them both like lightning. “Ben!” Rey whimpered. _“I need you…”_

Running his finger tip along the waistband of her trousers, just under the vertical bones of the bustier, he could feel the muscles of Rey’s abdomen tighten. He found the tiny fasteners along the side of her trousers and undid them slowly, one by one, just as he had done with the larger buttons of her coat. Dragging his finger back toward her mound, he could see the telltale signs of moisture soaking through her trousers at the apex of her body.

Ben could smell her arousal, the intoxicating scent of her body spurring him on. _Soon darling,_ he sent across their bond.

Carefully, Ben pushed the trousers done to her ankles, chuckling deeply as she took over to frantically kicked them off, leaving her in the tiniest pair of gray silk panties that were damp at the core. Ben stretched out on his side close to her length, the erection tenting his pants pressing against her hip. His fingers trailed with maddening slowness along the crisscross of ribbon that started at the base of the bustier and followed up to that small, tempting bow at the top.

It was a tiny and ridiculous bit of femininity, but it appealed to the dark lord inside, making him so hard he could feel himself leaking in his own trousers. Ben did not simply want to make love to his wife, he wanted to mark her, mate with her, _mingle with her_ in a way that was both dirty and tender.   

He allowed that last thought to float across the bond.

His sweet Empress looked at him with frustrated eyes, demanding his action. _Then mingle! Do something, damn it, Ben! Please!_

He chuckled, nuzzling her breasts again and placing two open-mouthed kisses on each lovely swell. “You’re so impatient, Sunlight, I’m getting there…” Rey huffed.

Ben placed his hand on her mound again, feeling her throbbing through her wet panties. _She wanted him badly_. That insistent throb called to everything in him that wanted to dominate her and worship her until she passed out.

Ben’s tongue ran up the path of ribbon until he finally reached the bow. Rey’s hands tangled in his hair, pressing his face to her bosom, silently begging him to untie it so that he could have access to her tingling breasts. With a growl, Ben grasped one streamer of ribbon with him teeth and tugged. The loops let go of their moorings and immediately, she was free to his gaze. Rey moaned as the bustier spread wide, revealing triangles of skin behind the ribbons and allowing one tantalizing dusky nipple to slip past the top of the fabric.

Ben reached it with his tongue, drawing the nipple into his mouth to suckle at it deeply. _“Ahh…”_ Rey choked out. His hand pressed on her panties harder, knowing that she was feeling the effects of his mouth on her breast deep in her womb. He also knew that it was driving her crazy that he had not sought to explore her further, easing the unrelenting ache he had caused deep within. He moved the fabric so that he could reach her other nipple, nuzzling it with his face and teasing it with his tongue, the cool air of their room causing fresh shivers to roll through her.

Finally, Ben’s index finger slipped under the scrap of fabric below, eliciting a hungry gasp, causing her to moan with abandon in the quiet space.

 _You are so sensitive, Rey. So responsive,_ he praised her.

Ben began a steady rhythm with his fingers, rubbing the sensitive skin around her clit and dipping in to apply tantalizing pressure, his fingertips coming away soaked with her body’s preparations. By the time he was done teasing her to near madness, he had done the same to himself.

Unable to deny her or himself much longer, Ben helped Rey push his loosened trousers over his arousal and down his legs. Raising a naughty eyebrow at her, he kicked his pants and underclothes from his legs much the same way she had done, causing a sexy laugh to trill from her panting mouth.  

Ben leaned over her lower body, hooking both index fingers in either side of her panties. He swept them off her body with uncaring swiftness. For all he knew or cared, they were now in two pieces. _Good riddance._ Rey moaned in husky agreement. 

Enjoying the way the loosened bustier framed her pretty body, he ran his tongue along the top before giving each nipple a long lick and then nibbling his way up her neck. Rey gasped, her hands clutching him reflexively before trailing down to grasp his erection.

As her small fingers tightened her grasp around his length, he could feel her reaching out to sense his preferences, adjusting her grip and rhythm. “Rey!” he called. _Maker bless the Force…_ Rey pumped his cock as if she had been doing it for years. He pressed into her hand, his head leaning down between their bodies so that he could watch his wife pleasure him with increasing, confident strokes. His tip leaked a silky white drop of his essence and he watched in excited fascination as she rubbed it into his tip with her lightly callused thumb.

Rey met his eyes with wicked intent, raising her thumb to her mouth. Ben sucked in a breath. The small digit, still damp from that droplet of his cum, disappeared into her mouth and she sucked on it with an audible _pop!_

And that, _right there_ , was the moment that Ben lost all control.

Groaning her name, Ben pushed her knees up and wide to fall on either side of her torso. Without pausing, he dipped down to give her slick, pink sex one long lick, causing a short but filthy curse to escape her pretty mouth.

He smiled wickedly. Sometimes his Sunlight danced in darkness.

Lowering the full weight of his pelvis over hers, he drove himself home at her center, both gasping at the exquisite goodness of that first powerful thrust. He could feel her inner muscles struggle slightly to accommodate him, slowing his pace, but Ben rumbled in pleasure as slickness rose between them easing his way.

He could sense the wet, gratuitous slap of their bodies causing an embarrassed and excited delight within her. He watched a delicious flush rise on her chest and travel up to her tanned cheeks, causing a fine sheen of sweat to glisten on her lithe frame. Her hazel eyes burned with passion, her pupils blown, and her mouth panting and keening her pleasure. He bent to kiss her and sweep the salty taste from her upper lip, savoring her body’s response to him.  

Ben quickly lost himself in the carnality of what they were doing, feeling it within their bond and in their bodies as the purple haze of their connection shuddered and danced around them. Rey pressed herself against him, her movements the perfect reverse of his own, her hips cushioning his. All the while Ben rocked against her faster and faster as Rey cried out in counterpoint to his thrusts.

Pressing strongly against her clit with each motion, he could feel her pleasure rising as she sought release. He let his words wrap around her through their bond. _Watch us, baby…listen to us. It’s so good. We’re so good together._ Following his command, Rey broke contact with his gaze to look down as Ben picked up speed. He knew that he was as close to his release as she was to her own and it drove him wild that she could be both sweet and naughty when they were making love. _She was perfect_.

Rey looked down at where they were connected, watching as he disappeared inside her again and again. “Ben” she gasped, “more…more…” He could feel her muscles tighten around his shaft as her body finally dove into the maelstrom of hot pleasure. Ben cried out, pumping faster, following her into oblivion before collapsing on her small, beloved body in a messy tangle of limbs and sweat.

The Force shuddered around them, crashing like thunder, rushing like lightning. It fluttered and flashed in frantic tones of purple and blinding white, grinding and sparking like static.

Still fighting for breath, their bodies still intimately joined, Ben and Rey froze in wonder. Each knew that something special had just taken place within their bond.

 _Was that…?_ one of them asked with hopeful eyes and full heart.

The other smiled, placing a gentle kiss on slackened lips, very much convinced that, indeed, _it was._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...hmm...uh-huh...ahem...what do we think happened here?!?!
> 
> Comments, kudos, constructive criticism, PLEASE! I wilt, I die without it.
> 
> Thank you, all of you, who routinely comment and tell me what you love about this story. I so appreciate you all! Welcome to those of you who are newer to the story! Let me know you're here! XOXO


	38. I Will Be Your Father Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sets a general straight. Oh, and she drops a little surprise on the Emperor.

Rey

Rey sat next to Ben at a conference table in the diplomatic spaces of the Imperial Residence listening to the generals drone on about the military operations currently underway across the galaxy. It was not that Rey did not think the information important or worthwhile. It was key to their success that they monitor and guide the new military of the Commonwealth, but it was the manner with which the data was delivered and the man who delivered it.

Edrison Peavey was the former commander of _Finalizer_ who had recently been promoted to the rank of general after the forced retirement of most of the General’s Counsel. Peavey had never been a fan of Armitage Hux from what Rey had learned, but he _had_ been a part of the former Empire and a founding member of the First Order. He was eager to see the new galactic government shaped in the mold of those that had been.

General Peavey had been candid on his first day at the table that Ben and the “former Resistance scum” could rhapsodize all they wanted about the “free peoples of the galaxy”, but at the end of the day his experience had shown that free peoples had no idea how to govern themselves. They needed structure, discipline, and hard work to keep them in line. The next thing they knew, the Stormtroopers would be demanding to _marry one another and start families_.    

Unsurprisingly, Peavey had also taken exception to the presence of Rey herself. He seemed to think that rather than being an Empress in her own right, capable of strategic planning and providing guidance, her lowly origins qualified her to be no better than the person who ordered lunch when the group was ready to take a break. He had looked rather pointedly at her the first morning after a few hours of sorting through troop assignments and suggested that “she order refreshments.” Her face had colored with heat and anger as the entire room had looked on. Rey had raised an eyebrow before floating a carafe of water across the table to set in front of him.

Ben had been half-seconds from Force choking the man, but Rey had stopped him. _You cannot force the man to respect me, Ben_ , she had told him across their bond. _That will need to come with time, or I will need to confront him myself_. _It is all a man like Peavey understands._

Ben had reluctantly agreed, but every morning when he woke up he would smile into her eyes and ask, “Do I get to kill him _today,_ Sunlight?” It had become their own personal joke. Ben wanted to protect her, but she needed to demonstrate that she could protect herself. At the same time, neither she nor Ben could indiscriminately torture members of their staff if they wanted their rule to be seen as legitimate.

After that, it had become Peavey’s habit over the past six weeks to review daily reports while stopping every other sentence or so to explain to her the definition of anything he thought she might not understand. That turned out to be most of what he shared. “ _Subjugator, Your Imperial Highness,”_ Peavey condescended, “is a…”

Drawing in a breath, she prepared to cut Peavey off at the metaphorical knees. Six weeks, Rey supposed, was enough time to hold one’s temper. She felt tired, inexplicably emotional, and she had not one more ounce of goodwill left to grant this uniformed troll of bygone days. Either her inner Leia came out to play, or this man would be condescending to the end of her saberstaff before this day cycle was out. Darkness swirled within her, delighted at the thought. She ignored the powerful impulse to call the weapon at her waist to its home in her hand.

Rey’s voice was quiet but firm. Her icy tone invited no interruptions from Peavey or anyone else. “It is a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer and sister ship to _Finalizer_. It is 2915.81 meters long, made by Kuat-Entralla Engineering and has been in service for eight standard years. It has eight Gemon-8 ion engines, three Destroyer ion engines, a III-a1a hypermatter-annhilation reactor, and over 1500 turbolasers and ion cannons,” Rey informed him with narrowed eyes.

She could hear Ben egging her on through their bond. _Haha! Finally! Give it to him, Sunlight. I have been waiting weeks for you to give him a trim. No mercy!_ Though he looked stern on the outside, inside Ben was chortling in fiendish delight.

Rey flashed Ben an evil smirk before returning her stare to Peavey. “I am well aware of _what it is_ , its _specifications_ , and its _exact coordinates_ at this very moment, Peavey. In fact, the design is so like the wrecked destroyers of the former Empire that I can likely tell you from the experience of scavenging them for _fifteen years_ the exact dimensions and specifications of each individual bulkhead and console! I can tell you where a human being can secret herself to surprise _an enemy_ and where she cannot.”

Rey stood slowly, bracing her hands on the edge of the table, staring down to the man at the other end, Peavey’s face finally registering that he was in real jeopardy from the young Empress and no one at the table was likely to lift a finger to help him out of the mess he had created.

“Based on my experience as a mechanic and competent pilot of various ships, I could likely take those ion engines apart and put them back together blindfolded _and by myself_. Finally, _General Peavey,_ just in case you were ever again considering underestimating me, I assure you that I could sit at the con, fly the ship to an uncharted star system without assistance, and jettison you to the first barren planet on scanners where _no one would miss you_. All this I would accomplish _without ever once calling upon the Force._ ”

Rey’s robes fluttered around her as she returned to her seated position. Her movements were graceful and efficient, her face again placid and lovely. _“_ This is not the Empire, General. Nor is it the First Order. _Have I made myself clear?”_

Peavey looked like he had swallowed a blaster bolt. He nodded, his eyes wide, his face flushed. “Uh…yes, ma’am… _my apologies_ , ma’am…” Smirks and snickers were hidden behind coughs as the room fell uncomfortably silent.

General Carys turned in his seat at Ben’s right to look at them, his eyebrow raised in humor and satisfaction. He, too, had been waiting for Rey to put Peavey in his place. Hinton had indicated to her on more than one occasion his intention to reprimand the newly minted general. As with Ben, Rey had stopped him. She would not have her authority created through the actions of others. She would claim it on her own.

Once word of today’s meeting spread through the ranks, she doubted that anyone would ever again attempt to weaken her position or treat her like a right idiot.

 _Darling, you are ruthless!_ Ben exclaimed, his inner voice tinged with admiration and arousal. Ben’s voice dropped into the lower registers, playing on her mind like a bow drawing across a string. _Are you sure you do not want to go full Dark Side? We have cookies…_

Rey had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud, though her musical laughter was audible to Ben through their bond. Ever since Aunt Malla had arrived, she had been plying Rey with delicious pastries called cookies. Rey was hooked and Ben had teased her mercilessly. The last time they had been in the large kitchen, Ben had laughingly asked Malla if she would hide a special stash of them just for him while Rey had chased him around the large preparation table with a wet dishcloth.

It had been a good thing that she and Ben had made a habit of training every morning before attending to their duties, otherwise Rey may not have been able to fit into the impressive wardrobe that had been awaiting her in the master closet. As it was, the med droid had confirmed this morning what she had been suspecting for a couple of weeks. She was not likely to fit into some of those clothes for some months anyway.

 _Cookies? Hmm. That is awfully tempting, Emperor Solo._ The meeting continued around them, the attendees moving on to the next discussion item, unaware that their leaders were anything but fully engaged in the topic.

 _I know your weaknesses, my love,_ Ben purred.

 _Weaknesses? Hmm. Be precise, Your Imperial Highness. It would be_ much _more accurate to call them cravings.”_

Ben appeared to be paying attention to the meeting once again, even if he was faking it. It was a valuable skill that she had learned to emulate. He even nodded his head as a schematic appeared on the holotable.

 _Cravings?_ He responded with puzzlement. _Why is that, Sunlight?_

_Well, my love, I am told that in the first few months, especially, the babies will dictate what I want to eat and when. Right now, they want cookies._

Ben stiffened, the color leeching from his face as he ignored the meeting, turning his entire body to study her closely.

 _Ba…babies?! As in more than one?!_ Rey paused, taking a long sip of cool water from a glass sitting nearby, keeping him in suspense. As the shock of her words wore off and he waited for her to confirm what she had just said, Ben looked like he was going to explode into excited motion.

_Yes, Ben. More than one. Two, actually._

Rey did not need to wait for Ben's reaction.

Interrupting a particularly informative discussion of the alterations being made to _Hosnian G.C._ in preparation for the first government representatives to take up residence, Ben leapt to his feet, snatching her in his arms and striding to their private entrance.

The guards jumped to startled attention as Ben strode past. The meeting attendees fell speechless as they watched the Emperor drag the Empress out of the meeting without another word after having appeared to be engrossed in the agenda.

Rey burst out laughing, calling over Ben’s shoulder before the portal could slide closed, “Meeting adjourned!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...HAHA...Rey is pregnant, out of patience, and not about to take Peavey's crap!
> 
> I am DYING for your thoughts on this chapter! A bit of badass Rey and fluffly fun. Comments, please, please!
> 
> Thanks to Wookieepedia for the info on the Star Destroyers as well as stuff that Aunt Malla might bake. Cookies! (Really, wookiee-ookies or something like that, but close enough.) I have three kids. My cravings: 1) The biggest Turkey sandwich ever known to planet Earth. 2) Watermelon. Entire watermelons. Not.Enough.Watermelon. 3) Giant spoonfuls of Redi Whip. If you have kids, what did you crave? 
> 
> IN THE COMING CHAPTERS...we get an update on what Han, Leia and the rest of the gang have been up to. We also find out that Poe is up to no good...


	39. Poe and His B.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is a disgusting drunk, but still a diabolical planner for all that.

Poe

Hiccupping uncontrollably for the last ten minutes, Poe could feel the alcohol he had spent the last several hours guzzling as it sloshed around his belly and pickled what was left of his liver. He felt vaguely nauseated, but it was a feeling that he had gotten used to over the last several weeks since leaving Naboo.

Beyond the constant need to vomit, he took further stock of himself. He was drunk again. His head hurt. He needed a shower. Poe knew it was bad if he was this drunk and still able to smell himself, but so far none of the other patrons had complained about him. That would come later. Unfortunately, his host, Guavian Death Gang leader, Bala-Tik, didn’t seem inclined to let him enjoy the finer points of his hangover or head back to his room over his cantina and fall asleep in a pool of his own drool anytime soon.

Poe had fled to Geonosis when Leia had thrown him off her planet. He had nowhere to go and he fully expected to be put on a hit list by the former Kylo Ren for daring to insult his wife. He wished he could feel any remorse for the things that he had said to the new Empress of the galaxy, but Poe wasn’t sorry. Rey was a traitor to the cause. Poe had wanted to date her to raise his profile in the galaxy as the boyfriend of the famous Last Jedi. Make them a power couple that everyone could rally behind. Instead, the little idiot had sold herself to a dark man whose persuasive powers he had obviously underestimated.

Ben Solo was clearly much more dangerous to peace and prosperity using his actual identity than he had ever been using the one that came with the famous mask.    

The Guavian Death Gang had taken him in as a pilot, understanding that Poe’s flying skills and contacts might be valuable in making additional money off the dregs of the galaxy. Poe had no loyalty to them, nor they to him, but he knew that they could shield him in the tunnels and hidey holes of this godsforsaken planet.

He wasn’t staying long, he told himself, he just needed to figure out a way to recall the Resistance and get funding to fight the latest iteration of oppressive government.

In his strange accent, which reminded Poe ever so slightly of Rey, Bala-Tik pulled his attention back to a long-standing conversation and demanded, ‘You _saw_ Han Solo? In the flesh? Every account I have heard of says that the bastard was stabbed by Kylo Ren and then tossed in a ventilation shaft before the Resistance blew the seven hells out of some contraption called Starkiller base.”

“I swear, it’s true. I left him on Naboo not seven weeks ago.”

“And Kylo Ren…is a _Solo_?” Bala-Tik used a small stick to pick at his teeth, the nervous habit of a dangerous man.

Poe was growing tired of explaining himself. He wanted to continue to get lost in his Corellian brandy and forget where he was. He couldn’t go back to Yavin IV. Everyone he knew there, not that there were many after so many years away, expected him to be the conquering hero. He was their famous Resistance pilot.

Maybe he could contact Kaydel Connix to help him plan how to take this new empire down from the inside. Leia had always trusted her and treated her like a daughter. Kaydel had always had a crush on him, even though she thought he didn’t know. Plus, she had helped him with his mutiny on _Raddus_. He could work with that.

Geonosis would have to do for now, though, unpalatable as that was. He needed to stay off the radar of the gods damned “Intragalactic Commonwealth.” Whatever the hells that was.

A broadcast had just come up on the holovid screen above the bar where Poe sat slumped. “Look for yourself,” he told a pacing and cagey Bala-Tik.

The reception of holovid waves on Geonosis was beyond shitty given the distance to the communication source and the lack of updated technology to boost the signals on this all-but-deserted hole in the galaxy. Poe had come here to hide only to realize that his hiding place was inhabited with deadly literal and figurative insects like the Guavian Death Gang. Provided he had useful information, they had been happy to pump him full of top shelf alcohol and give him the occasional mission to cripple and board passing freighters.

The speech that the former fucking _Ben Solo_ had given to the former First Order had really chapped his ass. It was being played again now and Bala-Tik was glued to it, growling when he saw Han Solo on the stage behind Leia, Ben, and Rey. Even Finn, that traitor, had been there.

 _He_ should have been the one speaking to the galaxy about peace. _He_ should have been the one standing next to Leia and the Last Jedi.

Poe shook his head, causing him to sway precariously on the barstool. How was it that you could mame and kill people for years on behalf of Snoke and the First Order only to be forgiven by the most beautiful, powerful girl in the galaxy before taking over to rule it together? Not to mention to regain the love and forgiveness of Poe’s beloved mentor after spending years trying to destroy her? _His_ mother figure. Ben Solo had given her up long ago. Shit like that just shouldn’t be allowed to happen. Ben Solo wasn’t worthy. The Force must be one fickle bitch.

Poe drew in a deep breath and his body gave up one more powerful hiccup that shook through his chest. He finally belched, his eyes still on the holovid.

Both Poe and Bala-Tik watched as Han and Leia were interviewed “live” from some new monstrosity called _Hosnian G.C._ as follow-up to “Emperor” Ben Solo’s speech from weeks ago. The droning voice of a reporter droid had been programmed to ask them to discuss their progress with forming the new government and policing trade routes that would assist the Mid and Outer Rim planets.

_Propaganda bullshit._

Han Solo looked at the holocam, his usual charming smirk in place. Like father, like son. “The Mid and Outer Rim planets have been cheated for years of good government and the sound economies that are driven by good government. The Intragalactic Commonwealth aims to provide opportunities and security to every planet in every system that joins the Commonwealth. We want to give them an equal place at the table, as past governing bodies have not. They should have authority over the resources of their planets and star systems.”

The vid went on, but Bala-Tik exploded from behind him, the conversations around them coming to a screeching halt. “ _That bastard_!” Bala-Tik shouted. “He owes me 50,000 credits plus interest. I would bet my balls that he faked his death to avoid payment to me and every other gang in the galaxy. Now he thinks he’s _some kind of_ _fucking_ _goodwill ambassador_ and that he’s going to cut us out of our take in the shipping lanes? _Over my dead body_.”

“He’s doing it to kiss up to his son,” Poe slurred, belching again. “No other reason. Han, Leia and the hallowed Luke Skywalker screwed up with him bigtime when he was growing up and it helped push him into becoming Kylo Ren.” In the back of his mind, the old Poe felt a sharp sting at betraying Leia’s trust by sharing that information, but he ruthlessly pushed that thought down, holding it under the roiling sea of his emotions to drown in alcohol.

Poe could see that he had Bala-Tik’s full attention. “You, know, I’m generally considered to be pretty good at planning guerilla attacks. I know a way that you could get all the credits you want from Han Solo and help me take down that demon child he calls a son.”

“I’m listening, Dameron,” Bala-Tik eyed him warily. “What’s your plan?”

“Take the one thing that Ben Solo cares about. The thing that would bring both father _and_ son to us.”

“What’s that?” Bala-Tik leaned in, his nostrils flaring at the rank smells wafting off Poe.

“Rey Solo.” Poe winced at the sound of that last name associated with the one person who was supposed to have given hope back to the galaxy. She would pay for that.

Bala-Tik gave a disbelieving laugh as if he’d just been told the most outlandish joke in the universe. He shook his head. “And how do you expect to do that, _you wanker_? I’d just as likely have Ewoks fly out of my arse.”

“Well, you’d have to know someone on the inside who could get close enough…” Poe drew out the last of the sentence, knowing how to play to an audience.

“And then?”

“You’d need the kind of Force-suppressing crystals mined…”

Bala-Tik finally caught on, his voice dropping down to an understanding whisper as he caught on to the pilot’s plan.

_“On Geonosis.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe needs an intervention...like me slapping him silly for five solid minutes at least! 
> 
> What do we think of this wrinkle in the plot? What will happen to our beautiful Imperial Family? Comments, kudos and constructive criticism on this turn of events with Poe, please! I am, as always, grateful for your support of this fic and your thoughts. 
> 
> Credit to Wookieepedia for the information on Geonosis. It seemed like a logical wasteland in which to hide Poe. Underground living, no vegetation. Basically a hole in the galaxy where creatures like the Guavian Death Gang would hide and operate illegal smuggling and theft operations.


	40. Look at Your Big Bad Daddy, And Your Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks later, Ben awaits Rey's return from a long day at work. We get inside Emperor Solo's head as he shares with us the goings on since Rey had surprised him with the news of their babies. Ben and Rey also share their big news with their extended family.
> 
> Lots of fluffy goodness here, but also some foreshadowing about the dangers they are always facing as rulers of the galaxy and Ben's fears for Rey and their babies.

Ben

Ben stood in the hangar of _Finalizer_ surrounded by a contingent of the Imperial Guards while he and his Uncle Chewie waited for his mother, father, and Rey to shuttle across from _Hosnian G.C._ Atrus sat upright at his feet, panting and whining with canine impatience as he waited for a glimpse of Alba who had been at Rey’s side everywhere she went since their return from Naboo.

Somewhere behind Ben, he could hear Finn barking out orders to the Stormtroopers who had been hand-picked by him for a special operations team trained in stealth and hand-to-hand combat tactics in a variety of planetary conditions. Until a full-scale training facility could be built on _Hosnian G.C._ , Finn had taken over the rear of the main hangar to build mock streets where troops could simulate conditions in close fighting. They were learning how to ambush and how to avoid ambush as well as plant explosives, blend into crowds, and speak additional languages.

Weeks ago, when they had been planning the future of the former First Order military, he had rightly pointed out to Ben that in the past, the troops were all regarded as disposable. As long as there had been an unlimited volume, they had rarely to do more than fan out from multiple transports and shoot their blasters on command. Now that the armies were volunteer, they were going to have troops of all sizes, shapes, and capabilities who were not raised in a single way to be decent, but not elite troops. The Commonwealth was going to need units that could go drop in without notice and extract people as necessary or execute missions that required speed and specialized skillsets. Finn was absolutely right.    

 _Easy, Atrus,_ Ben soothed his hound as Atrus whined once again. He reached out a hand to pat his head. _They are to land within the next two minutes._

Atrus leaned into his touch, giving out a doggy sigh. _Yes, master. Alba informs me that I am ‘inexplicably overprotective’ considering she shares the same powers and capabilities of defensive response as I. I have yet to provide a satisfactory response to that statement._

Ben chuckled to himself. _I understand, my friend. The Empress often has similar concerns. I know that she can protect herself, especially with the training we do each day, but I cannot seem to stop myself from wanting to put myself between her and any potential danger._

Atrus huffed in sympathy. _Exactly, master. I have concluded that this is the burden of males of many species. Yesterday I gave Alba my crisped hog belly as a peace offering, but I am still uncertain if she has regained equilibrium on this topic._

Atrus was truly man’s best friend. He knew without a doubt that the Force had chosen the dogs especially for he and Rey. Their behaviors mirrored their humans in so many ways. He could not have imagined how enriching it would be to have an animal companion, especially one with whom he could literally speak. In the evenings or early mornings, Ben and Rey would sit in the family area of their private quarters and spend time with the dogs while they read reports or watched the holovid. The hounds insisted on resting on their legs like hairy blankets. Atrus and Alba helped keep their lives normal and…cozy.

Ben offered his friend a suggestion. _Perhaps let her win next time you are sparring?_

 _Ah. An excellent suggestion, master. That will make her happy._ Atrus began to thump his stubbed tail on the durasteel beneath him as the shuttle came into view and landed gracefully in the nearby bay. The ramp extended downward, making a distinct _clank!_ Alba came bounding out, her senses engaged for any possible dangers before going nose to nose with Atrus, who nuzzled her in greeting. Next came his smiling parents, his beautiful Rey, and some former members of the Resistance who had joined their staff.

Ben quickly closed the distance between himself and Rey.  Smiling at her, he framed her face with his hands and planted a kiss on her smiling mouth and her forehead before wrapping an arm around her shoulders to lead her away from the shuttle ramp. The protocol staff and C3PO, who had been transferred from the Resistance base along with R2 and BB-8, had admonished them more than once that public displays of affection were _just not done_ and only encouraged the alarming tendency for Commonwealth troops and other staff to try and sneak holoimages when they were moving about the ship.

Galactic media sources were begging those living and working on either _Finalizer_ or _Hosnian G.C._ for clear images or videos of them together and paying top credits for whatever was captured. Ben understood that it was a security risk, but they were going to try and do it regardless of whether Ben kissed his wife. Those who had been caught had been punished, but he saw the trend continuing as long as they ruled. He, Chewie, his father, and Finn had done a deep analysis of the security measures in place. They had been as thorough as possible, making changes to strengthen the circle of security around them. Rey had also pointed out that she could protect herself and would have Alba with her as much as possible. He had to have faith in the security precautions that they had taken.

In the meantime, he planned to kiss his wife whenever the mood struck him. This was _their_ galaxy. _Their home_. The Force had given him an extraordinary woman to love and he planned to love her in every moment. He knew she felt the same.

She looked spectacular today as she did every day. Today’s selection was a dove gray gossamer tunic that had a diagonal line of feminine ruffles that ran from one shoulder to an asymmetrical hem across her body. The garment skimmed her slender frame, the perfect foil for her small, fit body, easily allowing her saberstaff to hang at the opposite hip. Her hair was swept to one side and held in place with an enameled clip. Her eyes were made up in careful muted gray tones and her lip color was a deep berry that begged him to kiss it.

Against Rey’s tanned skin, the whole affect was both regal _and sexy_.  

In addition to Ben’s fan club, which she still followed and giggled over, Rey had been somewhat chagrined to find that she had gained a fan club as well. As he had predicted, females of all species were inspired by her story and her status as a warrior of the Force. They wanted a closer look at their hounds and speculated about how they might have met and married.

Apparently, their supporters loved that Ben and Rey had been on opposite sides of a war and wrote elaborate romances about them as if they were fictional characters. _Steamy sex scenes included_. (That had intrigued him, and he had loved watching her blush as he insisted that she read them aloud.) Rey loved reading about them through the eyes of anonymous writers all over the galaxy. He had to admit, as far as the more intimate scenes were concerned, the stories had _certainly inspired him!_

Then, of course, there were the holoweb pages devoted to an Imperial baby watch and another dedicated to an Imperial fashion watch. People wondered if their children would have his hair or her eyes. Females were fascinated to see what the stylish young Empress would wear next so that they could emulate her. Designers on Coruscant and in Canto Bight were madly selling rip-off designs of anything that Muirah made almost as quickly as she could make it. They had even fashioned a small, jewel-encrusted purse to look like Rey’s saberstaff that could hang from a belt.

Bookmakers had taken bets on whether Rey’s weapon might be two-sided and the potential color of its blades. Rey had yet to ignite it in public. There were those in service to them who knew the answer, but they had signed non-disclosure agreements regarding anything seen or heard while in their presence.

 Still another entrepreneurial-minded merchant had created a perfume called “ _gREY_ ” which was supposed to “embody the strength and sweetness of the woman who had stolen Ben Solo’s heart.” That lunatic had claimed to sniff her as she passed by during an official appearance and swore that the potion replicated her unique scent completely. Ben had been sent a sample, asking for an endorsement. Ben had been indignant. It smelled nothing like her.

Her Imperial Highness’s official schedule also had millions of followers because it noted her favorite social justice causes and when she would attend ceremonies or important meetings related to each. As a result, these events were often broadcast across the galaxy bringing needed attention to those issues. Ben had similar treatment, but because Rey had so recently been _one of them_ , the galaxy was obsessed with anything she did.

Yes, everyone loved her. Everyone wanted to be her. Beyond that, and far more disturbing to Ben, _everyone wanted to buy and sell her_. In a few months, Rey had become a public property, an icon, and an economic juggernaut. He knew that the attention spoke of the general acceptance of them as rulers of the galaxy, but it also scared the hells out of him.

_What if he had not covered all bases to protect her and their children in this circus?_

All of that was what was considered before he added into the mix their upcoming coronation scheduled to take place aboard Hosnian G.C. just after the intragalactic elections next month. Thousands would be there. Security would be tight, but there were so many variables to consider. _Finally, and perhaps most concerning of all, with all the resources of the galaxy and the former Resistance at his command, there had still been no trace of Poe Dameron._ Every instinct told him that the man would not be marginalized for long.

Ben sighed, pushing aside those worries for the moment to focus on Rey.     

 _How was your day, Sunlight?_ he inquired through their bond. _I missed you._

 _I missed you, too, Ben,_ Rey responded, leaning into his side and reaching up to take the hand at her should and squeeze it. _Before you ask, the staff on Hosnian fed me well and I have been feeling just fine. The babies are fine. And you?_

Ben’s eyes glimmered with humor. She knew him so well. Either that, or he had been driving her insane while worrying that she and their babies were well taken care of in every moment. He guessed it was likely both circumstances.

Their family did not know about the babies yet. They had decided to keep that to themselves for the last month, wanting to make sure that her health and that of the babies was as expected. Everything appeared to be progressing well according to the med droids and the physician they had smuggled in. They could wait a few more weeks until Rey was over her first trimester, but they had decided to share the news with their family that night.

Ben was excited to see their reaction. His was certain that his mother would be beside herself. He had been so excited that once he had hauled Rey out of the morning briefing last month, he had dragged her up to their bedroom, bared her midriff to his gaze, and run both hands over her belly. Rey had cried happy tears as he had spoken sweet nothings to her and their babies in her womb. Reaching out through the Force, he could feel their energies, like little sparkling stars drifting in a nebula, growing and changing each day. Neither of them could discern more about their growing babies yet, and they had tried, but the connection and knowledge of their twin Force powers was thrilling.

As for the rest of the galaxy, they had no plans to share the news with their subjects until Rey’s condition became obvious. As she approached her due date, her official responsibilities would end until well after the children were born. At that time, they had agreed, they would re-assess their schedules to make sure that they were spending adequate time with their children as a family and as a couple. They would not leave their children for others to raise or abandon them in favor of royal duties. Their children would always feel wanted and central to their lives.

Hours later, Ben found himself where he often did in the later evening, sitting at the massive banquette in the large lower kitchen of the Imperial Residence, his arm around Rey, their family surrounding them. Aunt Malla had been given all possible praise for the amazing meal and was now sitting on Uncle Chewie’s knee, cutting into some sort of citrus cookie bar and passing plates down the row. It was exactly the kind of night he had dreamed of before Rey had contacted him for the first time after Crait. Another dream come true thanks to the woman he loved.

As the desserts got to him, the last to be served, he looked around and then winked at Rey who was smiling widely. She knew that it was time. Squeezing her hand under the table, he called over to his aunt. “Aunt Malla, you need to cut two more slices.”

Both Chewie and Malla looked at Ben as if he had forgotten how to count. Aunt Malla moaned at him. “It is just like when you were small, my ornery prince,” she chided. “You were always looking to trick me out of more dessert!” Han, Leia, Finn and Rose all giggled at the image of the Emperor of the galaxy begging for more sweets at his own table. Finn was doubly delighted because he had been steadily learning Shyriwook and had clearly understood their entire exchange.

“Well that’s because you are the best cook in the galaxy,” he said with all possible Solo charm, “but it’s not for me, Aunt Malla.” Ben smirked at Rey who hugged his arm and waited.

Suddenly, his mother grabbed his father’s forearm, her eyes dancing. No one ever could get much of anything past her. It was a miracle that she had not guessed Rey was pregnant over the last month.

Aunt Malla glanced around the table, also realizing that something was up. She played along. “Then who is it for, Ben Solo?” she groaned. Uncle Chewie hugged her around the waist and told Ben to get on with it.

“Well, I don’t know for certain, but I am sure that the twins Rey is carrying would want cookies of their own.”

The entire table erupted with squeals and cheers of excitement. Leia practically crawled over the table to get to their place in the corner, grabbing their faces and hugging and kissing them with frantic joy.

“I’m so excited! I get to be a grandma. Finally! Han! What do you think, Grandpa!” Leia said, nudging him, relishing the opportunity to call him ‘grandpa’ for real.

Han clapped his hands together, happy for his son and daughter-in-law. “I think it’s the greatest news, Nana! Particularly since you promised me that I could be the Empire when we play Empire versus Rebellion.”

Ben cracked up, remembering that he and Uncle Chewie had always been the Empire when he was a child. His father had always complained bitterly. Those times when his father and Chewie had been home were among his best memories. He loved the idea that his father would be there to carry on the tradition with his kids. Suddenly, Han reached a hand across to him, squeezing his arm as if to say that he remembered and was happy that he would be there as well. The emotion was overwhelming.

Finn and Rose had run to the pantry to bring back glasses and a bottle of sparkling wine. Finn quickly popped the cork and filled their glasses while a grinning Rose handed them out. Rey had been avoiding alcohol since she had learned of her pregnancy but grasped her glass to enjoy a tiny sip of celebration.

Holding his glass aloft in one hand, his father reached out to lace his fingers with his mother’s, speaking with tears in his eyes and a catch in his voice. “Maker, we thank you for the blessing of our family around this table and the little ones on the way. We ask you to protect your servant of the Force, Rey, the babies she carries, and her loving husband, Ben. May they, _and all of us_ , know nothing but joy together always. _To family!_ ”

“Here, here!”came the responses from those around the table before everyone took a drink.

Ben had rarely heard his father more emotional or more eloquent. He looked his father in the eye, his own intense feelings spilling down his cheeks. “Thank you, Papa,” Ben whispered hoarsely. “Thank you all.”

"Yes," Rey echoed, smiling through her tears,"thank you all. We love you."

Ben turned his head and kissed his wife, one hand coming to rest over her abdomen, claiming the joy of connecting with their well-loved and eagerly anticipated baby Solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The citizens of the Intragalactic Commonwealth think Ben & Rey are the best thing since sliced bread or whatever carb-y goodness they eat with cheese, lunchmeat, or butter in this galaxy! Rey especially. LEIA GETS TO BE A NANA!!!! What do you think the genders of the twins will be? Names? Finally, I love that: 1) Rey is reading Reylo fanfics. 2) Finn is a Special Ops badass who is transforming the forces. 3) Atrus and Alba reflect the same kinds of couple problems Rey and Ben have. 4) Ben is waiting for her to get home from work in this chapter. He's undoubtedly been doing quite a bit of work himself, but he wants to meet her as soon as she gets off the shuttle. 
> 
> Please, please leave me some comments! The kudos and thoughtful comments you have left have been overwhelming. Please keep them coming! They are inspiring and getting the messages that I have them waiting absolutely makes my day and keeps me going! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!
> 
> Preview of coming chapters...in the words of Frozen's Anna, "It's coronation day!"


	41. Worries, Comfort, & Force Ghosts who Miss Caf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Han and Leia's points of view. As the coronation draws closer, there is an unusual disturbance in the Force. Leia is worried. Han comforts her, but suggests that they not make the same old mistakes.

Han

 

Han walked up behind his wife in their dressing room in the Imperial Residence on _Finalizer_ and placed a small kiss on her neck. He and Chewie were ready to leave to assess security in the shipping lanes. There had been a sudden and sharp increase in reports of freighters getting ambushed by the Guavian Death Gang and they needed to come up with a plan to protect trade in that area. It was difficult to plan for security without seeing the needs first hand.

Leia turned to hug him, sighing against his shoulder and squeezing him tighter than usual.

“Everything ok, Sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yes. I am just not thrilled about you and Chewie leaving today.” Leia said. “I have gotten used to you being there next to me at night. Besides, something feels _off_ in the Force.”

Han knew what it had cost Leia to admit that she was afraid. “Have you spoken to Ben or Rey about it?” Han drew small, comforting circles on her lower back, but his brow knitted in concern. Han may have once considered the Force to be nothing but mumbo jumbo, but between his wife, his son, his daughter-in-law, and his return from the dead, he had learned to respect its presence in their lives.  

“No. Ben has been so concerned about Rey and the arrangements for the coronation that I haven’t wanted to worry him. Rey has enough to worry about with her pregnancy. I know you have all taken every precaution for safety for them, but I cannot put my finger on what is happening. All I can think is that it has something to do with you leaving.”

“ _Leia_ ,” he breathed tenderly into her hair, squeezing her tighter. “This will be the first time we have been apart since your father and his cronies used the Force to bring me back.” Han rubbed his jaw on the braid crowning her small head, inhaling her scent. She always smelled so good. So familiar. “Are you afraid that I won’t come back like the last time I left?”

Leia buried her face in his chest. “No,” she lied. “ _Yes._ ”

Han knew that he had always been a safe place for her. The circle of his arms, she had often told him, was the only place she could be vulnerable without worrying what anyone else thought of her. Service to the galaxy had been a heavy burden she had carried all her life. With him, Leia was allowed to be herself.

It occurred to Han again for about the millionth time how grateful he was for the second chance to be there for her. His wife was scared and needed his comfort. She had spent enough time without it.

“We need to speak with Ben and Rey _immediately_.” Leia went stiff in his arms. He knew she was about to lean back and list ten more legitimate reasons not to alarm _their kids_ , for that is how they saw both Ben _and_ Rey, Emperor and Empress of the galaxy or not.

 _Han was going to gently, but firmly disagree with her._ The fact was, their son had invited them back into his life to be a family. He trusted them to help him build something new. He had trusted them to help keep all of them safe and to make different – _better_ \- decisions than they had in the past when they had failed to include him in his own future.

He checked her when she tried to move away from him. “ _Listen to me, Leia.”_ Leia sighed and nodded. “When Ben was young and scared and did not know how to control his powers, we took the decisions from him because that’s what parents ordinarily do to protect their children. The problem was that _we were never an ordinary family_. We didn’t want to admit to our son that we could not make it better for him. We never leveled with him about our own helplessness. We allowed other things to take priority. _Let’s not make that same kind of mistake again._ ”

Leia took a breath and looked into his eyes, her own shining with tears. “You’re right.”

Han was stunned. He had expected five solid minutes of argument at least. “I…I’m… _what?_ ” This might be a first.

Leia raised a brow but moved in to hug him again. “Don’t let it go to your head, _Han Solo_ , but _you’re right._ We need to go speak to the kids and try to figure this out. Can your trip wait a few more minutes?”

Han kissed that furrowed brow he loved so well and her sweet lips. “For you? Absolutely.”

 

Leia

 

Leia clutched Han’s hand as they moved toward the suite around the corner from their own. It was still early in the day cycle, so it wasn’t likely that Ben or Rey would be gone to attend to their steady diet of meetings, politics, and ceremonies.

At this time of the morning Leia was normally in a briefing with Kaydel Connix who had become her deputy after the dissolution of the Resistance, but she had cancelled it to see Han and Chewie off for their two-day security mission.

Leia knew that her son liked to cook for his wife in their own spacious kitchen before they began their day. Rey had been experiencing normal morning sickness, so Ben always made sure that he had dry biscuits and water waiting for her right when she woke up and then made her a healthy breakfast when she was feeling more settled. He refused to start meetings before he had fed her and they had the opportunity to train. Some envoys from the various systems had complained of the delayed start to their work days, but she knew her son had his priorities straight.

Leia was so proud of the way Ben treated his wife. It was more than obvious that he loved her and their unborn children unreservedly. It was also abundantly clear that Rey loved them right back. It did her mother’s heart good to know that her son and his wife were so happy.  

 _Maker, please let it continue._ She had felt disturbances in the Force before, but they had always seemed somewhat predictable. This was a different kind of disturbance, like a constant and low-level scream, and it scared her.

Han and Leia ran their free hands over the portal entry system so that it would announce them. The portal slid back a moment later, given permission by either Ben or Rey. The hounds met them at the door, wagging their docked tails at their second-favorite humans. Leia and Han patted their heads before Han tossed the red ball that Atrus had brought them, both smiling when the hounds scrambled to chase it across the family living space. The hounds had a remarkable capacity for both play and prey.

Stringed instruments pumped serene music from the suite-wide speakers, welcoming them to a tranquil domestic scene. Ben and Rey were in the open kitchen, visible from the front door and living space. Rey sat on a high stool at the stone preparation island learning to knit while Ben was cooking something savory on the range. Rey looked tired, but still radiant.

“Good morning,” Leia and Han called out as they headed for the kitchen.

Rey smiled at them in greeting, still focused on honing her new skill. Ben turned to smile at his parents before turning his head back to expertly flick the skillet in his hands. “Good morning, Mom and Dad,” Ben called. “Are you hungry?”

At the very same time that Leia answered, “No, thank you”, Han answered “Absolutely!” making everyone laugh. Ben nodded his head, almost having expected them to answer that way. “We sensed that you were coming, so I took the liberty of making enough for everyone.” Ben turned off the cooking surface and turned to slide what he had made on to a waiting platter.   

Leia seated herself next to Rey at the island and picked up the long trail of knitting that Rey had completed. Her daughter-in-law had discovered through Ben that Leia used to knit when she was in the Senate as a means of relaxing. Rey had immediately asked for lessons, wanting to knit blankets for the babies. She was using the softest gray yarn that Ben had shipped in for her from Chandrila. Leia had knitted something similar for Ben before he was born. She loved the idea that the tradition was being passed on to her grandchildren. “It looks really great, Rey.”

“Thank you!” Rey smiled, delightedly. “It’s really fun. I can’t wait until the blankets are finished.”

“I can’t wait until _the babies_ are finished,” Leia teased, causing everyone to chuckle.

Han sat down and tucked into the breakfast of eggs and vegetables that Ben had made, helping himself to crusty rolls that had just come out of the oven. With his mouth full, and still shoveling in more, Han gushed, “I don’t know where you learned to cook, son, but this is _the best thing_ I have ever eaten.”

“Hey!” Leia chided, “you said that my nerf pie was the best thing you had ever eaten.”

“Sweetheart,” Han said, pausing to chew, “we had been married for about five standard minutes at the time. I had just spent years eating Chewie’s cooking on the Falcon. I assure you, it _was_ the best thing I had ever eaten up to that point.”

Leia shook her head, laughing helplessly. Sometimes she hated that she still found him so charming but accepted that it was her fate.

Rey laughed at him as well. “I warned Ben that I am going to be fat and it will have nothing to do with carrying twins. On Jakku I never could have dreamed of the kind of foods that Ben cooks, each one more delicious than the last. Who knew that Kylo Ren was a closet chef? _It’s ridiculous_. I think I am going to need to start levitating to get from place to place.”

Ben laughed but flushed with pride at her words. He had told Leia one evening that he loved to cook. It was satisfying and allowed him to relax. It also helped that he had any food in the galaxy at his disposal if he wanted it. There was so much to try. Plus, it was satisfying to know that his Sunlight would never go hungry again, he had told her. Rey needed her strength to grow their babies.

‘Thank you,” Ben said to them, a smile on his face as he slathered a warm roll with preserves. “Now, Mother, Father, what is it that you came to tell us?” Rey swallowed a forkful of the delicious eggy-goodness and placed her fork on her plate, waiting for either Han or Leia to speak.

As Han was busy inhaling his second helping, and as it was Leia’s strange feeling that was the reason for their early morning visit, she spoke. “I have nothing concrete to offer, but the Force has been very uneasy today. Do you feel it?” Ben and Rey both looked at each other and nodded.

“Yes, Mother,” Ben agreed. “We both felt it when we woke up this morning. Like you, it was nothing concrete.” Ben exchanged a glance with Rey. “With the coronation just a few days away, we were thinking of…”

Leia finished his thought, as she had often done when he was growing up. “Asking your grandfather?”

“Yes,” Rey agreed. “I think that we should call upon one of our beloved Force ghosts. They may have more information to share.”

As if on cue, Anakin Skywalker appeared across the island from the them.

“Good morning, family,” a young Anakin Skywalker said with a small smile, his blue-edged specter catching sight of the small feast that Ben had made, his eyes communicating a wistful longing. “I presume that you have invited me here at this time of your day cycle to torture me for past evil deeds by eating warm crusty rolls in my presence?”

Anakin watched as Han lifted an eyebrow at him, held the last, large bite of his preserve-laden roll aloft as if in confirmation, and then shoved it in his mouth. Leia knew that Han had never quite forgiven her father for having him frozen in carbon all those years ago. She supposed that even Anakin’s use of the Force to bring Han back from the dead after Starkiller base had not healed that old wound for her husband. Not that she could blame him.

Leia did her best not to laugh. Ben and Rey failed completely, looking at each other with delight as the scene with Han and Anakin unfolded. Gods, they were such a strange family sometimes. Most of the time. She adored them.

Her father groaned in ghostly envy. “ _Well played, Solo_ ,” Anakin conceded, before switching his focus to peer over the top of one of the heavy stone mugs that Ben was using. “ _Is that caf?”_ Leia heard her father curse under his breath and watched as he shook his handsome, blond head. “Have you _all_ fallen to the Dark Side?”

They all burst out laughing again and Leia watched in fascination as her dead father’s apparition sighed. She was not certain what happened when a person became one with the Force, but it was as if Force ghosts purposely gave the impression of all the small details of life, like respiration or smoothing their hair back. She appreciated that he went to the trouble. It was like receiving a little kernel of the life she should have had with her parents to see this young man sigh or to learn that her father loved fresh bread and a good mug of caf. It was so beautifully ordinary. Human. It made her heart ache a little for what could have been.

Anakin Skywalker looked at her pointedly, having read her thoughts. Leaning in, he told her another “secret” about the man who was once Darth Vader. “ _I was also a big fan of cookies_.”

Next to her, Ben threw up his hands and smirked at Rey as if to say, _“See? I told you so!”_ Rey grabbed one of Ben’s hands and laced their fingers together, kissing his knuckles, her eyes laughing back at him.

“I suppose the real reason you have contacted me is to find out what I know about the disturbance in the Force?”

Ben grew serious, turning his eyes to Anakin. “Yes, please, Grandfather,” Ben replied. “Although you are likely already aware of them, Rey carries your great grandchildren and our coronation takes place in a few days. Whatever is happening feels like a threat, but none of us can place its source. I need to know they are safe.”

“ _Ah, yes_ ,” Anakin smiled, “ _the twins_. Congratulations! I have met both of their energies and they are delightful! Your daughter, especially, is a real spitfire. Your son is more reserved, but inquisitive and up for mischief. They are very powerful, as only your children could be, and a marvelous team. Their powers complement one another perfectly.”

Leia, Han, Ben, and Rey stared at him with mouths wide open as he sent the conversation about potential trouble completely off the rails.

Rey was the first to recover her voice. “You’ve _met_ them?” she squeaked. “A girl _and_ a boy…?” Ben sat up straight in his seat, his breath whooshing from his chest. Rey put her hands over her flat belly as if she could feel the news of their genders for herself. Leia could sense so many questions piling up on themselves in Rey’s brain that it felt like the room was getting crowded. “Do they… _are they_ …?”

Anakin smiled, clearly relishing the bombshell he had just dropped on the family. _What else did Force ghosts have to do with their time, anyway?_ Leia thought to herself _._

Her father answered Rey’s implied questions. “Do they know that they are the children of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy? Possibly, though we never discussed it in the short time I spent with them. Are they healthy? Yes. All is well.” Anakin appeared to choke up as he pinned Ben and Rey with a gentle stare. “Do they know how loved they are by those who await them? _Most definitely_.”

Tears ran down Rey’s cheeks and Leia reached over to squeeze her arm, smiling as tears gathered in her own eyes. “Of course, they know you love them, Rey. How could they not? You’re going to be amazing parents.”

“Thank you, Leia,” Rey whispered, a muffled sob escaping her at the effort. Leia remembered well the first time she had felt connected to the child in her womb. To Ben. It had felt like everything. It still did.

Ben bent his head to Rey’s belly. “ _Hello, babies_. Mama and Papa _do_ love you very much,” he whispered. Rey smoothed the hair on the back of her husband’s dark head, bending to kiss it. The affection they gave one another was breathtaking.

Leia felt something shimmer through the Force, almost as if the twins were responding. She supposed they were.

Anakin broke the spell, summoning all the attention in the room to himself once again. “The Force only allows us to know so much. To be one with it is not to know all its secrets. If we did, those of us who were privileged to have its powers during life would rule all even in death.” He paused as Atrus planted himself at his feet and looked up at him hopefully, the red ball in his mouth. Anakin shook his head slightly and Atrus whined in disappointment before dropping down to the floor to wait. “What I can tell you, children, is that the disturbance does not seem to be coming from a single human or humans, but from some other group of sentient beings in the Mid Rim shipping lanes or beyond.”

With that, Anakin Skywalker nodded his head to his family in affectionate farewell and began to fade, but not before he waved a hand to send the red rubber ball sailing across the room. Alba caught it in her mouth a split second before Atrus tackled her to the floor to wrestle it away.

“Father,” Ben called softly, sipping thoughtfully at his mug of caf, “do you have room for one more on your ship?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that I did not update more/more than one chapter this week. Real life dealt me a blow and I honestly needed a day or two to cope with it. It shook me when I am normally confident and strong. It really helped to have this story to tell, it just took me a little longer than usual. So, thanks for you patience! I hope you are all still here with me. If so, please drop me a note on how you liked the chapter or what you wish I'd done differently. 
> 
> Just a few thoughts: Based on the plot that Poe is putting together, the two most powerful Force users in the galaxy (and their mom) would have to know SOMETHING dangerous was looming without someone else stumbling on it for them as is so often the case in SW and SW fanfic. It was also the case that the Force ghosts told them they would be watching and willing to help, so enter Anakin Skywalker. As Force ghosts do, he gave frustratingly vague information, but he explained why that is and also brought lots of fluffy goodness with him!
> 
> Ideas that fascinated me and make my little heart go pitter patter:  
> Leia and Han are old dogs who can learn new tricks. They can trust their son.  
> Ben Solo cooks. Imagine it in a tight black t-shirt. Imagine it in Kylo Ren garb. Imagine it with no shirt. Imagine it with cake. Just imagine the possibilities.  
> Ben & Rey are basically having two cute little Force users a lot like them. I have SO many ideas about how this plays out later.  
> Disturbances in the Force do not necessarily have to come from living things.  
> The hounds can see Force ghosts and want them to play ball. 
> 
> Thank you for being my readers! XOXO


	42. Captured Effortlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and the hounds sense danger too late. And there will be hell to pay.

Rey

 

Rey Solo was angry and frightened, but her best friend, _her husband_ , was not there to listen. Other than meetings, it was the first time they had been separated since their marriage. It was also the first time she had been spoiling for a fight since they had reconciled.

She could reach across their bond, but he was on a mission with his father and she would not divide his attention to harangue at him like an angry Jawa. Especially since that mission seemed foolhardy and sure to invite danger.

 _Sunlight,_ came the deep voice she loved so well, _I signed up to be harangued by you whenever the mood strikes you… and anything else your heart desires._

Rey giggled and sobbed at the same time. Pregnancy had her emotions scrambled, but it was also that she adored him even when he had made her furious. _Do not try to charm me, Ben Solo. I am so angry with you!_

The air shifted behind her and she felt him materialize and wrap his arms around her waist. _I know you are,_ he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver, _but you know that I would not be able to sit back and wait for someone to try to hurt you and our babies. We need to find the threat and neutralize it._

Rey sighed, melting back into his chest and folding her arms over his. _I know. I miss you. I’m scared._

If it was possible for Ben to hug her tighter across their bond, he did. _Everything will be all right. Finn sent extra Stormtroopers with us, pulled from his own elite units, and we have the element of surprise. Plus, I am not certain if you recall, but I am fairly handy with a lightsaber._

 _The best,_ she whispered. _Will you keep me informed about what is happening?_

 _Of course._ He bent to kiss her nose and her lips. _We will not be gone long. I am not certain if you have noticed, but the bond has grown stronger and seems to be open nearly all the time now, so we should be able to call upon each other whenever needed. Even so, let’s check in every few hours, alright? We think we have made Finalizer and Hosnian a fortress, but there are a lot more visitors to be concerned about before the coronation. I need you to stay alert when you are in the public spaces and get some rest when you are not. I should be home early the morning of the coronation._

Rey nodded. _I love you, Ben,_ she told him, stretching up to kiss his lips. _The babies love you. Come home to us._

 _Always. Stay safe for me, Sunlight,_ he ordered gently, _and take good care of yourself and our babies. I will speak with you in a few hours. I love you._ Ben’s strong form faded in the air and she could not help the single tear that slipped its bonds and traveled down her cheek.

 _Something was going to happen_.

Rey patted her saberstaff where it hung at her waist, reassuring herself that she had the ability to protect against anything that might happen to her on either ship. She was due at a meeting on _Hosnian_ in one standard hour. Walking through the suite, she ordered Atrus and Alba to stay there, a fact that made them both unhappy.

 _I do not find this the most prudent course of action, mistress,_ Alba protested.

 _If the master were here, Empress, he would insist upon at least one of us accompanying you._ Atrus licked her hand to soften his judgement but looked at her with pleading eyes. He really was such a handsome dog. 

Rey sighed. They were right. She had been planning to leave them behind today before the family meeting with Anakin because the Mandalorian ambassador was highly allergic to the hounds. He began sneezing uncontrollably whenever they were within forty paces. _The man would just have to sneeze_.

 _You’re right. Let’s go._ The hounds wagged their tails and jostled her sides, grateful that she would allow them to do their job.

As they descended the steps and crossed the foyer near the main door, they were met by Kaydel Connix. Rey nodded at her but had not yet brought herself to befriend Leia’s personal assistant. She could not put her finger on why, but she thought it probably had something to do with the mutiny that Poe had convinced Kaydel to commit against Leia. Leia had forgiven her, but Kaydel seemed easily influenced and very much like she had strong feelings for Poe. Until Poe had been located, Rey dared not trust her. The hounds seemed to feel the same way, herding Kaydel forward and away from Rey.

As they boarded the lift that would take them to the hangar, Kaydel spoke, her tone a study of nonchalance. “Leia is already on _Hosnian_ , Your Royal Highness. She forgot to bring her datapad, so I came back to get it. I hope you do not mind.”

‘That was kind of you, Kaydel. I know that Leia is happy to have your help.” Rey said politely before returning her gaze to the front of the elevator. Instead of their usual places on either side of her legs, Atrus and Alba had taken up a defensive posture at her right side, their gazes trained on a visibly nervous Kaydel.

 _Do you sense something?_ Rey asked the hounds without turning her head.

 _I cannot tell you exactly why, mistress,_ Alba responded, _but her scent is giving off an unusual amount of fear. We will continue to watch her closely._

The lift opened and Rey and Kaydel walked toward the hangar. Rey nodded at the guards they passed, some of whom greeted her with their usual respectful but excited, “Good morning, Empress Rey.” Their presence helped to settle Rey a bit, but Atrus and Alba reminded her of the potential danger as they once again positioned themselves around her so that Kaydel would be forced to walk ahead.      

A contingent of guards who were assigned to escort Rey to _Hosnian_ fell into step beside them as they crossed the wide expanse toward the waiting shuttle. As the ramp closed and the shuttle rose from the hangar floor, Rey immediately knew that they were in danger.

None of the guards, who had been assigned to her since she had first come to _Finalizer_ , had spoken. There had not yet been a day where someone from the escort had not spoken to her, if only to tell her how much the work she and Ben were doing for the galaxy was appreciated. They often spoke of how much better their lives were since the changes.

Atrus and Alba began the low rhythmic growls that signaled that they sensed imminent danger and were ready to meet it without mercy. Rey’s hand moved to her waist, ready to grasp her saberstaff and attack anyone who touched her.

Rey reached out with the Force to scan the life forces around her. There were eight impostors wearing the former First Order uniforms. They seemed to be battle hardened, but mercenary. _They served themselves_. Any time Rey’s guards escorted her in an official capacity, they had worn their helmets, which was why she had not realized sooner that these men were not who they seemed to be.

If she was trying to pretend that everything was normal, Connix was a terrible actress. Kaydel turned to her, her eyes wide, but unsurprised as Rey stepped back toward the door of the shuttle to try to put a wall between herself and her would-be attackers. Unfortunately, she was surrounded, all blasters trained on her and the hounds. That’s when Rey realized that she _did_ recognize one other Force signature on the small ship.

 _Poe Dameron._  

Rey could see him in her mind’s eye as she pushed out her awareness. Poe piloted the craft. The ship seemed to be heading toward _Hosnian G.C._ but was instead headed to a cloaked freighter hiding just beyond the capital ship’s contingent of Star Destroyers. They would have only a few minutes to make off with her if they survived. _Rey was not feeling merciful_.

Rey fought to control her breathing and focus on the problem at hand. She knew Poe better than to think that he would have kidnapped her without a plan. He had clearly manipulated Kaydel Connix, whose feelings for him ran tender and deep. _And stupid_ , Rey thought _._ _Connix’s feelings ran stupid_. Poe didn’t love her. It would be her downfall.

Atrus and Alba were snarling now at full volume, each eyeing the first man they would attack in her defense. Each moved a few cautious steps toward those terrified men, the sound of their mania echoing in the small space.

 _Rey!_ Ben barked into the light years between them. _What’s wrong? Where are you?_ She could feel Ben’s panic as he registered that she was in danger. She attempted to reach out to bring him to her side through the bond. Before Rey could summon him, one of the kidnappers standing behind her threw some sort of large heavy blanket over her head.

Rey could hear the hounds lashing out against her attackers and trying unsuccessfully to cast a force field around her as Rey was tackled to the ground and enveloped by the cloth they had thrown over her. She could feel small, sharp crystals sewn into the fabric cutting at the places where her skin was bare, all of them somehow suffocating her connection with the Force.

 _Death crystals_. She could not recall their real name, but they were commonly known as death crystals. Rey had read about them in one of the ancient Jedi texts, but never expected to encounter one. _Or many_. The crystals were similar to kyber crystals in structure and size, but their energy was derived by draining Force powers from the things surrounding them, at least temporarily. They were sentient, like kyber crystals, but had been broken and pierced to sew them on the blanket, their sound was a low and sad hum. She assumed that this was the disturbance in the Force that had been sensed earlier that morning.

There were enough tiny crystals sewn everywhere on the blanket that it made a “chinking” sound every time she moved. Although she knew herself to be whole and relatively uninjured, it felt like she was bleeding out. Rey realized that she could no longer sense Ben, the hounds, Poe, or anyone else around her. She reached instinctively for her belly. Rey moaned as she realized that she could not feel the Force signatures of her babies. Tears streamed down her face as she wondered if they were lost.

 _Gods, please no_.

Unable to face the terror of potentially losing Ben’s children, Rey kept kicking out as the men beyond the blanket wrapped her up like a scavenger’s bag. The irony was not lost on her.

From the sounds of it, the hounds had each torn up or killed at least one man before being stunned by blasters. Atrus and Alba seemed to still be conscious but were whimpering. Rey presumed that they, too, had been covered with death crystals.

Kaydel Connix was crying and begging the men who had taken her not to hurt Rey or they would never get the ransom and have their list of demands met. She could hear Poe shout something indistinct from the cockpit, presumably to back up Kaydel’s order. One of the men beside her was talking about either "selling the kriffing magic hounds to the highest bidder or roasting them on a spit."

 _They wanted ransom and demands_? Poe's grand plan was about money and power?

Rage and adrenalin raced through Rey's blood like an intoxicating cocktail. She could feel her fear harden into bloodlust. Rey was no longer Light or Dark or any shade of Gray in between the two sides of the Force. She was a terrified mother of two unborn children whose safety had been threatened, the beloved wife of Ben Solo, and a warrior princess in her own right.

 _She was also the motherfucking Empress of this galaxy_.

Rey reached for her saberstaff, praying to her Maker that she could fight her way out of the trap she was in, but found that it, too, was being drained by the death crystals. Her crystals screamed in agony. Rey hoped with all her heart that once they let her out of this trap, if they ever did, her powers and that of her crystals would be restored, because she would need her weapon to be fully functional when the time came.

Poe Dameron was going to die. Slowly.

 _The Empress would see to it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa...Rey is PISSED! As we have seen in the past, when Rey is afraid, that fear quickly crystalizes into anger. With everything on the line, she is not playing. She will fight for her babies, her husband. and her dogs with everything she has. And if any one of them has been harmed, I guarantee that she will scare the absolute shit out of the Dark Side.
> 
> What did you think of Rey in a fine rage? And...Death crystals? Please leave me some comments, friends!
> 
> Next up...Ben is terrified and we know what that does to him as well!
> 
> I just want to take a moment to thank you for the kind and encouraging comments you left in the last chapter. Everyone has problems. Mine are larger than some and much smaller than others. Thank you for caring! I am ready for great things to happen! Love to you all!!! :)


	43. Hanging on to Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben feels helpless when Rey reaches out and suddenly drops out of the Force. He assumes the worst and Han and Chewie are left to pick up the pieces. A contact in the Anoat system gives hope was there was none. 
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNNG - reference to suicide/assisted suicide. Please don't read this chapter if that topic is a sensitive one for you. If you are troubled, please contact 800.273.8255 for the National Suicide Prevention Hotline in the United States. Please google your local suicide prevention helpline in any other country. Your life is important to more people than you know. Stay safe.

Ben

 

Ben was standing on the bridge of a large nondescript freighter that his father and Chewie had procured for their two-day trip. The trip was necessary, as his father had touted during a morning briefing weeks ago, to establish a plan of protection for galactic trade routes, but it was also a clandestine mission to draw out the Guavian Death Gangs. Ben had approved it, despite its proximity to the coronation. Or rather, because of it. The gang would not be expecting an ambush so close to the event.

The premise was simple. Han and Chewie would put the ship out there as an attractive decoy for the Guavians and pretend to try and evade them. Once they “lost” their battle, they would allow them to board the ship where the gang would be met with a battalion of Commonwealth troops ready to answer the ambush. Once they interrogated the gang members, they would use the information to draw in other patrols until the entire gang had been infiltrated and destroyed.

Then they would move on to slightly different plans with Kanjiclub and the Hutts.

Ben had to admit that his father was a very competent strategist. He had been putting out stories of valuable black market cargo for weeks and waited for the Guavian patrols to bite. So far, they had been frustratingly quiet. It was likely to be a mission that took many months.

They were currently speeding through hyperspace on the Correllian Run toward the Outer Rim, the most likely route for gang activity throughout the galaxy. Rumor had it that the Guavians had entrenched themselves in the caves of Geonosis, a perfect place from which to stage their crimes. As Ben had told his father, it was likely no coincidence that Geonosis was their base and the Force was crying out from that direction.

Having considered Anakin’s information and reached out through the Force, the non-human sentient beings who were creating the low-level scream that had unsettled the Force-users in their family felt like they were located past the Arkanis Sector, placing them squarely on or near Geonosis. It was possible that the problem was on Tatooine given his family’s strong history with that planet, but he doubted that Anakin would have failed to recognize that it came from his home planet. Geonosis, Ben knew, mined various valuable natural resources, but also had abundant stores of both kyber and death crystals.  

Death crystals, though less known than kyber crystals, were usually found in proximity to one another. Death crystals were kyber crystals whose polarity had been changed by the geothermal and tectonic pressures of certain planets. Instead of creating energy to power things like lightsabers, engines, and large weapons, death crystals sucked the energy, _the Force_ , out of anything around it like a black hole sucked in light to its event horizon. Fortunately, the effect was usually temporary, but it would explain the disturbance.

The working theory that he, his father, and Chewie had pieced together was that Bala-Tik, whom his father had swindled one too many times, was likely up to something that involved either or both types of crystal. Ben was concerned that he was smuggling the gems to someone who might try and harness their power against the Commonwealth and its most famous Force users in retaliation for its policies on protecting trade. Ben had no doubt that Bala-Tik had Han Solo in his sights as well.

As they were discussing how to lure the Guavians, Ben suddenly felt Rey’s panic across their bond. He turned to his father and Chewie who were also standing near the three-dimensional holo-map. “Something’s wrong,” he choked out, his gaze turning inward as he tried to connect with his wife. His father and Chewie moved around the holotable to his side, waiting to find out what was happening.

Ben called to Rey, feeling her fear as a soul-deep terror permeated his body. He could feel her try to reach out for him. He automatically reached back, ready to pull his entire body across the stars if it meant keeping her and their babies safe. Just as quickly as they reached for one another, Rey’s Force was gone. 

There was no flicker, no moment of anticipation. It was as if Rey had been snuffed out like a candle, leaving darkness where there had once been an orange-blue flame that lit his world. _Maker, she was gone._ Ben could no longer feel the tendrils of her life force that had always twined around his own Force signature since they had first connected. He fell to his knees, unable to carry his own weight. His father and Chewie wrapped their arms around him as he collapsed, Ben’s limbs liquid with despair.

“What, Ben? _What?_ ” his father’s worried voice barely registering on Ben’s dazed brain. Chewie keened with concern and gently lowered himself to his knees on the durasteel floor beside Ben, the crew of the ship standing on the fringes of the bridge with wide-eyed fear as they witnessed Ben Solo’s undoing.

Ben’s throat felt parched with trapped emotion, his tongue too large for his mouth, as if he might never again draw a moist and easy breath. “She’s gone. _Oh, Gods, Papa,”_ Ben whispered in agony when he could finally form the words _, “My sweet Sunlight_ … _she’s gone_.” Ben licked his lips, pursing them together, before his mouth fell open again in disbelief, “I cannot…I… _they’re gone_.”

His father met him on his knees, clutching Ben’s large body to him, struggling to prevent the dead weight of his son’s slow slide into hell, trying to make eye contact with him by grasping Ben’s jaw with one hand. Following Ben’s eyes as his gaze roamed wildly around the bridge, Han Solo’s voice increased in volume in a desperate attempt to reach his son as he sunk like a foundering ship.

“ _What happened?"_ Han Solo paused a moment, his jaw working as he struggled to ask Ben the question he dreaded most. “ _Your mother?_ ”

His father’s question caused Ben to focus for one crucial moment. After scanning for his mother, he answered, “No… _she’s there_ …I can still feel Mother.”

Ben looked frantically between his father and his uncle, his eyes begging them to deny what he knew. “ _She reached for me Uncle Chewie,_ Ben told Chewie, his eyes dark with a childlike devastation that made the old wookiee flinch in pain, _"she was relying on me to help her…and then…she just disappeared.”_ Ben scrubbed his hands over his face. “There’s…there is _a hole_ in the Force where they were. _Where they should still be.”_

Ben brought his fists to his mouth, hoping against hope that he could still feel the hounds… _that his burgeoning family still had a chance_. Ben reached out to them, but quickly folded forward like an abandoned ragdoll. _“Atrus and Alba are gone, too_.”

Ben could feel his chest pumping great lungfuls of air as his body reacted to the shock of Rey’s loss. His forehead pressed into the cold of the durasteel floor. He had faced more terrifying situations than any dozen people, but he had always kept his composure. Ben had developed an almost superhuman control thanks to the machinations and torture of both Luke Skywalker and Supreme Leader Snoke. Yet now Ben could feel his lips go numb as his breathing shallowed and he began to hyperventilate.

“Son… _Ben_ …look at me.” Ben’s head drifted toward him, his eyes still not quite focused on what was happening in front of him. “Son, it’s going to be alright. No matter what happens. I’ve got you. Your mother and me. We have you. We love you. _We won’t let you go_.” His father knew instinctively that without Rey, Ben would have little to which he could cling. The Force and the galaxy had already levied too high a price on Ben Solo.  

Ben looked away, moving until he was on his knees again, his eyes closed. He always thought he would know it if she had become one with the Force. He had always thought that she would haunt him instantly and forever, reminding him to use his Light side. Instead there was just emptiness.

He called forth Rey’s memory in his mind’s eye. Ben could see her smiling, the dimples and laughing eyes calling to him from what he thought was surely the loveliest and most appealing package in the universe. Ben thought of the exhilaration of fighting next to her, his match, as they parried and danced around the throne room. His mind drifted to the day he had carried her into his castle and asked her to be his wife. Ben thought of the joy of knowing that she was carrying their children and the tenderness on her sleepy face when they woke up wrapped around one another each morning. He thought of all the seasons of her that he would never know.

The yawning mouth of time opened to swallow him whole, an endless and black cavity, promising Ben decades before he became one with the Force. Decades before he saw his Sunlight again _._ _No_.

Ben finally opened his eyes to look in to his father’s stricken but hopeful face. “ _Papa_ … _I love you, too_ , but… _no_.” Han Solo opened his mouth to try and change Ben’s mind but Ben stopped him. “Rey has _always_ been alone. I _promised_ her that she would never be alone again. I am no one _– nothing -_ if I am not the man who keeps his promises to Rey Solo.” Ben unhooked his saber from its place on his belt. Looking down at his precious weapon, Ben knew it would be a lot to ask, but he embraced the dark symmetry of the act, trusting no one else to carry out his wishes.

Ben looked into his father’s eyes and held out the hilt of his lightsaber, pointing the space that the blade would occupy toward himself. His father glanced down at what Ben held in his hand and shook his head violently. “NO!” his father shouted. “No, son, I _won’t_. You can’t ask me that, damn you.” Tears sprang to his father’s eyes.

Chewie mewled and groaned in protest as he, too, realized what Ben had asked in his weakest moment. He waved his hand at the gaping officers standing on the bridge and groaned for them to leave. They scrambled like insects to give their emperor and his father some much needed privacy.

Han ran a shaking hand through his hair. “I could never forgive myself. _Ben_ , my precious boy… _no one is punishing you again_. Rey wouldn’t want…” Han grabbed Ben’s face, suddenly realizing Ben’s real intent, the wrong he was trying to right with another wrong. “Damn it, Ben, _no_!” His father shook his head with both hands, trying to force understanding into his son. “ _You don’t owe me that_!”

Ben was stunned into his right mind for a moment, never having considered that in some dark place in his heart, he still needed to address his crimes against Han Solo. His father dropped his lips to Ben’s brow, hugging him fiercely around his neck and shoulders as Ben buried his face in his father’s vest. Without warning, Ben broke into gut wrenching sobs that hollowed out the little of himself that remained.

“You’ve paid, son,” his father whispered into his ear as he rocked him like he had done when Ben was a child. “You’ve paid all that you owed and more. You’re all square with the house, big guy. _It’s going to be alright, Ben._ ”

“I can’t do it without her, father,” Ben gasped, clenching the fabric at his father’s shoulders and fighting for breath, “ _Rey is the strongest part of me_.”

Chewie bent to wrap his arms around his family, tears running into his fur as he let out a low, mournful keen. “My prince. You are like my own son, too. I know it hurts, but we need you. The galaxy needs _you_. _The Small One would want it this way._ You can do this.”

Ben drew in a shaking breath, sobs still hiccupping in his throat.

The control panels lit up as a communication from _Finalizer_ reached their craft. Han ran to accept the transmission and Finn’s agitated voice rushed out from a speaker. “ _Han!_ _Ben!_ Rey’s security was ambushed and she, Kaydel, and the hounds have been kidnapped aboard a cloaked freighter. Rose says that they disabled the tracker as soon as the shuttle took off and immediately jumped to hyperspace once they were aboard their own ship. We think they are headed toward the Rimma Trade Route but searching as we speak. Also…”

Chewie helped a scrambling Ben to his feet, his long arm positioned behind him should Ben fall again. He groaned in Shyriwook, interrupting a breathless Finn, giving Ben a chance to catch his own. “The prince cannot feel the Small One. She is missing from the Force.”

“ _Kriff!_ I don’t think they would have killed her and then still taken her with them, Ben. That doesn’t make sense. If that was their goal, they could have gotten to her on _Hosnian_ more easily. There are thousands of guests arriving there right now. It wouldn’t have caused anyone to blink if they had taken her on a shuttle from there. They wouldn’t have needed to risk taking out a platoon of Stormtroopers on _Finalizer._ There must be something we’re missing.”

Ben found his voice, hoarse and broken as it was, hope rising in his gut. “You’re right, Finn. It must be something else.” Ben paced around for a moment. “The death crystals, perhaps? It is the only thing that makes sense.” His father returned to his side to give him a small smile and squeeze his shoulder, nodding his agreement that Rey might not be gone after all.

“Ben,” Finn continued, treading carefully with his words. “They have no reason to… _harm_ her. She is worth too much to them alive. Plus, as I was trying to say a moment ago, one of our sources in the Anoat system who has been feeding us information about the Guavian Death Gang just told us that they  saw Bala-Tik in the company of someone they believed to be _a former Resistance pilot_ on Fwillsving as recently as a week ago. The source said that Poe and the gang leader were shopping some kyber crystals trying to buy a large-haul freighter.”

Ben slammed his fist down on the nearest console, causing the glass top to fracture. _“Poe Dameron is a dead man.”_

Finn made a sound of agreement. “Ben, if Poe is involved with Rey’s abduction, _I will gladly help you._ ”

“Thank you, Finn,” Ben said quietly, overcome by his loyalty, his mind already weighing his next move.

“You’re welcome, my friend. I really think that we are awaiting a ransom demand, Ben. As soon as it comes in, I will comm you. _Finn out_.” Finn signed off from the transmission, leaving a temporary silence on the bridge.

Ben suddenly became a whirlwind of activity, propelled by the wonderful and terrible thing called hope. Summoning the officers back to the bridge, he had them set a new course to the Anoat system, stopping to hail his mother on _Hosnian_ so that he and his father could assure themselves that she was safe and would continue to be so, and to arrange a meeting with Finn’s contact as soon as possible.

While travel arrangements were being made, Ben changed into a white shirt, dark vest, and dark pants. A blaster and his lightsaber were clipped to his belt. His father called it his “Solo uniform”, making Ben crack his first small smile since this nightmare had begun. He supposed it was. Ben was proud to wear it.

He walked with his father and Chewie to the hangar of the freighter and set off toward one corner where their ship was waiting. Han stopped to hit a button that lowered the ramp of the old ship. The three of them looked at The Millenium Falcon, determination glittering in their eyes.

 “Let’s go get my girl,” Ben said. Chewie let out an excited wail, waving one long hairy fist in the air.

Han Solo slapped them both on their backs, laughing with delight at the prospect of an adventure with his son and his best friend, and led the way up the ramp of his legendary ship.

“Let’s go get your girl.” Five standard minutes later, they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it worth posting this again: If you are troubled and think you may take your own life, please contact 800.273.8255 for the National Suicide Prevention Hotline in the United States. Please google your local suicide prevention helpline in any other country. Your life is worth the effort and important to more people than you know. Stay safe!
> 
> So...phew! An emotional chapter where Ben Solo is introduced to a living nightmare, the one thing that can break him. I am looking forward to your comments on where this went. Please leave me some! I hope you caught the reference to being "no one" and "nothing" when talking about who he would be if he failed Rey. What did you think of Ben offering his lightsaber to his father?
> 
> Who do you think they will meet in the Anoat system to help them find Rey? How do you think Rey will try to get herself (and the hounds, we hope!) out of the situation on her end? 
> 
> As always, THANK YOU very much for being loyal readers! As we creep up on the last chapters of this fic, I wish I could go on this journey all over again with you! XOXO!
> 
> P.S. Thanks to whoever took the time to draw the Star Wars Galaxy Map. It was integral to this chapter and epic!


	44. A Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey pulls the thread of an idea on how to escape the shroud of death crystals that has literally and figuratively cut her off from the Force. 
> 
>  
> 
> A quick note to my readers...  
> To those of you who have been reading this fic for a while and those of you who have recently discovered it, THANK YOU! Your comments and excitement for this story and these characters provides such a rush! I cannot explain how exciting it is to see a comment waiting in my Inbox and then to read these wonderful little nuggets of wit and enjoyment that you leave for me. It makes me want to ignore everything else and keep writing! I appreciate all of you!

Rey

 

Before she and the hounds had been dumped for the duration of their captivity in some cold, silent room on an anonymous ship surging through hyperspace to Maker knew where, Poe Dameron had the nerve to pat the Force-suppressing blanket Rey was trapped in, knowingly or unknowingly pushing the tiny glass-like shards of the death crystals into her skin.  Then he had leaned in, obscenely close to the fabric, so close that Rey could feel his hot breath on her skin and smell the aged brandy sweating out of every pore. This, she learned, to inform her with his usual smarmy bravado that “everything would be fine.”

Poe spoke as if he had nothing to do with her current predicament. As if forcing her husband and those who loved her to believe her dead was nothing more than a lark. Or worse, a vital tactical maneuver to better things for the unwashed and downtrodden masses of the galaxy his delusions of grandeur allowed him to believe he alone could protect. _And he thought Ben was an egomaniac._  

Rey had maintained her silence through all of it, refusing to flinch at the thousand little stings to her outer thigh and lower back. She held on to her fury with miserly zeal, cultivated it like a crop, waiting patiently for her opportunity to harvest it. There was no plan at present, but she was nothing if not resourceful. Rey could visualize herself striking down everyone involved in her kidnapping with uncaring swiftness. Her maternal instincts demanded that she nullify those who endangered her babies. Ben Solo’s wife vowed retribution to those responsible for terrifying her husband. Until then, Rey remained stoic and unmoving in the fabric trap Poe and his fellow criminals had sprung for her.

Once she was certain she was alone, Rey reached down to touch her leg. She could feel the fabric of her trousers sticking to the places where the crystals had left tiny, oozing cuts. When the gang had moved her, Rey had worked hard to tuck her face into her shirt and cover it with her palms to prevent the crystals from pushing into her face. The ache on her scalp and the smooth planes of her skin brought tears to her eyes, but the requiem of pained noise made by the death crystals, which had caused her to feel dizzy and nauseated, had mercifully retreated into the background of her thoughts. That retreat had been a boon when she thought the crystals' lament would drive her to madness.   

She had heard Poe joke with the man carrying her that maybe he should probably “poke” Rey “every once in a while” to make sure she was still breathing. The oaf who had been carrying her down the halls of the new ship had made some lewd comment about exactly how he’d like to poke her after having seen her in the “shiny dress” on the holovid. Poe shot him down, but not because a forced sexual encounter was disgusting and inhuman, and morally abhorrent, but because the arrogant jackass “was reasonably certain that Ben Solo would pay them more to have his ‘dressed-up desert rat’ back alive and unmolested.”

Furious, Rey was more than “reasonably certain” that Ben Solo would grind Poe Dameron and his co-conspirators into stardust just as soon as he discovered her location. That was if Rey had not yet been presented with the opportunity to do so herself. _Oh Maker, please let me have the chance._

Let them think that she was asleep or oxygen deprived. It would give her an advantage later when they finally had to feed her or allow her to use the restroom. Which _would_ be a problem. Soon. As the babies grew, they pressed on her bladder and she had discovered that pregnant women had to relieve themselves _all the time_.

Once Ben knew they were trying to ransom her, he would scour every corner of the galaxy to find her, bringing all twelve millions troops with him if needed. Not that he would need them. The man was deadly when provoked. No, it was what Ben would do until he knew for certain that she was alive that worried her. Not feeling his Force signature was like missing her soul. She knew that missing her presence and that of their babies would cut him in half. He would be inconsolable. She prayed to her Maker that her husband had not been ambushed as well. What Poe Dameron had done would be answered tenfold.

Rey pressed a hand to her stomach. Carefully, she moved so that her back and legs were pressed against the fabric of her crystal prison and made a tent out of the slackened material. She expected to feel renewed pain at the intrusion of the crystals into her epidermis but when she did not, she thought that her nervous system must have become numbed by the constant and widespread punctures on every plane and surface of her body. Certainly, her backside felt as if it were on fire, but there was no help for the damage being done to it.

Once she had pushed the blanket outward, she found that she had made a very small space where her Force energy could flicker. It would not slip past the barrier of the blanket, and she knew she could not hold the position for long, but it allowed her for one brief golden moment to concentrate on the lifeforces of the twins. Rey thought she felt a slight and muffled glimmer of them both. It did much to settle her nerves and focus her on escape.    

Somewhere in the area, she heard the hounds whimper in pain and growl as they shifted in their own constant torture. Poe had laughed heartily when he had come to the area on the shuttle where they had been ambushed. He could be heard slapping a man on the back and congratulating him for catching the most vicious killers in the galaxy. Poe assured his companions that Atrus and Alba were as deadly as rumor held and would be sure to fetch a high price on the black market. If worse came to worse, Poe had offered with equanimity, they could always poison them or launch them into the void.

 _Over Poe Dameron’s dead body would any harm come to her hounds._ Rey whispered as loudly as she thought safe to avoid detection, injecting into her words hope and calm for her companions. “ _Steady, Atrus. Steady Alba._ I am working on a way to get us out of here.” The hounds had whined at her in understanding, longing, she knew, to help her any way they could. No two more loyal beings existed in the universe, she was sure. It would be an abomination to bind or destroy creatures with such strength of form and presence.

Uncertain of how much time she might have alone, she took inventory of what she knew. The ship that she and the hounds were on was of a size and type she could not determine. She knew from the distant sound of its engines that it was smaller than a cruiser, but still a large ship.

Rey had counted the steps and memorized the turns as the man who had tackled her carried her on his hulking shoulder, the crystals biting her with every clumsy step he took. When she had been faced with unknown passages on the wrecked Destroyers on Jakku, she had learned to memorize each twist and turn in the superstructure of the ships, allowing her to get out the same way that she had gone in. The few times she had gotten lost and terrified as a child had left an indelible mark on her dreams and she had worked to make sure that she never lost herself on a ship again. Her powers of recall were a valuable skill to have now. Rey thought that if she could find a way to escape her shroud of death crystals, she would know her way out.

Absently, Rey picked at one of the crystals coating the fabric as she tried to think of a way to extract herself and the hounds from the cursed blanket. As she clutched it, she realized that the threads holding it to the fabric had loosened. Grasping it more firmly, Rey pulled with moderate pressure and the crystal broke free of the blanket and dropped to the fabric near where she was seated with an audible “clink.” Smiling to herself, Rey thought of Poe Dameron. _You should have paid for a better seamstress you stupid bastard._ Rey began to pull on the crystals in the same area of the blanket as quickly as she could.

Ten minutes later, Rey had cleared a large area. The low-level scream of the crystals was now more centered in the pile she had made. She continued to pluck the dark stones from an ever-widening area, sometimes using the bare fabric to guard the skin on her fingers and hands from those shards that were particularly sharp. As she worked, she noticed that she could feel the Force beginning to tingle through her fingers and arm, dull, but there again as it had not been before.

Rey imagined the sensation was akin to what amputees were said to experience in the dead of night when they thought they felt their missing limb itch or move. The sensation of the Force rushing back through her limbs felt like pins and needles, as if she had been sleeping on her hand and the blood flow had been impeded. Ignoring the strange, paralyzing feelings, Rey worked faster, shaking the discarded crystals to the same area under her where they would do the least amount of harm.

Significant progress was made after several more minutes. Clutching her saberstaff, Rey pressed it to the cleared area of the blanket, waiting to see if it would re-engage with the Force. After a few minutes, she could feel the crystals realign themselves, their agonized wails abating into a dazed state of semi-consciousness. Rey crooned to them as if to young children woken suddenly in twilight from an afternoon nap, frazzled, restive, and outside of the grounding effects of time.

Finally, Rey touched her raw fingertips to the ignitor of her saberstaff, careful to prevent herself from being caught on the closest edge of the double-bladed weapon. The lavender glow of her blade stuttered and spat as it struggled to life, but finally lit like the hesitant illumination of a fluorescent bulb. Instantly, it singed a hole through the fabric of the blanket. Rey let out a small sound of satisfaction as cooler air rushed in to her fabric prison. Turning her hand in a circular motion, the scent of ozone and burning fibers assaulted her for a moment as she widened the hole. She continued her careful movements until she was able to slip herself and her weapon out of the trap.

Shuddering from the cold air that rushed over her injured skin, Rey rubbed her hands carefully over the raw skin on her arms. She found herself in what appeared to be a darkened storage compartment on a freighter, much the same as the one that her father-in-law had used to haul rathtars before she had first met Ben. The only light spilled in from the auxiliary operating lights of the hall through a small portal window. With a grateful cry, she felt the Force surge through her body and spirit once more as she flung the blanket to the corner of the space, that restoration of self immediately followed by the tiny, pulsing lights of her children as they swirled in her belly.

Bending her head, Rey sent a message of love and warmth to the twins, assuring them that they would be safe. Their mama and papa would make it so. In her head, she heard a twinkling, like bells. They were well. Tears sprang to her eyes as relief suffused her body and mind.

Her eyes having adjusted to the light, she could now see more of the room around her. Two large lumps of fabric struggled and panted across the room from where she stood, causing her heart to gallop. _The hounds_. She rushed to them and found that the lumps were breathing steadily.

 _Thank you, Maker_.

Carefully, Rey ignited her saber and freed them from their blankets. Tears rose to her eyes as she saw the cuts covering their lovely, sleek forms. Because of her coloring, Alba looked especially injured, her pristine, moonlit fur coated with rivulets of rust and scarlet. Rey could only imagine how she must appear to them.

Rey knelt in front of them, crying, hugging them both around their muscled necks. She allowed them to lick her face with careful swipes of their long tongues. _Atrus, Alba,_ Rey apologized, _I am so sorry that you have been hurt, but I am so grateful that you insisted on coming with me. Thank you, my friends. I love you both._

 _It is we who are sorry, mistress,_ Alba whimpered, _we have failed to protect you and now you have been injured._ Alba nuzzled her with submissive apology. Atrus groaned mournfully, hanging his head in shame. A single drop of moisture escaped one eye and trailed down his muzzle.

 _No, my beloved hounds,_ Rey assured them, stroking them tenderly as they both tucked their muzzles into her neck, _you killed at least two of our attackers. That’s two less people we must worry about now. You did well._

Atrus licked Rey again, thumping his tail on the floor of their cage as he leaned against her.   _What is our plan, Empress?_ Atrus asked.

A husky voice Rey would know anywhere came to her a split second before his tall form filled the space. Turning, Rey leapt to her feet and rushed into the waiting arms of her visitor.   _Will I be a part of that plan, I hope, Empress?_ the figure asked, his dark eyes intense and overflowing.

Crashing tides of purple emotion flowed between them, clogging their connection, reflecting on the walls of the cell like illuminated water. Sobbing with relief, Rey held his figure as closely as the Force would allow. She had just a breath in which to give the emphatic reply, _You will always be a part of my plans, Ben Solo,_ before he plunged his hands into her hair and seized her trembling mouth with his.

Tears mingled at the place where their lips were joined. _Sunlight,_  Ben breathed on a ragged sigh just before collapsing to his knees, wrapping his shaking arms tightly around her middle, and burying his face in her belly to sob out his own relief.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The author sighs in relief.*  
> Finally, Ben knows that she is alive. His world has Light again. Thank the Force! It was hard to torture this tower of a man with the prospect of her death. How far he would fall - it was a near thing for a few minutes there. As a few of you noted, I am grateful that Han and Chewie were there to hold on to him with both hands. Err...paws...?
> 
> Now we move on to some much needed ass kicking. But which of our wonderful lovebirds gets to do it? I wish we had the option to write these as a "Choose Your Own Adventure" (I'm dating myself there) so you could pick your favorite. Not to worry. I have started hammering out how this will go.
> 
> Oh, yes...and we are going to be having another character join us. Can anyone guess who that might be?
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are so much appreciated! Keep them coming!


	45. Someone Who Will Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben holds his wife and the sweetest, deadliest couple in the galaxy plan their revenge.

Ben

 _Sunlight._ Even though they had been married and physically together for months now, Ben marveled that the Force was still willing to connect them across great distances as it had when they had first met, offering him a reprieve from his grief and terror. He was humbled and grateful.

His whole body shaking with involuntary sobs, Ben clung to his wife as the almost unbearable tension of the last few hours bled out of his body in the form of tears. He had not cried in years until he had fallen in love with Rey. Ben supposed it was a side effect of allowing himself to feel and acknowledge pure emotion again. Turning to rest his cheek against Rey’s belly, he could feel the beloved Force signatures of his children within her small body.

Feeling Rey’s Force signature burst upon his consciousness a few moments ago had been like a flash of heat lightning passing across the wilderness of his numbed mind, thrilling and beautiful. Her resurgence had illuminated all the clouded places in his heart, reassuring him that his life still retained its meaning and color. It had allowed him to take his first full-bodied breath since she had disappeared.

Ben had wasted no time in reaching for her across their bond, uncaring what it would look like to his father and Chewie. He had prayed to his Maker and begged the Force for the chance to touch her again. His heart thumped with happiness when he heard her sweet voice soothing their hounds in the unnamed place where she was being held. His eyes still leaked with joy, his psyche _reveling_ in the knowledge of the breath in her body.

 _It’s alright, Ben._ Rey hugged his shoulders before running her fingers through the specter of his hair in gentle, repetitive motions _. I’m alright. Our babies are well._ He nodded, unable to prevent the shudders of pleasure that rocked through him as she lightly scraped his scalp with her dainty fingers.  

Once the feelings of release and euphoria began to receed and he had gotten control of his emotions, Ben began to feel pain seeping through their bond. Small stings and aches began to make themselves known in places on his own body, the Force showing him all she had endured. He was on his feet instantly, circling her body, assessing her injuries. Rey’s arms, legs and back were covered in tiny, bloody splotches that had run through the fine gossamer of her once pristine clothes in ghastly and artful patterns.

_Poe Dameron had hurt her._

Ben’s mind was overtaken by a powerful and controlling rage. Darkness boiled in his gut like molten lead, hot and viscous, ready to be molded into lethal action. _He was going to kill him no matter what else occurred_. It would be _slow_. It would be _painful_. It would be _utterly devoid of mercy_.

Atrus and Alba whined at his knees, sensing that Ben was plotting revenge and salivating in their need to be a part of whatever he planned. He noted their grated bodies, their shining coats marred with punctures and trickling blood. Ben could see the way that they panted through their own pain, staving off the shock he knew that Rey would likely be feeling as well. He knew instinctively that the hounds had done everything within their power to protect Rey for him. Ben would never forget it. The vengeance that he served at the end of his saber would be theirs as well.  

Rey threaded her arms under his and clung to him. _Ben,_ Rey crooned, _I can feel the Dark Side coiling inside of you._

 _Sunlight,_ Ben entreated her, guessing where her mind might go. _Do not rob me of my vengeance._ Ben’s chest tightened. _He hurt you._ _Please._

It seemed that Ben was forever asking for her consent. Her grace. He supposed that was marriage and he would gladly sentence himself to a lifetime of doing so. _Only for her_.

His wife smiled up at him before snuggling into his chest once more, resting her weight on Ben as much as the bond would allow. He could feel her fatigue, but she fought through it. Her ability to subvert her own needs was one that she had not learned from any Jedi Master. That quality was forged in the crevices and crannies of fallen Star Destroyers on an unforgiving planet where she fought for every morsel.

 _I would not dream of it, my love,_ Rey responded, her tone almost cheerful and approving. _I was simply going to ask you to remember that my rage matches your own. I knew that you likely thought that the babies and I were dead._ He could feel her painful swallow as she recalled her fear. _Ben, that knowledge tore a hole in my heart, just like the death crystals tore them in my body. I know what that pain likely did to you because I know what it would have done to me. As it was, I could not be sure that you had not been captured as well. Poe and his thugs hurt me. They could have taken our babies from us!_ Rey struggled with the stark pain of those facts, Ben clutchied her closer to share the burden, but this magnificent woman rallied as only Rey could.

Her next words held the strength of durasteel.

_Before you kill Poe Dameron, Ben Solo, understand that I plan to have a go at it first._

Ben grinned. _His fierce girl_. A pixie with a pike, just as his grandfather had said.

_Well, then, Empress. Woe to Poe Dameron._

Ben leaned down and brushed her lips with his, wishing with all his heart that she was standing with him in the flesh, occupying the lounge of the Falcon. He meant to have her there just as soon as possible.

_Where are you, my sweet girl?_

Rey huffed. _I wish I knew. I think I know how to get to the hangar from where they have us imprisoned, but other than that, I have no idea of our direction._

Ben’s gifted strategic brain kicked into overdrive. _Sunlight, if you and the hounds can hold on here a while longer, influence anyone who comes to you with the Force to make them think you are still as they left you, I am going to meet a contact of Finn’s who may know where you are. Do you think you can do that?_

His girl nodded at him, but her eyes filled with sudden tears and her body wilted with despair. Alarm filled Ben’s chest. _Sunlight, what is it?_

His warrior bride, who had fought her way out of a throne room full of Praetorian guards, the scavenger girl who had bested him in a fight with a weapon she had never held, the self-same woman who had already outsmarted her captors and promised death with her pretty purple saberstaff, burst into wailing sobs.

_I’m so hungry and tired…and...and I need to pee!_

Ben rocked her with a sympathetic chuckle, letting her dry her eyes on his shirt, realizing that her pregnancy was still making demands on her body. _I think I can help with that._ He reached into his vest pocket to hand over two protein bars and called a bucket from the Falcon galley to his hand, passing that over as well.

Thank gods for the capabilities of their Force bond. Ben would hate to think what worse fate than was already planned for them could befall Poe Dameron and his crew if Ben had not met her demands. Not that he cared, but there was vengeance, and then there was total annihilation.

 _I promise I will cook for you when we get home. And Aunt Malla will make you all the cookies you want._     

His meager offerings and promise of cookies seemed to help.  _Cookies,_ she sighed.  _I love you, Ben._

_I love you, too, Sunlight. Wait for me._

_Always,_ Rey answered, before Ben stepped back and she faded from his sight.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite their reunion at the end of the last chapter, I thought we needed to see more Reylo fluffiness. Not to worry, Poe's day of reckoning is coming. Also, that Force bond is one helpful thing when you are pregnant and vengeful and hangry. I really could have used it when I was feeling that way...lol...
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter? 
> 
> Next up we get a different point of view and a new character adds to the mix! I'm so excited! 
> 
> Comments, please! Love to you all - have a great weekend!


	46. The Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's contact shares his viewpoint and new information about the missing empress as he meets on Varonat with Ben Solo and company.

The Contact

 

He waited in an elegant reception chamber nearest the exterior landing pads for the arrival of representatives of the newly-formed Intragalactic Commonwealth. The accommodations were not the same as what he could offer for the comfort of guests on his own planet, but the meeting would be brief and Varonat was not a location where anyone would want to linger. He had learned his lesson long ago in inviting such guests to his real home. It was far better to size them up and build the relationship before he opened his front door and let them waltz inside.

He wondered if he would get to meet the newly-minted Emperor. The information that he had provided to the infamous Commander Finn, _for a tidy sum he might add_ , had been as much as he knew at that point. In the hours since then, he had received a transmission from his spy in the Kessel Sector that the Guavians were expecting their leader Bala-Tik and the former Resistance pilot to land within the next four standard hours.

The word among smugglers was that the young punks had snagged themselves some important live cargo. Considering that the holovid news channels were in perpetual “special report” speculating on the whereabouts of the lovely young Empress Rey who had been due to arrive on _Hosnian G.C._ , but whose transport was reportedly missing, he was certain that she was currently a “guest” upon a pirate freighter. It seemed the young woman would be cooling her heels in a smuggler’s paradise on Fwillsving until her husband ponied up the credits and political concessions to free her.

Clearly, the Guavian Death Gang had no idea with whom they dealt. He was so much looking forward to partnering with the Solo clan on the destruction of that group of oily, toothless savages. The gang and General Hux had taken and corrupted something precious to him long ago. That something – _someone_ \- had caused him to stalk them and sabotage the gang's plans whenever he was able. Unfortunately, his efforts had been limited to minor skirmishes and exposure of plans and routes to local authorities. With the Solos in charge and Armitage Hux dead, he knew that they could do widespread and catastrophic damage to those who had stolen so much from him and people like him.

Like his father before him, Ben Solo was already a legend. Everyone knew the one-time Dark Side lord, student of Luke Skywalker, and current emperor of the galaxy was deadly with a lightsaber and wielded an almost unimaginable power, both political and mystical. He had more recently decided to use his power for good. The romantic among the populations of the known worlds had embraced the story that when he had fallen in love with the beautiful young Last Jedi, she had retrieved his heart from whatever deep pit Snoke had flung it and placed it back in his chest cavity like some fairy tale of old. It was a good story, but he thought it was more likely that, like his old man, Ben Solo had a knack for attracting gorgeous brunettes who could take care of themselves in a good fight.

_So much the better for them all._

Twelve million Stormtroopers and the simpering media waxed poetic every day on the holoweb and regularly scheduled holovid programming on the good being done by the Emperor and Empress in advance of the impending Commonwealth elections. Her Royal Highness, Empress Rey, had been an especially loud voice in reforms regarding children. That had endeared her to him immediately. Some had even gone so far as to suggest that no representative government was needed at all. As for himself, he wouldn’t go quite that far.

A lack of checks and balances, corruption and in-fighting had been the problem with all past regimes. By all accounts, their royal highnesses and Leia Organa Solo had spent a lot of time and negotiations to hammer out a new government that, while powerful, could not unreasonably enrich any one representative past set limitations, did not allow lobbying from outside entities, and held certain powers jointly with the Imperial rulers. One of its most important features was that it would not be housed on the cesspit of excess and want that was modern Coruscant. That alone had removed much of the temptation that had overtaken even the hallowed members of the New Republic Senate as one of the rotating capitals.

The new government would not be perfect, but it would come closer than anything had. Star systems and individual planets were already lining up to join, especially those like his, who had sought to stay independent from any galactic government for millenia. And there was his bargaining chip, small though it might be. He could promise to bring the Anoat system and other planets and systems along the Correllian Trade Spine and some of the outposts along the Hydian Way into the Commonwealth’s fold. In return he would offer what he knew about the whereabouts of the Empress and ask for help in finding the one he lost. It would be the most important deal of his life.

If it failed, he would have to face that twenty-two years of searching had been for naught.

The droid providing service to the reception room rolled in with a tray of refreshments that it deposited on the table in front of him. “Your guests have broken atmosphere, my lord,” it told him in accented Basic, “and should be making landfall in 3.2 standard minutes. I took the liberty of bringing refreshment. Once again, I am SD-0527. If there is anything else you require, please do not hesitate to call upon me. I wish you a pleasant meeting.”

“Thank you, 0527,” he responded with a gracious incline of his well-coiffed head. With that, the droid rolled backward and disappeared into a pantry area beyond the room.

He made his way to the portal leading to the landing area, exiting to stand just outside to wait for his guests. Expecting to see a former First Order ship arriving, he was surprised to look above him and see an old YT-1300 light freighter circle the city to reconnoiter his location before approaching the designated landing pad. Leveling out, it landed more gracefully than any ship its age had a right to do.

 _The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy,_ he thought. It was what he had always called her. Perhaps he needed to amend that axiom to _the_ oldest _, fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy_ these days. Gods, it was good to see her flying. Someone had cleaned her up. And recently.

He waited with his trademark smile, cloak billowing in the breeze, as the ramp lowered to the deck. Two humans and a wookiee strode down the ramp, purpose evident in every stride. They paused when they saw him, both men shaking their heads while the wookiee gave a loud wail. The wookiee was not that happy to see him, remnants of some old mistrust, but the other two smiled and headed his way.

“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes?” he called.

Han Solo laughed, his eyes dancing with mischief. “As I live and breathe, if it isn’t Baron Administrator Calrissian. What a coincidence.” Han rushed up to give him a hug. Back slapping and more ribbing ensued, where Lando had to reassure Han that Darth Vader wasn’t hiding somewhere inside.

“No, you old dog, there’s no one here but me. Now let me say hello to this giant kid of yours so that we can go inside and have a drink.” Han nodded, turning the eyes of a proud father on his handsome son who was dressed, Lando noted, just like his old man. Lando felt a twinge in his chest but pushed the emotion back. That was a conversation for another time.

“Emperor Solo. You turned into a handsome man," Lando told Ben while still eyeing Han, his expression full of mischief. “Thank the Maker you took after your mother!” Han bristled, shooting him a dirty look, his mouth twitching.

The tall black-haired man who ran the galaxy leaned down for an obligatory hug when Lando reached up to give him the same treatment his father received. “Good to see you, kid. Good to see you! The last time I saw you, you were stealing candy from my pockets. A true smuggler’s son. I don’t suppose I can get away with calling you Benji these days?”

“Good to see you too, Uncle Lando,” Ben Solo chuckled, pulling back from the shorter man’s embrace. “And not if you expect to have me answer you or to stay out of the brig on my Star Destroyer. You know you like much fancier accommodations.”

Lando clapped his hands in delight. The kid has his father’s sense of humor. “ _Ha ha!_ I can see my reputation precedes me. Well, in that case, _Your Royal Highness_ , let’s go inside and have a chat. You must need some decent food after your trip. Han never stocks that thing with anything but protein bars and Jogan fruit.”

Lando turned to the wookiee, his mega-watt smile slipping to a sheepish grin. “I know you still hate my guts, Chewie, so I won’t hug you, but it’s been thirty years. Aren’t you ready to let bygones be bygones yet old friend?”

Chewie grumbled his response. “Help us find the Small One _you preening son of a bantha lover_ and I will consider it.” Han and Ben tried but could not hold in their laughter. He could feel the color rise in his cheeks.

“Fair enough, old man,” Lando conceded to the wookiee as the group strode together through the portal.

***

Three quarters of a standard hour later, Lando Calrissian found himself seated at the refurbished table of the Millenium Falcon speeding toward the Kessel system. He never could resist a good adventure. Besides, he wanted to meet Ben Solo’s bride. She sounded like an extraordinary girl.

So extraordinary, in fact, that Ben and Han had decided to take the Falcon through the Kessel Run to save time and prevent the Guavians from detecting their presence around that star system until it was absolutely necessary. That meant flying through the Maw, a cluster of black holes complete with disintegrating matter and a starship-eating space monster. Good times ahead. First, they were going to make a brief stop in the orbit around Kashyyk, a planet that was used to hosting the Falcon, to meet Finn and his elite guard.

Lando had begged him more than once, but Han had refused to let him take the controls of his former ship for any length of time, telling him that “the next time they found themselves staring down the barrel of a Death Star and he was unavailable to fly her, he might consider it.” Which meant, in simple terms, half past never.

Lando planted himself in the lounge sipping a cup of Gatalentan tea and waited to hit atmosphere in Kashyyk. Ben Solo sat across from him, studying a data pad with information from the Guavian Death Gang sent to him through secure transmission by Finn. Ben shook his head in irritation before sharing, “The fools have ransomed her for 200 million credits. They broadcast the sum on all galactic channels, along with demands for dissolution of the Commonwealth and trade of Rey for both me _and_ my father. I have twelve standard galactic hours to respond.”

Lando blew a low whistle through the cabin. “Yeah…the Guavians hate your father. Even more than the Hutts do. I’m not surprised. Bala-Tik wants his money back twenty-fold, but more than that he wants to make an example of you and Han. He thinks if he does and he gets you to agree to concessions, he can stake his claim over a large part of the galaxy to plunder and rule. He fancies himself some sort of galactic pirate king now that Tasu Leech and his lieutenants were killed by rathtars.”

Ben grimaced at the mention of rathtars. “ _Rathtars can swallow a person whole_. It can take hours to die in their bellies.”

Lando took a hard swallow of his tea imagining that horror. “Hence the reason the Guavians hate your father. A few of their guys got eaten, too, in that little escapade. Bala-tik was almost rathtar meat himself.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Right. Han Solo couldn’t just owe him money. He had to nearly kill the man with a rathtar, too.”

Han called from the cockpit of the Falcon. “Hey! All I did was owe him money for buying the damn things, son. It was Rey who let them out of their cells. And good thing she did, too.”

“Rey?!” Ben Solo exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at what was clearly new information about his wife. “ _Of course she did_. She runs toward danger. Gods help me if our children are anything like her.”

That last statement gave Lando pause.“ _Children?_ ”

The Emperor nodded, slight color rising in his pale cheeks. “Rey is carrying our twins. No one but the family knows at present.” Han Solo’s son looked him directly in the eyes, imploring him to keep that information secret for now.

“You certainly work fast, man!” Lando chuckled. Reaching across to pat his arm in congratulations. “Fantastic! _Baby Solos!_ Not to worry. I won’t tell anyone. That’s your news to share.”

“Thanks, Uncle Lando.” A smile unlike any Lando could ever recall seeing on a young Ben Solo came to the face of the grown man before him. He was happy with his wife. After all the kid had been through, it was wonderful to see him so balanced. Lando knew that Ben was hiding it well, but he must be beside himself with fear for his wife.

“Imagine it! I get to be fun-but-distinguished Great Uncle Lando while two drooling rugrats chase your old man around the Falcon pressing buttons, stealing his Jogan fruit, and calling him, _‘Grandpa!’_ Great work, kid!” Lando sat back in his seat, chuckling like an idiot, his arms crossed in satisfaction. 

As they usually did, the memories came without warning, assaulting his senses and stealing the grin from his face. The room and the ship receded into the background as his thoughts closed in. While Lando got lost in his pain, he was dimly aware that Ben Solo studied him closely.

Ben probed carefully, sensing the depth of loss he was hiding. “Why did you _really_ come on this trip with us, Uncle Lando?” he whispered. The inquiry hung in the air like dust motes. Even as a child Ben Solo had always had an almost supernatural perception of those around him. Perhaps it was the Force or perhaps it was simply that he had borne more personal hardship than the average person.

Lando sighed, his shoulders hunching in pain before he leaned toward his friend’s son to finally share his secret. “Twenty-two years ago the Guavian Death Gang _stole my little boy_ and sold him to the First Order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have planning this plot twist as long as I have been writing this story. (Recall, if I was doing this, I was pulling out all the stops!)
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE leave me some comments! Just as with the resurrection of Han, I am DYING to know what you think of the addition of Lando and his secret. We ALL know where this is going, right? RIGHT?!?! :)
> 
> In the coming chapters...Rendezvous at Kashyyk, Kessel Runs, rescues, revelations and more fun!!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and caring about this story. XOXO!


	47. Here We Go - Battlestations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben come up with a plan that they had not ever considered, but the hounds had.
> 
> This is a LONG chapter, friends. Thank you VERY much for being patient with me - I have not and will not abandon the story. Since you have been so patient, I thought I would extend this one a little and give you a bit more fluffy goodness to chew on before the next update. Real life has gotten REAL lately. It threw me for a loop and gave me some writer's block. I had to re-write this chapter three times before it seemed to work with the rest of what I have planned. I hope that it has been worth the wait. More on that in the end notes.

Rey

Once she had eaten the protein bars and relieved herself, Rey felt capable of serving up a nice cold dish of Dark-Side-leaning Grey Jedi revenge. She would admit to feeling just a little bit nauseated from the pregnancy because she was off her regularly scheduled meals, but that only fueled her determination to find her location and, baldly speaking, _kick some ass_. She was ready to go home.

By her estimation, it had been a few hours since she had reconnected with Ben. Rey knew he was working on his end to find her and hoped that he had made progress. She was concerned that the freighter would arrive at its destination before she and Ben had a solid plan. She would prefer the limited size of the freighter in which to dole out some justice rather than the unknowns of making planetfall. So far, none of her captors had come to so much as check on their meal ticket.

She was not actively worried about handling things on her own. No, Rey and the hounds were more than capable of taking down everyone on the ship one way or another. It was just that she had promised to wait for Ben and there was little chance of further injury to either of them, their babies, or the hounds when they fought together. They had been training for just such occasions with Ben every morning for weeks. There was also the fact that she had no idea if these mouth-breathing thugs had an entire linen pantry full of death crystal blankets on this ship. The constant small injuries to her body caused by the death crystals had taken some toll on her reserves of energy and strength.

 _Not to worry, Sunlight,_ came Ben’s comforting voice, _no further harm will come to you. I will make certain of it. And you will get to tie your revenge up with a pretty lavender bow. I promise._

 _Ben,_ she smiled. _Did you meet with the contact? Do you know where I am headed?_

_Yes. It turns out that the contact is someone my family knows very well._

_Really?! Who might that be?_ Rey decided that the Force was the father of infinite coincidences.

_My Uncle Lando. I haven’t seen him since I was probably seven years old._

_Lando…Lando Calrissian?! THE Lando Calrissian?!_

Rey was not certain how she knew that Ben was rolling his eyes, but the sentiment came through the bond loud and clear. _Yes, Rey. THE Lando Calrissian. Just do me a favor. When you meet him, do NOT gush over him or ask him about the attack on the Death Star. The man is as old as my father, but flirts with anything that breathes._

 _You think he will flirt with me?_ Rey could not help but giggle at the thought of something so outlandish.

Ben’s tone turned sardonic as it often did when he found something darkly humorous. _He will most definitely flirt with you. He has a thing for gorgeous brunettes. Ask my mother._

Rey was delighted by the slight jealousy she noted in his tone. _And do you have a thing for gorgeous brunettes?_

 _Only one, Sunlight,_ he replied tenderly, his voice turning soft for a moment.

Rey smiled with satisfaction at the sound. _I am really enjoying the way our bond has grown to allow us to speak at will._

She could feel him smile, though he did not appear before her. _Me, too. Although it makes it harder to surprise you when I want to do something special for you. I am forced to work harder at walling up my thoughts._

 _Yes,_ she replied, _but I find our bond especially convenient when I am sitting in boring meetings and need to send you actions for consideration. The other day two of the ambassadors saw the plans for the government quarters on Hosnian and argued for 30 standard minutes that one or the other of their elected representatives deserved the additional ten square feet offered by the end units on level 57._

Ben let out a full-bodied laugh. _It may be ‘convenient’ for you to send those ‘actions’ during such tiresome discussions, Sunlight, but I assure you that as the things you send me for ‘consideration’ are almost invariably dirty and involve one or both of us naked, I find them most decidedly inconvenient._

 _You do?_ She was crushed. Rey thought he enjoyed the naughty messages she sent him. Her hunger for the intimacy and pleasure of their sexual relationship never waned. She wondered if it was heightened by her pregnancy. Regardless, she craved his every cell.

 _I do,_ Ben chuckled, _it is more than a little inconvenient to have an erection while assessing the economic impact of the new grain cooperatives of Ertegas and Ukio on Core worlds with a gathering of farmers and exchange men. Especially when I know I am hours away from being able to do anything about it. Do you not agree?_

Rey giggled, blushing a little, loving their banter and missing her husband. _Um…maybe? It is not my fault, husband, that you are so sexy and handsome and such a memorable lover. And then I get hungry and cannot help but think of how hot it is to watch you cook something for me. I really cannot be held responsible if my thoughts drift while I am busy empress-ing._

 _Empress-ing?_ Her husband laughed a low, rich laugh that reminded her of melted chocolate and warmed her skin like lake breezes. It sent a pleasant tingle through the nerves of her spine that pooled deep in her belly.

Ben suddenly appeared before her, dressed not in the casual garb of a galactic smuggler as he had been earlier, but this time in the black uniform of Kylo Ren he still favored. She wondered absently if she would ever tire of seeing him dressed the way she had first seen him. She doubted it.

Rey studied him carefully as Atrus and Alba trotted around his cloaked figure, clearly happy to see him. Her husband was a man with something on his mind. _We have a plan, then?_

 _I would not say that the operative word is “we”, but I have a plan, yes._ His words were quietly spoken. Ben could not quite meet her eyes.

_Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this?_

Ben glanced at her for a moment before bending his head to adjust the fit of his black leather gloves with careful precision. _Your captors sent a ransom request asking for 200 million credits as well as trade of me…and…my father._

Rey sucked in a breath. Rey knew that Ben could produce that astronomical sum at a moment’s notice. The Guavians could have asked for ten times more and Ben Solo would not have blinked. As he had discovered during investigations in the first weeks after their battle on Crait, the Former First Order was so flush with hidden credits scattered in banks and businesses across the galaxy that they could have funded the hostile takeover of the galaxy next door and had enough left over for a nonstop victory celebration that lasted ten standard years at least. He had given immense sums into her keeping for the poor and orphaned across their empire.

Not to mention that if he thought it would keep her safe, Rey knew Ben would trade himself for her life twice a day, every day, for all eternity. After what happened with his father, though, she also knew that he would do _anything else_ before he allowed his father to be a part of a scheme like that. Rey did not want to consider what losing his father twice would do to him.

There was no question that Rey would help Ben make sure his father was nowhere near the battle. It was one thing for Han to bring Ben to her. It was another thing altogether to put him in front of a ship full of angry, overconfident, well-armed gang members with a literal plasma axe to grind. Her father-in-law liked to think he could talk his way out of anything, but when Poe and company had brazenly kidnapped the empress of the galaxy, that brand of smuggler’s diplomacy went out the window. Unfortunately, Han would never see it that way.

_Well, that’s not happening. What is your plan, my love?_

Ben gave her an odd, resigned look. _Before I tell you, Rey, understand that I have already considered all the reasons that you will want to refuse…but I think it is the best way. It will give us the element of surprise._

A chill chased up her spine as Rey considered the many things that Ben’s agile mind could have conjured up for her rescue. That was nothing compared to the shudder that ripped through her injured body when he told her what he actually planned to do.  

 _Ben,_ an exasperated Rey ranted, stalking around the rectangular space she occupied aboard the nameless ship, _NO!_ _We are NOT even going to consider trying that._ It was the first time that she had done anything close to shouting at Ben since their marriage. She knew she simply could not endure it if the transition was beyond their powers and she lost him. As far as they knew, if Ben moved forward with this plan, he would become one with the Force and she would be stuck raising their children alone. 

 _Rey!_ Ben stopped her with a gentle grasp to her shoulders. She noticed how careful he was not to aggravate any of the dozens of small injuries scattered across her body. _You know that it could work! We saw that when we touched hands the first time._ Ben reached out to take her right hand, gently kissing the sensitive fingertips he had first touched across the endless void of space. _Hear me out?_ Rey leaned her forehead against his chest and nodded.

 _Think about when we were connected again earlier, Rey. I could feel your tears. I felt your lips when I kissed you._ When she shook her head in denial of his argument, he only redoubled his efforts to convince her. _For Maker’s sake, Sunlight, I passed you protein bars and a bucket! I doubt the Force would suddenly choose to limit our bond. It has only increased in strength since we were married. All we need to do is introduce me into the situation and then stage a surprise attack. It would be less risky than trying to get aboard a cloaked ship with the Falcon. I should have considered it earlier._

Rey was silent. She leaned back to study her husband with careful and adoring eyes. He was full of the same fathomless confidence he had shown her at their first meeting. It was as much a part of him as his strong shoulders and dark eyes. Scanning his emotions, she felt his worry for her safety and naked determination, but no fear. Ben was _certain_ he could do this.

She believed in him. Rey let out a shaky breath and stepped back from his embrace. _Alright_. _We will try._ _You are going to owe me big time for this, Solo. We are talking about something Kessel Run big. If anything happens to you…_

A sweet kiss was dropped on her mouth. _Sunlight, someday when we are old and gray, and our children are all grown, I promise you I will take you on a ride through the Kessel Run. I will admit that it was a hell of a good time and huge timesaver in getting to this area of the galaxy. In the meantime, let us try to determine how to drag every atom of my worthless hide through the Force. I am concerned that we do not have much time._

Ben turned toward their hounds to include them in the plans. _I wonder if…?_

Atrus and Alba had been lounging patiently while their masters faced off. Before Ben could finish the question, Atrus spoke up. _Yes, we are capable of Force travel, Master. It is most convenient. Much more enjoyable than travel by freighter. The shift should be effortless, if a little tiring the first time._  

Ben turned back to Rey, his deadpan expression making her chuckle despite the dire situation. _Now they tell us._ They probably could have resolved this hours ago. Would they ever stop being surprised by the breadth of power that the hounds commanded?

 _You have never inquired, Emperor,_ Alba added helpfully _. We are most happy to answer any questions you may have about the enhanced powers of Force-bonded pairs._

 _Thank you, Alba. The other half of my Force-bonded pair and I will keep that in mind in future,_ Ben responded with wry amusement.

 _If it is helpful, know that it would also be safe for the Empress to travel across the bond, Master,_ Atrus assured them with a small wag. Atrus so loved to be helpful _. In all past lives Alba has crossed the bond without incident even while carrying our pups. It is not something we choose to do often, as it can be a drain on our powers. It also does not do well for our reputation to be seen as retreating from battle, but it is quite safe._

Rey’s mouth fell open and Ben simply shook his head in amazement. _Past lives._ _Plural_.

Ben communicated to Rey alone. _Sometimes I feel as if I should be calling Atrus ‘Master’._

Rey looked with bewildered amazement at her own hound. _I know the feeling. I said something to Alba about her powers the other day and she just looked at me oddly before explaining in great physical detail that because Canis Bellacor lack opposable thumbs, they are prevented from having dominion over humans and other species._

Rey shook herself out of the stupor caused by yet more Force revelations from their canine companions. _Perhaps…I should just step across to you?_

Ben frowned for a moment, considering the idea. _As much as I would love to have you and our babies next to me and away from danger, I think that we need to address the problem of Poe Dameron and the gangs. Carys has ordered destroyers from a neighboring sector to head this way. They should be here within hours. We will need to take more decisive action against the gangs in this area if the new government is to be successful. We cannot have them emboldened by having kidnapped you. They broadcast their demands on all galactic channels._

 _Those cheeky bastards!_ Not only had they kidnapped her, but their broadcast suggested to the galaxy that the Emperor and Empress were not strong enough to hold on to what was theirs. After all of their hard work, Rey refused to allow Poe or anyone else to jeopardize peace over what amounted to nothing more than a few credits and a grudge. _Yes. We need to deal with the problem once and for all. The gangs have been around for decades and they threaten stability. I cannot bear for our children to be faced with this problem years from now. They will continue terrorizing the local systems if we allow it._

His attention focused back on matters at hand, Ben snapped a finger as if he had just realized something. _Sunlight, let me grab a comm unit so that the Falcon can track the ship while it is cloaked. I will return in a moment._ His towering figure faded from view.

Rey bent to scratch the hounds behind their ears. She was shocked to discover that both hounds were already healed of their wounds, though still covered with dried blood. _Yet another Force power to ask them about later_. Every time Rey thought she was getting the hang of being Force-sensitive, a new side would be revealed to her and cause her to question everything she thought she knew.

Her husband returned looking more than a little flustered. He held up a comm device Rey would have recognized anywhere. _Your mother is aboard the Falcon?!_

_Unfortunately, yes_

_Let me guess. She is not thrilled about this plan._ Having spent so much time with their family, she could well imagine the scene when Ben told them what he planned to do.

_None of them are particularly happy about my first attempt at Force travel or being left out of the early stages of the attack. My mother was especially unhappy, even with her tracker on me._

Ben’s shoulders slumped for a moment. _I should have known she would come. She arrived with Finn and his extraction team when they landed on Kashyyyk. My father has been smothering her with safety concerns for the past few weeks He thinks the barrage of incoming diplomats on Hosnian G.C., many of whom were old adversaries, means that she is in greater danger than she ever has been. He also told me in confidence that while she is almost fully recovered from being blown off Raddus, she still has periods where she needs rest. He told her that she should wait on Kashyyyk._

Rey’s mouth compressed into a small ‘o’. _I will bet that went over well._ Leia would not take kindly to the idea that she was too frail to come along.

 _She was in rare form. You should have seen it. She practically read him the Intragalactic Riot Act!_ Ben did his best Leia Organa Solo impression. _'Han Solo, I have been at war and in command of an army for many more years that you! If you honestly believe that with peace in our sights and Ben’s happily-ever-after finally at hand that I would allow you and our son to go off half-cocked through the Kessel Run to rescue the daughter I never had, my granddogs,_ and _my future grandbabies without ME, I suggest you seek psychiatric care at the nearest medbay, because YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND’._

Rey burst out laughing. She wondered if there would come a point in time where one of the Solos did anything safe or predictable?

 _I think the answer to that is obvious,_ Ben lamented.  _Besides, you're a Solo, too._

Rey nodded with a resigned sigh. She supposed she deserved that. She did go and get herself kidnapped after all.  _Anything else?_

_Yes. My mother said to tell you she loves you and that Aunt Malla sent cookies. She made me promise to bring you home immediately. She also brought fresh clothes for you, groceries, and crisped hog belly for Atrus and Alba._

_I love her, too._ Rey could feel tears pricking her eyes. Leia had thought of everything as only she could.

Ben kissed her forehead. _She knows, Sunlight_.

 _So…are we doing this?_ Rey gave him her most dazzling smile, banishing her remaining fear. If the hounds said they could do it, there was no longer a question in her mind that Ben could come through their bond to stand at her side.

 _Alright,_ Ben asked Atrus and Alba, _how does this work?_

 _First, it is important that you are touching one another,_ Alba instructed.

Ben pulled Rey into his arms, holding her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Atrus took over the lesson. _Now you meditate, Master. Empress. Reach out with the Force and imagine a bridge between you where you stand at either end. When you each see the other at the end of the bridge, Master may step across to you, Empress. While it is not necessary to do anything more complicated than maintain concentration on that vision, since neither of you has done this before, it may help, Empress, if you would grasp his hand and gently pull him toward you. The transfer will happen momentarily thereafter._

Rey smiled at the precise quality of the instructions. Looking up into Ben’s fathomless eyes, she pushed the immensity of her love for him through their bond in one whisper.  _Sunlight…_

Ben kissed her once before leaning down to touch her forehead with his own _. And this,_ he replied.

That phrase from his proposal - the one engraved on her wedding band - was about the things he had said he needed most in the universe: her and their love for each other. It was a refrain that they often repeated during their most emotional and intimate moments. While they were both as certain as they could be that he would be standing before her in the flesh in mere moments, the chance that this might be their last moment still pricked them both with a modicum of doubt. 

Ben closed his eyes and connected with her through the bond, each maintaining their position as they envisioned a bridge suspended above a dark galaxy of brilliant stars. As if constructing the landscape of a beautiful dream, a bridge of indeterminate length appeared in their shared consciousness. Rippling bands of iridescent color in every shade ran the length of the structure, the energy transitioning back and forth from one side to the other like liquid racing between two points along a shifting fulcrum.

Suddenly, at the bridge’s end Rey saw the strong and handsome ruler of the galaxy appear. She could feel her breath catch in her throat. 

Smiling with excitement, her heart beating in time with his steps, Rey watched as Ben moved toward her through their meditation. With a wistful sigh, she thought that it was almost the reverse of their wedding day, this time with Ben moving down an aisle toward her. Like that day, his eyes never left hers as he walked. Each of his signature strides lit with blue sparks where his feet touched the translucent surface, lending a magical quality to his journey. Once he stood directly in front of her, Rey grasped both of Ben’s large, outstretched hands and firmly pulled him toward her small frame.

A moment later the solid feel of Ben’s body, the smell of the supple leather of his uniform, and the unique spice of her man filled her senses. Snatching her up in his arms, Ben twirled her around and kissed her with abandon. The hounds crowded around them, their claws beating a joyous tattoo on the durasteel floor. 

When they stopped kissing, Rey was breathless and jubilant. “I _cannot believe_ that worked. That was _amazing_! Ben! What was it like?” Rey’s eyes danced with curiosity as she squeezed his shoulders and framed his face to reassure herself that he was solid and real.  

Ben’s eyes reflected an emotion that was many things at once but could only be described as _wonder_. “It was like moving through all the elements - water and soil and air - at the _same time_. It smelled both _sweet and sharp_ , like…fresh berries and rum.” Ben was clearly overcome by that realization, his tone and inflection almost questioning as if he expected the Force to speak up and confirm the experience.

“ _Berries!?_ Fantastic! I cannot wait to try it myself.” Rey hugged him and kissed his jaw once more before he lowered her to the floor.  She waited while Ben crouched to pet the hounds and praise them for what they had done to keep her safe. Atrus and Alba licked his gloves and nuzzled his hand in appreciation of his attentions.

When Ben straightened again, his mood had sobered. He circled Rey slowly, undoubtedly wanting a closer look at the extent of her wounds. Until that moment, she had been too caught up with their interactions and Ben’s Force travel to focus on the sting and throb of each little cut. The pain reintroduced itself with a vengeance and she had to force it back to the edges of her mind. Her husband stayed silent, but even as he pushed comfort across their bond, she could feel his fury rising as it had when he had first seen her again.

Ben unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, igniting it with a whiff of ozone and a slight stomp of his booted foot. _Sunlight,_ Ben finally said _,_ his voice heavy with rage _, somewhere on this ship are the men who hurt you._ _I would very much like to go kill them now._

Rey nodded her assent and reached down to ignite a single blade of her own weapon. If Ben Solo was ready to spiral slice Poe Dameron and crew, she was only too willing to help.

Ben used the Force to slide back the door panel and the group stepped out into the wide hallway of the freighter, pausing to take stock of the space and where danger might appear.

As if on cue, a familiar voice drifted down the long corridor from their left.

“ _Oh, shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If Ben Solo spiral slices him with a lightsaber, does that make the villain of this piece Poe Ham-eron? Asking for a friend. ;)
> 
> Friends, real life has been really difficult for me the past few weeks. Thanks to all of you who voiced your support before I went off radar for a bit. I have missed you all! Thank you for sticking with me. Please leave me some comments on this chapter and let me know if you are still here. I will do my best to get in another update or two this week so that we can move to the resolution of our story. 
> 
> This chapter was a lot of back and forth between Ben and Rey, but we finally see how Ben will help her out of her circumstance. It is, of course, the hounds who know all. If Ben and Rey would only ask!
> 
> Next chapter, we finally see some swinging sabers. I wanted to do it from Ben's point of view because he needs to work out that black rage at was has happened to Rey. Rey tends to downplay her own situations because she is a Light-side user and she is an optimist, but the truth is that cumulatively, she is really injured. We will see more description of that in the next chapter from Ben's point of view. Our girl is tough so not to worry, Rey will get her own in with Poe and the Death Gang but I think I write best from Ben's point of view. I'm looking forward to it! 
> 
> P.S. Cocktail, anyone? The center of the galaxy really does smell like raspberries and rum. Look it up! :)


	48. One Last Time Might Be Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Rey, and the hounds take care of business with the Guavians, but at what cost?

After announcing himself with a colorful expletive, Ben, Rey and the hounds watched in silence as a fumbling and sloppy Poe Dameron tripped over his boots and hit the durasteel floor with a thud. Scrambling to his feet, he did not stop to look at them again before running down the hall from which he had first appeared.

Ben was in no mood to give chase. They would do this systematically. One way or another Poe would receive his due. In the meantime, they needed to assess the space, determine how many other souls were aboard and find a defensible position. Preferably somewhere open that gave them both room to swing a saber and had a good line of sight.  

 _I memorized the route when they brought me in,_ Rey informed him. _I am not sure where Poe is headed, but that is not the way to the hangar. We are still on the main level of the ship. The hangar is to the right._

Ben flashed a grin at his wife. _You memorized the route? Just in case I have not told you lately, you are beautiful and brilliant and the perfect empress. I am a lucky, lucky man._

Rey smiled back. _You may have mentioned it once or twice._

 _As I should,_ Ben averred. Shifting his focus to strategy, he pushed his thoughts to Rey and the hounds. _I think we should send Atrus and Alba on patrol to count heads, remove heads, or to push anyone on board toward the hangar. You can surprise them from above while I engage them in the open. Are you well enough to climb, Sunlight?_

_I can climb Hosnian G.C. right now if it means that I get to use my lightsaber to puncture those creeps._

Ben chuckled. He loved every side of his wife. Despite her lightness, when angered she was the most cheerfully bloodthirsty person he had ever met. He signaled the hounds. Atrus and Alba shuddered with happiness at being given _carte blanche_ to defend their humans by driving their prey without limitations. They trotted off in the opposite direction of the hangar, their claws sheathed to allow an element of surprise, their snouts set at an angle as they tested the air for scent.

Ben and Rey moved as one in the direction of the main hangar.  Along the way, they took stock of the sealed spaces they passed. With a silent agreement, they quietly used the Force to jam all doors that were currently sealed, preventing anyone from following behind them or hiding from them later. They checked spaces for cameras, finding that the freighter was poorly equipped to protect any kind of cargo it held. Ben was glad for whatever laziness or overconfidence had caused that oversight.

Rey stopped him for a moment in a hall perpendicular to the main hangar, leaning up to kiss his lips before he boosted her through the ceiling panel above them.

 _Please be careful, Sunlight,_ Ben admonished her.

_I can already see a clear path to the ceiling just above that line of shuttles against the wall. This is much easier than the Imperial Star Destroyers. I promise, Ben. I am right at home in these rafters._

Ben had decided that Rey should remain hidden to give the impression that she was still imprisoned. That might give them an additional advantage on the off chance that Poe had not yet alerted the rest of his cohorts to his presence and their escape from the cargo unit.

“Ah,” came an accented voice from the center of the hangar, “cutting it a bit close, aren’t we, _Your Worship_?” A gang of armed thugs cackled with toothless glee as Ben strode into the open space, his lightsaber ignited and crackling with crimson menace.

“I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” Ben drawled lazily, “I do not know your name. Or shall I simply continue to think of you as _‘Supreme Leader of the Unwashed and Dentally Challenged’_?”

The man in front of him sobered quickly, narrowing his beady eyes and nodding his head to two of the large apes to his left and right.

Ben almost laughed out loud.

He had no idea what this motley group knew about Force users. Considering that most of them were long since dead, Ben doubted that they knew more than they could rub together with two dirty fingers. Ben supposed that was one of the many sins that could be lain at his doorstep having killed many of the remaining Force users himself at the behest of Snoke. In this moment, however, he could be nothing but glad of their ignorance. Apparently, he realized as he scanned the vacuous minds of the twenty-odd men in front of him for what they knew of the Force, added to what their nameless leader and Dameron knew, the sum total was not much. Obviously, they knew enough to stitch together that death crystal blanket in which they had imprisoned and injured his wife, but they had no idea of the other powers they could wield. The hounds were collectively regarded as appearing more frightening than they actually were and their powers nothing more than smoke and mirrors.

 _Good_. It made him happy that they thought his primary defense was the saber. He could Force crush them all with the wave of a hand if and when he chose to do so. Like a hulking lothcat, Ben rather thought he might enjoy toying with his prey for a while before killing them.

 _Focus, Ben,_  whispered the dulcet tones of his wife, filling their bond.

“I am Bala-Tik, _Your Worship_ ,” the gang leader introduced himself with a slight bow. “When will _Her Worship_ be joining us?”

Ben spoke to his wife through their bond. _Are you in place, Sunlight?_

 _Yes, Your Worship,_ came her snarky reply.

 _You will most certainly pay for that later, Sunlight,_ Ben threatened lightly.

 _I am already looking forward to it, my love,_ came Rey’s laughing reply. Ben found that he had to fight his facial expression to keep himself neutral. His wife was positively _giddy_ about the prospect of dropping in on these monsters and separating the lot of them from their greasy heads.

It was time.

“Empress,” Ben called out, his voice rising to the rafters, “our host has summoned you.”

Rey jumped down from her place in the rafters of the hangar, her nimble body dropping gracefully on to the wing of the shuttle to his left, the Force dropping her into an easy crouch. Rey leaped in a high, showy arc before landing next to him, the twin lavender blades of her saberstaff igniting in perfect harmony with her landing.

The looks on their faces were priceless. A quick scan showed that half of them were amazed and terrified. The other half were aroused…and terrified. Though the reactions made his skin crawl, he could not blame them. Rey _was_ a sight to behold.

“Gentleman,” Rey called out, irony painting the gentle, feminine tones of her voice, “so good of you to have us. Though I must tell you, my suite was not very comfortable.”

“That’s on you, _Your Worship_ ,” Bala-Tik informed her with slimy sarcasm, “you left before your friend Dameron could deliver your ‘gourmet’ meal under a death crystal dome.”

Rey’s pretty eyes narrowed. “ _Poe Dameron is_ _no friend of mine_ ,” she spat.  

The skinny little man shrugged. “Me either, but the ignorant lush has certainly served his purpose. And anyway, it is _your husband_ who needs to be concerned with the accommodations just now.”

Ben bristled as the arrogant cur waved the man to his immediate right toward Rey.

_Oh, hells no._

The gang leader continued his speech. It reminded Ben of Hux right before he had liquified his brain. Like Hux, the man did not know when he had pushed things too far. And sending someone after Rey was _most definitely_ pushing things too far.

“While I am deeply curious how you arrived aboard this ship without detection, _Emperor_ , I am afraid that I am not much good at small talk.” The weasel eyed him while toying with his blaster, his minions circling them, rattling chains and flashing blades. “I’ll be taking the credits and Han Solo off your hands now.”

Ben laughed out loud as Rey took her natural position at his back. He ignited his saber and held it up level with his nose, giving his opponent a deadly salute. Not that this backwoods hustler would understand that he had just received his sentence.

“I think not, Bala-Tik,” Ben proclaimed. “While I feel a bit silly telling someone of your _august importance_ this, rule number one of any standoff is to gauge your opponent’s willingness to abide by your terms. And the Empress and I are most decidedly _not willing_ to abide by your terms.”

The little man’s eyes lit with fury, “Then I suppose I should share with _you_ , Your Worship, the second rule of any standoff. It is never wise to play a game where you have fewer pieces on the board.”

As if on cue, Atrus and Alba chased a ragged and bloodied Poe Dameron into the hangar, a bowcaster at his side pointed at the hounds and a bottle of whiskey sloshing in the pocket of his filthy jumpsuit. Ben could see the shimmering Force shield surrounding the _Canis Bellacor_ , something that would not be visible to Poe. It had clearly frustrated his attempts to blow them away with such a powerful weapon.

“Get these fuckers off me!” he cried out in slurred panic, hobbling toward Bala-Tik and his men.

Ben smirked. It appeared that Poe had been divested of a few dozen small, neat bites of flesh from his calves and forearms as if Atrus and Alba were savoring each bite rather than gulping him down. The blood trickled from each of his wounds, just as the hounds’ wounds had done. _Just as Rey’s had done_. It seemed that their pets had a poetic sense of justice he had failed to appreciate up until this moment.

His wife had noticed as well. _Extra crisped hog belly when we get home,_ Rey vowed.

_My sentiments, exactly. I won’t even blink if they decide to take over our sofa._

Rey giggled across their bond, though her face remained impassive. _Then your transition to Ben-evolent Ruler of the Galaxy is complete._

Ben’s eyes widened for a brief moment. Only Rey would joke at a time like this. _You are terrible at puns my beautiful wife, stick to saberstaffs._

 _Says you,_ _Ben-who-is-no-longer-Solo_.

_Come on. That one was pure inspiration._

_Alright, fine. You are better at puns than me._ Rey acknowledged reluctantly.

Ben grinned more widely, watching as Poe floundered toward Bala-Tik, dragging a leg, the dogs still snarling their otherworldly snarl. He could swear that Atrus was also grinning.

_We eliminated three crew members each, Master, before locating our primary target cowering in the belly of the laundry butler. All other spaces have been cleared._

_Thank you Atrus,_ Ben responded.

Poe limped past them, dragging a leg and skulking along the outside of the ring of men who surrounded Ben and Rey. Every step marred the durasteel with streaks of blood. The stench of vomit, urine, and unwashed human permeated the air. Ben could feel his pregnant wife wretch with involuntary spasms of nausea.

 _Right_. Time to end the stand-off and get things moving.

“Dameron, _you stupid fucking coward_ ,” the gang leader hissed, “you _reek_! Get behind me and stay downwind. Once we have dispatched these two I will deal with you.” Poe shuddered and staggered to a safer distance, his impaired state a disgusting spectacle for all the senses. Poe’s haunted eyes wisely never left the hounds.

“Now that everyone’s _pets_ have arrived,” Ben snarled, “I think that concludes negotiations.”

Bala-Tik crouched in a defensive stance and pulled two blasters from his belt. “Attack,” was all he said to his minions.

Immediately, blaster fire flew toward them, Ben flicking a wrist to turn it back toward their attackers. Apparently smarter than they seemed, some of the men tried to duck the moment they shot, anticipating that they might have made themselves targets. As a result, only a few of them were killed immediately. The others were injured but still determined to follow their path to futility.

Rey swung her saberstaff, deflecting renewed fire as the gang carefully stepped toward them.

Atrus and Alba, desperate to protect them, leaped on one of the uninjured men on Rey’s side of the circle. Atrus tore out his jugular while Alba nearly amputated his shooting arm at the wrist. The remaining husk of flesh hit the floor with a squishing thud, blood pooling around the body.

The rapid flow of blood caused the man next to him to slip before landing in a macabre heap himself.

Atrus took full advantage of the second fallen man while Alba moved to Rey’s side, including them both in a perimeter of relative safety.

Now that Alba had crossed into the circle to cover Rey, Ben moved to divide their attackers on one side while Atrus handled the other. Leaping high in the air, Ben sensed Rey cover him with the Force and caught a glimpse from above as she moved to create the distraction he needed.

Confusing the men between them with the trademark war cry he had mistakenly told her would have no use against any potential enemies, Rey swung her saberstaff with an adept, circular motion, the lavender light dancing like an electrified pinwheel. Those with half a lick of sense to share between them watched with impressed horror as his almost-Jedi spun her small, lithe body in a lethal whirlwind.

As he landed in a low crouch, his saber crackled as it burned through microscopic dust motes in the air. Ben watched with pride as his lovely pixie held the thrall of the men around her, deftly killing the two of the men who would have been immediately ready to attack his front. This, while Alba tore the femoral artery of a man who had dared to rush forward and tried to engage her mistress.

 _So…the scream is not useful in hand-to-hand fighting, hmm? I will have to remember that._ A quick glance at Rey revealed her dimple peeking out at him as she waited for more comers.

_She was never going to let him live that down._

_I might if you take me home and feed me soon._

Ben smiled widely, flashing her his white grin as he realized that he had left the bond wide open and she could hear his every thought. _That’s a deal, Sunlight._

Running toward Bala-Tik’s position behind his remaining men, Ben swung his saber, cutting off the arms of those reaching their weapons and sinking deep into the torsos of three more men on the way. Their screams echoed high above them, bouncing off surfaces and unsettling the remaining men who were now on the defense, not sure where to look first to assess the threats.

Atrus had moved to the opposite side of the open circle, covered in the blood of his victims, snarling like the seven hells. The blaster fire coming at him from the terrified gang members bounced off his Force shield as Atrus pushed the attackers to join the line of those in front of Rey and Alba. Rey held out her open hand, confiscating the blasters of the five men who remained in a group above her head, crushing the weapons into dust as she closed her fist.

In the matter of a few minutes, the four of them had managed to kill and disarm more than half the gang and back the others toward the outer wall of the ship.

Ben met the enraged yellow eyes of Bala-Tik who had thus far been standing behind his men like some conquering general, now separated from his guard as Rey, Atrus, and Alba backed them away.

He could see that the man thought himself unbeatable no matter how diminutive his stature. A quick scan of his mind told Ben that he was confident that between the blaster and the knife he had in his boot, he could somehow get past Ben’s defenses.

“Surrendering now would be a wiser course of action. I can easily take the weapon in your boot with the flick of my wrist and as you have seen, the blaster will prove most ineffective.”

Bala-Tik smiled his greasy, yellow smile. “And here I had always heard that Solos were scrappers. Your father was tireless in telling anyone who would listen. I guess that without your cosmic magic tricks, that boast has not bred true.”

“You think that I cannot fight you at close range?”

“I think you would not dirty your snow-white hands, _Your Worship_. And if you did, you wouldn’t know how to throw a proper punch. Leastways, not one that would feel like ought more than a small insect bite.”

_Ben…he’s baiting you on purpose. He has a plan. Do not fall for it._

_I know, Sunlight. I have searched his mind, but I am not certain what it is yet. I am going to play along._

_Be careful, my love._

_Always._

Ben hit the button on his saber, extinguishing the red blade and clipping it to his belt. His eyes remained on Bala-Tik the entire time as he removed his gloves and tossed them aside, making a show of the pale hands his opponent had ridiculed.

Realizing his danger belatedly, the gang leader reached for the knife in his boot. Ben beat him to it. In short movements, Ben bent the point of the knife toward the hilt and kicked it across the hangar floor, rendering it useless. From her position in front of their prisoners, Rey turned slightly and used the Force to draw the blaster from his grasp, eliciting a growl of fury from Bala-Tik.

Ben started to circle his wife’s captor, his fists raised to protect his face. “Was this what you wanted? I am ready when you are _little man._ ”

Bala-Tik lost all semblance of self-control, throwing himself upwards, slamming Ben’s forehead with his own, causing him to momentarily black out.

“C’mon, _Your Worship_ ,” Bala-Tik screamed, getting in a couple of desperate, lucky punches at Ben’s head, causing Ben’s vision to blur and his ears to ring in protest.

“Is that the best ye got ye giant wanker? _All hail the_ _Supreme Pussy!_ ” Bala-Tik held up his grimy fists and started to punch again, but Ben stopped him with his left hand.

With calm and deliberate movements, Ben reached forward to grab the parasite by his scrawny neck, lifting him slightly off his feet. With a feeling of deep satisfaction, he slammed a powerful fist into Bala-Tik’s jaw three times in quick succession.

He wished that his father had been there to see it. He would have been proud.

Ben stood the wilting man in his grasp back on his feet before dealing one final, crushing blow. He watched with satisfaction as Bala-Tik slid to the floor, his jaw turning purple and his left eye already beginning to weld itself shut.

Using the Force, Ben quickly rendered the Guavian leader unconscious and turned to assist Rey and the hounds with the other prisoners. Ben was going to enjoy watching Bala-Tik and his men swing from a rope in the hangar of _Hosnian G.C._

Ben had gotten no more than two steps toward Rey and the hounds before she screamed his name and rushed forward.

_Dameron._

Ben knew his mistake the instant he looked into his wife’s stricken face. He had been so focused on what had been happening with defeating the Guavian Death Gang and their leader that he had failed to consider that a stinking drunk and cowering Poe Dameron might still be a threat.

Both he and Rey tried reaching out with the Force to stop the blast, which Ben knew would be coming from behind him at a very close range, but Poe had been faster.

Ben could feel the powerful blast rip through his back just below his left shoulder, a gaping hole pushing through his chest and disintegrating his tunic. Ben’s gaze shifted down in shocked fascination as smoke and blood poured from the large, jagged wound. He gripped the spot, trying in vain to hold together the ends as he fell forward, landing hard on the durasteel.

Rey was running toward him, one hand stretched out, throwing the bowcaster overhead against the opposite wall where it smashed into pieces. Ben gasped for breath, hearing his Sunlight scream with rage as she leaped over him toward his attacker, her saberstaff flying once more.

 _She is magnificent,_ he thought impartially, reminding him for a second of when she had fought with him on Starkiller Base.

Interrupting that reverie, he could hear what sounded oddly like a large, ripe melon hitting the floor next to him, wet and hollow. The object rolled quickly past his prone body and came to a stop a few feet from where he lay. Ben focused on his breathing, a feeling of numbness overtaking him as he struggled to stay awake.

Feeling as if his soul was detaching from him, cell by cell, to merge with the Force, Ben tried to focus on the mysterious object nearby. Some part of him knew it made no sense, but he felt that if he could recognize it, he might remain in the moment, one with his body. After several seconds, the last of his blood pumping out the hole beneath him, he realized with a slight smile that he was looking into the lifeless eyes of Poe Dameron.

Ben could hear Rey screaming his name over and over as she turned him to his back.

Her face above him, her tears falling to his cheeks, he tried to reach for her...to tell her and their babies _anything at all_.

Just before everything went black, he thought he managed to smile and whisper to  _her_ …his why...his everything...

_Sunlight...and this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, MY LOVELIES! I have missed writing, posting, and comments from you all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Part of the next chapter is done and I am hopeful for another installment quickly. I am SO SORRY that I have been absent. I have had a lot going on including vacation, starting a business, writing professional web content (as in SOMEONE IS PAYING ME TO WRITE! DREAM!) and suffering a minor, comedic (think Scooby Doo with scrambling legs) but nonetheless painful injury that prevented me from typing for a few days. 
> 
> This chapter was tough. I realized that I had no great instincts and ideas for how to write a battle scene. There is an art to the pacing of this kind of scene and I will need to work on it. I tip my hat to those of you who have made it look so easy. If I missed the mark in any way, I apologize. 
> 
> What do we think of Poe Dameron's end? What do you think will happen with our beloved Ben Solo? If you aren't too mad at me, I hope you will please leave me some comments. I have missed the interaction with you more than you know. I hope you are all well! XO


	49. And the Strangest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has difficulty shaking the emotions of the battle and its aftermath. Fortunately, she has the support she needs to get through it before making one astounding revelation.

Hours later, Leia pulled Rey into her arms, holding her as gently as spun glass. “You’re alright, my girl?” Leia whispered. Rey closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing hard, nodding against the small, matronly shoulder as she could still not quite form words. Tears leeched from under her eyelids as the emotions of the last several hours crystalized in the safety of her mother-in-law’s arms.

“The babies? I feel them, but…” Leia asked.

Rey finally managed a hoarse whisper, “They are well.”

Leia hummed against her head in acknowledgment before pulling back and leaving a motherly kiss on her forehead, gently patting her small baby bump.

“Come on, Rey,” Leia told her gently. “Let’s go and get you cleaned up. Then you can rejoin everyone for a meal and some planning on what to do next, all right?”

Rey nodded, suddenly too shy and broken to look anyone aboard the Falcon in the eyes. They were all watching her carefully. She knew she looked terrible. A trip to the fresher and a meal sounded like an impossible luxury. Leia led her into the captain’s quarters and to the fresher. Leaving her leaning listlessly against the vanity, Leia disappeared for a moment to get fresh clothes she had brought for her. The care and tenderness of that thoughtful act had nearly broken her after the traumas of the day.  

Leia returned with a soft gray top and matching drawstring bottoms. They were functional, almost to the point of looking like pajamas and Rey had never loved anything more. “Thank you, Leia,” Rey whispered, choking on her tears. “Thank you _so_ _much_.”

“No, my sweet girl,” Leia whispered, answering tears in her eyes, “Thank _you_.” Leia patted her cheek.

“Now,” Leia said, straightening and recovering her composure, “are you going to be able to handle a shower without help?”

Rey nodded, grateful for something practical to talk about. “Yes. I think so. I will call to Alba to get you if I have any trouble.”

Leia nodded. “Fair enough. Take your time. I owe the hounds a few pounds of crisped hog belly, I think.”

Rey found her first small smile since the hangar, but it still felt raw. “Please spoil them with anything at all they want.”

Alba had followed them, not wanting to leave Rey’s side. She wagged her tail and eagerly followed Leia as she led her out of the bedroom and over to the Falcon’s small galley. Rey could hear Leia telling both Atrus and Alba what _good dogs_ they were. She could imagine the pair preening and snuffling in pleasure, smiling with their giant teeth as the Queen of Alderaan and Naboo bent to kiss their heads and scratch them behind the ears.

Rey reached into the shower and turned on the taps. Most recently, Han had the Falcon retrofitted with a slightly larger fresher that encroached in the captains quarters a foot more than it used to do. He said he had been talking about it for years, but Rey suspected that he had done it for… _Ben_. For Ben. So that Ben would have more room to wash when they were on board.

_She had killed Poe Dameron._

No, she would not think of it yet. _Not any of it_.

Rey began the painstaking task of removing what remained of her clothing. She palmed a pair of scissors from a nearby drawer and looked down her body, trying to think of where to start. Wherever the death crystals had pierced her, the silken materials had dried to her skin, pulling and tearing at the sensitive nerve ends. She had been able to ignore it during the battle and afterwards…

 _No. Focus on the task at hand, Rey_ , she admonished herself.

After twenty minutes in the confines of the small, steamy room, Rey set the scissors down in frustration. Even ducking into the shower for a few minutes, fully clothed, had not dislodged the clinging fabric from her skin. There were simply too many cuts.    

Suddenly the door panel slid open and she stared up into the face of Ben Solo. His dark eyes captured hers as he stepped in and the panel slid closed behind him. Her husband’s broad shoulders filled the small space, crowding her, but also reassuring her with his presence.

Neither of them spoke aloud or across their bond. For now, there were just no words.

Ben grasped her hips in his large hands and hoisted her to sit on the edge of the sink. It felt so good to feel the pressure of his fingers as his hands encompassed her.

Removing a small knife from his belt, he began the painstaking process of cutting away the once beautiful tunic and pants from her body. As he worked, he would pause now and then to kiss one small spot, healing her overburdened mind as he would heal her body.

 _He was so gentle with her_ , Rey reflected. He might have once been a terrifying specter of Darkness to much of the galaxy (including her), but he was born to be a husband and father. Rey felt so safe with Ben. She knew she was loved and wanted every moment. She knew that he already adored their children and talked to them every morning about the fun he planned on having with them as if they were already snuggled up next to their parents.

Rey was quiet as he worked, flinching slightly when the fabric pulled away from the hairs on her arms or caught a particularly sensitive spot where the blood had dried. When Ben finally turned her around to stand on the floor once again so that he could work on the remaining fabric stuck to the back of her body, he swore a blue streak. Her buttocks and the sides of her thighs were coated in blood, the fabric no longer a brushed ivory satin with splotches of dried blood as it had appeared on the front of her body, but a deep red color that appeared as a macabre watercolor painted in tonal scarlet and rust. The skin in those areas was raw and weeping where it peeked through tears in the fabric. Rey cringed as she recalled how she had been forced to sit on the crystals, trying her best not to move once the shards of stone had worked their way into her skin.

“Sunlight,” he spoke aloud, his voice strained and hollow, “I know that bacta patches would work on this, but that will take time. If you are willing, I would like to try healing you. Small wounds in such great a number can be as dangerous as one large wound.”

Tears shone in Ben’s eyes as she studied his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He cleared his throat. “It is not something I have tried since I was at Luke’s academy, but I would like to try now.” He looked up at her beseechingly. Rey nodded. She knew that no matter if he was successful, she needed to allow him to try to do his very best for her. “Do you need me to help?” Ben looked down, shaking his head. Rey could sense that he felt he had a large debt to repay.

“Ben,” she began, “you don’t have to…”

Ben paused to kiss the top of her head. “ _Hush, Sunlight_. It isn’t that…at least not the way you think.”

Ben carefully peeled back the remaining shreds of fabric covering her skin. Rey tried to stop herself from reacting, but it was always the smallest cuts that hurt most. That had always been true when she had cut herself on Jakku.

Rey could feel Ben’s fury rising every time she winced. Outwardly, he was working to appear calm, but she knew it was just a façade. She turned at the waist, meaning to help him. “No, sweetheart. I think I can do it on my own. Just be still.” She could hear Ben swallow in the tiny room as he pulled away the last of her clothing and finally acquainted himself with exactly what Poe Dameron had caused. She heard his involuntary intake of breath. Ben carefully placed his large palms on the backs of her thighs and buttocks. He closed his eyes. Rey stood straight and still, waiting.

Within moments, Force energy swirled around them. The purple light that usually governed their more intimate connections hung over the small room like the early morning mists on Naboo. She felt an energized heat begin to rise from Ben’s fingers and the base of his palm, seeping into her skin, instantly soothing the stings. The larger cuts across her thighs and buttocks tingled in response and Rey could feel the skin knitting itself together.

They stood like that for a several minutes, Rey watching in fascination as the cuts on her forearms healed themselves into red welts, then faded to pink, and finally to smooth healthy skin the color of those few places that had remained untouched by the death crystals. She looked into the foggy mirror, noting that Ben’s eyes were still closed as he concentrated on offering her complete healing.

Again, Rey wondered why he had never healed his own scar if he was capable of this?

_For a few reasons, Sunlight. Chief among those reasons was because I did not feel worthy of healing. I had failed on so many levels the day you gave me that scar. I did not want to forget that day. That is still true. I never want to forget how far I had fallen. The second reason is that in a twisted way, I suppose it was a reminder of you. That you were real and out there in the galaxy. You claimed my future that day._

Rey turned and leaned up to kiss his scar, snuggling against him for a moment. _As you claimed mine. Never forget it then, Ben Solo, that I have marked you as my own._

Ben laughed. She loved his laugh. It was a prize not easily won.

 _Not for a single moment, Rey Solo._ Ben pulled back and turned to the shower. 

“Now let’s get cleaned up so I can feed you like I promised.”

“That sounds like paradise.” Rey stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water sluiced down her body, carrying away the evidence of betrayal and pain. Ben, long since stripped of his bloodied black tunic with its gaping holes at the front and back, dropped his trousers and stepped in behind her. Finding the shampoo, he gently massaged it into her scalp, filling the small chamber with the scent of berries. It had become a routine at home for Ben to shampoo her hair in the mornings before she did his own.

It felt comforting to have their routine.

Turning to him, Rey was struck again by his beauty. Her eyes strayed to the place where new pink flesh covered his shoulder and pectoral muscle. _The place where the bowcaster had left a crater_. Ben had bled out so quickly because the blast had taked part of a lung and damaged the chambers of his heart.

And that… _that_ _one small fact_ , not even uttered aloud, was all it took to push the suppressed emotions of the day back to the surface of Rey’s mind. Each grew exponentially, like clouds drawing on abundant moisture and air, filling every place inside her before spilling out with storm-like intensity.  

Standing naked in a small shower with her husband, who had been cobbled back together with the powers of no less than _seven Force users_ , Rey could no longer feign control.

Her breath stuttered, her hands flying to her mouth in an abortive effort to hold it all in. Rey fought to catch her breath, knowing that once she let go, she would have no choice but to ride the torrent until it was over. She _did not_ want to relive those moments. She wasn’t sure she could survive them a second time, but Rey lost that battle and began to hyperventilate.

_She felt so cold._

Ben clasped her to his wet chest, tucking her against him at every point.

“ _Shh_ , Sunlight,” Ben crooned in her ear, holding her tightly. “I am well. We are together. _We are safe_.”

Rey gulped, a strangled moan rising from her throat each time she tried to swallow it down. She began to shiver, her teeth chattering audibly as she finally allowed her body to react to what had happened and the things she had done.

Ben swore like the smuggler’s son he was. He reached over to the tap, turning up the heat and rubbing her arms and back to infuse heat through friction.

“My sweet love… _my girl_ …” Rey knew that he was crying with her. She could hear the emotion trapped in his throat as he tried to swallow past it.

Rey shuddered again and again, failing to regain control. “Y-you w-were _gone_ , B-ben. You were g-gone. I _couldn’t_ … _I didn’t know how_ …

“ _But_ _you did_. You did, Rey. You handled it and you saved me.”

“When Poe… _when he_ _shot you_ …I could feel the Darkness take me. I let it. _I wanted it_.” Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and pressed her face into the place where his neck met his collarbone. Her safe place. Her favorite place. “I was so scared I wouldn’t come back.”

Ben rocked her, his head resting on hers, his body arched around her, protecting her as he always did. They were silent again, just holding each other as the water washed away what remained and finally cooled.

Ben shut off the taps and stepped out to dry himself quickly before wrapping a towel around Rey and leading her into the captain’s quarters. She stood quietly as he dressed her in the clothes his mother had brought for her and found some for himself.  

Before heading out to the galley, Ben turned to her, curious. “Sunlight…” Ben began, rubbing his stubbled jaw with one hand, “can you answer one thing for me? A few minutes ago, one of your thoughts drifted to me across the bond. You said something about ‘seven Force users’ needed to bring me back? I can account for six of them, but I could not recall a seventh Force user when I woke in the Falcon’s bunk.” There was you, my mother, Atrus, Alba, my grandfather, my Uncle Luke…and _who else?_ ” Ben’s brows dipped low over his eyes, his able mind puzzling over who could have been there as well. “ _Master Yoda?_ ”

Rey shook her head and glanced down at the floor. After everything else that had happened that day, this last revelation was perhaps the most remarkable of all. Rather than telling Ben who had stepped forward, she raised one hand to his forehead to show him.

The breath rushed out of his chest in a stunned huff, his eyes wide with wonder and his jaw slackened with disbelief.

_“My father?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one weekend! I know, given my recent track record, the mind boggles! I hope you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Rey has been through a lot in the past 24 standard hours or so. She needed the opportunity to let her emotions drive for a bit. Thank the Force and the six other Force users who came to help her, Ben was there to hold her and cry it out.
> 
> And...Han...your thoughts?
> 
> What happens when the Force ghosts of every Jedi in the galaxy work together to return your dead father to you? Side effects. There are some big, unavoidable side effects. And it's a good thing, too. I loved the notion of a redeemed Ben Solo having his father returned to him so that Han to could be there to save him this time when things looked darkest. More on that in the next chapter.
> 
> Please leave me some comments! Again, I am sorry I have been away so long! XO


	50. The Way that Love Can Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han explains how he was able to save his son. Ben and Rey learn the depth of loyalty from those who serve them and the galaxy at large. It's all quite breathtaking.

Ben

Ben stalked out of the captain’s quarters, Rey on his heels, straight over to where his father stood leaning against a bulkhead. Han Solo, he recalled, had not looked directly at him when he had finally awoken, exhausted and half naked in the Falcon’s small medbay, not more than sixty standard minutes ago.

Desperate to find his wife, Ben had not given his father’s reaction a second thought as his mother had instantly given him Rey’s direction. Ben had needed to see and touch her to reassure himself that all was well. He had figured that his father was always uncomfortable with strong emotion and his son nearly dying would qualify as something that produced strong emotions for Han Solo. It seemed like just the kind of thing he would do.

Be that as it may, he understood now what had likely caused that strange but typical reaction from his father. _Embarrassment._ Or something close to it, anyway. Ben grabbed Han Solo by the shoulders and yanked him into his arms, squeezing him tightly. He could hear his mother laugh with delight as Ben knocked his father’s breath out of him with a loud ‘Oof!’

 _He did not care_. His father would recover. Ben just continued to hug the stuffing out of the man who was his parent.

His Uncle Lando laughed heartily at his friend’s obvious discomfort. Chewie purred happily but admonished him not to crush his father’s ribs.

“Damn it, Ben!” his father groused with his usual bluster. “ _What the hells did I do to deserve this?_ ”

_As if Han Solo did not know._

He pulled back and grasped his father’s shoulders. Looking him in the eyes, Ben shook him slightly. “Thank you, Papa. _Thank you for using that ‘mumbo jumbo’ to save me._ Thank you for bringing me back to my wife and my family.”

His father turned a deep red, mortified, as he always was, to be the subject of such an emotional scene. Ben chuckled when he heard him mutter, “ _aw hell_ ” to himself. After a moment, he sighed and hugged Ben back tightly. “You’re welcome, son. I told you that I would never let you down again. I would never leave you behind again _._ ” His old man’s voice turned emotional. “I love you, Ben. You know that.”

“I do,” Ben acknowledged quietly. “I love you, too, Papa.”

Ben stepped back while his father straightened his jacket and cleared his throat again, trying to shrug off the uncomfortable moment. His father raised his voice and pointed a finger at him as he used to do when Ben had misbehaved as a child. “ _And don’t ever scare your mother and your wife like that again!_ ”

Ben smirked at the old diversion tactic from his dad and nodded his agreement. He was not done though. Not by a long shot. They were talking about this. _Now_.

“ _When, Papa?_ ” Ben pressed on. “When did you know you had the Force? You have been hiding it from us.” Ben knew he sounded like an overexcited child, but he felt like one. His father was _a Force user._ It was like finding out that your childhood idol liked the same food or book. And that was not too far off.

Han dropped his head and talked to the floor as his mother, Rey, Chewie and Lando all settled in to hear about Han’s newfound gifts.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Han Solo stalked around the lounge of the Falcon for a minute, his hands on his hips, one hand going up occasionally to grab the back of his neck. He gestured in front of him. “But none of you are telling anyone else about this!” Ben noticed that his mother tucked her chin down and pursed her lips trying not to laugh at her husband’s antics.

“It was on Naboo after… _after your grandfather and his buddies brought me back from the dead_.” Han rolled his eyes, huffing in frustration at trying to explain something so foreign to him.

“I was in the shower. I reached for the bottle of soap and before I could grasp it, the _damn thing floated over to me_. Like it knew I wanted it! I practically fell and cracked my head open nearly undoing… _whatever it was_ …that your grandfather had done to bring me back in the first place.”

Ben nodded, grinning. He relished the mental image of his father levitating an everyday object unexpectedly. “And then?”

His father sighed before looking at them all accusingly. “And then…well… _how the hells do you all think I have been able to update the Falcon so quickly, anyway, with everything else I’ve been doing?_ ”

Rey giggled, smoothing her face over with false contriteness when Han shot her a dirty look.

“Since then I have been trying out a few things. I had planned on keeping it a secret until this happened. I mean who was going to believe that Han Solo would suddenly be given a magical power? It sounds like a bunch of-“

“Mumbo-jumbo!” they all exclaimed in unison. “Yes. _We know._ ”  

His father frowned at all of them, still pacing around. Ben barely stopped himself from guffawing at the disgruntled look on Han Solo’s face. As it was, he could not prevent the wide smile on his face. “ _Hey!_ I haven’t used that term for the Force in _years!_ ” Han turned to Rey. “You know that I told you and Finn the first day I met you that _it was all true!_ ”

Rey grinned at him and nodded. “You did.” He seemed mollified by that.

“Anyway…today… _err, yesterday_ …whenever the hell it was…we were waiting just out of range of the freighter’s scanners when Rey’s voice came over your comm. She was panicked and upset, calling for us to come immediately. That you were hurt. She was hysterical and Rey is _never_ hysterical. So, Chewie punched it and we practically crashed into the hangar bay. Finn and his team ran down the ramp to subdue Bala-Tik and his crazy thugs who were trying to escape while the rest of us ran to where you were.

‘Anakin and Luke were there with the hounds and Rey trying to bring you back. You were lying there…like… _hells_. I don’t want to think about it. Your mother put her hands on you along with the others and that seemed to help. That massive hole in your body started to close, but after a few minutes they all agreed that it wasn’t going to be enough. You were too far gone.

‘So...” His father cleared his throat, clearly struggling with the memory of his son dying before his eyes. “I knelt down and… _ungh_ …I put my hands on you, too.” Han looked over at him, a small smile on his face. “It might have been crazy, given that I have absolutely no idea what I am doing, but I…I figured it couldn’t hurt. I thought that maybe if I could push some healing thoughts at you…” Ben watched as his father turned sheepish. “But it worked. _It worked_.”

Ben watched his father with grateful eyes. “It did, Papa. _You did it_. That was exactly the way it’s done.”

Han Solo smiled at him, giving him one last nod. “Just don’t think that I am going to join you in the training room every morning to meditate or whatever it is you do!”

Rey winked at Ben. “Eight o’clock sharp, Han.” Rey used her best Empress voice.

Before the grumbling could begin, a voice filled the air around them. General Hinton Carys’s cultured voice filled the lounge before a holovid appeared before them. “Ah, Emperor, I am much relieved to see that you are up and around, Your Imperial Highness. And you, Empress Rey. We were all very worried.”

“Thank you, Hinton,” Ben and Rey both responded warmly.

“What news?” Ben asked.

“All sectors have reported in. There have been several minor skirmishes with the remaining gang outposts, including the Hutts, but with little or no casualties. Those who were not killed have been taken into custody and await trial on _Hosnian G.C._ ”

The group gave a cheer. “Well done, General Carys. Please convey our thanks to everyone.”

Rey spoke up from her place. “Please be sure to send us the list of our casualties so that Ben and I can visit them in medbay as soon as we are settled back on the ship.”

“Well…,” the general began hesitantly. “Uh, yes, ma’am. That should not be…um… _too difficult_ , your Imperial Highness. As the attacks went quickly, and the news has spread around the galaxy of your abduction at the hands of the gangs…”

Ben frowned. It was not like General Carys to beat around the bush. He was beginning to get worried. “Spit it out, Hinton. _What happened?_ ”

“Well, Emperor…of their own accord, nearly every system in our Commonwealth, including those from systems who hope now to join with us, has sent a ship to defeat the gangs, protect you, and escort you home. There are currently nearly 500 hundred ships _en route_ or currently awaiting the honor of escort of the Millenium Falcon.

‘In fact, every delegation on _Hosnian G.C._ has met informally and put a joint message out to all frequencies warning any stragglers from the gangs that they would not find asylum on any planet of any known system anywhere in the galaxy. Any gang member found to make planetfall will be turned over to the Commonwealth for trial and a sentence of judgement. Furthermore, should either of you be found harmed or deceased as a result of today’s events, the sentence of judgement would be immediate execution under the terms of existing galactic law. They have demanded that you are both returned unharmed.”

A collective gasp echoed through the cabin. Carys continued. “My apologies, your Imperial Highnesses. There is more. I…I know that it is highly irregular for the Commonwealth fleets to take matters into their own hands and make interstellar travel without direct orders from you, but I think it speaks of their _esteem_ for you both and their wish to defend their _leaders_ that they… _whom we all_ …have come to believe in and…err… _love_.”

It suddenly occurred to Ben what had Hinton so worried. “General Carys,” he intoned with his best Emperor voice, “would I be correct in thinking that _Finalizer_ is not a full day’s hyperspace travel away from our present location, but instead somewhere quite nearby?”  

General Hinton’s shoulders sunk slightly with resignation. “ _Sod it,”_ he exclaimed under his breath. “That is correct sir. We are just off your starboard bow, providing overwatch on the slim chance that any other gang freighters should attempt an attack. _Hosnian_ is currently being guarded by another destroyer and two battlecruisers.”

Ben and Rey exchanged a glance, both overwhelmed by the unprecedented show of loyalty.

When neither he nor Rey immediately responded, General Carys rushed to defend his crew. “Your Imperial Highnesses, the officers and entire crew felt _strongly_ that as _Finalizer_ was your home that we should lead the way in supporting and defending you in this time of need. The crew is determined that infiltration of our ship, which led to the kidnapping of our beloved Empress, will not stand as a blemish upon our honor.”

Ben hardly knew how to respond. He had never had anyone believe in him to such a degree. Rey came to stand next to Ben lacing their fingers, a wide smile on her face. Except, he corrected himself, the people standing in this room. _The Force had blessed him indeed._ He felt peace wash over him.

“That’s lovely, Hinton,” Rey responded for Ben while he collected his thoughts. “Please inform everyone that the Emperor and I are well. We are very honored by their gesture, and anxious to have them escort us back to _Finalizer_ and later to _Hosnian G.C_. Please also share exclusively with those aboard _Finalizer_ that we are touched by the loyalty and proud of each of them.”

Hinton grinned at Rey’s words. “I will do so as soon as soon as this communication has ceased, your Imperial Highness.”

“Thank you, Hinton.”

“It is my pleasure, ma’am. Finally, before I do sign-off and make arrangements for an escort of fighters to bring the Falcon aboard, it may interest you to know that the coronation has been postponed for one standard week and that the holoweb has declared that the Skywalker-Solo family has, at long last, brought peace to the galaxy. I quite agree. Well done, Your Imperial Highnesses. I will look forward to your return to _Finalizer_. Carys out.”

With that, General Hinton Carys snapped a salute and disappeared from their view.

There was a breathless, disbelieving moment before Leia and the others rushed over to hug them both with tears streaming from their eyes. When they stepped back, Ben swept his wife up in a hug and kissed her silly.

“Sunlight and this,” his wife whispered to him, her eyes aglow with happiness.

Ben nodded. “ _Let’s go home._ ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A third installment. I think that pays off my debt after weeks of not updating all of you lovely readers. 
> 
> Peace in the galaxy! There is much work to be done, but our story has nearly reached its natural conclusion. I have 1-2 more chapters planned as well as 1-2 epilogues. There are a few loose ends to tie up. 
> 
> What did we think of this chapter? I had fun writing Han with his funny mannerisms and discomforts with emotion. I also loved seeing Ben fully comfortable with his own and reaping the rewards of his hard work.


	51. Like A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes into labor while Ben and Leia are gone and things get a bit tough. Not to worry. Ben Solo goes the extra mile to make things alright so that his wife has what she needs before the birth of their children.

Rey

Rey gritted her teeth and squeezed her fist closed, twisting it counterclockwise. The darkness inside her rippled in delight as both uniformed medbay nurses “attending” her yelped and started clutching their throats.

 _Good,_ Rey thought, her admittedly petty thirst for vengeance temporarily satisfied. _If they were going to refuse her request for medication until the doctor had seen her to provide the order and dosage, then they could damn well struggle for breath right alongside her._

Rey sucked air in with deep, greedy pulls, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. She tried to regulate her breathing and control her pain by letting out small, measured breaths as suggested by the childbirth educator who had come highly recommended. The breathing techniques worked about as well as Ben’s legacy saber after the battle in the throne room.

_This shit was definitely not part of her “birth plan.”_

The nurse on her left rushed to fit her with an oxygen mask and Rey nearly Force shoved him into the next system. She could read the man’s thoughts and they had nothing to do with Rey’s well-being. _Or her babies._ He just didn’t want to die at the hands of the Empress.

That made her about _eleventy million_ times angrier than she already was. _What a bunch of bantha shit!_

Rey had been intent on not using drugs for her labor. Now all she wanted was for someone to bring her a drug. _Any drug._ The nurses had assured her that the doctor was on her way, but that seemed like hours ago and _Finalizer_ was only so big. There was a fully equipped personal address system as well. _Where the hells was she?_

Rey let out a full-bodied scream as a particularly strong contraction seized her, tearing across her abdomen and causing her vision to fragment. She could feel her lips going numb.

_Clearly, no one on the ship had a sense of urgency. These assholes had clearly never given birth to two of Ben Solo’s babies at the same time. The man was a fucking giant._

The first thing she was going to do when she was done giving birth was to find the educator who had fed her the bullshit about breathing and “educate” the woman on the proper use of a saberstaff.

In the hall outside her birthing suite, Rey could hear their family outside trying to keep Atrus and Alba calm as they growled their trilling growls at being kept from Rey. Rey had ordered Han, Chewie, and Malla out twenty standard minutes ago because they kept trying to hold her hand, feed her ice chips, and insisted on telling her that she was “doing well.”

 _Fuck that!_ All she wanted right now was lots of drugs and Ben. Making matters worse, the nurses had banned the hounds from her room “for sanitary reasons.” _Ha! Not bloody likely, the cowards._

Alba had sent her repeated messages of sympathy, having recently given birth to three adorable and ornery _Canis Bellacor_ puppies of which Atrus was inordinately proud. Alba had also assured her that she stood ready to dismember the nurses at Rey’s command.  

_Gods it was tempting._

No one had yet located the physician who had been specifically brought in from Coruscant to attend to her delivery. Something about it being a rest cycle for the woman and that it was common for the physician to rest until just prior to the delivery. She would give that woman a rest cycle. _A fucking permanent rest cycle._

Ben and Leia had traveled to Geonosis to oversee the final seal of the death crystal mines and visit the interim government that Ben had personally appointed after the defeat of the gangs. Leia had sponsored unanimous legislation in the Intragalactic Parliament banning the mining, sale, or use of death crystals for any reason without the express permission of the Parliament, the Emperor and the Empress. Ben had gone in person because he was not yet comfortable leaving the management of that area of the galaxy to an ambassador. He wanted to make it clear to anyone with thoughts of re-establishing the gangs that there was a strong government willing to guarantee prosperity for the starving peoples there. Or anywhere else. Rey had agreed and sent millions of pounds of aid, education technicians, medical personnel, and toys for the children there.

Unfortunately, the trip put her husband and her mother-in-law nearly a full day cycle and a half of hyperspace travel away from where _Finalizer_ and _Hosnian G.C._ were currently orbiting the graveyard of Alderaan. Her husband had wanted their children born there and it was a stop along the Parliamentary tour of the galaxy.

Ben had not wanted to leave her for the week-long trip. He was afraid that she would go into labor early and he would not be close by to support Rey as she ushered their babies into the galaxy. Sometimes she hated when he was right. The babies had decided to come two weeks early.

Rey had gotten on her commlink first thing that morning when her labor was confirmed. Ben had been frantic, immediately shouting orders to the staff to be ready to leave in no more than five minutes. That had been ten sweaty, standard hours ago. Ben would not be here for several more hours yet.

_Which meant that Rey was afraid._

She was afraid because she knew that her time was getting closer and Ben would likely not be with her to experience the joy of their babies’ birth. Or there to oversee medical needs for the three of them just in case anything went wrong. Rey focused on controlling what she could. Rey had resolved to keep her pain from seeping through their bond, but the effort it took was exhausting. She knew that it would only torment Ben that he was so far away. Instead, she persevered with her anger at the poor medical staff. She clutched that anger to herself like a blanket. Anger was better than fear.

Suddenly, the man himself and their hounds broke through the double doors of her birthing suite followed closely by Leia. Ben was already stripping off his tunic to put on a sterile medical uniform top over his impressive bare chest.

Rey broke down and began to weep.

Ben took one look at her and starting shouting at the nurses. “ _Where in the seven hells is the doctor? Why hasn’t she been given drugs?_ ”

The female nurse began to stammer while Ben ducked into the fresher to change into the sterile uniform bottoms. “Well…y-you’re Imperial High-highness…”

Leia stomped her foot. “Spit it out!”

The woman gulped audibly. “Her Imperial Highness’s birth plan does not have standing orders for pain management as she planned on a drug-free birth experience. The Empress has been doing her breathing exercises. The doctor is on her rest cycle. Medbay protocol requires that the physicians rest for eight standard hours between shifts and that unless pain becomes unmanageable or an emergency occurs, we may not awaken the doctor.

“ _And there is no other physician on this ship?_ ”

“Well, yes, ma’am, there are several, _but_ …”

“And has she asked for medication?” Leia snapped in the clipped tone that spoke of years of marshaling armies.

“Um, yes, ma’am. Three times, but we thought…”

Leia marched up to the wide-eyed nurse, standing toe-to-toe with her, and very quietly asked, “Nurse, have you ever born a child?”

Confused, the nurse’s eyebrows knit together as she nervously answered their Emperor’s mother. “No, ma’am.”

Leia’s turned incandescent with rage as she gestured back at Rey. “ _Look at her! Does her pain look ‘manageable’ to you?”_

Both nurses looked nervously over Leia’s shoulder at Rey whose eyes were still spilling over and who was lost in her breathing as another contraction spiked and subsided. Both of them reluctantly shook their heads.

Atrus and Alba’s trilling snarl started low in their throats as they registered Leia’s anger and Rey’s pain.

Ben trudged back around the corner, now fully garbed and ready for the birth of their children. In a quiet and bone-chilling voice that he had obviously learned from his mother, the Emperor of the galaxy speared the terrified nurses with his dark gaze.

“I do not care if the _entire Conference of Galactic Obstetric Physicians_ gathers in the hallway and threatens to immolate themselves in protest, you will get my wife the standard dosage of drugs _now_. To be very clear, I mean _right now_.  Not _after_ you awaken the doctor. Not _after_ you call upon another of the physicians aboard this ship. _NOW._ ”

The nurses practically sprinted from the room.

Ben paused to look at his mother. “As soon as they get it, I want them relieved. In truth, _I want them sent to_ _Hoth_. _I want them lobotomized. I want them jettisoned with the dining hall refuse._ ”

Leia swallowed a laugh but gave Ben a regal nod. “Off the ship. Understood. I will see to it, my son.”

Ben nodded to his mother in thanks as she left the room in a swirl of robes presumably to berate the staff and demand new nurses.

Rey gave a small laugh as she looked up at Ben. She suddenly felt much better than she had in hours. He reached down carefully and brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

“ _My beautiful, fierce, warrior girl_ ,” he whispered to her soothingly. “I would like to slide you forward slightly so that I can get behind you and cradle you against me. Is that alright?”

Rey nearly broke down in fresh sobs. She could only swallow past the lump in her throat and nod _. Ben Solo was everything._ It felt so good to have him and Leia there to take charge. She discovered that even more than she wanted pain medication, she wanted her husband to hold her.

Ben carefully and tenderly slid her toward the footboard, throwing one long leg over the mattress behind her and seating himself against the raised head of the bed. Once he had taken position around her, he gently pulled her back to rest against him.

He spoke to her through their bond. _Are you comfortable, Sunlight? Or at least as comfortable as you can be right now?_

 _Yes. Oh, Ben_ , Rey exclaimed in breathless relief. _I am so happy to see you. How did you get here?_

_My mother and I were pacing around the ship, which I had told the pilots was to be pushed to the limits of its capabilities, when it occurred to me that I had a much faster way for us to get to you._

_Force travel?_ Rey smiled to herself. _Of course_. She had not considered that either.

_Yes. Atrus and Alba helped us to come to you here. I am only sorry I didn’t think of it sooner._

_I am so glad you did, though, Ben. I needed you._

Ben bent to kiss her forehead and smooth her hair back. _I know you did, Sunlight. I needed to be here, too. Everything is going to be fine._

Rey’s abdomen squeezed visibly beneath her hospital gown, alerting them both to the onset of another contraction. Ben held out both hands for her to grasp tightly as she did her best to breathe through the pain. Rey could feel Ben push comfort and strength to her through their bond. She knew that he had taken some of the pain from her. She suddenly felt very sorry for women across the galaxy who did not have a Force-sensitive husband to help them through childbirth.

 _I’ve got you, Rey._ Ben smoothed her hair back again, kissing her cheek and rubbing her distended belly. The Force signatures of their children pulsated as they readied themselves for birth. Both Rey and Ben sent them love and reassurance.

The nurses chose that moment to stumble through the door, the injector and alcohol swabs held on a tray. Both raised eyebrows when they saw Ben positioned behind her but wisely held their tongues. Neither Rey nor Ben said a word to them as one assisted the other in administering Rey’s pain medication. Rey suspected from the energy coming off her husband that his glare was about to incinerate them both. They scrambled out of the room as if Atrus and Alba had been set upon them.

Rey giggled.

 _Damned incompetent nerf herders,_ Ben grumbled.

_Just don’t launch the doctor out to the vacuum of space before the babies are born._

Ben huffed. _She will be lucky to be allowed to practice medicine anywhere in the galaxy ever again after this is over._

Normally Rey would have encouraged him to be merciful, but her Dark Side had come out to play since the start of her labor and she could not allow herself to care. Until Ben and Leia had shown up, she _had not_ felt well cared for by the personnel assigned to her. She supposed that she was becoming a spoiled Empress.

 _No, sweetheart,_ Ben corrected her in loving tones, _you were a woman alone and in a vulnerable state who was asking for help and getting no response from the very people who should have provided it immediately. Anyone in your condition should have been provided with more. That is why they will never work on another Commonwealth ship ever again. They will not be allowed to care for our people._

Rey turned and kissed him, stroking his stubbled jaw. _Thank you, my love. Thank you for caring so much about me and about our people._ Ben rubbed his lips against hers, letting out a long sigh.

A sleepy and rumpled looking doctor pushed into the room along with two new nurses and her mother-in-law. Immediately the doctor tried to smooth over what had happened with Rey’s care up to that point. Ben cut her off.

“The only thing that I want to hear from you right now, _doctor_ , is the status of my wife’s health and that of our unborn children. I would also like an estimate of where she is with her labor. Beyond that, I have no wish to hear any explanation. There is not one that is good enough for the Empress or any other patient on any ship of the Intragalactic Commonwealth. _Have I made myself clear?_ ”

The doctor paled. “Yes, Your Imperial Highness. We will just check on the Empress’s progress and update you both momentarily. Perhaps you would be more comfortable in the chair, Emperor Solo?”

Ben glared at the doctor. “ _No, I would not._ ” The doctor swallowed hard and nodded.

Leia winked at Rey before excusing herself.

“Will you and Han come back when they are done, Leia?” Rey asked.

“We will be wherever you wish us to be, my girl.” Rey smiled and nodded at her as Leia moved out the door.

A few minutes later, the doctor addressed them. “All appears to be well with the little ones and the Empress. The babies are in position and their heart rates are within the expected range. Given the timing of contractions, it should be some hours yet before Baby A is ready for delivery. I would recommend trying to get some rest if your pain is now under control?”

Rey nodded. “Yes, I can still feel the pressure from the contractions, but the pain has improved.”

“Excellent. You are due for another dose in a few hours, but the nurses will wake you up for that. I will be in regularly to check your progress.”

Rey managed a cordial “thank you” to the medical staff before they left the room. It was a given that Ben would not be providing the same sentiment. She could feel that he was still very angry.

Rey allowed herself to relax against Ben once more. He pulled the blankets up over them and shifted her so that she could lean on her left side, cradled in the hollow of his body. Her belly rested on his abdomen and they both just lay quietly, feeling the occasional movements of their children. They loved listening to the fetal heart monitor swish and beat with the steady, syncopated rhythms of both babies.

Rey felt her whole body relax as Leia and Han came in and wordlessly settled on the small sofa near the bed, their hands laced together as they watched their son and his wife prepare to become parents. Atrus and Alba settled near their feet and spread out on the floor to snooze now that their master and mistress were no longer in distress.

It was a perfect moment to share as a family. Rey could feel Ben’s lips brush her forehead as he whispered words of love into her mind. Before she drifted off for a few hours of stolen sleep, it occurred to her that Ben was likely using the Force to allow her to sleep like the babies she was carrying.

She could not love him more and she could not wait until she placed their firstborn in his strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The babies are coming! The babies are coming!
> 
> What did we think of this chapter? One of you suggested that Rey might resort to Force-choking someone in this chapter and OH.YES.SHE.DID. Has anyone out there had challenges with the birthing experience? I was just discussing this with some friends that other day. I have LOTS of stories about mine. I think those of us who are parents all do. On the flip side of that coin, I had some AMAZING nurses and an AMAZING doctor on the journey with us as well. I am lucky to spend my life with my own Ben Solo. He is the greatest dad in the world. What do you think Ben will be like as a Papa?
> 
> Next chapter...we finally meet the twins. I wanted to write it from Ben's point of view as I think his emotion will be quite a thing to witness. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Criticism and the like are always wanted and appreciated! Thank you for reading!! XO


	52. I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the babies and we are given a glimpse into the heart of an emperor - a man unlike any other. We find a man who has undergone a journey of transformation and finally comes to the moment of reckoning and peace. 
> 
> I am almost afraid to tell you, but this is the last official chapter of my fanfiction and I cannot believe we are here! The end of this chapter felt the natural place to stop. I thought the final paragraphs honored all my intentions in starting to write this story for Ben and Rey in the first place. 
> 
> It hurts to come to a place of stopping, but I have loved every minute of being on this journey with all of you. You have all been amazing and supportive in ways that have lifted me and inspired me to be better! I hope this fic has honored all of the deepest Reylo hopes you have harbored since Ben and Rey were introduced in the movies. More in the end comments.

Ben

Ben woke up to the soothing sound of the fetal heart monitor beating strongly in the background, making him smile. He and Rey had been awoken a few times through the night as the staff checked her progress and dosed her with more pain medication. Ben was happy that his wife had been able to get some rest. They were getting closer to the moment when their children made their grand entrance. She would need her strength.

_Force, let them be safe and well._

He looked over at his parents who were curled up together on the sofa nearby. A blanket had been thrown over them by the nurses. Ben had told his mother and father some hours ago to go back to the Imperial Residence and get some rest. They had both refused to leave them. He understood. Rey had asked them to be there and they would not leave until she told them to go. Their support was overwhelming.

Yesterday as they had both been worriedly pacing around the bridge of their shuttle, anxious to get back to Rey, his mother had wistfully asked him if Ben thought that Rey would consider calling them “Mom and Dad.” Apparently, Han and Leia Solo had wanted that for a while but were afraid that, given her poor experience with her real parents, it would upset her.

Ben had stopped his fidgeting long enough to hug his mother tightly. “I think she would love that, _Mama_. She already thinks of you both that way and loves you very much. _Just like I do_.” His mother had squeezed him back and given a little sniffle before continuing to pace around the ship.   

As if summoned back to wakefulness by Ben’s thoughts, his mother opened sleepy eyes and smiled across at him. Ben smiled back, grateful for this quiet moment with her. She nodded at him slightly as if to say, “All will be well.” He sent her his affection and thanks through the Force.

The nurses came in to awaken Rey and check her progress once again. Leia dragged his groggy father toward the doors. “We are going to take Atrus and Alba back to the residence, grab a shower and have some caf. We will see you two shortly.”

Han gave Ben a small salute and a grin. “Don’t have our grandbabies without us.”

Rey gave a sleepy giggle. “I don’t think it’s up to me, Han.”

His father tugged on his mother’s hand and pulled her to Rey’s side of the bed. Leaning down, he kissed Rey on the forehead. “That’s ‘Dad’ to you, Little Bit,” he told her in a tone that brooked no argument. Immediately after that, his father hooked a thumb to gesture toward Leia who was grinning from ear to ear just behind him. “And she’s ‘Mom’, _okay_? We could not love you more if you were our own daughter.”

Ben smiled. Leave it to his father to set aside his qualms at an important moment to make his feelings known to those he cared about.

Rey’s eyes spilled over, but her dimples came out like the sun from behind the clouds. “Yes, _Dad_ ,” Rey whispered. “I love you both so much.”

“That’s better. _C’mon, Nana_. Let’s get this show on the road. We need to get back here as soon as possible. _I’m going to be a Grandpa._ ”

Leia laughed with abandon. “You’ve got it, _Grandpa_!” Leia snapped her fingers and Atrus and Alba reluctantly moved to leave with them. 

 _Mistress,_ Alba pleaded with liquid dark eyes, _I promise if you let me stay, I will not kill or permanently maim anyone. I will not even growl very much._

Rey reached out to pat her on her shiny head when Alba approached the bed to lay her large head on the mattress, nuzzling Rey’s leg in entreaty. _I will be fine, Alba. Go home and tend to your puppies. I am certain that they have been missing you. When my babies arrive, you can bring the puppies to meet their new playmates._

Alba whimpered but did as she was told.

The nurses, who had been waiting at a respectful distance until the visitors of their Imperial Highnesses had left the room, moved forward to check Rey’s progress. Ben excused himself a moment to use the fresher.

“Would you like us to have some breakfast sent up to you, Your Imperial Highness?” the nearest nurse asked him.

Ben gave a single negative shake of his dark head as he passed them by, not bothering to meet the nurses’ eyes. “Absolutely not. If the Empress does not eat, _I do not eat._ ”

“Yes, sir,” came the weak reply. They had been bowing and scraping at him ever since the incident with the medication. The latest crop of nurses was afraid they would be banished from the ship like their counterparts.

When he returned from taking care of his needs, the nurses were gone again. Ben raised an eyebrow at his wife, ready to march out into the hall and raise the dead if she needed something. After all, his family had a pretty good track record of accomplishing just that.

“They went to go get the doctor!” Rey explained with a smile as she caught her breath to work through a strong contraction. 

Ben froze in his tracks. “ _Doctor?_ ”

Her beautiful dimpled smile returned as Rey exhaled on slow “shushhhhh” of air. “It’s time!”

Ben could feel the blood drain from his head. Force. _He was about to become a father._ He could feel himself sway a little, and he reached out to grasp the rocking chair beside the bed. Rey’s laughter filled his mind, her amusement a balm to his nerves.

“Come and sit down before you fall down,” his wife told him. He marveled that she could have been through the last 20-odd hours of labor, the first half of it in terrible pain, and still be smiling at him. He was, after all, largely responsible for her current predicament.

Ben positioned himself behind her again, drawing her beloved form into his arms and dropping his head to her shoulder. _Sunlight,_ he praised her, _you are an extraordinary woman. You are going to be a fantastic mother. I love you so much._

Rey melted into his embrace, reaching up to grasp the back of his neck so that she could press her cheek against his. _Ben…I know that you are worried about the kind of father you will be. You and I already know all about what not to do. You are the greatest husband in the history of husbands. You are a strong and fair emperor. Our galaxy has never been happier or more prosperous. It is not possible, my love, that you will be anything other than a legendary father._

Ben kissed her forehead, smiling at the number of superlatives she had used. _Thank you, sweetheart._

_My pleasure._

The doctor breezed into the room, each nurse behind her pushing rolling incubation cribs with which to examine the babies after birth. Two medical droids also drifted in after them.

“Good morning, Your Imperial Highnesses,” the doctor called out, clasping her gloved hands together. “Let’s have some beautiful, healthy babies today, shall we?”

“That is the plan. What do we need to do?” Rey asked.

Ben watched as Rey gathered herself, approaching the task of giving birth as she did the task of training with her saberstaff or leading the galaxy. She gave her entire heart to it. She gave it everything she had.

The nurses positioned Rey’s legs in stirrups to give the doctor space to work. His empress drew in a sudden breath as a strong contraction seized her. Rey transferred the pressure of that involuntary movement to his palms, her grip the strong grasp of a gifted Force user.

 _Other men might joke about it, but Ben was genuinely concerned that his hands might not survive childbirth._ His wife was no ordinary woman. Her strength nearly matched his own.

As the nurses moved to assist the doctor at the foot of the bed, the doctor called out commands to Rey to bear down and push as the contractions came closer and closer together. Ben focused on transferring his strength to her as sweat streamed down Rey’s brow. In the moments when she would ease up on his hands, he did his best to clear it from her eyes, but before he could make a difference to her comfort, the next contraction seemed to be upon them.

A knock came at the double doors as his mother asked if they could enter.  “Come in, Mom,” Rey called out on a yell as she drew in a deep breath and began to push again. Ben adjusted his position to curve around her like a chair, giving her something supportive to push back against.

Leia rushed to the fresher to grab some cloths, wet them with cool water, and bathe Rey’s forehead and cheeks. Rey sighed with appreciation. Han put his hand on Rey’s shoulder and began to focus on sending her his strength through the Force as well.

Ben knew he would have time to take all of that in later and reflect on the ways that his parents had made good on their vow to support him and Rey, but now was not that time.

Ben’s eyes remained fixed on the foot of the bed. His inner actions focused on pulling pain from Rey and absorbing it into his own body while she followed the demands of hers. Their collective efforts to help her give life to the twins lasted for more minutes than he could count, the doctor giving terse commands to Rey who was puffing and panting and _pushing_ for all she was worth.

Ben read the doctor’s thoughts and bent low to whisper in Rey’s ear. “You are almost there, Sunlight. _Just one more push._ Let’s meet baby number one.” Rey nodded and smiled, redoubling her efforts. She cried out in relieved triumph when the child finally slipped from her small body.

A strong, furious cry rent the air and his parents gave a happy whoop in response at the miracle of eight people in a room where just a moment ago there had been seven.

_Maker, that was their baby!_

The doctor smiled as she and the nurses cleared the baby’s lungs, reaching up to place the small and precious bundle on Rey’s chest. “Your Imperial Highnesses,” said the doctor, “you have a perfect, healthy daughter. Congratulations.”

Ben could feel Rey gasp in wonder at the first contact of delicate baby skin on hers as they both openly wept with joy. Through their tears, they laughed at the sight and sound of their daughter eloquently expressing her displeasure at the order of events. Rey laced her fingers with Ben’s, drawing his arms up under hers so they could hold their baby together for the first time.

“ _Oooooohhh._.. _there, there little princess_ ,” Rey cooed at the baby, lifting her huddled form against her bared shoulder, gently rubbing the curled body to warm and soothe her. Rey accepted a receiving blanket from his mother to snuggle her and regulate her body temperature. He could not believe how tiny she was. Or how blonde.   

_Somewhere he knew that Anakin Skywalker was watching with delight._

Ben leaned forward slightly, giving his baby girl and his wife countless kisses anywhere he could reach. The baby quieted, taking stock of her new surroundings. Ben’s eyes continued to shed unchecked emotion as he watched the tiny, precious face stare with unfocused dark eyes back at him from her perch on her mother’s shoulder.

_It was the penultimate moment of his life._

All his exploits. All his wanderings. All the things Ben had done, both terrible and momentous. The struggle to bear both the weight and advantage of his heritage. All the inner turmoil and sense of alienation from all he was supposed to be and do. It had all diluted down to these profound moments where he held his wife and his first child while impatiently waiting for his second.

_Thank you, Force. Thank you._

Oddly, he felt that the little eyes trained on him were waiting for him to _do_ something. His daughter’s little Force signature sparkled and zinged like trapped fireworks within her tiny body. Rey looked to him, also sensing the little girl’s impatience.

Suddenly understanding what his girls wanted from him, Ben spoke to his baby for the first time, conferring on her a name destined to rule star systems or small fairy castles in the far-away land of Naboo with featherbeds and waterfalls.

“Hello there, _Skye Leia Solo_ ,” Ben whispered, “ _I am your Papa. This is your Mama_. Welcome to the galaxy. Mama and Papa caught all the stars just for you.”

Rey’s smile broke like dawn as she looked on him with loving eyes, leaning back to kiss his lips.

Apparently, Skye was satisfied with his speech because she turned her attention to rooting around for Rey’s breast. Rey giggled and moved to bare one small breast to feed their child.

An emotional Leia planted kisses on all three of them, thanking Ben and Rey for the honor of sharing a name with her granddaughter. Han gave them a side-arm hug and bent to kiss the baby’s downy head. “Welcome, gorgeous,” the proud new grandpa whispered reverently to a happily occupied Skye. She paid him little attention as she fed, her small fist flailing with satisfaction against Rey’s breast. “Your mother and I will just head out to the hall and let you enjoy your family before the start of round two.”

Rey smiled at them and settled more firmly against Ben as the doctor and nurses continued to work. Ben could hear Chewie and Malla in the hallway roar with delight at the news of Skye’s birth while Rose and Finn let out a celebratory cheer. He could also hear his parents begging to be released from the bone-crushing hugs they were undoubtedly receiving from the affectionate Wookiees who were as close to them as any family could ever be.

They stayed like that for a while, just quietly watching their daughter eat her fill and listening to all the dear little snuffling sounds that a newborn could make in the pursuit of a full belly. When she was done, Rey allowed the nurse to clean her up before Rey counted her fingers and toes, fitted her with a tiny knitted hat, and swaddled her tightly in the blanket once again.

As he had known she would be, Rey was a natural mother. She may have been frightened earlier before Skye had been born, but Ben could see that she had quickly realized her own power. His girl was as breathtaking caring for their child as she was swinging her lavender saberstaff or chairing a meeting of galactic power brokers.  

Gradually, Rey began to experience stronger contractions indicating that their son would be joining them soon. Leia and Han returned to their earlier positions with cool cloths and Force help. They also took turns holding a blissfully sleeping Skye in one arm, arguing over how long the other had already held her, as Rey labored to bring her brother into the galaxy.

A few minutes later, His Imperial Highness, Prince Walker Han Solo gave a small, but healthy cry of annoyance at being unceremoniously pushed into the brightly lit space of the birthing suite. He frowned at the doctor and nurses before being handed into the eager arms of Ben and Rey who cried fresh tears and kissed him with delight. His tiny brow smoothed over as he studied his mother and father with open curiosity.

Ben knew the drill.

“ _Walker Han Solo_ ,” Ben whispered to his baby boy, “I am your Papa and this is your Mama. We both love you and your sister very much.” Ben gestured to the transparisteel viewports beyond the sofa. “Someday, you will help guide all that velvety darkness out there and all its brightest parts, too.  

‘I am going to teach you to wield a lightsaber, write your name with a stylus, and make the perfect omelet. Mama is going to show you how to love unconditionally like she and your Nana do, how to build anything with your two hands, and how to levitate rocks. We are going to show you and Skye how to fly the Millenium Falcon just like your Grandpa. She’s an old ship, but she’s the best one there is. Does all that sound acceptable to you?”

Rey and his parents laughed softly at Ben’s “To Do” list for Walker and Skye. The baby seemed to accept his father’s proposition with a slow blink of his eyes before looking for his lunch as his sister had done. Han Solo wiped tears from his eyes as he considered the little one who now shared his name.    

Later, after endless fussing in their own small cribs, the babies were settled next to each other on the hospital bed between Ben and Rey, their shoulders touching. An odd peace settled over the twins at being close to each other once more, their Force signatures synchronizing like an atomic clock.

Rey kissed their little foreheads before settling in the protection of Ben’s arms to watch each little twitch and sigh with the wonder of one who has discovered something entirely new under the endless canopy of the galaxy. Ben felt his eyes prick with tears as he watched over his young family, grateful that his wife and children were safe and well.

Ben marveled at how different each baby was. And how beautiful. They were already asserting their individuality: one clearly bubbling over with driving energy and the other calm and assessing. Yet they were connected and happiest when they were near one another.

How appropriate for children created by Ben and Rey Solo, the Balance in the Force.

Where Skye was golden blonde and fizzing with brightly colored Force energy in pinks and purples, Walker had handsome tufts of Ben’s own dark hair and a Force energy that was calm and deliberate. It appeared to Ben’s consciousness as an endless pool of cool, vibrant blues. It was weightless.

When Rey and his mother exclaimed that Walker looked exactly like him, Ben had to admit that his son bore a strong resemblance to the holoimages that he had seen of himself as a baby. It made him smile. He could imagine spending time with both his son and daughter, seeing himself and his wife in them both.

Ben thought back to the time more than a year ago when he was alone on _Finalizer_ , unable to face eating another meal alone, despairing of ever having Rey in his life again. He had considered the life in front of him then a long, barren landscape filled with meaningless ceremony and unending conflict. It had nearly rent him in two.

So much had happened since then. Rey had given him his life. She had claimed the heart beating in his chest, polished and shaped it like volcanic glass, and then given it back to him in the form of these two extraordinary beings.

All Ben’s life he had been haunted by prophecies and expectations assigned to him long before he was ever born. He had been challenged by self-appointed arbiters of love and hate to fulfill purposes that were never his own.

 _Until Rey_.

Leaning forward, Ben pressed his lips to the small heads nestled between them before leaning over to capture his wife’s sweet mouth in a tender kiss.

Here in this moment, he was not _emperor_ or _warrior_ or _Grey Jedi_ or _prince_. He was just a man who had finally found the peace his soul had craved for so long. Ben invested his kiss with gratitude for all the good things Rey had always believed were sewn into the fabric of him. He kissed her in celebration of all they had overcome and created together. With it, he renewed his promises to Rey Solo as lover and husband. Most of all, Ben offered his kiss as a benediction for the place at his core where his wife and his children now lived.

That place that held all the things that he would ever need.

 _Sunlight and This_.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I talk more about what's next, let's talk about this chapter. What did you think? What about the babies and their names? (A bit over the top, maybe, but these are the Solos. We don't do anything in half measures in this family. It isn't an overt mandate that they be anyone in particular in tribute to their heritage, but it also doesn't forget their heritage.)
> 
> There WILL be epilogues for this fic. (Yes, plural!) There are some loose ends to tie up for other characters. We will also see our sweet babies grow a little bit and see them interact with their magnificent parents and family.
> 
> I have written 132,000 words that have meant so much to me. That's more than the length of a novel and I am so proud of the accomplishment. I set out to prove to myself that I could write a novel and I have done it. I have written the things that I wanted to see in our beloved Skywalker saga, but knew would never happen. 
> 
> What did you think of the work as a whole? Would you be willing to read other stories I write?
> 
> I would be remiss if I did not extend a HUGE thank you for reading my work. My special thanks to: Ria84, walkingwookiee, Scyfymom13, marryan, DirtKid123, Gab2789, BaronessaD, Hellinty, Wookieesauntie70, TXKira, illseeyouinvalhalla, MalinRen, and anyone else who has commented and been a consistent cheerleader. Thank YOU. 
> 
> Some of you are also writers and have provided me with hours of terrific binge-reading. If I missed your name in this list, please accept my apologies and know that your words have meant everything to me. I have read and re-read them at moments when I was having trouble. Never doubt the importance of your feedback!
> 
> Hugs and kisses to you all. XO!


	53. Epilogue 1: Have I a Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is determined to tie up the loose ends for those to whom he loves and owes much.

Rey

Ben had been searching for the data for months - since the day she had been kidnapped and the possibility had planted itself in his mind. Ben felt he owed his friends a debt, and as she well knew, her husband could be relentless in pursuit of something he wanted. When Ben had exhausted the considerable resources of Hinton Carys and his staff, Ben had asked Rey for her help.

It had been a logistical challenge for her with their duties and the demands of her pregnancy, but when she discovered Ben's reasons, she could hardly refuse. The task was too sensitive. It could not be entrusted to anyone else. It was also a task that required someone who knew every bolt, panel, and circuit of a Star Destroyer.

She and Ben had gone so far as scheduling themselves in bogus meetings that baffled their assistants so that they would have time to keep looking.

Searching had become only slightly more challenging after the babies had been born, but there were days when they had stolen a few hours here or there. They had also managed a few day cycles on Naboo and extended the trip to travel in secret to continue the search. Rey had enjoyed those times when the babies had gone along, both sleeping like angels when held by their father as the stars streamed by the cockpit viewports.

Ben Solo, who had once been the bringer of nightmares, was now the bringer of peaceful sleep, at least as far as their children were concerned. Especially the restive Skye. Rey understood the feeling. She never slept as well as when she was wrapped in Ben’s arms.

Challenging as well had been the constant scrutiny from the galactic media. They had been clamoring for holoimages of Skye and Walker immediately after their birth three months ago and the requests to the Imperial Communications and Protocol offices had been ceaseless. As a result, no matter where they went, someone was always trying to catch a glimpse of the babies.

They had been as careful as possible to disguise themselves during their trips and went to great lengths to hide the children. After one of the Stormtroopers on _Finalizer_ had fallen and died in the main hangar in tragic pursuit of paid holoimages of the Emperor and Empress with their babies, the Parliament had banned any unauthorized capture or sale of holoimages of any member of the Imperial family while on their home ship or any other Imperial or Solo family property.

They had also made assisting anyone to gain access to the ships without authorization, as Kaydel Connix had done for Poe and the Guavian Death Gang, a capital offense. Rey hoped that it never came to that for capturing a holoimage, but she knew that Ben had been a big proponent of the legislation in order to protect his family. The idea that anyone could kidnap or exploit either Skye, Walker, or Rey was his worst nightmare and he had barely lived through it the first time.

Kaydel had, according to Leia, been in love with Poe for years. He had never paid her more attention than could be given in a one-night stand and she had always pined for more. It was the reason that she had helped him with the mutiny on _Raddus_.

Finn’s team found her broken and abused body in the refuse hold of the freighter the day that Rey had been rescued. While Rey had been tortured by cutting crystals, what Connix had suffered no person should ever suffer. Rey could not imagine that Poe would have done that to Connix. She preferred to think that the brutality was perpetrated only by the gang. Whatever else she had done, Rey knew that Kaydel had paid for her decision to betray Rey tenfold.

Moreover, she was sorry that Kaydel Connix had never had the love of the man she wanted most. Rey did not know how she would live without the love and devotion that Ben showed her every day.

_She would do anything for Ben Solo._

Which is how she found herself dressed as a scavenger invading the innards of an old, rusted out Imperial Destroyer. Between breastfeeding and returning to her usual morning training regimen with Ben, she was nearly in the same shape she had been in before she had become pregnant with their twins.

She relished the familiar sensation of flying on the swinging rope secured to the top of the ship just as she had while living on Jakku. It had always been the best part of the day when she could dive over the side of a bulkhead and swing through the air. It would have been much better at that point to have known she had the Force, though.

Rey was headed for the data wing’s central processing room, praying that it still contained its server farm and viable data ports. This was the last of nearly a dozen old Imperial ships that were possible incubators of the information that Ben wanted. At this point, it was a long shot that Rey would find what they needed, but chances of finding what they were looking for were better here than in the junkyards of Jakku.

Those ships had been stripped of all valuable materials long ago.

This ship had been decommissioned rather than blown from the sky by the Rebellion. It sat on an immense tripod in a secured quadrant of a nameless planet being gradually used for parts. The data centers in ships of this era had largely been left alone because of their obsolete technology, but exposure to heat and cold did them no favors. Still, at least it did not have armies of scavengers ripping it to bits like carrion.

Rey landed with a graceful thud on the exposed deck of the data wing. Hooking the harness that had held her in safety to a nearby bulkhead, she moved cautiously down the hall toward the data center.

 _Be careful, Sunlight,_ came the voice from below.

_I am fine, my love. The most I will find up here is a rodent or two. Let’s just hope that they have not feasted on the wires in the processing room._

_Let me know when you get in._

After a few minutes of exploring the passages, Rey found the door where she expected to find it. Knowing it was locked, she hit it twice with the blaster that was holstered on her hip and raised a crowbar to pry it open.

Gradually the door gave way and she was able to walk into the eerily sterile space. It looked like it had only been left for a day rather than the decades it had sat just as it was.

_I’m in, Ben. It looks like the data techs are just on a coffee break. The only thing missing is the lighting. I am going down the hall and into the server farm. Stand by._

_Will do, Empress. I calculate that you have fifteen standard minutes before Skye decides that her hunger has reached critical mass and Walker decides to support his sister’s argument._

Rey snorted. Ben only ever called her Empress these days when she was commanding with him. He had taught her well. As he had often admitted to her with a wolfish grin when they were alone, it worked for him very well at certain times. Like when they were in their bedroom. That thought made her smile.

And she _did_ need to hurry before Skye and Walker woke to empty bellies. It was not likely that the guards stationed here would be able to ignore the screeches of infants even if Ben had put them into a Force trance so that they could move about the ship undetected.

As she walked down the long halls of the server farm that had once been the nerve center of the entire Star Destroyer, Rey kept her eyes peeled for server 874. That server and the nine just above it in the numerical sequence traditionally held information on the backgrounds and home planets of all personnel who operated the ship. This ship had been taken over by the First Order in the first decade after the Empire had fallen. It was likely that the servers still held the information.

Rey pulled out a small remotely-powered drive and flicked open the data port connector contained in the facing. Plugging it into the server, she waited to see if it would respond. Slowly the machine rumbled to life, shuddering on the tile floor. Rey waited as its emergency power sought to back up the data contained in its circuits as it would have done when it was restarted in the days of the Empire.

Once the system booted itself, Rey entered the command codes to download the information from it and the nine other servers. Used to the immediate transfer of data, it took several minutes for the old server to complete the commands. At long last, the drive gave a satisfying, mechanical _beep!_

_Finally. Are you getting the data on your datapad, Ben?_

_Yes, Sunlight. I was able to do a preliminary search. I think we have exactly what we have been searching for._

Rey gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she hurried out of the dark processing center back toward the secured line where she would rappel to the floor of the main hangar and her family.

Rey dove into the void of the hangar, her arms wide. She could see the ground rushing up to meet her as the _woosh_ of her movements rang in her ears. Shortly before she neared the floor, she righted herself and landed like a bird alighting on a branch.

Ben narrowed his brows at her. “I thought we agreed that you would act with an abundance of caution in hanging from this old ship and not dive headfirst off the ship’s decks, Sunlight.”

Rey had the grace to look contrite. ‘I am sorry, Ben. You know I could not wait to see what you found.”

With a small “Humph,” Ben turned his datapad to Rey. “Here it is.”

Rey could hear Skye snuffling in her basket on the floor near them, so she knew she would have to read the data quickly. She read it aloud.

**_“Day 263, 8 ABY, Acquired two male subjects on Bespin, Anoat System:_ **

  1. _Z._ ** _Donoris, approximate human age 4 years;_**



**_assigned FO Processing Number TN-5972, value nul, transfer to Lothal._ **

**** _2._ **_C. Calrissian, approximate human age 5 years;_ **

**_assigned FO Processing Number FN-2187, code alpha, transfer to Finalizer.”_ **

Rey frowned, looking at Ben for an explanation. “Ben, what does ‘code alpha’ mean?”

“It was a code that the Empire and the First Order used whenever they kidnapped a prisoner of political value. It is how they rated the value of the prisoner. Alpha meant a prisoner or “recruit” of greatest value.

‘Lando Calrissian destroyed the Empire and their greatest weapon. The First Order may have risen from the remains of the Empire, but many of the same generals were running it. They had long memories. They would have been looking for a way to gain revenge on my uncle. When they knew that their precarious political situation would not allow them to kill Lando outright, they found a way to punish him with something that meant more to him than his life.”  


Rey could feel her heart drop into her stomach. She could not decide if this information was good news or if it would hurt both men more than help them. She loved them both as if they were blood relations and she would do much to make sure that they were happy. Rey and Ben both knew the potential risks of making peace with one’s past. Just because they had gotten their fairytale did not mean that everyone would.

Ben dropped the datapad in the large breast pocket of his tunic. Taking her cheeks between both of his gloved hands, Ben dropped a reassuring kiss on Rey’s mouth.

_It may not be easy for them to acclimate themselves to the idea of it, Sunlight, but they deserve the peace of knowing that they belong to someone, Rey._

As Skye let out a cranky bleat of hunger, Rey considered Ben’s words.

Lifting her wrist, Rey activated her commlink.

‘Finn,” she said when her friend and the commander of the Empress’s Imperial Guard answered, “Ben and I have some urgent news to share with you. We should be aboard Finalizer in about six standard hours. Can you please meet us at the Imperial Residence? Yes. Everything is fine. I think...I think it is going to make you very happy. Yes. _You._ ”

A few feet away, Ben was quietly speaking into his own commlink to a man who had been like an uncle to him since he had been born.

“Uncle Lando,” Ben began, his mood turning jovial in anticipation, “I have a gift for you…”

Later as Rey fed the twins and Ben piloted his shuttle back to their ship, Rey asked the question that worried her most. “What if the data are wrong?”

Ben sighed, still watching the space lanes in front of him. “I had thought of that, Sunlight. It seems too great a coincidence to you?”

Rey nodded.

“I decided that it must be true. The Force has always had a plan for us. It has a plan for all of us. I believe that we and our extended family were brought together for a purpose. All of it has happened exactly as it should. We are not the only ones who have a destiny to fulfill.

 _'Of course, Finn is Lando’s son_. Of course, he is.

‘I knew it when I saw them the way I knew that you were meant to be mine when I first saw you on Takodana. It is written in the way they both jut out their chins and scratch them with the back of their hand when they are agitated. It is written in the way that they immediately try to charm the prettiest woman in the room. The way that Finn went right to the tailor when he was promoted because he wanted to look his best. He may not know who he is or where he came from, but there is no question that like me, _Finn is his father’s son._ ”

And so he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lando Calrissian gave Ben exactly what he needed to find his wife when she was in great danger. Finn gave him a chance when he had every reason to disbelieve his sincerity in doing the right thing for the galaxy. Ben Solo never forgets a debt. The mountain needed to be moved. So he moved it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Epilogue #1!  
> In the next Epilogue, we visit the Imperial family in their residence a few years on.
> 
> Thank you all SO much for your wonderful, emotional comments on the ending of this fic. You brought me to tears!


	54. Epilogue 2: You Have Been Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Emperor's birthday and his family has come to celebrate. While he is enjoying the experience of his family, Rey gives him an unexpected gift.

Ben

Ben strode through the hangar to the family’s private lift, Atrus by his side. Sighing, he leaned against the back wall after the doors had closed. He no longer had to be “His Imperial Highness.”

_Maker, he was tired._

Ben had spent most of the day in closed Parliamentary session trying to negotiate standard base pricing for four different kinds of mined ore with fifteen different mining companies across the galaxy. It seemed to be most of what he did these days. Trying to build a galactic economy that considered the needs of all their people took time. For some reason, most seemed to believe that the only people in the galaxy who could be fair in these discussions were the Emperor and Empress. They refused to meet or make decisions without them present. Ben was admittedly bored at times, but it was a small price to pay for lasting peace and prosperity.

That was not the reason that he longed for sleep, though. A year and a half after the twins had been born, their third child, a little girl who looked and acted exactly like her beautiful, brilliant, and energetic mother, had burst upon their lives. Rinna Rose Solo, now rounding the corner toward her terrible twos, refused to sleep without her blankie, her pacifier, and her Papa. Ben could not recall the last time he had a full night’s sleep in his bed.

Rinna was getting stronger with the Force as well. Last night he had awoken to find himself levitating above their bed as his daughter tried her hardest to float him over to where she was. Rey had woken up with a gasp and then struggled not to laugh.

 _Let her! Let her try,_ Rey had begged, her electric smile lighting up the darkness.

 _Easy for you to say_ , Empress, Ben grumbled, _you are still snuggled up on that pillow._ _One hundred credits says she is trying to pull me in the crib with her._

Rey had giggled that musical laugh that always made him smile. She still took his breath away. He suspected he would always be affected by her that way. He was so in love with her. He had found that happiness was as pervasive as darkness and twice as seductive.

 _Our baby adores you because you are the most wonderful father,_ Rey had told him, her love for him shining through their bond. _And don’t forget, Ben Solo, you did state that you wanted a little girl who looked exactly like me._

 _The Force has indeed blessed me with everything I ever wanted, Sunlight,_ Ben responded tenderly.

Eventually Ben had put a stop to Rinna’s levitation before she dropped him mid-float and he cracked his head on something. When he made it to her bed, he had scooped up her sweet little body, blanket, pacifier and all, and kissed both of her sleep-pinkened cheeks. He had paused to breathe in her sweet baby smell and just enjoyed the feeling of his baby snuggling up under his chin. She always patted his cheek with her chubby little hand, whispering to herself in the smallest, cutest voice, “ _Papa…Papa…_ ”

He was not proof against that kind of sweetness. Sleep be damned.

 _She could have whatever she wanted_.

Ben settled Rinna between her parents in their massive bed. The baby had given her mama a sloppy wet kiss and patted her cheek before humming in satisfaction and turning to him to snuggle up once more.

That brought him to his current level of exhaustion. Rey had begged off today’s meeting halfway through, trumping up some reason that she had to be back on _Finalizer._ There was something she was not telling him. Their Force bond prickled with the static of subterfuge for the past couple of weeks. Rey had done a good job of blocking his attempts to read her thoughts and he had decided to play along until she was ready to tell him what was happening.

The last time she had done that she had been... _no. It couldn’t be._ _Could it?_

He knew that it was his birthday today and their entire extended family was to be over for two days of leisure time, so perhaps she had a gift for him. He had done something similar with the twins when they had picked a birthdate for their mama and surprised her with a party.

He would just have to wait and see what happened at the party or in the next couple of days. If she did not tell him by then, he would ask her about it.

Rey and Ben had altered the galactic calendar slightly to include two rest period days for workers and military personnel. Their armies were given rolling rest periods, so not everyone was on the same working schedule. It helped their family unwind and gave them the opportunity to spend quality time with their children and one another.

The extended Solo family had dinners together all the time, but tonight his Uncle Chewie’s son Waroo and his family were aboard, too. Uncle Lando, alternated his time between Bespin and _Finalizer_ so that he could spend as much time as possible with his son. Finn and Rose were expecting their first child, so his uncle had been spending as much time as possible on the ship.

Ben and Finn had become close, like cousins, and he was grateful for Finn’s unwavering friendship and loyalty. He had accomplished amazing things with Rey’s personal guard and all the Imperial forces. There were planets where the recruitment offices had a waiting list that extended years. They had moved to a lottery two standard years ago to try and help alleviate the uproar.

Ben had been so proud to promote Finn to General. _General Finn Calrissian_. His link to the famous smuggler, the hero of the Rebellion, and Baron Administrator of Bespin had only increased his popularity. Finn still refused to wear the hat, but he looked right in the uniform standing beside General Carys and the other officers.

Ben’s thoughts turned to Hinton. Skye and Walker had both taken an immediate liking to him, adopting him as another uncle. He had been surprised and delighted at the affection of their Imperial Highnesses, the Crown Prince and Crown Princess. Hinton had never had family that he knew well and often told them how much he appreciated inclusion in their circle. Ben and Rey had always tried to convince him that they were in _his_ debt. To them, he _was_ family. It had been Ben’s honor to stand next to him on the day that he had married his mother’s trusted former Resistance Commander, Larma D’Acy. It had been love at first sight and they had wasted no time in making it official.

Hinton always spent time with Skye and Walker. He often took them to the bridge whenever operations there allowed it. His thoughtful son and precocious daughter would stand on either side of Uncle Hinton, their hands clasped behind their backs as they called out “orders” to the chuckling bridge staff. 

Between his parents and their many aunts and uncles, Ben mused, his children were truly blessed.

As Atrus and Ben exited the lift to head toward the front doors of the Imperial Residence, the troopers posted in the hallway greeted him politely. He and Rey had made sure to learn their names and take special care of the members of their personal security staff. They were not allowed to wear helmets that hid their faces. There would never be a repeat of what had happened to Rey when she had been pregnant with the twins.

 _Master,_ Atrus exclaimed excitedly, _I detect that Aunt Malla has made bantha surprise to mark the anniversary of your entry into the Force!_

Atrus’s sense of smell was far better than any human’s, but he was correct. The smell of Ben’s favorite meal filled the corridor. Both he and his loyal hound picked up their strides, Ben pressing his hand to the monogram on the Sunlit Crest to gain entrance to the suite.

When they entered the foyer, Atrus trotted off to the large kitchen to investigate the mouth-watering smells, Alba’s happy bark coming from somewhere inside the suite. Ben’s attention was caught by activity at the top of the spiral staircase just above him.

In a flash of movement, a small person in hot pink robes and mask, brandishing a fake pink lightsaber with familiar cross hatches, came sailing down the stairs riding atop a pilfered mattress. She slid to a jarring stop at his feet and leaped toward him with enough exuberance for any ten grown men. Ben caught her in his arms, hugging her to him, twirling her in circles.  The giggles coming through the voice modulator of her mask sounded maniacal.

Rey had referred to this as her “Skylo Ren phase” before laughing herself silly. Skye’s robes, mask, and saber were an exact replica of what he had worn in his guise as the dark lord down to the arm wraps and mask vents. Just styled in screaming, hot pink. Skye’s beloved and indulgent Nana had her trusted seamstress, Muirah, make it for her when she told her grandmother that she wanted to be a “good princess villain like her Papa.”  

When he had first seen his daughter in the costume, she had craned her small head to look up at him and recited the line her mother had fed her. “You’re my guest.” Ben had merely raised an eyebrow at his wife and his mother while Rey clutched her sides and Leia Organa Solo’s eyes danced with merriment.  She clearly meant to say, “You reap what you sow, my son!”

His father had snorted and told Ben that Skye was “far more terrifying” in the pink robes than he had ever been in the black. Ben had merely rolled his eyes, unable to prevent the proud smirk on his face as Skye had waited for his reaction. He had not disappointed her.

The truth was that his daughter’s Force signature was anything but dark. It _was_ the screaming hot pink like her robes, but with rainbow clouds, spangles, and fairy dust. She was a delight in all ways. Even now, he was certain that she had locked Atrus and Alba’s puppies in her room and dressed them in feather boas and tiaras in preparation for a tea party. He knew because he had been invited to those tea parties. Rey had snuck a holoimage of him in his black robes wearing the tiara and balancing a tiny cup and saucer on his knee. She had begged him to let her leak it to their fan sites to show the galaxy his “feminine side.”

 _Like hells._ It was not that he was concerned about a blow to his manhood. It was that he did not think he could take a renewed onslaught of female fan appreciation. The cottage industry of t-shirts and other paraphernalia was already out of control. _Someone was selling strands of hair they claimed to have stolen from his hairbrush!_

“Papa! Happy Birffday!” Skye exclaimed, holding out a datapad for him to see. On it she had drawn a photo of him and a cake. And of herself, her saber, and a dead “S’preme Weader 'SMOKE!'”

She was a bloodthirsty little thing. A pixie with a pike. _Just like her mother._

“Thank you, baby,” Ben grinned. “Is this my present?”

“Mmhmm. I made it just fow you _. Do you wike it?_ ”

Ben nodded enthusiastically, squeezing her briefly until she squealed. “I love it. I will treasure it always. Maybe you could take off the mask for just a moment, so I can give you a proper thank you kiss?” This was a game they had played every day now for weeks.

“A kiss? _Eww!_ What’ll you gimme?”

Ben bent as if to whisper in the ears of her mask. “Extra cake?” he coaxed her.

“Cake! Yay! Mowe cake fow me!” She reached her small gloved hands up to remove her mask with a rush of released air. Endless streams of thick golden hair came tumbling down her back. She leaned her nose on his and blinked at him with the big, brown eyes that she had inherited from him. She looked like a golden fairy come to life. She was going to drive some good man absolutely insane someday just like her mother. _Lucky man_.

“I _wuzh_ you, Papa!” She told him conspiratorially before planting her bow-shaped lips on his cheek and kissed him with a loud, “mwah!”

He laughed. “I love you, too, my sweet princess-villain.”

She smiled at him and patted a cheek in reward for his comment, just like her baby sister did. “Mama has a big surpwise fow you!”

Ben started, thinking again of his musings in the lift. “Better not tell, princess. Let your mama surprise me, ok?”

Disappointed not to be able to share what she knew, he soothed her by telling her what a good girl she was and setting her on her feet. “Let’s go and find everyone and get this party started, ok?”

She nodded, plunking her mask back on her head and recovering the tiny saber so like his own. Taking his hand in her free one, she led him into the living area where they found Walker and his father playing an intense game of Empire vs. Rebellion. Han Solo had, at long last, gotten to be on the side of the Empire.

Walker insisted on being Vader while Han was Emperor Palpatine. They had Finn, Lando, Waroo, and Chewie pinned in an alcove, using fake communicators to call on his mother for back-up.

“Help us, Princess Leia!” Finn yelled, “You’re our only hope!”

His mother rolled her eyes but came charging in with Hinton guarding her back. Rose and Larma, he noticed, had gone full dark side and were sneaking up on the group from behind.  

Skye ran over, at which point his father let out chortles of diabolical glee under the borrowed hood of one of Ben’s old black robes. “Haha! _Skylo Ren has come_. Victory is ours!”

“No, Gwanpa!” Skye scolded his father, lifting a hand to freeze him with the Force. Ben felt a tingle of paternal pride at her adept use of the Force. And, if he was honest, the way she looked exactly like him, her hand held straight out, when she did it. His father could have broken from her hold at any point, but he was as wrapped around her little finger as Ben was. “Be nice! I’m hewe as a peacekeeping fowce,” she announced through the static-laden voice modulator.

She turned to Walker. “If I pwomise you _extwa cake_ , will you wet the Webels go?”

Walker seemed to consider the matter, his gifted strategic brain weighing the offer. At last his son gave Skye a curt nod. 

“Excewent!” Skye turned toward the others. “If I give you extwa cake, will you stop twying to overthwow Walker and my Gwanpa?”

The party in the alcove nodded, their eyes sparkling with unconcealed delight at her words and the charming lisp coming out of the voice modulator in the pink mask.

“Then wet’s go eat! Mama needs to give Papa hew pwesent!”

The entire room erupted in cheers and laughter. It was a perfect moment that only innocent children and doting adults could provide. His daughter would make one hells of an Empress one day, but he was glad that she had Walker around to balance her mischievous ways.

Ben turned toward the dining room to find Rey leaning against the doorway, Rinna asleep on her hip. Malla, her daughter-in-law and grandchildren were setting the food on the table of the formal dining room beyond and howled for them all to come in before it got cold.

Rey smiled and laughed as she took in the remnants of the epic battle in the grand salon, loving, as he did, that the most powerful people in the galaxy had dropped everything to indulge the playful whims of their children.

A couple of hours later, bantha surprise and extra birthday cake consumed, Rey transferred the sleeping Rinna to Ben’s lap and then clinked her glass to make an announcement to the smiling group.

_Here it comes._

Rey winked at him. _Steady, my love,_ she sassed him with his own words from his proposal of marriage, _I am finally getting to the good part._

He let her see for just a moment how, exactly, she would pay for that remark later. He could still make her blush.

Instead of addressing him as expected, she turned toward her mother-in-law. “Mom,” she began, smiling at the moniker, “In honor of Ben’s birthday, I find I must ask you to renegotiate the original terms of marriage as discussed with His Royal Highness, Ben Solo, when we first landed on Naboo.”

Ben felt the blood drain from his face before elation shot through his body. He knew what was coming. The purple haze of the Force was gathering around the group who all looked on in confusion and wonder.

Not his mother, though. His mother knew _exactly_ what Rey meant. She leaped to her feet to run around the table and hug the stuffing out of his wife, giggling like a young girl.

Leia Solo played along. “Very well! What total number should I give him, my girl?”

Rey’s eyes turned golden with love as she looked at Ben. “Five.”

Ben could feel his eyes nearly jump out of their sockets. “Twins? _Again?_ ” He was rendered speechless.

_Force help him take it in!_

The room erupted with cheers and congratulations, startling the baby in his arms. He barely felt when his father came around the table to grasp his shoulder in delight, gently taking Rinna from his arms to soothe her.

Rey nodded shyly, lowering the shields she had in their Force bond of late to let him experience the Force signatures of their coming babies. Boys. They were having two boys.

Walker, ever a master of observation and introspection, noticed immediately. Gasping, he began to dance around the room, surrounded by the wagging tails of the Canis Bellacor who were delighted to add more humans to their pack. “Brothers! I get brothers!!!”

Ben leaned down to his wife, tipping her chin up to place a gentle, happy kiss on her full lips. Tears of joy leaked from the corners of his eyes, one running down the faded line of the scar she had given him long ago on Starkiller base. “Every single day I don’t think that I could be happier with the life we have built together and every single day I am proven wrong. Thank you, Sunlight. I cannot wait to meet our boys.”

Rey sighed in relief, beaming at him and running her hands through his long hair. She hugged him tightly. “If this is a dream, let me stay asleep,” his wife whispered. His Empress. _His love_.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Ben. “Sleep?” His mind calculated the possibilities of four additional small feet and elbows in the bed they now sometimes shared with the children they already had. It was going to be a full-scale invasion of small people climbing in at night.

“Sunlight," Ben whispered in her ear, stifling a small yawn, "we are going to need a bigger bed.”

Rey laughed, lighting up his personal galaxy with bright warmth. He looked around him at the family they had built from trust and risk.

He was _happy_.

He _loved_.

He was _loved in return_.  

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben could see two figures glowing blue in the center of the foyer just to Ben’s right. He sent them a small wave of gratitude for the help and guidance that they had provided and for helping make this moment possible.

Ben Solo had finally finished what his grandfather - and his uncle - had set out to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my friends! I can barely let this go, but here we are, at the very end. 
> 
> It has been my pleasure to write this. I hope that you have enjoyed this epilogue (please do me a favor and tell me what you think of the little ones and the neat little bows I tied up here!)
> 
> Telling this story for us has been one of the great pleasures of my life for many months. Thank you for the experience of borrowing your beloved characters and giving them new life in that galaxy far, far away. I hope I did them justice. May we get some (all!) of these things in Episode IX! 
> 
> Thank you a million times. A trillion times. Please give me the happiness of one last comment before I leave this story for someone new to find! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3. I have so loved reading the talented authors on this site and hope to hone my own skills. As such, your comments, kudos and constructive feedback would be most welcome! 
> 
> In case you were wondering, the chapter titles are song lyrics from the late, great George Michael whose songs are full of raw, longing emotion that seem to suit Ben and Rey. Basically, I had exhausted all available Reylo playlists and needed something else that inspired.
> 
> Finally, in italics are the thoughts that they share with one another through the bond or important points they make to themselves in their own thoughts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
